


Firewater

by Polkadotdotdot



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, And Then Some, Angst, Basically if Ben Solo was a southern bartender, Cauliflower, Clyde Logan - Freeform, Clyde Logan comes out of his shell, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drunk Sex, Earl is going to be a cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Kind of Reylo, Light Dom/sub, Logan Lucky - Freeform, Logan Lucky Star Wars Mashup, Logan Lucky crossover, Nicolas Sparks is going to be pissed, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rey - Freeform, Rey Kenobi, Reylo angst, Reylo fluff, Reylogan, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Star Wars crossover, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, West Virginia, did i mention smut, more smut, reylo smut, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 102,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot
Summary: Rey Kenobi moves to Boone County, West Virginia looking for a fresh start and to escape a rocky past. All she wants to do is lay low, fix some cars and move on with her life.She definitely doesn't have any plans to fall for a tall, dark, southern bartender like Clyde Logan. Nope. No way. Absolutely not.Firewater main plot - Chapters 1-22.Firewater: The Logans - Chapters 23 onwards.





	1. Tall, Dark and Climbable like a Tree...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've returned with a new project to sink my teeth in to! A few things before we begin:
> 
> 1) I know nothing about cars. I'm googling all this shit.  
> 2) I have never been to West Virginia. Again, google.  
> 3) Nicolas Sparks has a lot to answer for here.  
> 4) Everyone needs Vitamin D in their life.
> 
> There will be smut, there will be fluff, there will be angst - It's a Polkadotdotdot story ;) I hope you enjoy, please don't hesitate to leave comments and feedback. I do LOVE reading them and I've missed the interaction since "Baby, It's Just Biology" finished!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Qn5o9XR)

Earl was too damn hot.

It was unseasonably warm in Boone County, even for early spring. It wasn’t even midday and Earl was already sweating heavily in his overalls, lying back under the truck he was working on.

“Ah, shit,” he muttered to himself, the wrench in his hand sticking on the pipe, “Fuckin’ Mustangs…”

A knock so light he wouldn’t have heard it if his radio hadn’t been turned down sounded against the metal of the half-open shutter, a long shadow casting into his workshop.

“Excuse me?” a light, feminine voice called out. Earl paused, his brow furrowing, and he put down his wrench, rolling himself out from under the car.

The woman standing in front of him was certainly a pretty little thing. She stood awkwardly, her eyes flitting around as she took in his shop. Her long dark hair hung loosely around her shoulders, her hazel eyes wide and unsure and her skin was lightly tanned, a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was casual enough too, he noticed, wearing only a pair of jean shorts to her knees, a white tee and a pair of chuck tailors.

“How can I help you darlin’?” Earl smiled warmly. She shuffled from foot to foot, seemingly unable to keep still.

“I…uh, I was wondering if you had any job openings?” she said softly.

A job? Was this girl looking for a job?

“Work?” he repeated thoughtfully, “Well, I don’t know…do you have any experience with cars?”

Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

“I do!” She declared, “I graduated with a bachelor’s in engineering from Washington University and I’ve been…I _had_ been working for a mechanic. I’ve always been better with moving parts than the theory!”

Earl smiled, amused at her sudden change in demeanor as he grabbed a rag from his back pocket, wiping the excess oil and grime from his hands.

“Washington huh? Is that where you’re from?” he asked, “You don’t sound like you’re from these parts,”

“Uh…yeah,” she answered, her voice going quiet again, “I am…”

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, how’d you find yourself in Boone County? Quite a trek,” he said. The girl stiffened at his question and he wondered if he had crossed a line. Hell, he didn’t even know the girl's name.

“I just needed a fresh start somewhere new…somewhere…quiet, I guess,” she muttered. Earl chuckled.

“Well, you definitely found somewhere quiet,” he said cheerfully, pushing back his worn trucker hat “Tell you what, I could maybe do with a pair of hands a few days a week. If you have the time, how ‘bout you give me a hand with this and I can see how you work?”

The smile of relief that she gave him was so bright it lit up her whole face and Earl decided quickly that he liked seeing her smile. He didn’t really need help per say. He was kept busy enough for mainly himself to handle, and the money that he had _come into_ had really helped set him up. He kept his shop open because he loved it more than for the money, but this girl seemed like she really needed a shot. She needed someone to give her some good news.

She pulled her long hair into a messy bun and methodically she set to work on the Mustang under Earl’s watchful eye.

“Damn, I should have asked, what’s your name honey?”

“Rey,” She smiled, “My name is Rey,”

00000

After watching her work for the afternoon, Earl had hired Rey on the spot, promising her at least 3 days of work a week and offering to pay her more than the position was probably worth.

Slowly, he had coaxed a little more of her story from her. She told him how she didn’t have any family back in Washington, so leaving hadn’t been something that had bothered her much. The only family she had known had been her Uncle Ben who had lived in Madison, but he had died years ago.

When Earl had asked her why she needed a fresh start on the other side of the country, she had gone eerily quiet, mumbling something about Washington being too busy for her. Whatever the reason, she wasn’t ready to tell, and Earl couldn’t blame her.

They had only met after all.

Clearly, the girl was grateful for the opportunity. When he had moved to shake her hand to welcome her to the job, she had pulled him into a tight hug and he could have sworn he saw unshed tears in her eyes.

It gave him a sense of well-being, of peace, that he had been able to do something good for someone. He had helped a woman in need and that was something his Momma had always taught him, if a woman needed help then a good southern boy would help.

As dusk descended, Earl pushed his way into the bar for his nightly drink. Duck Tape was a nightly tradition for Earl, stopping by before he headed back to his trailer for a beer, a smoke, and some good company.

“Hey Earl, the usual?”

Clyde Logan stood behind the bar as he always did, in his dark button down and jeans, a calm, seemingly indifferent expression on his face while Jimmy was already sitting at the bar nursing his own beer.

“Evenin’ Earl,” Jimmy greeted, raising his bottle in hello, “What’s happenin’?”

“Nothin’ much,” Earl shrugged, accepting the cold Budweiser that was pushed towards him, “Took on some help today at the shop,”

“Didn’t know you needed anybody,” Jimmy said, Clyde stopping to listen as he wiped down the bar absently.

“Well, I guess I didn’t,” Earl admitted, “It was the strangest damn thing. Some girl pitches up outta nowhere askin’ for a job…says she’s from Washington, moved here for a fresh start or somethin’. Cute as a button too!”

“She any good?” Jimmy smirked, “Or did you just hire her, so you’d have something pretty to look at?”

“Give me some credit!” Earl frowned, “She’s good…she’s better than good, fast little worker. She knows her stuff, that’s for sure,”

“Pretty girl who knows cars? Looks like I’ll need to pay a visit to you soon, Earl. Think my oil needs changing if you catch my drift!”

Clyde fought the eye roll of disgust. When it came to women, he and his brother had different ideas. Jimmy, for all he could be a good guy, had a weakness for pretty girls. He knew he was good-looking, charming and the girls gravitated towards him like flies on toffee. More than once, Clyde had woken to find a stranger wearing only Jimmy’s shirt sitting in the living room of their shared trailer.

Another reason the first thing he had done with their money was get himself his own place.

Clyde on the other hand had always been shy. Growing up, he never felt like he fit in his own skin, being so much taller than the other boys in his school. His features were more angular than Jimmy’s, ears that stuck out just a little too much for his liking. In comparison to his brother, Clyde had grown up shy, unsure of himself. It wasn’t until he had gone to the army he had any kind of confidence with women, a lot of it coming from the uniform.

He wasn’t inexperienced, but it always felt hollow, none of the women he had slept with ever really hanging around long enough for a connection to form.

“Don’t you dare Jimmy Logan!” Earl snapped, “Rey is a sweet girl, she’s too sweet for the likes of you!”

Clyde smirked, feigning that he was checking the drink stock to hide the smile on his face.

“Aw come on Earl…”

“I mean it!” Earl insisted, “I kinda get the impression she’s dealing with some stuff, she’s new here…she doesn’t know folk. I don’t need you messing with some poor, sweet girls head just because you can,”

“You should bring her by the bar sometime,” Clyde said casually, “If she doesn’t know folk…I’m sure Mellie would love to talk cars with another lady,” Earl smiled in satisfaction, nodding in agreement.

“Y’know, I might just do that,” Earl said, “Don’t imagine she’s been here long. Might do her good to meet some folk…”

00000

_She jumped as the sound of the front door opening sounded through the house. He was home earlier than she expected, and dinner wasn’t ready yet._

_“Baby, I’m home,” he called from the hallway. His footsteps on the polish wooden floors grew closer as he made his way towards the kitchen, “Everything smells so good,”_

_Rey smiled, but no relief came. She tensed slightly as he stroked her arms from behind, kissing her on the cheek._

_“I didn’t expect you home so soon,” she said, trying to keep her voice light. The smile fell from his face._

_“Is that a problem?” He said, his voice lowering dangerously, “Am I not allowed to come back to the home I pay for whenever I choose to?”_

_She turned to face him, kissing him deeply, a hint of desperation in her action._

Rey jumped at the sound of her alarm, pulling her from her sleep. She was disorientated, blinking a few times until she remembered where she was, safe and alone in her own bed of the house she had just started renting.

She had only been in Boone County a few weeks. When planning her trip, she had considered going to Madison, but if anyone had cared to investigate her history enough, she could have been found. Instead, she threw a pin in the map and Boone County had been the destination of choice. It suited her fine. Nobody seemed to care much for outside of their own bubble, but people were friendly and welcoming to her.

It was like being an oddity when she met people, her accent immediately giving her away. She didn’t mind much, it was nice to have people to talk to in her otherwise isolated days. The house she had rented wasn’t too large, a small cottage near the edge of a small river, well off the beaten track. It meant she had a bit of a walk to get to Earl’s shop, but she didn’t mind really. At some point, she’d see about buying herself a car.

Going through the motions of her morning routine, Rey showered and dressed, pulling her hair back into two messy French braids before leaving the house to head to the shop.

Earl was already there when she arrived.

“Morning Earl,” she smiled happily, “Got you some coffee,” She noticed that he seemed genuinely touched as she handed him the cup.

“Aw you didn’t have to do that honey,” he smiled. Rey shrugged.

“My pleasure figured it’s the least I can do to keep my boss happy,” she said, “I..I really can’t thank you enough for this job,”

Every day she had been there since he had hired her, she had thanked him. When he had hired her, he really hadn’t been able to fathom just how much the small action had meant to the woman. It had worked in his favor. Rey was a fantastic worker, tidy and methodical in her actions, a hit with his customers. Word had spread like wildfire since most people in Boone liked to gossip, some boys making excuses to simply come by and meet the tiny mechanic.

Earl put his coffee cup down, wandering over to a workbench and picking up a brown paper bag.

“Listen…uh, I’m no good at this stuff,” he said awkwardly, “But…I figured since you seemed to be staying a while that you’d need something more appropriate…so, I... uh, I got you this…”

Rey’s brows knitted in confusion when Earl handed her the paper bag. She reached inside, feeling fabric under her fingers, pulling out whatever was inside. As the fabric unfurled her breath hitched, feeling a familiar sting behind her eyes.

She was holding a pair of light grey coveralls, in her size, ‘Rey’ embroidered in a cursive font and pink stitching on the front.

“Oh my God, Earl…this is…the nicest thing anyone has ever given me…” she breathed, feeling the hardy material in her hands. Earl shoved his hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet bashfully.

“Yeah well, I guess you needed something practical to wear around here…” he excused. Grinning with excitement, Rey rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Earl’s neck, squeezing him tightly.

“Thank you!” She gushed. Earl cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“It’s no big deal honey,” he said, “Go on now, get yourself changed and we’ll get to work,”

Not that there was much work to be had. Rey had spent the morning changing a few tyres, repairing the sump of a Ford pickup and had given someone an earful for putting the wrong kind of gas in a diesel engine. Between projects, she and Earl had spent time watching sports on the portable TV in his office and reorganizing the shop.

“Earl? You around?”

Rey and Earl looked up from the TV, both walking out to greet the person who had called. The girl in front of them was standing with one hand on her hip, the other hand twirling her car keys. Her long auburn hair was curled, backcombed for height, and she was wearing a tiny, baby pink dress and white boots.

“Mellie, what can I do for you?” Earl greeted. The woman smiled widely at Rey, her white teeth beaming against her pink lipstick.

“Well hello there! You must be Rey, I have heard so much about you!” Mellie enthused. Rey blinked at the woman, flushing in embarrassment.

“You…you have?”

“Oh yeah darlin’,” Mellie said, “New girl from the west coast who can get this big bear to go soft AND knows her cars? I just had to come down and say hello. I’m Mellie Logan,”

Rey smiled at the friendly woman, accepting her outstretched hand to shake. Her style was completely the opposite of Rey. While Rey enjoyed being casual, mainly sticking to jeans and muted tees, the occasional sundress, Mellie clearly enjoyed pampering herself and being as glamorous as possible. It amused Rey that someone who was so into cars could work with such long, colorful nails.

“I’m Rey, nice to meet you,”

“I know you’re new in town and I just popped by to meet you and to see if you wanted to come for a drink tonight?” Rey looked unsure.

“Oh…I don’t know…”

“Come on!” Mellie insisted, “It’ll be fun! You can meet some people, Let me show you around!”

The way the girl was imploring her, her eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun with excitement, how could she say no? With a reluctant nod and a sideways smile, Rey relented.

“You know, okay…yeah, that sounds like fun Mellie, thanks!”

Mellie squealed with excitement, clapping her hands.

“Great! I’m going to show you the best time and we are going to talk cars!” Mellie gushed, “I’m so glad there’s a girl like you in town Rey! I’ll pick you up here when you’re done!”

Dumbstruck by the interaction, Rey waved Mellie off with a confused smile. She had never met anyone like the southern girl, all bright colors and enthusiasm. Rey wasn’t one to consider herself shy, but she was a wallflower in comparison to Mellie Logan.

Despite her nerves for the evening, Rey smiled. Perhaps it couldn’t hurt to make a few more friends.

00000

True to her word, Mellie had arrived to pick Rey up when her shift had ended.

The more she spoke to the young girl, the more she decided she liked her. She was effervescent and cheery but with a hard edge that immediately signaled that the girl wasn’t someone to mess with, a trait she was found with a lot of southern ladies.

She learned that Mellie loved her Chevy but really wanted a 1966 refurbished Mustang if she could ever get her hands on one and she was horrified to learn that Rey didn’t have a car of her own.

“Girl, you if you’re gonna live here you have _got_ to get a car,” Mellie insisted, “What are you gonna do? Walk everywhere?”

She had laughed as Rey shrugged, telling her that at least it would be good exercise.

Mellie pulled into the parking lot of the bar, and Rey regarded the building curiously. The bright sign was illuminated in the dying light of the day.

_Duck Tape bar and grill_

“So, you got a man?” Mellie asked. Rey paused before shaking her head.

“Ah…no, I don’t,” she answered quietly, “I’m just me…alone,”

“Well I can promise, a little cutie like you, you’ll definitely be able to get a Vitamin D injection in this town,” Mellie winked at her. Rey could only laugh somewhat uncomfortably.

_Vitamin D?_

She followed Mellie inside, a few of the patrons turning towards the door to see who was entering. Most of the drinkers turned away, going back to their cards or their pool game, a few men leered at them, their eyes roving over Mellie and Rey’s bodies and Rey cast her eyes to the ground uncomfortably.

 Then she saw him.

She stared dumbly at the man standing behind the bar, her breath catching. He was striking, taller than most of the guys there, with long dark hair falling to his shoulders. A dark goatee framed the lower half of his face, his mouth lifting in a small smile when he laid eyes on them. Mellie nudged her gently.

“You okay?” she smirked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Rey shook herself from her stupor, blushing furiously.

“Um…yeah, sorry,” she muttered, following Mellie towards the bar.

“Hey Clyde,” Mellie said, taking a seat on the barstool and patting the seat next to her, nodding towards her friend, “This is Rey,”

The girl he had heard so much about was sitting in his bar, gazing at him with a shy smile and a pretty blush on her cheeks. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Her wide hazel eyes held his, silky dark waves spilling over her bare shoulders, a smooth expanse of lightly tanned skin peeking through. Her top was low enough cut that he could see the swell of her breasts against her petite frame, his mouth suddenly going dry. Rey bit her lip under his dark stare. She had never seen such dark eyes in her life and she wanted to drown in them.

Mellie smirked to herself, her eyes flicking between her brother and her new friend. The attraction was obvious, that was for sure. Mellie knew her older brother too well to miss the signs. She had seen it all too often, the doe-eyed, lose lipped stare that often lead to disaster. Clyde was the type to get attached quickly, he fell fast and hard.

But the way her new friend was staring back? That was something different.

“Rey, this is my brother Clyde,”

“Um, hi…nice to meet you,” Rey breathed softly, her eyes never leaving his. It wasn’t until Mellie cut in that the two moved.

“Well, don’t just stand there Clyde, get your baby sister and her friend a drink. What’ll it be, Rey?”

“I’ll have a Jim and Ginger,” Rey smiled. Clyde nodded, moving away from them to prepare their drinks. It was only when he placed her drink in front of her that she suddenly noticed there was something very different about him.

He was missing a hand.

“Oh,” Rey said suddenly, caught off guard, blushing furiously when she realized her outburst, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay,” he said quietly, “Tends to catch folks out,”

“If you don’t mind me asking…how?”

“Roadside mine,” He said testily, “During a tour of Iraq,” his tone told Rey that he wasn’t comfortable talking about the subject, the way he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. She swallowed a large glug of her drink, willing the alcohol to take away some of her discomforts.

Clyde softened, seeing that his manner was making the girl uncomfortable and he smiled.

“Don’t think about it,” he shrugged, “Just, enjoy your drinks. On the house,”

Her eyes followed him as he walked away to serve someone else, taking in the lines of his body. His button down was pulled over his broad back and shoulders, the sleeves rolled up showing a well-defined forearm, the other being covered by his black prosthetic. His dark jeans hugged around his hips, outlining an ass that Rey knew would _not_ quit.

“Hey, eyes where I can see them, missy!” Mellie giggled. Rey jumped, her face heating in embarrassment, “You know…Clyde’s single…”

“Is he?” Rey said, her voice higher pitched than she intended, “I mean…cool, I guess…”

A man was the last thing Rey needed, she thought throwing back her drink. It was a man who had led to her upending her whole life in the first place. She was a mess, a hot mess, and she didn’t need to drag anyone down with her.

As she continued to drink with Mellie, laughing, joking and enjoying some female friendship, Rey couldn’t help but steal glances at the bartender, only to find that his heated gaze was fixed on her every time.

_Damn_


	2. When is a date, not a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pleased about the response to this story! I wasn't sure how popular a Clyde Logan/Reylo style crossover would be but I'm thrilled you're along for the ride!
> 
> As always, your comments keep me going. I love reading what people think :D and I promise...smut IS coming. I'm not one for slow burn (Like, at all) I'm too impatient!

[ ](https://imgur.com/hSAZtsX)

As much as Rey tried, Clyde Logan had become a permanent feature in her thoughts.

Which was annoying considering she had only really met the man once. While out with Mellie, they had spoken briefly, her words flowing easier once the liquor had started to work on her system. It was his voice, she decided, that deep southern drawl spilling from his full lips. She had always considered the southern accent to be charming, but from his mouth, it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

It had been 3 days and she couldn’t bring herself to find another excuse to go back to the bar.

Rey was lying on her back on the roller board, working below a truck. It was so hot she had rolled her overalls down to her hips, her white tank top smudged with grease. It was a necessary casualty to relieve herself of the heat.

_Thank God this is my last job of the day…_

Muffled from where she was lying, Rey could hear Earl talking to someone outside.

“Rey!” Earl called, “Could you come out here a sec, the parts guy is calling and I gotta get the damn phone,”

Rey snorted, putting down her Phillips head screwdriver. They’d been waiting for the Toyota rep to call back about a missing part all day.

_Who the hell drives a Toyota anyway…_

Grasping the edge of the truck and flattening herself against the board, lest she cracked her chin on the metal (She had done it before) Rey swung herself out from under the truck, wiping her hands on her thighs as she stood up from the ground.

“What can I do for you?” she asked nonchalantly but as she raised her head from looking down at her mucky legs, she froze.

Standing there, in his dark jeans and button down was Clyde Logan, looking just as handsome as he had been in the bar 3 nights ago. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression and if she hadn’t already been feeling the early spring heat, his gaze was enough to cause her temperature to rise.

“Clyde!” She exclaimed, her voice coming out more of an embarrassing squeak and she cleared her throat awkwardly, “What…um, what can I do for you?”

“I’m needing a new set of tyres on my pickup,” Clyde replied.

His dark eyes roamed her body, noticing how low her coveralls were riding on her hips, a small expanse of her tanned, slender waist on peaking from between the fabric. Rey blushed, suddenly very aware that he was staring at her and that she was covered in a mixture of sweat, motor oil and dirt. Her messy hair had been pulled back from her face, but throughout the day tendrils had fallen around her face, sticking to her forehead.

“Oh…great, I can do that for you,” She said cheerfully, “What do you drive?”

“Ford F-150,” he said, watching her carefully as she wandered over to the wall of tyres.

“Okay…yeah, we got something that’ll fit,” she said, “Do you have time to wait?”

He smiled, her heart leaping in her chest almost painfully.

“I got all the time in the world, sweetheart,” he smiled shyly. The term of endearment combined with his voice and the way he was looking at her made her knees suddenly feel like they were going to give out.

_Damn that southern charm_

“Clyde! Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

Another man suddenly approached his voice causing Rey to jump slightly at his sharp tone. He was smaller than Clyde, as most men were, but just as stocky. He had a backward cap pulled on over his short hair and wore an easy smile on his face. Clyde’s expression shifted to something a harder. Disappointment?

“Rey, this is my brother Jimmy,” Clyde deadpanned.

Ah, so this was Jimmy.

“Jimmy Logan,” He said extending his hand, “It is so nice to finally meet you, Rey. Mellie won’t stop talking about you,”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Rey said politely, “Mellie mentioned you,”

“Only good things I hope,” he said with a wink. Rey could have sworn she saw Clyde’s jaw clench.

“She mentioned that you have a daughter,” Rey said, “But that was pretty much it. We actually spent more time talking about cars than we did about boys,”

Jimmy smiled. It wasn’t completely true; Mellie and Rey _had_ discussed boys while they had been out. They were two young women imbibing alcohol, of course, sex was going to come into the conversation! Mellie had mentioned that of her brother’s, Jimmy was the flirt, the player, the one all the girls flocked to.

Rey could see why. She supposed he was what most people would consider classically handsome, with his cocksure grin and hazel green eyes, but for her, he wasn’t revving her engine.

Hell, the key wasn’t even in the ignition.

“Well, I’m sure you could teach me something about driving stick,” he grinned. Rey lifted her chin, rising to the challenge of his double meaning.

“Oh, I know plenty about driving stick,” she quipped, “but you seem like an automatic guy,”

A beat of silence passed between them before Jimmy let out a barking laugh.

“Mellie was right, you’re damn funny Rey,” he chuckled. Rey rolled her eyes, looking back to Clyde with a smile.

“Just let me finish up with this and I’ll be right out to change your tyres okay?”

“Uh…sure thing,” he stuttered.

When Rey was safely back under the truck and hidden from view, Clyde grabbed his brother by the arm, roughly pulling him outside.

“Hey! What gives man?” Jimmy said incredulously, yanking his arm from his brother’s formidable grip.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doin’ talkin’ to her like that?” Clyde hissed, “That ain’t no way to speak to a lady!”

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on!” he said, “I was just teasin’, you know I didn’t mean nothin’ by it!”

Clyde glowered down at his older brother, his nostrils flaring in barely concealed annoyance.

“That don’t matter!” he growled, “Just…don’t,”

A slow smile spread over Jimmy’s face, his eyes lighting up with mischief.

“Clyde…you got a little crush on Rey there?”

“What?! No…no way…” Clyde muttered, his voice sounding less than convincing, and it only caused Jimmy’s smile to broaden.

“Hey now, I’m not judgin’, she’s cute…and she ain’t exactly a pushover neither. Hell, I’d date her…”

Clyde’s eyes darkened, his teeth grinding together. That was exactly what he _didn’t_ want to happen.

“I’ve known her 3 days,” Clyde said, “I’ve only spoken to her that one night at the bar…”

“So? Ain’t you ever heard of that love at first sight stuff?” Jimmy said, “It’s real! Swear on Daddy’s grave…”

“That what you felt for Syliva then?” Clyde said sardonically, and Jimmy leveled a finger at him.

“I told you we ain’t talkin’ about Sylia, alright?” Jimmy snapped, “We’re still…workin’ things out…”

“You’d likely work things out a little faster if you weren’t flirtin’ with other women…”

Jimmy said nothing, only returning his brothers heated glare. The standoff was broken when Rey came out of the shop.

“Clyde? I’m done with this truck and I’ve moved it out back so bring in your Ford when you’re ready!” She smiled, wiping her hands on a rag. He couldn’t help but smile back, Jimmy suppressing his own knowing grin looking between the two.

Oh yeah, his brother had it bad and if there was one thing Jimmy loved, it was a hatching a scheme.

00000

“County fair?”

Rey looked up from the flyer that Mellie had handed her, a perplexed expression on her face. Mellie nodded enthusiastically.

“Yup, you’re comin’ with me!” she declared, “We’re going to get dressed up real nice and we’re going to have a day out. You’re in West Virginia now honey, it’s time for you to get acquainted!”

“But…what do you do at a county fair exactly?” Mellie giggled at her friend. She was so city it was almost adorable.

“Oh, you know, there’s carnival rides, animals, pie eatin’ contests…”

“That’s a real thing?!”

“But mainly it’s an excuse to party. We can drink some beers, see if we can get a cute boy to win you a stuffed animal?” Mellie winked, “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Rey looked back to the flyer apprehensively. She had never done well in large crowds of people but with Mellie standing there, grinning from ear to ear, what else could she do. This was going to be her home for the foreseeable future and Mellie was her first real friend here.

_Well, if you’re going to get wet…might as well go swimming_

“What the hell…okay, sounds like fun!” Rey smiled.

“I _knew_ you’d see the upside!” Mellie said, “Now, let’s get you ready. I’m gonna do your hair and make-up all nice…”

“Why do I need my hair and make-up done for a county fair?”

“Don’t you want that stuffed animal?!”

Rey rolled her eyes, snorting a laugh. There were many things she wanted but a cheap stuffed animal won from a carnival stand was not high on her list. It certainly wasn’t higher than a 6’3” southern bartender that she wanted to climb like a tree.

_Calm…calm down…_

When Mellie had announced she was going to give Rey a makeover, Rey had been worried. Mellie had a very different style to her. It was loud and colorful while Rey preferred a far more natural look, something subtle.

“Oh…wow,” Rey breathed looking at herself, “Mellie…I look…amazing!”

Mellie had decided to forgo the neon colors and heavy eyeliner on her friend. Rey’s make-up was light and flattering, her lids only a pale shade of peach that highlighted her tanned skin and freckles, a pale gloss on her lips and a dark layer of mascara on her lashes to lengthen them. Her hair had been pulled straight, the front layer tied back behind her head in half ponytail. She was completely herself, only a little more polished.

“I told you,” Mellie said proudly, “I listen to what my clients want! Now, get changed and I’ll meet you out front!”

Rey grinned, allowing herself to feel excited for their day for the first time, the initial feelings of anxiety ebbing away as she approached her closet pulling out a white sleeveless sundress covered in pale pink flowers.

She stared at herself in the full-length mirror. When was the last time she had dressed up just for herself and not for anyone else?

_“You look nice,” he said. There was an element of hardness to his compliment, “That’s a lot of makeup on your face…going anywhere?”_

_“No baby,” Rey replied quietly, “I just wanted to look nice for you…”_

_Roughly he grabbed her by the wrist with one hand, his other holding her jaw tightly._

_“Don’t fucking lie to me Rey!” he hissed, “Who have you been seeing?!”_

_“Nobody!” she cried, tears tracking her freshly applied mascara down her face, “I swear I’m not seeing anybody, please let me go…”_

_Roughly, he pushed her back with so much force that her back thudded against the wall, her head hitting with a crack._

_“No more makeup,” he growled, “You don’t fucking need it,”_

“Rey! Come on, we’re gonna be late!”

Rey inhaled sharply, her nostrils flaring as she shook herself from her daydream. She wasn’t there anymore. She was miles away, safe and among friends. Fixing a smile on her face, she grabbed her purse and left her house, jogging out towards Mellie’s car.

00000

“Why in the blue hell did you drag me out here, you know I hate these things!” Clyde moaned, walking around the field next to Jimmy.

The county fair was in full swing, the sun hanging high in the sky, blazing heat down on the residents of Boone Country. Clyde had never been a big fan of the fair. Growing up it was a place for guys to meet girls, to show off and try and sneak kisses behind the tents. For Clyde, it was just another glaring example of how awkward he could be.

“I just thought it would be fun, y’know?” Jimmy said with a shrug, “Drink a few beers, you could see Sadie…”

Clyde smiled. He did love spending time with his niece and it was something he didn’t get to do too often now that she had moved to Lynchburg. Jimmy had convinced Bobby Jo to let him have Sadie for the whole weekend. Considering the fair was on, it made sense that’s where he would want to take his daughter.

Why Clyde had to join him for the full day he had no clue.

“Now, would you look at that?” Jimmy said smugly, “There's two people we know…hey Mellie!”

Clyde followed his line of sight to see his sister walking towards them, with Rey close at her heels. A lump rose in his throat when he spotted her. He had seen her casual in jeans and at work, covered in grime but now she was standing in front of him looking at pretty as a picture in her cute little sundress and chuck tailors.

“Hey Clyde, you might want to breathe,” Jimmy whispered to him smugly. Clyde tore his eyes away from the vision coming towards him just long enough to glare at his brother.

“Well now, fancy meetin’ you two here!” Jimmy grinned, “And aren’t you two looking pretty today? Don’t they look pretty Clyde?”

_I swear to God…_

“Uh…yeah, real pretty,” Clyde breathed, his eyes stuck on Rey who blushed, averting her eyes from the tall man in front of her bashfully.

“I didn’t know you boys were gonna be here today!” Mellie smiled, eyeing Jimmy conspiratorially, “Mind if we tag along?”

“Sure thing,” Jimmy agreed, “We was just about to go and get Sadie at the pony rides,”

Rey eyed Mellie suspiciously, the reasoning for her suddenly having to dress nicely to spend the afternoon in what was effectively a field suddenly clicking into place. She was being set up.

_You sneaky little…_

They walked together, Mellie and Jimmy arranging themselves, so they could force Rey and Clyde to walk side by side. Rey had no idea what to say to him, every time she opened her mouth she drew a blank, desperately trying to come up with something, _anything_ that could start a conversation.

She used to be so much better at this, but while she was nervous, there was something about his temperament that put her at ease. Perhaps it wasn’t that he wasn’t interested, but just a quiet kind of guy? Not the type to fill the silence if it didn’t need to be filled.

“So, you ever been to one of these things before?” he said, mercifully speaking and beginning a conversation. Rey smiled shaking her head.

“No, never,” She said, “I’ve been a city girl my whole life…”

“And?”

“And…what?”

“What do you think?” he asked in earnest. Rey quickly got the impression that he wasn’t really asking what she thought of the fair. He was asking her what she thought of everything, their way of life. She grinned warmly, and Clyde felt his heart beat against his ribs.

“I like it,” She said sincerely, “It’s different but it’s…I don’t know, warm…cozy. People just having a good time, no judgment or worries about what people think…it’s kinda nice,”

“Oh, there’s plenty judgment,” Clyde chuckled, “Folks round here, this is their hub for gossip. Stuff that happens at the fair’ll keep em’ goin’ for months. If you ever hear a southern woman say, ‘Bless your heart’, keep an eye on the tone!”

Rey giggled, and he delighted in the sound knowing he had made her laugh that way.

“I’ll remember that,” she said, “Hmm, a city girl at the Boone County fair? Do you think I’m going to be the talk of the salons for the next few months?”

“Just try not to get yourself into any trouble and I’m sure you’ll be fine,” he smiled. She walked a little closer to him, the skin of her arm brushing against his sending tingles across his body. She shivered, feeling the brief connection. He smelled faintly of bourbon and sandalwood, and suddenly she was thrilled that Mellie had insisted on doing her makeup.

Mellie glanced at the pair from the corner of her eye, nudging Jimmy lightly so he could also inspect the situation. He nodded to his sister.

“Hey, Mel, did you say you wanted help with something?” he said innocently.

“I did! I did need help with something…” Rey raised her eyebrow at her friend.

“Like what?”

“Oh, just car stuff…nothing major…”

“If you needed help with your car then why didn’t you ask me?” Rey said, “It’s literally my job…”

“I didn’t want to bother you, it’ll only take a minute!” Mellie grinned, “But I’m sure Clyde’ll be more than happy to take you around and show you the place!”

“Uh…yeah, of course,” Clyde said evenly, fixing his brother with a hard stare who simply smiled back.

“Have fun you two!” Jimmy called back cheerfully, grabbing his sister and walking away from the pair as quickly as they could.

Rey stood next to Clyde awkwardly, the pair watching his siblings leave them completely alone.

_Well, no use being shy about things now…_

“Ever get the feeling you’ve been set up?” She smirked at him. He blinked down at her, a slow matching smile spreading on his face.

“Yeah…sorry about…”

“I’m not mad at it…” she said quickly. Clyde tilted his head at her, regarding her expression carefully as she smiled up at him.

“Rey, can I buy you a drink?”

00000

The sun had begun to set by the time they made their way towards the large outdoor projector screen.

Once the initial awkwardness had melted away, Rey found that the conversation with Clyde flowed almost as easy as the beer they had been drinking throughout the afternoon. She wasn’t drunk, especially since she had the sense to not even try and match the large man drink for drink, but she was merry enough to be without a care in the world. All she had to focus on was the sunshine and the man who was walking with her.

She had learned that he was an avid reader, amassing a collection of hundreds of books, people assuming that he was another white trash farm boy when it was the furthest thing from the truth. He had completed two tours of Iraq, medically discharged after losing his hand in an accident which leads him to open his own bar. Of course, he had told her the stories of the ‘Logan family curse’.

“Hope that doesn’t scare ya off though sweetheart,” he said, “Think we finally managed to break it a while back,”

In turn, he learned that Rey had grown up in foster care, eventually working her way to Washington University. She had played for their field hockey team, being given a red card and sent off when she had accidentally broken a girl’s nose. When he had asked about how she found herself in Boone County, she had quietened down suddenly, shooting him a sad smile and shaking her head.

“Sometimes you just need a change,” she shrugged, “Let the past die and all that,”

He hadn’t pressed her any further.

“This’ll do,” he said, sitting himself down on the ground. The spot he had chosen was at the back of the crowd that had gathered, raised slightly on a grassy verge, shaded by the nearby trees with his back pressed against an old fallen log. Rey watched as the rest of the people put down blankets and opened picnic baskets in preparation for the movie.

“So, they do this every year?” she asked, sitting herself down next to him, her arm pressed against his.

“Every year,” he confirmed, “Good way to get folks to wind down after a long day. Tend to find folks end up sleepin’ out here,”

“Well, I’m sure if I end up dozing off you can carry me to bed,” Rey smiled, noticing with some degree of satisfaction that Clyde’s eyes darkened at the thought, a contrast to the strangled sound he made in his throat.

The silence that fell between them was comfortable, now that Rey had learned more about him, she knew her first instinct had been right. Clyde simply wasn’t the type to talk if he didn’t have anything to say, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t paying attention. His keen eyes seemed to catch everything that she did, every subtle movement she made.

A hush fell over the crowd as the movie began to roll and Rey smiled widely.

“I haven’t seen Casablanca in years,” she sighed happily, moving just that little bit closer to his warm body.

The sun going down had left a chill in the evening air that her thin dress wasn’t equipped to deal with. She shivered when a light breeze blew past, Clyde feeling the light tremor against his arm.

She was watching the large projector intently but Clyde, he was watching her from the corner of his eye. What kind of gentleman would he be if he allowed the lady in his company to be cold?

_Just do it Logan_

His throat bobbing with nerves, carefully he lifted his right arm, relieved when Rey instantly moved into space against his side, reveling in the warmth of his frame. His arm naturally wrapped around her shoulder, his fingers gently tracing the soft skin of her arm.

She was perfect, her petite body molded to his instinctively, her pulled up knees tipping against his legs as she sighed in contentment. Emboldened by the fact she seemed to be responding positively to everything he was doing, Clyde allowed his head to tip closer to her crown. She smelled of flowers, freshly cut grass and sunshine. Fresh and more intoxicating than any liquor he’d ever had.

Without thinking, he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head.

Rey stilled, her attention pulled from the movie long ago. Had he just kissed her? She tilted her head up to look at him with wide eyes, her gaze moving to his full lips that she had imagined doing _far_ more than kiss.

He watched with bated breath as her teeth pulled at her lower lip, leaving light indentations in the soft pink flesh there. She was thinking about something, he could tell that much.

_Screw it. Fuck the past. Just live._

Clyde had no time to think, or even breathe as she reached for his head, her hand in his hair pulling him down to her. Her lips were as soft as he had imagined, his arm moving from her shoulder, gently cupping her cheek as they moved, her insistent tongue enticing him to allow her more access.

It was like a dam had burst inside of her, finally tasting him, feeling his facial hair tickling against her skin, the heat of his body. Catching him off guard, Rey moved, swinging her leg over him and straddling his hips, moaning against his mouth as his arm wrapped around her waist to tightly hold her in place. Desire like she hadn’t felt in so long pooled in her gut, her hips unconsciously grinding against his desperately seeking friction. He groaned, a deep rumble in his chest as his cock stiffened, straining against the fabric of his jeans.

“Clyde? Rey? You around here!?”

Like a startled deer, Rey pulled away abruptly, both breathing hard, her wide eyes as wide as saucers turning towards where Jimmy had shouted their names.

“Fuckin’ Jimmy,” Clyde cursed under his breath, a deep scowl on his agitated face. Rey turned back to look at him, pulling herself gracelessly from his lap, the absence of her weight almost making him whimper.

“Shit…Clyde…I…I’m sorry,” she stammered, “I don’t know what came over me…I…I have to go!”

Before Clyde could protest, tell her that she hadn’t done anything wrong, that he wanted her just as much, Rey was gone.

_Shit_


	3. Drinks from strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much to everyone who is reading and enjoying this story! I didn't realize just how wanted a Clyde Logan/Rey pairing was until I started reading the comments!
> 
> I promise the smut is coming. Clyde is definitely a gentleman in the streets and a Daddy in the sheets.

[](https://imgur.com/hYgGF5h)

Rey had barely slept a wink.

She had kissed him. Not just a short, sweet peck on the lips but a full-blown, passionate make-out session that had been cut far too short. Maybe it was for the best it had? She liked Clyde. She _really_ liked Clyde but things with her were…complicated.

_But you’re free to do what you want now…_

She groaned, rolling herself out of bed. It would be awkward, it would probably hurt more than it should be considering she had only really known him a few weeks, but she had to go and talk to him. To explain herself. Clyde was a sweet guy, he didn’t deserve to get dragged down into her mess of a life.

Padding her way to her bathroom, she stood in front of her sink, grabbing her facewash and scrubbing away the sweat from her restless sleep, trying to brighten her face as best she could. Rinsing away the foam, her hand trailed the faint white scar above her right eyebrow.

_“Dinner was fantastic baby,” He smiled at her from his place at the table, “I always said you’re the best cook in the country,”_

_Rey smiled happily at her boyfriend, silently thrilled that he was happy with the meal. Of course, she had plenty of time to practice her cookery skills since he had told her she didn’t need to work anymore. If he was happy, things were easier._

_“Well, it’s a new recipe,” she said, standing up to clear their plates. She stacked the plates together, moving to grab the wine bottle from the table. The smile fell from his face, replaced with a deep frown._

_“Did I say I was done with that?” he growled._

_Rey stilled, her shoulders tensing but quickly, she turned back to the table, the bottle still in her hand. She reached across to his glass, topping it up until it was almost full._

_“I…I was just getting you a refill honey,” she said softly, ignoring the tremble in her hand. He nodded in satisfaction and she put the plates in the kitchen, returning dutifully to the table._

_“I received a call today,” she began, carefully studying him to see his reactions, “My Uncle Ben, from Madison, he’s very sick…I was thinking…if you were okay with it…that I could go and see him,”_

_He remained quiet, thoughtfully swirling the wine in his glass._

_“That’s…convenient,” he said slowly, “This Uncle of yours, he’s not really your Uncle…”_

_“Well, no but…”_

_“So then why do you need to travel to the other side of the country if he’s not your family?” He questioned, taking a large gulp of his wine. Rey kept her face passive while she really wanted to frown. She couldn’t frown. He didn’t like it._

_“It’s just…he’s the closest thing I have…” Suddenly he pushed himself up from the table, his glass toppling sending the remains of his wine across the white tablecloth._

_“I am your family!” He hissed, “Me! I’m the one who takes care of you! I put a roof over your head, I pay all your bills, I provide for you and now you’re telling me you want to leave!”_

_“No! Please…I’m sorry…” Rey pleaded but it was too late. The fire was already in his eyes._

_“Is this how you repay me?!” He screamed, the back of his hand colliding with her face, knocking her from the dining room chair to the floor._

_Her eyebrow was stinging, and she watched drops of her own blood land on the polished wood._

00000

Had he done something wrong?

Maybe he was too forward. He had pushed her too far, scared her off. One minute she had been kissing him like he was a lifeline, grinding against him, the memory of her thighs tightly against his making his cock stir in his pants, the next she was running like a scalded dog.

_Fuckin’ Jimmy_

It couldn’t have been him. He hadn’t done anything other than show her a nice time. They had laughed and talked all day, she had been looking at him like he was the only guy in the world. Clyde wasn’t the best at picking up on subtle hints, but even he could tell the difference. He’d seen girls fawn around his brother enough.

“Come on Clyde!” Jimmy huffed, “You still mad at me?”

“If you hadn’t scared her off like that…”

“If me and Mel hadn’t pushed you two together in the first place, you wouldn’t have had the chance to kiss her now would ya?” Jimmy retorted, “So, really, I think I deserve a little bit of gratitude!”

Clyde grit his teeth, ignoring his brother's comment and busying himself with checking the bottle stock. He didn’t need to see his brother’s smug face right now, he was too agitated. He needed to talk to her, to clear the air.

“Oh, hey Rey!” Jimmy said loudly, pulling Clyde’s attention.

He turned to the door to see Rey walk into the bar with Earl, seemingly joining him for his after-work beer. He felt stuck under her gaze. She looked as beautiful as ever, even just in her simple jeans and baby blue tee. She offered him a shy, apologetic smile.

“Hey,” she breathed, approaching the bar, “I…umm…I was wondering if we could talk?”

“Hey, Earl!” Jimmy said quickly, “Come out front, there’s something on the truck I need ya to take a look at real quick,” He hopped from his stool, grabbing Earl by the arm and pulling him out towards the door, leaving Rey and Clyde alone.

“You okay?” Clyde asked quietly. Rey sighed, rubbing her arms uncomfortably.

“I…yeah,” she said awkwardly.

_Rip off the band-aid…_

“Clyde I’m so sorry,” she sighed, “I didn’t….I totally lost myself and I didn’t mean to just, kinda, throw myself at you but you were there and you were so _so_ sweet…and I really like you…”

“You like me?” he interrupted her rambling suddenly, his eyebrows so raised they were practically in his hairline, his jaw slack. Rey smiled, sheepishly pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

“Well…yeah, I do,” she said softly, “But…Clyde, I don’t think I’m good for you. You’re too good a guy for me to drag you down into my mess…I think it’s best if we just stay friends,”

Mess? What the hell was she talking about? 

“Rey…I like you,” Clyde sighed, “A lot but…I’m not the type of guy to force a lady into anythin’ she doesn’t want to do. So, if you just wanna stay friends then…friends,”

Truly, it was the last thing Clyde had wanted. When he had pushed aside the grim thoughts that he had messed everything up, he had imagined taking her on dates, picking her up from work on his days off or having her perched on the end of the bar waiting for him to close. He felt a sting of disappointment in his chest but gave her a smile anyway.

“Jim and ginger?” he asked. Rey nodded, and Clyde set about making her drink as Earl and Jimmy reappeared.

She had set the boundary, told him that it was best if they were only friends. So why did she still feel anxious? Like something was wrapped tightly around her chest? It was for the best, wasn’t it?

Would it really be so bad letting herself fall for this guy? To actually enjoy herself again? It had been so long since she had felt butterflies in her stomach, the excitement and warmth of a man that actually cared and treated her right.

Rey had been so lost in her own tumultuous thoughts that she barely registered the young man who had walked into her.

“Ah, damn…I’m so sorry,” he said, “You alright?” Rey nodded at him.

He looked like a typical young guy, his trucker hand perched back on his head, sandy hair hiding underneath. His dark red tee was left untucked from his jeans, covered by a faded denim jacket and he gave her a crooked smile. Rey shifted uncomfortably as he looked at her, his eyes resting a little too long on her body, the hand he had used to steady her still on her hip. She backed herself away.

“Yeah…I’m fine, thanks,” she muttered.

“You here with anyone?” He asked, “You’re more than welcome to join our table,” Rey smiled tightly.

“I’m good thanks,” she replied, nodding over to the pool tables, “I’m here with some friends,”

Clyde watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, absently polishing the glass in his hands. There was something about the way that the boy was looking at her that he didn’t like. He was leering at her like she was a piece of meat and she deserved more respect than that. She was his friend, right?

There was nothing wrong with looking out for your friends.

“Rey!” Earl called from the pool table, “C’mon honey, let’s shoot some pool!”

Without looking back at the guy, Rey swanned away to the table where Earl had already racked up the balls, offering her a cue to make the break.

“So…how’s about you tell me what’s happenin’ with you and the Logan boy?” Earl said casually, chugging some of his beer. Rey made the break, a striped ball flying into the corner pocket.

“Oh…uhh, nothing,” she muttered, taking a shot and missing. Earl chuckled.

“Uhuh. You two been makin’ moon eyes at each other since you arrived,” he said, “and I’m sure there was a reason Jimmy pulled me outside to stare at the dent in his bumper…”

“Earl…” Rey groaned, moving to sip her drink.

“What? Is it...the hand thing?” Rey choked suddenly, staring at the older man in horror.

“His…No!?” She exclaimed, “Jesus, no! Absolutely not, I don’t…I don’t even really notice it half the time. That’s got nothing to do with it. Things are just…complicated…”

She leaned forward over the table, sinking another ball.

“Way I see it, you met a boy that you like…and that boy likes you back,” Earl surmised, “You ain’t attached, he ain’t attached, plus, you said yourself you were stickin’ around. Seems pretty simple to me,”

Rey went quiet, watching the man work his way around the table, swirling her Jim Beam in her glass. Could it really be that simple? She _wasn’t_ attached to anyone. She was single and finally free to do whatever she wanted after so long of being tied down, but then, she had just told him that she wanted to stay friends. It wasn’t fair to mess him around like that.

“And if you ask me, you could do a helluva lot worse than Clyde Logan. He’s a good boy,”

“Have you known him long?”

“I’ve known the Logan family since they were kids,” Earl smiled, “Jimmy was the loud one, doing stuff before thinkin’ but Clyde? He’s always been the more thoughtful type, loyal to a fault…doubt you’d find anyone who’d treat ya better,”

Rey fidgeted with her pool cue anxiously. He sounded almost too good to be true but deep in her gut, she knew what Earl was telling her was right. She’d spent enough time with him to get those vibes, seeing him with his family, his friends.

But then was she really the best judge of character?

“’Scuse me, miss?”

The man who had knocked into her earlier approached with a cold beer in his hands.

“Yeah?”

“I just feel terrible about earlier and if you’d like, the invitation to join us is still open,” he smiled, “I got you this to apologize,”

Rey smiled taking the bottle from his hands.

“Well…thank you, you really didn’t have to do that,” Rey said politely. He was still ogling her, despite his attempts at being a gentleman and she took an instinctive step back.

“You’ve said you’re sorry and you’ve given the lady her drink boy,” Earl growled, “She said she ain’t joining your table…go on now,”

Rey shot Earl a grateful smile as the young man sulked away, keeping his eye on her as she shrugged, drinking the beer she had just been handed.

They continued to play their game as Rey drank, sinking her last ball to win.

“Damn,” Earl groaned, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were a little shark!”

Rey smiled smugly, taking his cue from him and putting them back on the wall.

“I never said I couldn’t play!” She defended, “You just assumed that!”

“I’ll get ya next time,” he winked, “Well, it’s gettin’ on, best be headed back. Need a ride?” Rey shook her head.

“It’s a nice night. I’ll be fine to walk,” she insisted. Earl didn’t look convinced.

“Are you sure? You’re lookin’ a little glassy-eyed there honey…”

“I’m fine! I’ve had two drinks; the walk will do me some good. Honestly, go. I’ll see you at the shop,”

Earl nodded, still not completely persuaded, but he kissed her on the cheek and said his goodbye regardless, waving to Clyde as he left.

Meticulously she checked the contents of her purse. Keys, cell phone, money, making sure that she had everything before she began her walk home. It wasn’t as far as some places she walked to on a daily basis, but it would have been a hassle if she’d had to come back for anything.

Closing her purse, she paused, staring down at the clasp. Was she forgetting something? She opened the bag again to check the contents, her vision slowly becoming fuzzy around the edges. Keys, cell phone, money. With a sharp intake of breath, she closed the purse again.

Fresh air, that’s all she needed. The bar was stuffy.

But if that was all it was, why did her limbs feel heavy? She felt like she was moving through molasses, every twitch of her muscles taking more effort than she was willing to give. The sound of the jukebox was muffled, her senses dulling further by the minute.

What the hell had been in that fucking beer?

“Hey there darlin’, you don’t look so good. Need a helping hand?”

That guy. He was talking to her again. She felt his clammy hand on her shoulder and she wanted to shrug him off, grab his wrist and throw it away. She wanted to tell him to back the hell away from her, that she was sick of his shit, but nothing was coming. Her eyelids heavy, she blinked at him, feeling herself being guided towards the door of the bar.

00000

Clyde had been standing watching her for the past hour.

He had scowled at the young man in the trucker hat when he had bumped into her, his eyes homing in on the hand that had lingered just a little too long on her hip forcing her to back away from him awkwardly. She didn’t want the attention, he knew that much.

Thank God for Earl, calling her over to the pool table and making it very clear to the stranger that she was with people. Clyde had continued to watch when he could between serving. She was beautiful, carefree and bright, laughing as she schooled Earl at pool. He’d even found himself smiling along with her until that asshole had returned to try and talk to her again, handing her a drink.

He put down the glass in his hand with a heavy thud watching the young man approach her for the third time. Something wasn’t right. She was swaying on her feet, her whole manner completely muted in comparison to the rest of the evening. He had his hands on her shoulders, walking her towards the front door of the bar. Was she leaving with him?

No. His gut was telling him that something was wrong. Nodding to one of his waiting staff to jump behind the bar, Clyde swung himself over to the other side, landing with a thud and striding to the door, throwing the door open to see Rey and the stranger in the parking lot, the man opening his passenger door.

Clyde rushed forward, shoving the younger man so hard he stumbled back onto the dusty ground before he grabbed Rey, pulling her close against him. She was barely holding her own weight.

“What the fuck man!” he spat staring up at Clyde with shock.

“Back the fuck away from her!” Clyde growled, “You ain’t takin’ her anywhere!”

“I was just drivin’ her home. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with that…”

“Lady said no to you twice,” Clyde spat, “She’s only had two drinks and I made the first one myself. It ain’t a fuckin’ coincidence that she can barely stand after you gave her that beer!”

“I didn’t do nothin’…” the stranger began to protest weakly. Clyde sneered, propping Rey against the side of the car before he reached down, grabbing the guy by his shirt collar.

“You got 10 seconds to get the fuck off my property,” Clyde snarled, holding the man’s face close to his, “If I see you anywhere near here again, I’m gonna rip your fuckin’ throat out, we clear?”

The other man nodded frantically, falling back and scrambling to the driver’s side of his car as Clyde dropped his collar. He was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring in barely contained anger as he pulled Rey back into his arms.

His heart was thudding in panic, she was so lifeless against him, her head lolling onto his shoulder as she whimpered something he couldn’t understand.

“Rey, sweetheart? Come on now, I need ya to open your eyes for me,” he insisted, but it was useless. She was too far gone. “Shit!”

Roughly, he reached into his pants pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

“Jimmy? I need a favor…”


	4. Be Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should never accept drinks from strangers if you haven't seen them being prepared or opened in front of you. Even if they seem nice. Protect yourself! - This has been a PD3 service announcement.
> 
> You know how some people are all about the 3 date rule? Apparently, I'm the 4 chapter rule - Have some smut. Or as I like to call it "Clyde Gets Some"
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. You make this little Reylo smile! <3

[ ](https://imgur.com/Nk2hD6H)

“Is she gonna be okay?”

“She’s gonna be just fine. Probably have a killer sore head when she comes round properly, roofies are nasty things. Just make sure someone’s here when she’s up, she’ll probably be a little confused,”

“I’ll be here. Thanks, Sylvia,”

“No worries, Clyde,”

In her half-conscious state, Rey was vaguely aware of two people talking around her, hovering over her. She had felt hands on her, gently putting her body down on something soft. A bed? She felt the dip of the mattress when they sat down, gentle fingers on her face smoothing her hair from her eyes that were too heavy to open.

_Sleep. Let yourself go._

When her brain finally began to work again, the first thing she was met with was a pounding headache, sharp between her eyes. Carefully she opened them, the early morning light that streamed in through the window stinging her sensitive vision. At least she was seeing clearly again.

Where the hell was she? Thinking back, the last thing Rey could remember was kissing Earl goodbye and telling him she would be fine to walk home. Everything else after was a hazy blur. She was still wearing her clothes, that was something at least.

Taking in her surroundings, sitting up tentatively, she knew she wasn’t in her own home. The bedroom she was in was plainly decorated. Beige walls with a dresser, two nightstands on either side of a very large double bed, far bigger than hers. The whole room smelled faintly of…sandalwood?

“Hey, I didn’t expect you up so fast,”

Rey turned her head to face the deep, soft voice that emanated from the doorway. Clyde was standing there, looking more casual than she had ever seen him before in his cargo shorts and faded Bob Seger tee, a bottle of water in one hand and two pills in the other.

“Clyde?” She breathed, “Umm…what’s going on…”

He walked into the room, a torn expression on his face, setting down the water and the pills on the nightstand as he sat down on the bed.

“What d’you remember?” Rey frowned.

“I finished the game with Earl and we said goodbye for the night and…that’s the last thing I can remember until I woke up,” she said quietly. Her head was still killing her.

“Do you remember takin’ a drink from some guy?” Clyde asked warily, a stony hardness taking over his eyes. Rey nodded slowly.

“Yeah…Yeah, I do,”

“Seems like ya got spiked darlin’,” he sighed, reaching out and smoothing her hair. Despite the ache in the back of her skull, Rey leaned into the comforting touch.

“Dirty motherfucker,” she growled, “Urgh, I feel like I’ve been run over…”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to stop it,” Clyde said regretfully, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to accept drinks from strangers that you didn’t see gettin' served?”

“I…thought that was a…city thing…” Rey mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut. Clyde’s eyes widened in surprise.

“A city thing? Rey, assholes are everywhere! Doesn’t matter,” he grumbled, “I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to stop it, I should have been payin’ better attention,”

“You’re not my keeper, Clyde,” Rey said softly, “It’s not your fault,” A pained expression crossed his face for a second, disappearing almost as quickly as it had appeared.

Mercifully Clyde reached over, handing her the water and the pills.

“Take these,” he instructed, “They’ll help with the headache,”

He didn’t need to tell her twice, throwing the pills back in her mouth and chugging back the water so quickly she almost choked. Her mouth had been so dry, she was amazed she had even been able to hold any kind of conversation until now. Eventually, after she had drunk half the bottle, her need for air overtook her thirst. She stopped, breathing heavily and wiping her mouth.

“How did I get here anyway?” Clyde flushed, picking at the sheets on the bed.

“I…uh…I carried you,” he said awkwardly, “By the time I got to ya, he was almost puttin’ you in his car…Rey, if I hadn’t got there…he coulda…”

“But you did!” she said quickly, her hand moving over his, “And nothing happened. I’m…fine,” Clyde didn’t seem to sure.

“It’s not fine,” he grunted, “You got drugged in my bar. That’s not fine! I knew I shoulda beat the shit outta that little prick,”

Despite herself and the situation she was in, Rey smiled. It was an unusual feeling, being protected. Having a man put her first, caring about her wellbeing, it horrified her to think that it had been so long since she had felt that way. She felt her stomach flutter at the idea or was it just the nausea of the drugs leaving her system.

Both?

“Well, anyway, thank you,” she said softly, holding his eyes. She expected him to look away with the familiar blush she had seen rise on his cheeks before, but he didn’t. His dark eyes held hers intensely, her heartbeat speeding with excitement. The way he was looking at her, she couldn’t get a read on his expression, but his eyes?

His eyes were fixed on hers, burning with a type of possession she had never known before. Possession was scary. Possession meant allowing someone to just take whatever they wanted because hell mends you if you didn’t. Possession meant someone telling you what to do, where to go, how to dress.

No. It wasn’t possession in Clyde Logan’s eyes.

It was a passion. It was a burning need for her that almost took her breath away. He was coiled as tightly as a spring, the silence stretching between them in taught tension that she was sure, that she _wanted_ to break any minute.

Suddenly, he cleared his throat and their trance was broken.

“There’s…Uh…there’s some clean towels there for ya,” He muttered, looking away, “You can have a shower if you want. I’ll drive you home after,”

_Home. Earl. Shit._

“Fuck!” Rey hissed, “Earl! I’m supposed to be working today…” Clyde waved his good hand.

“I already called Earl last night,” he smiled, “He said to take the next few days off. He might pay you a visit to check in, he was pretty upset ‘bout it,”

Rey groaned, grinding the heel of her hands into her eyes. Earl was the first friend she really had in Boone County and she hated the idea of him worrying about her.

“I’ll let you get freshened up,” he said quietly, the bed raising with the absence of his weight as he stood.

She watched him leave, the room immediately feeling cooler for his absence, a forlorn expression taking over her features. Rey scoffed at herself. How could she miss him when he had literally just left?

Earl spoke so highly of him. Earl, he was the first person she had connected with in West Virginia, the first person who had been willing to throw her a lifeline. He gave her a job that supplemented the money she had drained from her bank account, paying her cash in hand without question and more than she had ever been expecting to make working for a local auto-shop.

He was quickly turning into the father figure she’d never had.

_He’s a good boy…loyal to a fault. Doubt you’d find anyone who’d treat you better._

She shuddered to think what might have happened if Clyde hadn’t been there. Earl’s comments rolled around her head. He was right, Clyde was everything she had expected a gentleman to be, everything that she never had.

Her ex-boyfriend had been everything she thought she wanted. He was successful in his job, had a nice home, treated her like a princess. When he had told her that he didn’t want her working anymore, he had insisted it was because she deserved better, that she was too good for the work she was doing. It didn’t matter that she loved it. He had dressed her up and shown her off, not out of pride, but arrogance. Like she was a trophy kill he had hung on his wall.

There was no set turning point. His change had been gradual, insidious until one morning she woke up and barely recognized herself.

Clyde? He was kind. It was the type of kindness that wasn’t given because he expected anything back. He loved his family, he was the strong silent type, dependable and steadfast. Not to mention, he was handsome as hell. She would have to be blind not to notice the beauty in his face, the strength in his large body.

Earl had made it sound so simple. Rey smiled to herself because maybe it was. Hell, she had been brave enough to hop a bus to the other side of the country and leave her old life behind, surely she could be brave enough to accept that it was okay to feel whatever she was feeling?

Huffing a sigh, the painkillers helping her headache ease, she grabbed the towel he had left her and ventured towards the shower.

00000

Clyde had watched her sleep most of the night.

He had felt like a creep for doing it, but he was worried. What if she hadn’t woken up? Sylvia had said she would be confused and he hated the idea that she would wake up alone and afraid. She had looked so peaceful, small in his huge bed. When he had daydreamed of her lying between his sheets, this hadn’t been what he’d had in mind.

He had so wanted to kiss her, his muscles had begun to ache from holding himself back, but she had told him she wanted to be friends. He was her _friend_ and he wasn’t about to push his luck, especially since she had just woken after being drugged the night before.

His teeth ground together thinking about it. If he hadn’t been immediately concerned about her, he would have smashed that boy’s head off the ground like a melon and he promised himself if he ever saw the guy again, he would.

His head tilted, hearing the shower shut off down the hall, assuming that Rey had finished in the washroom. A pang hit his chest realizing that he would have to drive her home soon, which would mean she wouldn’t be in his house. His home wasn’t large, he hadn’t been ostentatious with his share of the money, but the idea that she wouldn’t be there made it feel…lonely.

“Hey,”

He jumped at the sound of her voice in his kitchen, not realizing she had silently walked through. He spun around to face her, his breath catching. Her hair was still damp, towel dried and hanging around her clean, makeup-free face. Her eyes looked brighter and a healthy flush had returned to her face, but the thing that made his heart race the most?

She was wearing his clothes. His old, faded Lynyrd Skynyrd shirt drowned her small frame, falling to her thighs over a pair of his camo cargo shorts. She looked adorable, smiling up at him sheepishly. Seeing her standing there, like she belonged, was lighting a fire in his chest, his cock twitching. While he loved the sight of her wearing his tee shirt, he desperately wanted to peel it off her body.

“I hope you don’t mind,” she said, “I didn’t mean to go through your things, but my clothes were filthy,”

“Umm…no, not at all…” he stuttered, his mouth going dry as his lips parted in a shuddering breath.

The silence that hung between them was thick and charged as they stared at each other, neither wanting to move for fear of spooking the other. There was that look in his eyes again, she noticed, a yearning that he was holding himself back from, seemingly not wanting to give in until he had permission. A sideways smile appeared on Rey’s face, the corner of her mouth lifting subtly.

He was a gentleman.

_Be brave. Just be brave._

“Clyde, I…remember what I said to you last night?” she said softly, walking towards him. His eyes never left hers, studying her movements as he looked on warily.

“Yeah?” He replied, unsure of where she was going with her point, not daring to hope.

“Well…I can’t do it. I can’t be friends with you…” He blinked at her, his brows coming together.

“You…you don’t want to be friends with me?” He asked, hurt coloring his words. She shook her head, holding his eyes. She wouldn’t look away, not this time.

_Brave. Be brave._

He was frozen to the spot, caught between the kitchen counter and Rey as she advanced on him, standing inches from his body, staring up at him with those wide hazel eyes. His nostrils flared, his throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly. She smelled of soap and his clothes and it made him feel like his chest was caught in a vice.

“I want you,” she whispered, catching her lower lip in her teeth.

_Fuck_

Like a wire pulled too tightly, the tension in him finally snapped as he captured her lips in his own, her mouth immediately opening to allow him entry. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his free arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her off the ground as if she weighed nothing, holding her body tightly against him as he kept his prosthetic by his side, out of the way.

Instinctively, as he took a step forward her legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned against her, feeling her ankles lock around him. The need for air overtook him, pulling back from her roughly as they both gasped, chests heaving with the effort, but he didn’t put her down and Rey didn’t make any motion to move.

“I want you too,” he breathed.

The wide smile she shot him was the most beautiful thing he had seen, lighting up her whole face and she kissed him again slowly and sweetly, her soft lips moving against his like it was as natural as breathing.

“So, have me then…”

“Fuck…” he cursed, low and gravelly. They needed to get out of his damn kitchen and somewhere far more appropriate. Not caring that she was still wrapped around his body, he walked them down the hall, making towards his bedroom.

“Sofa?” she whispered, pressing hot kisses along his neck from his ear, drawing a ragged groan from his lips. His living room was closer, the strain in his shorts wanting to get her horizontal and naked as quickly as possible, but he shook his head.

“The first time I make you cum is _not_ gonna be on a damn sofa,” he growled. Hearing _that_ from his mouth, in his deep, thick accent sent a shock directly to her already aching center, her pulse racing for him.

None too gently, he deposited her on the bed, barely keeping his weight off her body as he continued to kiss her frantically. He felt her fingers grab the hem of his tee shirt, tugging it upwards to try and pull it from his body and he paused.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Uh…I gotta take… _this_ off,” he said awkwardly, indicating towards his prosthetic arm, his face pensive. Rey smiled softly.

“Clyde, I don’t care about your arm…I care about you…”

“Are ya sure? I don’t wanna scare you,” he said, unsure. He rarely left the house without his prosthetic on and she had never seen him without it. What if she decided it was too much, especially now? He wasn’t sure he could handle that kind of rejection.

“I’m so sure,” she said firmly, “Please…I just want you, as you are,”

Slowly, he reached over, carefully dislodging his own arm from the black metal and pulling it away and placing it on the nightstand, his real arm ending where his lower forearm and hand used to be. He looked back at her with unsure eyes, silently asking if they were okay to continue.

Rey smiled impishly at him, fisting her hand in the front of his shirt and pulling him back to her in a bruising kiss, her teeth catching his full lower lip as her hand drifted, pulling his shirt over his head to reveal a solid, well-muscled chest that she wanted to lick all over. They moaned in tandem as her hand smoothed along his bare skin, grazing his nipple.

He was so hard for her it was painful, his cock practically begging for release as she rolled him to his back, straddling his hips and pulling off the shirt she was wearing, _his_ shirt. A strangled whine left Clyde’s throat when he realized that she hadn’t been wearing a bra, his large hand reaching to cup her bare breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple as she whimpered.

“I know they’re not as big as some girls…” she began to excuse her body and Clyde frowned, his arms wrapping around her waist and with a giggling squeal she found herself once again on her back, his powerful frame above her.

“You’re fuckin’ beautiful darlin’” he said firmly, “You’re perfect,”

She blushed at his praise. When was the last time a man had called her beautiful with such sincerity? There was no time to think about it as he kissed down the column of her throat to her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth. Her back arched in a gasp as he rolled her nipple between his teeth, flicking with his tongue.

“Clyde…please…”

She needed him to touch her, her soaked cunt clenching in desperation. He smirked up at her, any pretense of shyness disappearing before her eyes. He knew exactly the effect he was having on her and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

His fingers wrapped around the hem of the shorts she wore, tugging them down, leaving her in only her black lace panties. He gazed down at her hungrily, practically naked in his bed, panting for him with lust in her eyes. It was everything he had imagined when he had taken himself in hand thinking of her.

“I mean it,” he breathed, “You are so beautiful…”

She blushed as he stared at her reverently, taking in his large frame, half-naked above her, his hair falling messily around his face.

_Brave. Be Brave._

“Are you just going to sit there gawking?” she said huskily, “Or are you going to make good on that promise of yours?”

Clyde smirked, his pupils blowing wide as he leaned forward, pressing wet kisses down her stomach from her navel to the band of her panties. Her shallow breathing hitched when he grabbed the fabric between his teeth, tugging at them and pulling the slip of fabric away until she was bare before him.

Her body tensed, and Clyde glanced up at her, seeing the trepidation on her face. She was nervous, he realized, self-conscious. He smiled at her gently, his eyes full of lust but tender. He was going to take care of her.

“Relax sweetheart,” he drawled, “I’ve got you…”

He ran his hand along her leg gently, tilting his head to kiss the inside of her knee softly, trailing a path up her inner thigh, his beard tickling the sensitive skin there. She smiled breathlessly as her confidence grew under his appreciative attention, her body relaxing under his gentle touch.

The smirk returned to his face as he swiped his thumb along her slit, from her entrance to her sensitive clit, swirling around the sensitive bundle of nerves, her hips bucking slightly from the bed at the shock it sent along her body.

“Oh God, Clyde!”

The feeling of his finger on her was nothing in comparison to his tongue. He worked slowly, teasing around her needy clit, pulsing and desperate for attention, before he licked up through her folds, relishing in her taste, his large hand pressing down on her mound to anchor her twitching hips in place.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire and Christ, they were only just getting started. If she died tomorrow, Rey would have been at peace with it because the way his mouth was working her made her see stars and remember what it was like to receive without the implication that it would be held over her head later.

She wasn’t going to last long, her body was so sensitive, like a live wire without an earth and while Clyde Logan may have come across as a shy, southern boy he knew _exactly_ what his mouth was doing.

Latching onto her clit, sucking and pulling with delicate pressure, she keened, her orgasm crashing through her in waves as her thighs clenched around his head and she cried out his name as he worked her through it, moving away from the oversensitive bundle of nerves to trace around.

“Fuck…” she panted, her ragged breathing slowly regulating as she came down from her high. Clyde grinned proudly, wiping his face of her and licking his hand, a satisfied growl rumbling in his chest in an action so debauched that Rey could feel a fresh surge of desire flooding her body, her already thoroughly worked cunt soaking for him all over again.

Oh yes, Clyde Logan knew exactly what he was doing.

She smirked, nudging the waistband of his short with her foot.

“Off,” she growled, “Now,”

She stared at him in awe, not even trying to hide how much his body was affecting her. She bit her lip watching as he pulled down his shorts, shifting his body and throwing the item of clothing to the floor with the rest and…

_Jesus take the wheel…_

Anyone that looked at Clyde could see he wasn’t a small guy. He was 6’3” and built like an NFL linebacker. As she took all of him in for the first time, Rey realized just how proportional Clyde was to the rest of his body.

She nearly whimpered at the sight of him, but she grew frustrated at the distance between them. His tongue may have been too talented for its own good, but she wanted to feel him, all of him. She hadn’t been filled with such a frantic need for anyone in so long and she was done with waiting.

He palmed himself, sucking in a sharp inhale at the contact as he caught her eyes.

“You sure?”

_Such a fucking gentleman_

She was so wet for him it was ridiculous, her needy cunt desperate for him to stretch her, to fill her so completely that she could barely walk.

“Clyde, stop teasing me and fuck me,”

Quicker than she could comprehend, he was flush against her, his weight comforting on top of her body, his weeping cock smearing precum against the flat of her stomach as he kissed her, reaching blindly to the nightstand and grabbing a box from the drawer to pull out a condom.

“I’m on birth control,” Rey said quickly, “And I’m clean if that helps. I don’t know if that makes a difference, but I’ve never really been into them…if you want to I don’t mind, it was just an idea…”

He paused over her, his hand still hovering with the condom between his fingers as he blinked down at her, eyebrows raised. She was about to backtrack and tell him it was a stupid idea because it _was_ a stupid idea. It was their first time and she was smarter than that but suddenly he was kissing her with a new-found desperation that set her heart racing, the condom packet abandoned to the floor.

He nuzzled at her neck, encouraging her legs apart. She was shaking with anticipation, her fingers gripping his shoulders tightly and she was only vaguely aware of the needy whimpered noises that were coming out of her mouth as he pushed into her.

She was so wet for him that there was little resistance, but while Clyde was proportional to his body, Rey was proportional to her's and she hissed, her whole-body tensing.

“You alright?” he panted, halting his movement immediately to search her face. She nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” She breathed, “It’s just…you’re really big and it’s been a while and…”

She whimpered against his lips as he kissed her, long, slow and tender, taking his time with the action and after a minute she realized he was stalling for her body to relax around him.

Had she mentioned that Clyde was a gentleman?

Nodding against his lips, he pushed further to the hilt, groaning loudly as his head dipped to her collarbone, her cunt tightening around him and gripping him for all she was worth. He had never felt anything like it, his cock twitching at her heat.

“Move baby,” she groaned, “I need you to move…”

Experimentally, he rolled his hips, a choked gasp from her as the instant, white-hot pleasure washed over her body. The experience was nothing short of religious and she questioned if she had ever experienced sex before now. His mouth hung agape as he thrust into her, his eyes glassy and unfocused. He looked giddy, grunting and gasping as he bottomed out in her.

“Fuck sweetheart,” he grunted, “You’re so fucking tight…perfect…”

Sweat ran between their bodies as he moved, her leg hiking up over his hip to pull him deeper and he groaned at the new angle.

“Touch yourself,” he groaned through gritted teeth, the whole bed lurching with the power of his movements.

Her hands shook as she snaked her digits between them, flicking her clit with uncoordinated movements. She was practically delirious, her whole body singing with sensation as she moaned his name loudly, the pressure in her building to an almost critical limit.

“I…I’m so close…”

“Cum for me darlin’, let me feel you…”

The powerful snapping of his hips against hers, her fingers, the feel of their sweat shined skin against the other and his voice was all too much. Her vision whited, spots dancing in front of her eyes and she cried out against his shoulder, her teeth sinking against him as she came, her whole body shaking under him.

Clyde gasped against her neck, his movements becoming sporadic and suddenly he jerked his hips against hers with a long, low cry, his cock twitching as he came deep inside her, his hand fisted tightly in the sheets of the bed.

 He rolled from her, making sure he wouldn’t crush her with his considerable weight and she moved into the waiting space of his arms, snuggling against his chest as their unsteady heartbeats slowed.

“That was…” she breathed, her face pressed against his chest, occasionally pressing a light kiss to the skin she found there.

“I know,” he agreed, still breathing deeply, “You’re incredible,”

She smiled lazily up at him, seeing the sideways, sated smile on his own face.

“So…what do we do now?” she asked shyly. He stroked her face with his hand absently, pride filling his chest as she nuzzled against his hand.

“Well…how about breakfast?”


	5. Gossip Mill Keep on Turnin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs kisses and spanks to everyone who has commented and is enjoying this mashup of mine. You may recognize the general plot and yes, we may end up going dramatic but don't worry, there will be smut and there will be fluff cause it's me and I live for these things!

[ ](https://imgur.com/v8a1kBA)

_His hands were on her, having pulled her hair from the bun she had painstakingly sculpted earlier in the evening, tendrils of soft brown locks falling around her face in messy waves. He had her pressed against the wall of their hallway, one hand on her hip, his thumb rubbing firm circles against her skin._

_His other hand was around her throat._

_Sex used to be exciting. He had made her feel desirable and wanted, telling her over and over that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, that he was lucky to have her. When had that changed? The perspective had shifted from reverence to ownership and suddenly she was one lucky to have him. She should have been grateful for his attention because there were plenty of other women he could have._

_Or so he told her._

_His lips on her throat, she tilted her head back against the wall and shut her eyes tightly._

Rey woke with a jump, her heart beating an unsteady rhythm in her chest as she blinked slowly, bringing her awareness to her surroundings. When she looked down to where she had been resting her head she was met with a warm, bare chest. Stretching her neck, she tilted her chin upwards and was met with Clyde’s curious face smiling down at her softly.

“You alright darlin’?” Rey nodded, rubbing at her tired eyes and stifling a yawn.

“Um, yeah…sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep again,” she muttered, “How long was I out?”

“Only about an hour,” he shrugged, “I didn’t have the heart to wake you. Figured you’d need a little more rest,” She smiled gratefully at him, relaxing back down against his chest.

“I guess I did,” she sighed, “Clearly you’re too comfortable. I’m never going to get anything done,”

He smiled as she nuzzled her face against his neck, deeply inhaling the scent of his skin. Being in his arms was warm and comforting, like sliding into a hot bath after a cold day. Rey hadn’t known it was possible to feel so calm with someone after such a short amount of time and she felt the compelling need to look at his face, sitting up again so she could look down at him more clearly.

His hair was adorably disheveled around his face. She could see why people would find Clyde intimidating when they first met, he wasn’t the easiest man to read along with his dark looks but she knew better now. There were the smallest tells written in his expressions, from the tiniest quirks of his brows to the way the corner of his mouth would move, but the biggest giveaway was his eyes. Those dark pools that would morph from amber to coffee in a heartbeat, changeable depending on his mood.

They said that eyes were the window to the soul and there was no better example than Clyde Logan.

“Listen, I’m not the best at this so you gotta just let me get it out, okay?” He said, reaching for her, his hand tracing a pattern along the arm she was using to lean over him, “I know things are probably different where you come from, I get that, but…I’m an old-fashioned kinda guy, and I like you…a lot. I’m not sayin’ you need to make your mind up right now but…”

_Knock_

_KnockKnockKnockKnock_

“CLYDE? I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE, YOUR TRUCK IS OUT FRONT!”

The sound of hammering on his door and his brother’s voice bellowing made Rey flinch, her body immediately tensing at the abrupt interruption. Clyde barely concealing a growl of irritation from between his gritted teeth, stroking her back soothingly.

“CLYDE?! COME ON NOW, I DON’T GOT ALL DAY!”

“Every time I’m in the middle of somethin’ he’s gotta go screamin’ my name…” Clyde muttered, “Scuse me darlin’, this won’t take a second,”

Still grumbling under his breath, Clyde pulled himself from the bed. Rey smiled, indulging herself in watching his naked body when he crossed the room to grab his discarded bottoms from the floor. It in the light of day, now the haze of lust had ebbed somewhat, she could really appreciate just how statuesque he was, and she stifled the groan of disappointment when he covered up.

He had been about to ask her what they were, she was certain of it and if Jimmy hadn’t turned up unannounced and uninvited she would have been able to tell him just how much she liked him, how safe he made her feel, but by the time she had formed the sentences she needed to say in her head, Clyde was already out of the room.

_KnockKnockKnock_

“I’m comin’!” Clyde shouted as he stomped down the hall towards his door, throwing it open in annoyance, “You tryin’ to wake the damn neighborhood?”

Jimmy grinned at his brother as he glared down at him, his face only softening when he realized there was a small girl wrapped around Jimmy’s leg.

“Hi, Uncle Clyde!”

“Oh…hey Sadie,” he replied awkwardly, very much aware that he was only standing in a pair of cargo shorts, minus underwear, “Didn’t know you were with your Daddy today,” the girl nodded proudly.

“Yup! Daddy’s takin’ me for ice cream,” Jimmy nodded, looking from his daughter back to his brother.

“That’s right and I wanted to drop back the keys to the bar before we left,” Jimmy said, pulling the keys from his pocket, “I locked up like you asked. How’s Rey? Did Sylvia take care of her?”

“Uhh, yeah she’s…fine,” Clyde muttered, carding his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

“Well…d’you take her home?”

Jimmy watched his brother’s face curiously, how his eyes darted around before he made an attempt to answer. It was a simple enough question, so he couldn’t for the life of him think why Clyde was struggling. That was until the person in question appeared from behind Clyde’s back.

Wearing nothing but his Bob Seger tee shirt and her underwear.

“Ohoho, good mornin’ Rey!” Jimmy grinned smugly, fixing Clyde with a pointed stare, “I didn’t know you’d be here this morning,”

The elder Logan brother looked between the two, the knowing smirk on his face only grew wider as he took in their appearance. The bed hair, the bite mark on Clyde’s shoulder, the flush on Rey’s cheeks as well as the fact that both were barely dressed. Between Clyde’s shorts and Rey’s top, they barely added up to one full outfit.

“Hey Jimmy,” Rey smiled, noticing the little girl standing next to him, “Well, who is this?”

“Rey, this is my daughter Sadie,” Jimmy said, “She’s with me for a few days while her Momma deals with a few things,” The little girl smiled at her, looking between Rey and her Uncle, who was looking more impatient by the second.

“Uncle Clyde? Is Rey your girlfriend?”

Clyde’s eyes bulged in horror at the seemingly innocent question, his mouth flapping uselessly as he tried to formulate an answer to give to his niece. It was the conversation they had literally just started before they had been so rudely interrupted but standing at his front door, half dressed, in front of his niece was not how he had visualized this conversation going.

Clyde wasn’t an idiot. They weren’t kids. It wasn’t like school where you kissed someone and suddenly they were your girlfriend. Modern life being what it was, sex could be just sex. As he had begun to say to her, he was an old-fashioned guy. He was never like Jimmy growing up, who moved from girl to girl until he fell for Bobby-Jo, and when Clyde fell for someone, that was it. He was loyal to that person, come hell or high water.

He felt her hand slip into his, her other arm wrapping around his bicep as she leaned against him, smiling down at the little blonde girl.

“Well…yeah, I guess you could call me that?”

Clyde’s head snapped round to face her so quickly she could have sworn she’d heard a crack, his eyes wide. She smiled at him timidly. That was what he was going to say before, right? It was soon. It was really soon but as far as she was concerned, she wasn’t going anywhere, they had time, and being brave had been serving her well so far.

Jimmy cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Sadie, c’mon let’s leave Uncle Clyde and Rey in peace,” he said, picking his daughter up, “We got a lotta stuff to do today anyway. See you two lovebirds later!” he winked, Clyde shooting him one last glare of annoyance.

“Really? Cause’ I don’t want you to think that you have to just because of Sadie or anythin’ else…”

“Yeah,” Rey smiled up at him, “I mean, there are things you don’t know about me…and I really want to tell you and I suppose there are lots I don’t know about you either but…if you were willing to take it slow…”

His fingers below her chin, he tilted her face up to his, kissing her gently and so slowly she thought that her bones were going to liquidize, her toes curling in response to the tingle that it set down her spine.

“We can go as slow as you like,” he smiled sincerely, “Girl like you deserves to be courted properly,” She giggled in response.

“Isn’t having sex before the courting a little backward?” she quipped, and he rolled his eyes.

“Well, when you give a dog permission to eat a steak…you shouldn’t be surprised when the dog eats the steak!” he growled, playfully capturing her lips again, their movements growing heated and suddenly Clyde was very aware that they were still standing at his open front door.

“I think I better get you back in the house sweetheart,” he breathed, his hand drifting over her body, inciting a husky sigh from her that soon turned into a whooping laugh as Clyde hauled her over his shoulder with ease, kicking his front door closed and marching them back towards his bedroom.

She couldn’t agree more.

00000

“And did ya hear? That Logan boy, the one with the missin’ arm, he got himself a cute little girlfriend!”

“Oh, bless his heart!”

“Such a nice polite young man. It’s that new girl, Rey, I think her name was? The one workin’ for Earl? Well, my Billy was over at the bar the other night, said she was there and they couldn’t stop makin’ eyes at each other!”

“That is so sweet! After everythin’ Clyde’s been through, it’s nice he’s got himself a lady…”

Mellie was walking through the grocery store when she heard it, her hand stopping in mid-air as she reached for a box of cereal, pausing to listen intently. The two older women were on the other side of the shelves, happily discussing her brother’s love life without a care in the world.

_Girlfriend?!_

Grabbing the box and throwing it into her basket, Mellie rounded the shelves, the two women turning to look at her.

“Oh! Mellie, how are you honey?” the first woman smiled politely, “We were just talkin’ about your brother Clyde and his new sweetheart!”

“Who told you Clyde had a girlfriend?” Mellie asked suspiciously.

“Well, my Billy was at the bar the other night…”

“Yeah, I know…I heard that part!” Mellie interrupted impatiently. Both women scowled disapprovingly.

“It’s not nice to eavesdrop Mellie Logan!” the woman chastised, shaking her head while her friend followed suit, tutting in disappointment.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help overhearing the things you were saying about _my_ family…out loud…in public,” Mellie drawled, “Listen, doesn’t matter…what was that about Clyde?” The woman blinked at her, perplexed that she would have to ask.

“All I was sayin’ is that he got himself a girlfriend and that it was nice,” Mellie grinned widely.

“And you’re sure it was Rey?!”

_Who else could it be?_

“That’s what folk are sayin’…”

Mellie squealed loudly without warning, the two older ladies jumping in fright and staring at the young girl like she had lost her mind. Quickly as she could, Mellie ran from the store.

“Mellie Logan, you can’t just leave that basket there!”

00000

 “Mellie, what can I do for you?” Earl asked, standing in the doorway to the small office with a coffee in his hand. Mellie didn’t answer, scanning the auto-shop for the person she was looking for.

She grinned triumphantly, seeing the pair of overall-clad legs sticking out from under the bottom of a slightly raised Chevy, Rey’s body lying on the roller board as she worked, whistling to herself distractedly. Bouncing over to her, Mellie grabbed her friend by the ankles, hauling her out from under the car unexpectedly, Rey shrieking in surprise and dropping the spanner in her hand with a loud clatter.

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

“Did you sleep with my brother?!”

Earl choked on his coffee, the liquid hitting the back of his throat at the hasty shocked inhale and he thudded himself on the chest.

“I’m…uh…I gotta…” he muttered clumsily, his face beet red as he pointed into the office, slipping inside and closing the door.

Mellie hovered over Rey’s body, beaming down at her with wild excitement while Rey was still trying to control her breathing.

“You scared the shit out of me…”

“Answer the question Kenobi!” Mellie pressed, “Did you sleep with Clyde?!”

If there was something Rey was learning about living in the south, it was the people didn’t often mince their words. They said what they meant, and they meant what they said. She squirmed under the scrutiny of her friend’s intense gaze, the other woman’s legs boxing her in on the ground. Rey colored furiously.

“I…I mean…kind of…”

“You ‘kinda’ slept with him?”

“Okay…I did…”

The squeal that left Mellie’s mouth was so loud and pitched that Earl’s head popped out of the office in confusion, Rey grimacing at the sound.

“This is amazing!”

“Will you let me up please?!” Rey hissed, pushing lightly at Mellie’s legs to encourage them to move before sitting up.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mellie whined, and Rey shrugged hopelessly.

“I…I haven’t seen you…”

“You could have called me…” Rey squirmed awkwardly where she sat on the board, rolling it backward and forwards with her feet.

“I don’t have a phone…” Mellie blinked at her, confused.

“You don’t have a phone? Really?” she questioned, shaking her head, “Anyway, that’s a different issue for another time…you and Clyde, how long?”

“Um…I don’t know, maybe a week…”

“A WEEK?!” Rey shrugged.

“I thought Jimmy would have told you!” She stressed, “He was the first to find out,” Mellie rolled her eyes, snorting.

“He’s just as bad as you for phones and I haven’t seen him either,” Mellie complained, “I don’t like finding out things from strangers in grocery stores!”

Rey pushed herself off the ground, grabbing a nearby cloth and cleaning off her hands. She hesitated to look at Mellie, her brows coming together.

“Grocery stores?” she repeated, “What?”

“Oh yeah, news travels fast 'round here and people don’t have a lot to talk about,” she said, “Now, you know it’s my duty to tell you that if you hurt him I’m gonna have to kill you…and there is plenty places 'round here to hide your body…”

Her tone was so matter of fact that Rey was genuinely unsure if the youngest Logan sibling was joking with her or not. Throwing down the rag, she grabbed her bottle of water, taking a long slow sip and wiping her mouth.

“You don’t need to worry, Mel,” she smiled openly, “I really like him…”

“Excuse me? I’m looking for a Rey Kenobi?”

The girls both turned to the front of the shop where a young man was nervously standing in a polo shirt and baseball cap. In his hands was an arrangement of dwarf sunflowers, bound with brown paper and yellow ribbon.

“Yeah, that’s me?”

“I’ve got a delivery for you,” he stepped forward with a smile, handing Rey the arrangement.

The bright smile on her face was uncontrollable, lighting up her whole demeanor as she felt a tingle of excitement rush through her veins, her stomach flipping. She pulled out the small card on the side, her cheeks aching with the effort of smiling.

_For my ray of sunshine,_  
Tonight, 7pm  
C x

“Oh. My. God,” Mellie breathed, “I have taught him _so_ well!” she winked. Rey blushed, the smile still tugging at her lips.

Earl sauntered over to her nudging her gently with his elbow.

“So, you two finally stopped dancin’ round each other?” He chuckled, “See, what’d I tell ya? He’s a good boy,”

“Yeah,” Rey said happily, “Yeah, he is,”

00000

He sat drumming his fingers on his desk in frustration.

She was gone. He had woken up on the floor of their living room, a knot in the back of his head and blood on his neck. He had shouted her name, his voice echoing around their empty home. First, his shouts were angry, furious that she would do that to him. That she could leave him for dead.

Then came the fear. Fear that he had lost her, that she was going to move on without him and he’d never see her face again. She hadn’t taken all her things, just enough that she could carry so he knew wherever she had gone, she had traveled light.

He had questioned everyone he could. All their neighbors, their friends, but nobody was giving him the answers that he needed.

The last trace he had of her was CCTV footage from a bank, showing her lifting as much money as she could in cash, stuffing the bills in her bag. Her cell phone was found in a trash can two blocks from the bus station.

He growled in frustration, running his hands over his worn-out face. His eyes were stinging from staring at the computer screen for too long.

“Poe? Chief wants to speak to you in his office,”

He glanced up from the screen at his colleague, nodding in acknowledgment before looking back at the picture of the smiling brunette.

“Where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: Clyde said "When you give a dog permission to eat steak..." Permission. Consent is everything people. - This has been a PD3 public service announcement.
> 
> Come and say Hi on Tumblr! - https://polkadotdotdotreylo.tumblr.com/ (Side) https://itspixelbitch.tumblr.com/ (Main)
> 
> I'm very much active on both!


	6. When is a Date Definitely a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen the movie Sleeping with the Enemy but I did just look it up online and you guys are right, there's a lot of similarities!
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and Kudos. I heart you all! xxx

[](https://imgur.com/iJZj6qm)

Mellie sat quietly at the end of the bar, gently swirling the half-drunk beer in her hand, her fingers absently picking at the bottle label. A small smile played on her lips watching her older brother.

The past few weeks had brought subtle differences in Clyde. He was still quiet, choosing to speak only if he had something to say or if he was spoken to, but there was an element of calm that hadn’t been there before, peaceful, confident and secure. Even his resting face was softer, the corners of his mouth upturned just so. Undetectable to strangers, but Mellie could see it from miles away.

“Mel, why are you starin’ at me?”

Rudely interrupted from her musings, Mellie blinked up at Clyde, throwing him a nonchalant shrug.

“Oh, nothin’” she said innocently, “You just…you seem different,”

“Different…”

“Happy, I mean…not that you weren’t happy before you just seem happier,” she elaborated, taking a swig of her beer. Clyde smiled, amused by his sister’s explanation.

“I _am_ happy,” he said, “Things have been great…I’m just waiting for somethin’ to come along and mess it all up,”

“Now _there_ ’s the Clyde I know,” Mellie laughed, rolling her eyes, “You’re such a pessimist!”

“Well it’s not like I’ve had a lotta reason to be an optimist Mel,” he replied back testily, “It’s just…I don’t know how long this can last?” Mellie frowned at how defeated he suddenly sounded, his shoulders slumping.

“What are you talkin’ about? Clyde, that girl thinks the world of you. Everyone can see it!”

Clyde colored slightly, his collar feeling tight. For the past few weeks, since they had decided to see where things went, he and Rey had spent almost every other day together. They went to movies, he took her for dinner, to the park and any other standard dating activities he could think of but already he felt like he was running out of ideas.

“This is so stupid,” he muttered awkwardly, “She ain’t from here Mel…sure, we’re havin’ fun now but how long is it gonna be until she wants somethin’ more sophisticated?”

“Sophisticated?”

“Rey being from a big city an’ all…” Mellie scowled, picking up the discarded label from her beer bottle and scrunching it in her hand, throwing the ball of paper and hitting her brother square on the forehead.

“Don’t be a dummy!” Mellie snapped, “When has Rey ever given the impression that she wants that? Hell, she was just tellin’ me yesterday how great things were! Clyde, y’know what women really want? Someone who’ll care for ‘em, treat us right. Rey moved _away_ from the city for a reason…I think you need to change your tactics,”

“Meaning?”

“Show her what we got!” Mellie cried, slapping her hand on the bar in excitement, “Do somethin’ that she wouldn’t get anywhere else! You courtin’ this girl? Then show her a little bit of how we do things in the south!”

“You really think so?” Mellie nodded with a smug smile.

“Listen to me, don’t let stupid hang-ups ruin a good thing. Rey likes cars, apple pie and you. Give her what she wants…not what you _think_ she wants,”

“Cherry…” he said dismissively, picking up her empty beer bottle and throwing it in the trash. Mellie frowned.

“What?”

“Cherry…she prefers cherry pie,” Mellie shot him a knowing, mushy smile.

“Oh, my God…I’m going to have a sister-in-law…”

00000

“How do I look?” Rey asked, twirling in front of her mirror while Mellie and Sadie lay on her bed on their fronts, chins resting on their hands.

“Super cute but you’re going to have to change,” Mellie said with a meaningful smile. Rey frowned in annoyance.

“You know, if you just told me what he’s got planned then I’d be able to pick something suitable…”

“No! I’m not tellin’ you!” Mellie said firmly, and Rey looked towards Sadie.

“Do you know what he’s up to?” The little girl nodded.

“Yup! Uncle Clyde told me, and I helped,” she smiled proudly, “And I ain’t tellin’!”

“Fine,” Rey drawled, “What about shorts? Can I wear shorts?”

Both girls on the bed nodded in agreement, watching Rey as she pulled open her closet again, grabbing a pair of denim daisy dukes and a white tank top. Quickly she stripped off the sundress she had been wearing, throwing it to the floor without a care and pulling on her practical choice.

Rey smiled at herself in the mirror in satisfaction, grabbing her hairbrush and pulling her hair up into a ponytail, loose tendrils of hair falling around her face before double checking her light makeup, sparingly applied under Mellie’s advice.

“Better?”

“Better,” the two girls replied in unison, breaking down into fits of giggles that Rey was helpless to avoid, the palpable excitement in the room contagious. The girls had only stopped laughing when a heavy knock rapping at the door brought another wave of giggles, Sadie jumping off the bed and running to the front door.

Clyde stood on the other side, nervously smoothing his red and black checked shirt while he waited. The squealing behind the faded, forest green painted wood brought an amused, perplexed smiled to his face. It didn’t sound like Rey and his suspicions were confirmed when the door was opened, his eyebrows lifting with surprise.

“Uncle Clyde!”

He grinned, grabbing his niece in his arms and hauling her up to meet him.

“Now what are you doin’ here?” he smiled affectionately, “I thought you were with your Aunt Mellie today?”

“I am,” Sadie said, playing with his long hair, “I’m helpin’ Rey get ready for your date,”

“You didn’t tell her nothin’ did you?” Clyde warned, “Cause it’s a surprise…”

The sight that met Rey at her front door gave her pause, Clyde standing there in his casual dress with his giggling young niece in his arms. It was ridiculous, she knew, but the idea that one day that could be their child made her heart pound.

_What happened to take it slow?!_

“Hey,” Rey greeted softly, her eyes flicking to look him up and down, her stomach clenching with anticipation while she took a deep, steadying breath. It was dizzying, the effect his looks had on her, but most endearingly of all, he had no idea. Any time she complimented him, it was met with a modest smile and he was quick to deflect the attention back on her. He really had no clue just how good looking he was.

“Hey,” he smiled back, “Ready to go?”

“Sure, just let me grab my purse,” Clyde shook his head.

“You ain’t gonna need your purse,” he said plainly, “Just bring your beautiful self and we can go,” He placed Sadie back on her feet holding out his hand to Rey, wiggling his fingers with mischief written all over his features. She bit her lip taking his hand, so much larger than hers allowing him to lead her towards his truck.

“Have fun you two!” Mellie called from the front door, “Don’t get caught doin’ anythin’ I wouldn’t do!”

“There ain’t a lot you wouldn’t do,” Clyde muttered to himself, opening the door for Rey and kissing her sweetly before she crawled to the passenger side and he followed her in.

“So where are we going?” She asked, watching the scenery pass by in the late morning sunshine as they drove, “I’m guessing it’s something active since Mel and Sadie made me change my clothes,”

“I just figured we could do something different today,” he said casually, “You’ve been here, what, almost 2 months now? It’s time you started getting properly acquainted with the south,”

Rey grinned, his words only firing the excitement in the pit of her stomach. Life here was so different from how things had been in Washington, even outside of her previous relationship. Everywhere she went people seemed to know her name, in fact, everyone seemed to know everyone in the community. At first, she had found it intrusive and a little scary but as she settled, she found that people didn’t mean any harm by it. They were generally just being neighborly, even if there was a gossipy undertone to it all.

Eventually, he stopped, the truck pulling up to the edge of a forest with various trails leading off in different directions. The sun was beating down from the cloudless sky, hot already considering it wasn’t even midday, filtering through the green of the trees, the only sounds being the rustle of the leaves from the light breeze and the occasional bird singing in the distance.

“I can see why Mellie told me to change,” Rey said lightly, “Are we going hiking?”

She watched curiously as he carefully pulled off his prosthetic arm, leaving it on the seat in the cab and pinning up his checked shirt sleeve. It wasn’t often he was without the attachment outside of their homes and the fact he was taking it off for a date was unusual. He closed the door of the truck, pocketing his keys and he wandered over to where something large was covered in a tarp.

“Actually, I was thinkin’ something a little faster than a hike,” he smiled, grabbing the edge of the tarp and hauling it off the object.

Rey gasped in delight, her hands flying over in her mouth as she stared at him in wide-eyed, barely contained excitement. He was standing next to a large, black, 4-wheeled quad bike.

“I’m takin’ you four-wheelin’,” he said proudly, enjoying every minute of his girlfriend’s ecstatic reaction. “You ever drivin’ one of these before?”

“No, but I’ve always wanted to!” She squealed, bounding over to him and throwing her arms around his neck, planting a firm kiss on his lips, “Clyde, this is amazing! How did you know?”

“I didn’t,” he confessed with a shrug, “Rey, I want you to love it here…all of it. I want you to love this place so much that the idea of leavin’ never crosses your mind. I know livin’ here ain’t the same as livin’ in the city…”

“That’s why I love it here!” Rey said quickly, “I left for a reason. Thing’s here…with you…they’re perfect,”

She pulled him back to her, kissing him deeply, her lips instinctively moving against as her fingers carded through his hair, tugging gently at the nape of his neck causing a sweet tension that made his hand around her waist tighten and a familiar stirring begin south of his waistband. She smiled at him impishly pulling away, Clyde clearing his throat.

Any more and they’re off-roading was going to be far more uncomfortable than it needed to be.

“So, show me what to do!” Rey said, sitting herself down on the quad, her hands wrapping around the handles experimentally as she stared at the controls. Clyde swung his long leg over, sitting firmly behind her.

“Alright, on this side,” He began, leaning over her body, his head on her shoulder indicating to the left handle, “You’ve got your lights, gears and a kill switch. You can use that there to switch between 2-wheel and 4-wheel drive, but you don’t need to touch that today. We’ll need the 4,” he kissed her neck, drawing a giggle from her, before switching his head to her other shoulder, “And that there is your throttle and the break. You don’t wanna go too hard and stop, that’s how you get thrown off…”

“Speaking from experience?” she quipped, feeling his laugher vibrated from his chest through her back.

“Speaking from too many experiences,” he chuckled, “ready to go?”

She felt the controls under her hands, experimentally flicking the gears and the throttle with her thumbs to get a feel for the placement before she nodded, her whole-body quivering with adrenaline and she nodded, feeling him lean forward past her to turn the ignition.

The machine roared to life, the engine growling as Rey revved the controls.

“Okay…so you might wanna take it slo…”

Clyde had no time to finish his instruction when the quad shot forward, his hand gripping the bars to keep himself steady, his amputated arm around Rey’s body as best it could be while his large thighs gripped his part of the seat for all he was worth. Rey whooped with glee, the bike bouncing over the small dips on the dirt track.

Her cheeks had begun to ache from grinning so much, unable to keep from laughing at the exhilaration of zipping through the beautiful forest along the trails, dirt scattering behind the wheels as they sped. It was all a blur of color, the green of the summer trees, the blue of the sky and the golden glow of the sun that hung high above them. She slowed the vehicle down to take in their surroundings, reveling in having his body pressed close to hers.

“You’re a pretty fast learner!” he said against her ear, now she could hear him over the engine.

“It’s all I’ve been good at. Machines and driving,” Rey shrugged, and Clyde frowned.

“Hush, there’s plenty you’re good at,” he scolded lightly. He noticed it was something she did often, putting herself down. Her looks, her intelligence, and it bothered him because in his eyes, she was damn near perfect. She was intelligent, quick-witted and funny but also sensitive and warm, not to mention beautiful. It hurt him to hear her talk about herself in that way.

“Take a right here,” he said, nodding in the direction of the fork in the track. She sped off, picking up their pace until she was forced to stop, coming to the edge of a huge lake.

She stared at the scene with wide-eyed, open mouthed appreciation. The crystal water, glimmering in the sun was surrounded by green covered hills, the whole environment peaceful and still now that she had turned the engine off.

“Oh my God, Clyde this is amazing,” she gushed, “Have you been here before?” He released his hand on the bike, flexing his fingers to ease out the stiffness from his tight grip, to wrap his arm around her waist properly, pressing featherlight kisses to her neck and shoulder.

“More times than I can count, darlin’,” he said, “Sometimes we come out here for family stuff, sometimes I just like to come out here and think for a while…”

“Oh yeah? What about?” she asked, leaning back onto him as they watched the view. She felt him sigh heavily, deliberating his words.

“When I came back after the last tour, I was so angry. I felt like I’d failed. My brother was the football star and the military had felt like the first good thing I had ever done. So comin’ back with half my arm missin’? I couldn’t take all those looks, all that pity…so I’d come out here to just get away for a while,”

Rey listened to the honesty in his voice, nuzzling her head back against him. He had moved on from that time, but it was clear that occasionally it still bothered him. It made her heart hurt to think of him out here feeling so alone against the rest of the world.

“You know it doesn’t bother me, right?” she said, “Your arm, I mean. It doesn’t affect what I think about you or how I feel…”

“I know,” he said softly, kissing her temple to emphasize his words, “I just wish I could hold you properly…you deserve that,”

“Well, you’ll just have to hold me tighter then,” she said, cheerily trying to make sure his mood didn’t darken, a small smile of relief on her lips feeling the huff of laughter against her shoulder.

_You should tell him…_

She wanted to tell him everything. If he was going to be a fixture in her life, share his home and his family with her then he deserved to know at least a little of her past, right? She trusted him, and he had shown her so many times that he wasn’t like Poe. He wasn’t cruel or manipulative. He could look after her, protect her.

But looking out into the beautiful view, having him hold her tightly in his arms against him, she shook her head. It wasn’t the time.

_Later…not now…_

Rey rubbed her forehead, the sweat running off her skin as the sun continued to relentlessly burn above them. There was no shade where they had stopped, and she could feel her skin protesting the heat.

“Jesus, it’s hot today,” she breathed. Suddenly Clyde shifted from behind her back, stepping off the quad.

“Come on,” he said, pulling off his shirt before grabbing the hem of his tee and pulling it off in one motion, “Let’s go for a swim,”

Rey blinked at him, momentarily struck by the sight of his built naked chest in the sun. It wasn’t until he kicked off his boots that she realized what he had just said.

“Swim? Here? Is it safe?!” she asked, jumping off the bike and looking around, “What if someone sees us?!”

“Darlin’ ain’t nobody around here for miles, believe me,” he smirked, “Leave your underwear on if you’re feelin’ shy,”

She watched him, head tilted as he unbuckled his jeans, pulling the buttons apart and kicking the denim off his legs, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. Unbidden, her eyes had drifted downwards on his body and he smirked.

“Hey, eyes where I can see ‘em,” he winked.

Blushing furiously having been caught openly ogling his body, Rey sighed, grabbing the hem of her own top, pulling it from her body and throwing it on the pile of his clothes, kicking off her sneakers and unbuttoning her shorts, silently thanking God that she was wearing a pretty, matching underwear set.

“What if there’s a bear?!” she shouted, watching him strip off the last of his clothes. He was standing in front of her, his thick, sculpted body bare in the sunlight, with an amused smile on his face.

“If there’s a bear then I guess I’ll fight him ass naked with one hand,” he joked, making his way into the water. Rey laughed incredulously at the sight. She had never done anything like this in her life but if he could be totally at ease being naked in a lake in the middle of the day, then she could too.

_Be brave._

He shivered slightly as cool water came up to his waist, his body not quite used to the different temperatures yet. She was standing at the end of the water, her arms crossed over her underwear-clad body and he suddenly worried if he had pushed her too far if she was truly uncomfortable with it all.

“Rey, if you want to go, I’ll get dressed and we can go,” he called gently, “I know this isn’t you’re kinda thing…”

Back in Washington, when she was alone, she dreamt of a life like this one. Somewhere she could be carefree and happy. Where she could experience more than just her miserable trapped routine. Now she was being given a second chance, with a man who saw her for who she was and right then and there, as she gazed at her beautiful, idyllic surroundings, she promised herself that she wasn’t going to let her past dictate how she lived her life.

Smiling proudly, she held his eyes as she unclipped her bra then removed her panties throwing it with the rest of their clothes.

“Woo! Yes, that’s my girl!” Clyde cheered, applauding her as she skipped into the water.

“It’s fucking freezing!” She cried, feeling the liquid hit her skin. She shivered as he waded over to her, pulling her against him.

“You’ll heat up in a spell, I promise,” he laughed, “You know, for a minute I didn’t think you’d do it,”

“For a minute, I didn’t think I was going to either,” she confessed sheepishly, holding herself against the warmth of his body.

“So, why did you?”

“Because I’m all in,” she said honestly, holding his eyes, “With you, with everything…whatever we are, I’m all in,”

Cradling the back of her head with his hand gently, he kissed her, his warm lips against hers in contrast to the cool of the water against her skin, and as she felt his tongue caress hers tenderly, Rey had never felt so wanted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see me on Tumblr! 
> 
> https://itspixelbitch.tumblr.com/ - https://polkadotdotdotreylo.tumblr.com/


	7. Hand Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, a few things. 
> 
> 1) If you're not enjoying someone's work, mine or any other author, you are actually allowed to just...stop reading it. Going through all of it only to leave a backhanded comment at the end isn't constructive. Nobody is forcing you to continue. Be free, little bird!  
> 2) If you're reading something on AO3 rated E that blatantly says it's smut, chances are there's going to be a lot of smut. See advice 1) for details on how to deal with this.  
> 3) This chapter does have some plot points but it's mainly my southern babies getting a bit of sexy time ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting (constructively/nicely) and being lovely. I appreciate all of you! 
> 
> And a special shout-out to my fellow #Thirsty babe, Lindsay, who is my go-to resource on all things Southern!

[](https://imgur.com/ZDxnfkl)

“Detective Dameron, got that surveillance footage from the bus station you were looking for,”

Poe glanced up from his desk in thinly veiled annoyance. He smiled tightly at the man handing him the memory stick, nodding curtly to indicate that he was in no mood to continue any kind of chatter. The young officer had done his job and that was that.

He was tired. He felt like he had done nothing but stare at the computer for weeks now. Questioning the bank had been useless. All they had been able to tell him was that she had drained her account and closed it. They weren’t under any obligation to ask her where she was going after that, and she didn’t divulge any information to them.

The phone she had thrown in the garbage can near the bus station had shown nothing. There were no calls out, no strange numbers or messages. It was as clean as it always was when he checked it.

His head was pounding, plugging in the small USB and pulling up the footage. Grainy and dark, he scanned the figures among the rows of buses until he spotted her, a black hoody pulled up around her face as her eyes frantically darted, taking in her surroundings suspiciously. All she had with her was a single backpack.

He zoomed in on the city the bus was displaying.

_Dallas_

Was she in Dallas? Switching from the view, he pulled up the bus station information looking at the routes. If the bus terminated in Dallas, then there was a good chance that’s where she was. It was far enough away, it was plausible.

_Shit_

The bus wouldn’t terminate in Dallas. As it turned out, Dallas was a hub. From there, you could get a connection to anywhere else in the country. Poe growled openly, a few nearby officers glancing at him from the side of their eyes. Either she had stayed in Dallas or used it to travel further without suspicion of being followed.

Trying to rub the focus back into his vision, Poe sighed.

Maybe he had to look closer to home.

00000

True to what Clyde had told her, the water had become a far more reasonable temperature.

They had spent the afternoon swimming and laughing in the sunlight. Rey couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so carefree, nothing to think about except the beautiful surroundings and the man who was showing her the time of her life.

He had blushed furiously when she had splashed him, soaking his hair and causing his ears to stick out.

“I hate my ears,” he muttered, “Always used to get teased for ‘em in school when I was a kid,”

“Well I think they’re cute,” she told him, floating over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, using the water to pull herself level with his face, “cause I think you’re cute…”

He inhaled sharply as she kissed him, his nostrils flaring when he wrapped his arm around her naked waist. Even in the cool of the water, her body was having an effect on him, his cock growing hard rapidly against her.

Kicking his legs, he floated them back towards the shore, looking round to try and find a suitable spot. There was nobody for miles, he was sure of it, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have to be careful. To the side of the small sandy edge, he spied a rocky ledge, dipping low into the water like natural steps.

He pulled himself onto the ledge, bending down and holding her under the arms to bring her up onto his lap, the water lapping around his knees as she continued to kiss him soundly, her nipples hardening as the cold air hit her damp skin.

He groaned lightly as she straddled him, her folds grinding against his shaft making him shudder.

“We’re gonna have to get home darlin’,” he growled against her lips, “Or I can’t be held responsible for what happens to you…”

“Home?” she said with increasing difficulty, her breath hitching in her throat as his hand wandered, below the surface of the water, a single digit circling her sensitive cunt, “We…do we need to go home?”

He pulled back to examine her face, a flush rising on her cheeks from the relentless attention of his fingers and he raised an eyebrow. Was she really suggesting…

“Out here? In the open?” he said slowly, “And I thought you were worried about bears…”

She slipped from his lap into the water, the cool rippling over her skin causing goose bumps to rise.

“Sit forward,” she instructed, watching him move his body closer to the edge, his dark eyes focused on her.

She reached out, pushing his knees apart to place herself there, taking his painfully hard cock in her hand. He was too far gone, the cool of the water doing nothing to dowse the lust in his body and he hissed as her fingers wrapped around his thick member.

“Rey…” he groaned. He wanted to tell her that she didn’t have to, that he wanted to take her home and treat her properly but as she boldly held his eyes, her little pink tongue darting out to swipe a lick of the precum from his slit, his mind stopped being able to do anything than groan incoherently.

“Shh,” she soothed, “You are so sweet to me. Just relax,”

His eyes fluttered closed, head tipping back as she licked a long trail from his base, up the underside of his shaft to swirl around his head, the tip of her tongue flicking lightly over his slit, moaning at the taste of him.

“Fuck darlin’” he managed to grind out, his toes curling as she tried to take him all in her mouth, gagging lightly when his head made contact with the back of her throat.

Through heavy lids he forced himself to open his eyes and look down at her, her small hand holding his cock, working the base of him while her tongue concentrated at the tip, sucking with enough effort to hollow her cheeks, her eyes watering with the size of him.

It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his whole life, this incredible girl in front of him, worshiping _him_. It was impossible to look away, his breath coming in small short pants as she drove him closer. His hand reached out to curl around the tendrils of her damp, brown hair, doing his best to resist putting any pressure on the back of her skull.

“Baby…you gotta…stop…” he panted, unsure about coming in her mouth. Every time they had slept together, he was mindful of being respectful. It was how he was raised, but her confidence around him was growing and in turn, it was driving his darker fantasies to the surface, especially knowing that there was a chance it would excite her just as much.

She smiled around him, moaning in pleasure, the vibrations from her shuddering against him. The double sensation of her mouth and her hand combined with the humming in her throat was too much, his balls tightening with a sweet tension in his hips, and he came with a loud, low shout, his cock pushed far back in her mouth, eagerly swallowing every drop of him.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he panted, spots dancing in his eyes, “Babydoll, that was incredible,”

She smiled up at him proudly after licking him clean, giggling as his brain began to work again enough to hold her under the arms and pull her back to his lap, kissing her and growling in possession as he tasted himself on her tongue.

“Do you think that’ll hold you until we can get home?” she teased, pecking him on the lips again like a sweet exclamation point. He smiled lazily at her, his damp hair waving as it slowly dried in the afternoon sun.

“Maybe to the truck,” he said, peppering her face and jaw with light kisses, his tongue dancing over her pulse point, a ragged gasp escaping her, “but I can’t promise anything!”

“Come on,” she giggled pulling herself out of the water, “We should get back. Can you walk, or have I rendered your legs useless?”

He smirked, following her to the pile of their clothes, still exactly where they had left them. Rey winced pulling the fabric over her wet body. It wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t like they had time to let themselves dry, especially not when she was anxious to get him back home and onto a bed.

“I’m sure I’ll recover,” he quipped, pulling his jeans on, “Don’t you worry, I promise to return the favor as soon as I get you in that damn house!”

Rey had only thought she was driving fast earlier in the day. The speed she had gone paled in comparison to how quickly she sped them along the dirt tracks back towards his truck and she made him promise that they could do this again.

“The blow job or the four-wheelin’?”

She nudged him hard in the ribs for the cheek of his comment but giggled at him none the less, a wicked smile on her face.

The drive back to her place was torturous, her hand on his thigh as they drove rubbing small, firm circles against him and inching closer towards his dick. He smirked, gritting his teeth and fighting the urge to pull over and just take her there in the cab.

“Darlin’ in case you hadn’t noticed, drivin’ with a missin’ limb is awkward enough,” He joked, “I’m gonna need that blood of mine to stay in my brain…”

His truck screeched to a halt outside her home, inelegantly swerving at the speed he had been going when he slammed on the breaks. Giddy as teenagers, they hopped out of the truck, jogging to her front door. Rey giggled, feeling his lips on her skin, his teeth gently nipping the back of her neck as she fumbled with her keys at her front door.

“Mellie and Sadie ain’t gonna be here, right?” He asked, his breath hot against her ear as he tugged her earlobe between his teeth. She shook her head, turning the key in the lock.

“Nope,” she grinned, “Mel was taking Sadie to the mall then back to Lynchburg. We’ve got the whole place to ourselves,”

The moment the door opened, she found herself pushed against the wall of her hallway, his lips descending on hers with the ferocity and desperation of a starving man finally being fed. Helpless against him, the weight of his body pressed on hers holding her against the wall, her hands fisting in his shirt as his lips moved, migrating along her jaw to her neck, the tip of his tongue swirling patterns against her.

“Clyde…bedroom…now,”

His name and the two words were the only things she seemed able to articulate, her brain practically liquidizing in real time as his hand wandered her body, pulling open the fly of her daisy dukes to tease her, his finger gently ghosting her through her damp panties.

“Fuck, baby, you’re already soaked for me…”

He understood her panted request, grinning wolfishly, and she yelped a laugh as he bent down, throwing her over his shoulder as if she was nothing more than a duffel bag and walking her through to her bedroom, depositing her on the bed.

There was no time for slow, the swim and the drive back having pushed their already fragile willpower to the tipping point. They stripped quickly, a flurry of damp fabric littering her bedroom floor until they were down to their skin and her arms were around his neck, pulling him down onto the bed and pushing his back against her headboard as she straddled him, kissing him soundly.

He blinked up at her, his dark eyes roaming her naked body in a reverent stare, his hand in her disheveled hair.

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed with effort, her slicked folds grinding against his solid cock, “So fuckin’ sexy,”

She was up on her knees, the tip of him teasing along her seam as she kissed him, moaning against his mouth when his head nudged her aching clit and she slid down onto him with at a deliberately tentative pace, gasping against his lips as his size filled her.

“Fuck…Clyde, you feel so good….” She panted, experimentally rolling her hips against him, pulling her body up only to throw herself back down enthusiastically, Clyde grunting at the sensation of her slicked heat holding all of him tightly.

Her hands pressed against his chest to balance herself as she moved, riding him with everything she had, her abs contracting with her thighs as she bounced. Growling in a trance, he forced himself to keep his eyes open, to memorize how stunning she looked on top of him.

She was practically glowing for him, her body reacting to every burning touch, every groan that she was pulling from him, every beautiful curse uttered under his breath, because she was giving herself to him willingly. He made her feel unafraid, brave, like the person she used to be before she was broken down.

His hand slipped between them finding that perfect bud of nerves as she leaned back just so, the angle of him hitting against her perfectly as she moved, and his thumb relentlessly moving back and forth with perfect pressure as she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut.

“So close…need you with me darlin’” he grunted, his accent thicker with desire, adding to the assault on her senses. He was all she could feel, hear, scent, the hedonistic sounds of their coupling echoing through the house and Rey was suddenly glad she had chosen a location far from any neighbors.

The rush she felt through her body took her breath away, hot and cold all at once that left her seeing stars while her muscles tensed and quivered around him, her thighs clenching tightly against his as he growled his own released through clenched teeth and tightly closed eyes.

Satisfied and spent, she slumped against him, her forehead coming to rest in the space between his neck and his shoulder and he smiled a sated grin, feeling her shuddering breath against his hot skin. His arm felt heavy as he wrapped it around her waist, his fingers a whisper against her lower back.

“I…”

She wanted to say it. She wanted to tell him exactly how he made her feel, even in the short time they had been together. How he made her feel wanted and safe. How he had reminded her what it was like to be the girl she used to be, that strong brave little fool who wanted to believe in the good in people.

She wanted to tell him how he wasn’t putting her back together, he was just holding her hand, so she could rebuild herself.

But no words came.

“I…I’ve had the best day,” she mumbled against his neck, kissing his sweat shined skin softly as he held her close, feeling his heart beating in his chest. He gently nestled against her head.

“Same here baby doll,” he sighed contented, “Same here,”

00000

Poe’s home was a mess.

After she had left him, he had turned the place over. The kitchen was still a minefield of broken dishes and glass, the coffee table in the living room was still upturned, photographs and frames thrown against walls, the TV still lying on the ground.

He hadn’t bothered to fix any of it. It wasn’t like anyone was coming over any time soon and he was too focused on his case to pay attention to anything else. Poe wandered lazily over to his drinks cabinet, pulling out the almost empty bottle of scotch and leveling it with his eyes. He frowned. He’d have to get another bottle himself.

His shopping list had always been her job.

Pouring the rest of the bottle into a glass, he took a long sip, the amber liquid comforting as it burned a trail down his throat. This was what he needed, something to bring him back to his senses and calm his racing mind.

The problem with always having controlled everything was that he had already known where she kept her things. Anything he could have used to potentially track her down would have been hidden away somewhere less obvious. She didn’t have a laptop, he hadn’t allowed it. The only thing she had been allowed was a cell phone which he had tapped and that had been a dead end.

The light on the answering machine was flashing and he hit it in annoyance.

_Beep_

_“Hey Rey, it’s Rose from next door! Looks like you weren’t home when I stopped by, but I just wanted to let you know we got some of your mail again. I don’t know what that mailman is thinking! I put it through your door anyway, but maybe we need to talk to them or something? If you’re free for coffee soon, hit me up!_ ”

_End of message_

Poe paused staring quizzically at the little machine. The message was old. He hadn’t been aware that Rey and Rose even knew each other, let alone that the small girl next door had their number. Fresh fury stirred in his veins, his knuckles popping as he gripped the glass. What if she knew? Had she helped his girlfriend with her escape plan? Hell, they could have been conspiring for months behind his back when he wasn’t there, and he would never have known about it.

He roared in anger, hastily swiping the machine from the table where it landed on the floor with a crack, the plastic shattering along the dark wood.

Rose Tico. He had to speak to Rose Tico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA - Why did Clyde not finger Rey in the water? Because that shit can lead to some bad juju for us ladies in the downstairs dept. I know from experience! Do not finger girls underwater!
> 
> This has been a PD3 service announcement.


	8. Of Raccoons and Bob Seger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little info just to avoid confusion.
> 
> The time jumps between Rey and Clyde's progression will be a few weeks at a time, we're going to be moving through the summer at a fast-ish pace. The idea being we're going to see Rey and Clyde's relationship continue to grow along with that lovely, ever-growing tension brewing...because you're going to suffer...but you're going to be happy about it ;)
> 
> Also, two updates in one day because I love you all. May the Fluff be with you!

[ ](https://imgur.com/PAIOhqB)

Rey yawned, rubbing her tired eyes as she began to wake, a crack of sunlight streaming through space in the curtains indicating that even though it was early, it was going to be another beautiful day.

Summer had begun and already the temperatures were rising in West Virginia, making her working days a little more taxing. No matter how many fans Earl tried to plug in at the shop, nothing shifted the relentless heat.

Deciding she should check what time it actually was, Rey attempted to move, only to find herself completely locked in place by a thick arm wrapped solidly around her waist. She tried again to move but it was useless. Even in his sleep, he was far stronger than her.

“Clyde, baby…” she whispered, turning her head towards him, “Come on, I need to get up,”

“Nope,” he replied without even bothering to open his eyes, his voice still rough with sleep. Rey snorted a laugh, rolling her eyes and trying to wiggle her fingers between his arm and her body.

“I need to get ready to go to work,” she said, “Earl won’t be happy if I’m late,”

She could hear him inhale deeply, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“Just tell him you were with me…”

“Hmm. I can hear it now. ‘Oh, hey boss, I was late because my boyfriend wouldn’t let me out of bed’, yeah I’m sure he’d love that…” she said sarcastically, wriggling her body to roll onto her back and look at him. His eyes were open, but soft and bleary having just woken up.

“Well, if Earl fires you there’s always a job behind the bar,” he smiled, “Which ain’t a bad idea now I think of it…I’d love to get you alone in that bottle cellar,” he drawled, bending down to kiss her. She giggled at the feeling of his beard tickling at her face.

“I’m sure we can arrange something, but for now, I really love my job and Earl is literally my lifesaver…the least I can do is turn up on time!”

Rey kicked her legs enough for him to relent, loosening his arm from around her and letting her roll from the bed, standing and stretching her tired muscles. He regarded her inquisitively, tilting his head to the side in thought.

“You still ain’t told me about that,” he said, “How you ended up workin’ for Earl,”

Rey stopped her movement suddenly before turning to look from out of the window to Clyde as he lay back on the bed, his arms over his head. She shrugged.

“Um, I turned up here and I needed a job?” she said, “I’ve always been a mechanic, so I looked up the first one I found, and the rest is history. I’m going to put a pot of coffee on,” she finished, abruptly changing the subject.

Clyde watched thoughtfully as she left the room heading towards his kitchen. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with her, even if he hadn’t worked up the nerve to say it yet, but something in the back of his mind bothered him.

They had spoken about lots of things, from what his life was like growing up in West Virginia, to his time spent in the military, his family life, but that was the problem. It was all _his_ life. When they talked, she always managed to deflect the conversation back towards him. All he knew about her was that she was raised in the foster system until she was 18 and where she went to school. The only family she had ever mentioned was an old Uncle, who wasn’t really her Uncle, and that he had passed away a while ago.

He didn’t want to push her, but didn’t she trust him? He had trusted her with all his stories and it wasn’t that he felt obligated to know but it did leave him feeling a little put out that she was still closing part of herself off to him. He sighed, running his hand through his messy hair, hoping that with enough time she’d feel comfortable enough with him to tell him everything.

A blood chilling scream echoed through the house, causing him to jump to attention, the familiarity of military tunnel vision taking over his instincts as he jumped from the bed and sprinted towards the noise.

Tearing through the house, he emerged at the back door where Rey was standing, frozen to the spot. The trash bag she had been holding in her hand had been dropped in fright.

“Rey! You alright?!” Clyde asked in a panic, breathing hard. He followed her eyes and practically felt himself deflate when he realized why she had screamed.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” he sighed, “I thought somethin’ had happened to you! Did you really scream over a raccoon?!”

The animal blinked up at them from its place near the trash cans, boldly taking a step forward sniffing out its next meal.

“I’ve never seen one before…it…startled me,” Rey muttered, a red flush rising on her cheeks at the look on her boyfriend’s face.

Rey had heard Clyde laugh in the time since they had started dating, but it was normally low chuckles, soft and sweet. Never before had she heard him outright belly laugh until the moment she had been scared by a raccoon.

“It’s not funny,” she deadpanned, “Clyde…It’s not funny!”

It was of no use. The larger man was practically doubled over, holding his stomach laughing loudly, so hard that there were almost tears in his eyes as Rey glowered at him.

“If you’re not careful, I’m going to give you two black eyes, so you can match your furry little friend there!” she snapped, “I’ve never seen one in person, okay?!”

“I’m sorry darlin’” he said, wiping his eyes and continuing to chuckle, “Come on now, don’t look at me like that. I think it’s cute…”

She had been so preoccupied with his hysterical laughter, Rey hadn’t noticed the raccoon slowly crawling towards the bag of garbage she had dropped next to her feet. It was only when she felt the plastic brush her foot did she look down, letting out another scream and running behind Clyde when she realized the animal was almost right next to her, setting her man off again into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

“Oh my God, It’s not funny Clyde!”

“Sorry!” he choked out through his laughter, “I’m sorry sweetheart, I don’t mean to laugh at ya…but it’s just a raccoon. We get ‘em here all the time!”

“Well we didn’t in Washington!” She muttered, burying her head into his back in mortification. A raccoon. The damn thing had been made into a cartoon character countless times, how the fuck could she had gotten such a fright from a fucking raccoon?

He reached forward, grabbing the bag the little animal was about to tear into and she could still feel his chest rumbling from his laughter.

“Go on now, get!” he shouted, the raccoon shooting off through her garden and out of sight. He wandered over to the trash can, depositing the bag while his shoulders still shook, walking back to her with a smug, proud smile on his face.

“My hero,” she drawled slowly, rolling her eyes with an affectionate smile on her face. She couldn’t stay annoyed at him for long, not with the way he was looking at her. Never mind the fact he was standing there with his shirt off.

That was a sure-fire way for him to get into her good books anytime.

He continued to grin at her as he approached, wrapping his arm around her waist and bending down to kiss her, his back curving gently to accommodate for her height.

“But seriously, next time you scream like that…I better see some guy out here with a knife or somethin’ cause you scared the shit outta me!” he chastised lightly and she nodded, smiling at him.

“Deal,”

00000

Poe knocked on the front door of the house next to his so hard his knuckles hurt, his jaw working in frustration. When nobody answered after a few seconds, he knocked again, relentlessly until a small, Vietnamese woman appeared at the door, a panicked expression on her face.

“Yes? Can I help you?” she exclaimed, looking him up and down, which did nothing to raise his mood. Roughly he reached into his pocket pulling out his badge.

“Rose Tico? I’m detective Dameron…”

“Yes, I know who you are…we’re neighbors,” she said coolly, her face hard, immediately setting him on edge, “Why are you knocking on my door like that? You almost gave me a heart attack,”

“I have a few questions that I need to ask you,” he said firmly, “About the whereabouts of a missing person…May I come inside?” She shook her head.

“No, you may not,” she replied, lifting her chin, “I’ll answer your questions but I’m not comfortable with police officers in my home,”

“And why is that Miss Tico?” he asked curiously, his eyebrow lifting.

“Bad experiences,” she said plainly, “Now, what do you want?” He pulled out a picture of Rey.

“Have you seen this woman?” Rose peered at the picture, recognition on her face and she regarded him warily.

“Your girlfriend? I didn’t even realize she was missing…and they’re letting you work her case? Isn’t that a conflict of interest…”

“Just answer the question,” he snapped.

“I haven’t seen her for months…I haven’t heard from her in longer,” she said sadly, “Not since…the end of April perhaps? I don’t know, it was so long ago…”

“And she didn’t say anything to you about plans to take a trip?” he pressed, “Maybe visit some family…”

“She told me she didn’t have any family,” Rose shrugged, “So if she was, she didn’t mention it. We never really spoke of anything past trivial things like the gardens and the weather,”

Poe narrowed his eyes at the smaller woman. There was something in her manner that wasn’t sitting right with him. She was too standoffish, too cold for someone that claimed to barely know him or his missing girlfriend.

“Yet you called my home asking if she was free for coffee?”

“I was being a good neighbor!” Rose said defensively, “She always seemed, I don’t know, lonely. I thought she could use some company,” Poe tapped his chin, his eyes flicking to her door.

“Can I take a look inside?”

“What?!” she cried, “Certainly not! I told you, I didn’t like cops inside my home, especially without good reason,” she scowled up at him, her face defiant, “What exactly do you expect to find?”

“Listen, my girlfriend is missing, do you get that? _Missing._ I don’t know where she is, who she’s with or if she’s even alive…and I want her back,” he snarled.

Rose stilled, fear showing on her face for the first time since he had rudely knocked on her door. As he had said, his girlfriend was missing. His partner. The woman he was supposed to be in love with. So why wasn’t he acting like it? She would have expected him to be distraught, inconsolable. Friends and family should have been rallying around him during this time of crisis.

But there was never anyone else at their house and the way he was speaking? It was as if someone had stolen his favorite toy from him, a piece of his property, and he was offended by the very idea of it all.

“So, I’m going to ask you again,” he growled, stepping towards her, “If you have nothing to hide, let me look inside your house,” Rose scowled, standing her ground.

“You get a warrant...and you can search,” she sneered, “But until then, you’re not setting foot over this threshold. Got it?”

She turned from him, stepping back inside and slamming her door, locking it behind her, leaving Poe alone to glare at the space she had been standing.

He needed a damn drink.

00000

_He wasn’t moving._

_She had smashed him on the head with the only thing that had been in arms reach, a thick, heavy glass vase and now he was lying face down on the living room floor with blood running over his neck and he wasn’t moving._

_But what else could she have done? Her hands felt the tender skin around her throat, red and raw from where his fingers had wrapped themselves tightly, trying to squeeze all the life out of her and she knew he wouldn’t have stopped this time._

_As fast as she could she ran from the house, hysterical tears trailing down her face as she rounded towards Rose’s door, frantically knocking until she opened._

_“Rey? Oh, my God…Rey, what’s happened?”_

_“It was an accident! I swear, I didn’t mean to…I think…I’ve done something awful!” she sobbed, her breath coming in heavy gulps as she gasped for air in front of her bewildered neighbor. Rose pulled her into a hug._

_“Shh! Calm down, tell me what’s going on?”_

_“Poe! I think I’ve killed Poe!” Rey choked loudly. Rose paled._

_“You…what?”_

_“He was…choking me…and I couldn’t breathe, and he wouldn’t stop…”_

_“He was choking you?!” Rose gasped, “Rey…has this happened before?”_

_The upset girl’s silence was all the answer Rose needed and she pulled her back into a fierce hug._

_“It’s okay,” She soothed, “It’s going to be okay…”_

_“It’s not going to be okay!” Rey cried, “What if he’s dead? I’m going to go to jail…and if he’s still alive? It’s going to be even worse!”_

_“Rey, I need you to breathe honey…” Rose said calmly, “What do you need me to do?”_

_Rey stilled, her mind moving at a mile a minute. This was her chance._

_“I need to leave…I need to get out of here. I need to get as far away as I can,” she breathed, “But…I need some things, I can’t leave them in there…”_

_“I’ll go in with you okay?” Rose said firmly, “You’re not alone,”_

_Once Rey had calmed down, Rose walked her hand in hand back to her house, tentatively pushing the front door open and stepping inside. The place was unnervingly quiet, the sights of struggle still all over the living room._

_Poe was still lying deathly still on the floor._

_Rose carefully approached him, ready for him to move at any moment, pressing her two fingers to his neck._

_“He’s still alive,” she whispered bitterly, “Which is a shame…go and get what you need, I’ll stay with him. Go!”_

_Without wasting another moment, she ran to their bedroom, grabbing her backpack and stuffing it with a few items of clothing, her passport, and a few other legal documents as well as her purse and a spare emergency roll of cash she kept in her drawer. She threw open his nightstand, grabbing the bank and credit cards in her name that he kept from her. If he woke, he’d be able to trace her movements if she used anything electronic. She’d have to empty her accounts and ditch her phone._

_Everything else she would need, she’d just have to buy in cash._

_Stripping from her dress, she changed into the plainest outfit she could. A pair of jeans, a tee shirt and a black hoody with sneakers. It would have to do._

_“You ready?” Rose asked, seeing her appear at the foot of the stairs._

_“Yeah,” Rey breathed anxiously, “Has he moved?”_

_“Not one bit. Come on, let’s get you out of here,”_

_Rey left the house without looking back._

_They drove mostly in silence, Rose insisting that she took Rey somewhere safe as quickly as possible. The only time Rey spoke while they traveled was to say she was going to get a bus and work it out from there. Rose stopped the car, stepping out to embrace the girl tightly._

_“Promise me when you get somewhere safe that you’ll call and tell me…or even write me a postcard just…please, let me know. I’ll worry about you if you don’t”_

_“I will I promise,” Rey said sincerely, “Thank you, you’ve…probably literally saved my life tonight,” Rose smiled at her fondly, rubbing the girl’s arms._

_“Good luck, Rey Jackson,”_

00000

The evening was peaceful as it always was as they laid back in the open bed of his Ford pickup truck, an old blanket stuffed under Clyde’s head for comfort while Rey rested on his chest.

The only sound that could be heard was Bob Seger crooning ‘Night Moves’ quietly from the cab radio as they lay in the warmth of the summer night, staring up at the clear, inky black sky and the stars that twinkled above them.

“And that one up there is Ursa Major, ‘The Great Bear’,” Rey said, pointing her hand up in the sky in the vague direction of the shape.

“Looks more like a possum to me,” Clyde said, and she giggled against him.

“I think they had better imaginations back in 3000BC,” she shrugged, sighing lightly in contentment.

He had been quiet all through the evening, more so than he usually could be. He seemed distracted, distant. More than once she had snapped him out of a trance. He had apologized quickly enough, resuming their conversation. Nothing was tense though, there was no air of hostility. She would know, she had experienced that kind of silence enough. There was something on his mind.

“Clyde are you alright?” she asked suddenly, “You’ve been distracted all evening,”

She felt him tense under her, the muscles in his chest jumping under her hands. He was worried about something that was for sure, his tension, in turn, making Rey anxious.

“Uhh, yeah…I guess I did actually wanna talk to you about somethin’” he said carefully. Rey sat up quickly to look down at him, her eyes wide and unsure.

This was it. She could tell from the way he was avoiding her eyes, sitting up and pressing his back against the window of the cab. The perfect wonderland she had built around her was going to come to a crashing halt. He was going to tell her that it had been fun, but he needed more than her. She swallowed with difficulty, trying to squash down all the insecurity that was screaming in her head.

_At least let the guy speak first…_

“I’m…I’m not good at this kinda’ thing,” he began awkwardly, “but…I have somethin’ for you,”

He reached into his pocket pulling out something small wrapped in white tissue paper. There was no bow or ribbon, it was perfect and practical. Just like him, she thought. Cautiously, she took the small package from him, pulling the tissue away.

Hidden inside were dog tags. Her heart picking up a faster pace, she let them dangle from the shot-bead chain, reaching out to read one.

_Logan  
Clyde H.  
372-764-44_   
_B+_   
_Christian_

“Oh my God…Clyde are these yours?” she asked in soft disbelief. He nodded bashfully.

She stared at him like he wasn’t real. Like he was some perfect figment of her imagination that she’d created to protect herself, to hide away from the hell she had been living through, but he was there, real and solid in front of her and this, _this_ , was her life now. Her eyes stung trying to fight her tears, her chest fit to burst while her mouth hung uselessly trying to articulate just how much this meant to her.

“They’re…um, they’re pretty special to me and…so are you so I wanted you to have ‘em” He explained awkwardly, “You don’t have to wear ‘em if you don’t want to…”

His nervous rambling was halted when she threw herself at him, straddling his hips and kissing him with everything that she had, her hands holding his face gently as her tongue danced against his, his arm holding her steady when she pulled away, both breathing hard.

“Clyde, I love you,” she said honestly, “and I know it might be fast or whatever but I’m not just saying it…I do, I love you,”

The smile that appeared on his face was nothing short of resplendent, lighting up every one of his features even in the dull evening light, his dark eyes shining with so much adoration for the woman in his lap that it made her dizzy. He was looking at her with such burning intensity that she was sure she was going to drown, and Christ, she was willing.

“I love you, Rey,” he said seriously, “There’s nobody for me but you,”

They made love under the stars that night, whispering sweet nothings of devotion, and Rey could have sworn she felt another piece of her broken parts slide into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little check and I know Marine dog tags normally have more info on them but I've headcannoned that Clyde was in the US Army since they never actually say what branch of the military he was part of in the movie.


	9. Get Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have any notes (for once) other than to say a continued thank you to everyone who is commenting, leaving kudos or getting in touch on Tumblr to tell me how much they like this story. It really means a lot!  
> [](https://imgur.com/aHPp6dn)

[ ](https://imgur.com/G6aclrh)

“Hey Earl!”

The mechanic stopped suddenly as he made his way into the shop, blinking at the girl clad in bright pink who was sitting cross-legged, a cup of coffee in her hand, on top of an old generator.

“Ya know, I’m tryin’ to remember an afternoon that Rey was workin’ where I _didn’t_ see you in my shop Mellie,” he said wryly, walking past to drop his things in the office. He had only left the shop for less than an hour, but that was all it had taken for Mellie to appear, “I’m startin’ to think you don’t have a job of your own to go to!”

“Oh hush,” she smiled, “I had a half day and you know I ain’t doin’ no harm sittin’ keeping my girl company!”

Rey was head first down an engine, her legs dangling gracelessly as her toes barely brushed the floor. Earl rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh.

“Honey, I told you I’d get that one,” he chuckled, “It’s cute that you’re tryin’ but maybe accept the fact that you’re too short to reach it proper!”

He heard the north-west coast native growl, wiggling herself out of the engine and back to her feet, her face smudged with oil.

“Anyway, as I was sayin’…you need a phone…”

“No!”

“Earl, tell Rey that she needs to get a new cell phone!” Mellie whined, “People need to be able to contact her,” Earl nodded thoughtfully.

“I mean, you _do_ know people here now, honey,” He reasoned, “Might be an idea…”

“I don’t need one,” Rey stressed, washing her hands and inspecting her nails, “I’ve been getting along perfectly fine without one and I’ll continue to do so! The world worked great before cell phones…”

“But don’t you wanna be able to send Clyde cute little messages when you two ain’t together?” Mellie said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. Earl rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air and walking to his office.

“Just what my little mechanic needs, someone else to distract her…”

“Don’t you use Clyde against me!” Rey said smirking as she pointed a finger at her friend, “I know exactly what you’re doing and it’s not going to work!” Mellie sighed heavily.

“Will you at least think about it? I’m serious, everyone should have a cell phone out here! You live alone in a quiet area, you walk everywhere…which we’re also gonna have to fix, what if something happens and nobody can reach you?”

Rey looked up at Mellie and the pleading look she had on her face, sighing in defeat.

“Alright, fine. I will _think_ about getting a cell phone,” she relented, Mellie clapping happily.

“Good!” she declared, “Oh, I almost forgot to say…4th of July weekend, we’re all going tubin’,”

Rey grabbed her abandoned coffee, sitting down on the roller board to take her twenty.

“Tubing?”

Mellie stared at her open-mouthed in shock, her eyes growing wide.

“You’ve never been tubin’?” she gasped, “EARL, REY’S NEVER BEEN TUBIN’!”

“You’ve never been tubin’?” the man asked disbelievingly, appearing in the doorway of his office, “You don’t know what you’re missin’!”

“Well, …it’s not like there were a lot of places to do that in Seattle!”

_As if I was ever allowed to do anything there…_

“Rey, you’re going to love it!” Mellie gushed, “We’re all headin’ to the Potomac! There’s this great spot where we can barbecue and play in the water all afternoon and when the sun goes down we get a big bonfire goin’. You can see the fireworks for miles!”

Rey smiled brightly at the enthusiasm the girl was showing, practically glowing as she described how the Logan’s spent their holiday weekend. To Rey, it sounded perfect. Washington was always pomp and circumstance. The idea of playing all day in the sun with the Logan family sounded like the best thing she could imagine in comparison.

“Okay, I’m in,” she said sincerely, “It sounds great!”

“Awesome!” Mellie grinned, “So that’s your cell phone, the holiday weekend…now to get you a ride,”

“I already have a ride,” Rey winked.

“I swear to God you better not be talkin’ about my brother…”

Rey said nothing in reply, delighting in the look of horror that crossed Mellie’s face.

00000

Rose wouldn’t let him search her house officially without a warrant.

Poe rubbed his hand over his stubbled face, his other hand drumming against the wood of his desk. She was a smart girl. Too smart for his liking. She was hiding something from him, he just knew it.

He could get a warrant if this was a case and he had due cause to search the woman’s home, but that was the problem. This wasn’t a case.

There was no case open to find Rey. Nobody had reported her missing because the only person who had known about her absence had been him. Over their relationship he had done such a successful job of isolating her, pulling her away from friends, from co-workers, that he was the only person she really had and like hell was he telling anyone that he had lost her.

That would lead to questions, to people trying to find out more about their personal lives and their relationship.

But desperate times, called for desperate measures.

His other cases had been abandoned for weeks now, all his energy focused on finding her. He tapped on his keyboard to bring up a new file as he reached for his travel mug, taking a long sip of the liquid inside. Let everyone think it’s just coffee. They didn’t need to know.

Smiling to himself, he began to type. If she was out there, he was going to find her.

_Nationwide ABP_

_Missing Person_

_Rey Jackson_

00000

“What did I tell ya, Kenobi?” Mellie said proudly as the left the store, “Don’t you feel better? More connected to the world?”

Rey rolled her eyes as they walked through the mall, the small paper bag with the box containing her new iPhone swinging in her hand. Another week of relentless pestering and Rey had given in, finally allowing Mellie to guide her into the phone shop when she had suggested a trip to the mall on her day off.

“Yeah, connected. Great,” She deadpanned, “Mel, I’m serious…this phone is only for emergencies. You’ll be lucky if I even turn the damn thing on!”

“Next thing we’ll get you on facebook…maybe even Instagram!”

Connected meant that she could be traced. He had the means at his disposal after all. To get approved for the phone, she had to show them her ID. Her ID which had her real name on it and already the thought was making her nervous. Months had gone by and she had heard nothing, seen nothing, but she knew him. He was persistent and the last thing she wanted was him turning up all because she was careless.

Absently, her hand drifted to finger the tags around her neck. She hadn’t taken them off since the night Clyde had given them to her, when she had told him that she loved him. It was the elephant in the room that only she could see, the dark clouds in the distance threatening to rain down on them.

The longer she waited to tell him, the more it built up in her head. Her second name was a lie, having adopted her late Uncle’s name but the rest of her life was more a lie of omission. It weighed heavily on her mind that he had told her so much about himself when she had asked, but she was always avoiding his attempts to know her.

And yet he still loved her.

Mellie’s fingers snapped in front of her face.

“Rey? Hey!” she said, bringing her attention back to the present, “Where’d you go?”

“Sorry,” Rey muttered, “I was just thinking…about some things,” Mellie’s face fell into concern.

“What about? D’you wanna talk about it?”

“I…actually do,” Rey said carefully, “I really, really do…just, not here and not now. We’ve still got shopping to do! I need to buy a postcard actually, to send to a friend…”

Mellie narrowed her eyes suspiciously before she nodded.

“Okay,” she agreed, “Now, we have gotta get you a bikini for July 4th!”

They continued to walk, Rey allowing Mellie to go on about their plans for the weekend, pouring over the details with excited, enthusiastic glee.

“And you know that Jimmy is going to take over that barbecue!” she continued, “He gets crazy if anyone even tries to cook. He likes to say that nobody can cook a steak on a grill like he can…are you ready?”

Mellie was sitting outside the changing room of the store, calling through the curtain as Rey wrestled with the bikini she had chosen. It was far more revealing that she was used to wearing, tiny string ties holding the briefs together over her hips. She opened the curtain, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

“I don’t know about this one Mel,” Rey said, “I think it’s a little…unstable…” Mellie nodded thoughtfully.

“It’s cute but that’s never gonna stay on when you’re goin’ down that water!” she agreed, “Try the other one on!”

“Are you sure? Isn’t it a bit…plain?”

“Rey, you could wear a sack and he’d still think you’re the most beautiful girl in the world,” Mellie said with a smirk.

“This isn’t about Clyde!”

“Oh please, girl, it’s _always_ about Clyde!” Mellie retorted cheekily, watching her friend pull the curtain back to change, “You two are so sweet the whole town’s teeth are about to fall out!”

“I think you’re exaggerating!” Rey called, through as she picked up the second bikini.

“You still don’t get it do you?” Mellie laughed, “Folks ‘round here don’t got a lot to talk about and you two have given ‘em so much! New girl comin’ to the county and stealin’ the heart of a good ol’ southern boy? Heck, the way they’re talkin’ about those tags ‘round your neck he may as well have got down on one knee…”

Rey flushed, ignoring Mellie’s words and busying herself with checking over her bikini.

“Okay, how about this one?”

Instantly, Rey was more comfortable in her second choice. The halter neck of the top was high, covering her chest and wrapping around her back while the bottoms sat comfortably on her hips without the need to be tied. It wasn’t a bright set, navy blue with the edges trimmed with a thick, white band that set off her tanned skin.

“Much better!” Mellie nodded, “and it really suits you. You gonna take it?”

“I’ll take it,”

_Her back hurt. Her neck hurt. Her hips hurt._

_She was starting to forget a time when she wasn’t on a damn bus. Contorted and scrunched into all kinds of odd sleeping positions as they traveled, the occasional rest stop allowing her to stretch her worn out body. Not that it was helping anymore._

_It was almost midnight when she arrived in Boone County, West Virginia just as spring was starting to take hold. Gripping her backpack tightly, a relieved sob escaped her._

_She had made it. She was safe._

_It didn’t even bother her that she had no plan. The fact she had made it this far was enough for her and she began to meander, enjoying the feel of the fresh air around her having spent so long on the musty old vehicle._

_“Any rooms available?” she asked at the reception of the run-down motel. The weather-beaten older woman from behind the counter glanced up at her, looking her up and down before nodding._

_“$35 a night, sugar,” she said plainly, “You got that?”_

_Rey nodded, pulling out her money and handing the woman a $100 bill. The woman smiled, a gold tooth glinting from behind her lips as she handed Rey a key._

_The room wasn’t anything fancy by any means. It hadn’t been redecorated since the 80s, all yellows, and beige. It smelled slightly damp and there were stains that she simply didn’t want to acknowledge on parts of the worn carpet but for the next few nights it was a safe space._

_Tomorrow she would find somewhere permanent to rent, then she would find herself a job._

_After that? She would live._

_The small cottage she was being shown around was rustic. Painted a faded magnolia with a forest green front door and surrounded by wooden decking. It needed some work inside, but everything was in perfectly liveable condition for now. Best of all, it was secluded and quiet. She’d have to walk to find civilization but that didn’t bother her. She could always pick up a cheap car later if she saved enough money._

_“It’s a bit of a fixer-upper,” the renting agent told her, walking her around the property, “But it has lots of character…What do you think?”_

_She smiled at the woman warmly, nodding at the place._

_“I’ll take it,”_

00000

Sex was never something that Rey had put a lot of thought into.

She lost her virginity the same way most girls did, an awkward fumble with a high school boyfriend in her teens years that was just as uncomfortable and unromantic as most things were at the age of 17. Meeting Poe 4 months into her first year of college, she hadn’t dated much, meaning her overall sexual experience boiled down to him and what _he_ liked in bed.

Poe hadn’t exactly been a giving lover.

His idea of foreplay was whatever he could do to get her panties off the fastest, a quick nipple pull here and there. Sex was all about getting him off and if she happened to cum in the process then that was just an added bonus.

She rarely did.

Meeting Clyde had been like a bolt of lightning to her hormones, shocking them to attention, releasing all her natural urges from the cage she had been suppressing them in for so many years. They had started out slow and sweet, learning what each other liked, their boundaries and how far they could push but her confidence had grown tenfold since they had first slept together. He was always respectful, that was important to her, but when she wanted him to go dark?

The man was positively filthy.

As she walked into Duck Tape with Mellie, Rey wondered if it was a little pathetic that she had missed him. They had only been apart for less than a day and as she laid eyes on him she couldn’t decide what she had missed more. His sweet personality or his absolutely perfect body.

The dull ache that made her cunt clench when he smiled at her told her the answer.

She approached the bar, standing on the lip at the bottom of a stool to raise herself up so she could kiss him hello.

“Hello handsome,” she smiled softly, a hand tracing his cheek. He smiled against her lips.

“Hey darlin’” he replied, as she sat down, Mellie joining her, “You look absolutely beautiful,”

“You always say that,” Rey blushed.

“And I always mean it,” he smiled proudly. Mellie rolled her eyes.

“Lord, you two…ain’t you gonna compliment your sister?” She teased.

“You look fine, Mel,” he said sardonically, smirking when his sister stuck her tongue out at him, “The usual?”

“Please,” Mellie confirmed, “Rey, the table’s free. Let’s play,”

Reaching over the bar, he kissed her once more, her tongue playfully teasing his and pulling away just before he could find any purchase in the action. She winked at him, grabbing her drink and wandering to the pool table with Mellie.

His eyes followed her the whole way.

“Clyde! Can ya stop making heart eyes at your lady for 2 damn seconds so I can get a refill?” Earl said in good nature, waving his empty beer bottle from his spot at the bar.

Clyde snorted, grabbing a fresh beer, popping the cap and sliding it over. Earl thanked him, taking his drink and strolling over to where Jimmy was sitting, quietly watching the whole exchange.

“He’ll have a ring on that girl’s finger by Christmas,” Earl said flippantly, “Callin’ it now,”

He watched her intently as she moved around the table. She was wearing a capped sleeve sundress that showed off a sinful proportion of her long, tanned legs, nipping in at her slim waist. More than once he had caught one of his patrons looking at her, their eyes roaming her body but one look from him had their gaze hitting the floor.

Lining up her shot, she cursed as she missed, the dirty word from her perfect pink lips causing an involuntary reaction in his body, his pulse quickening. Mellie giggled and said something he couldn’t hear, Rey tossing her lightly waved hair over her shoulder as she laughed in turn, sipping at her drink.

The taste of the bourbon and ginger beer was spicy and warm sliding down her throat, her eyes glancing towards him, pulling her bottom lip with her teeth. He was always good looking, but standing in his black button down, the sleeves rolled to his elbows and smiling at her like temptation personified, Rey was suddenly finding it difficult to concentrate on her game.

Checking the time on the wall, Rey moped petulantly. The bar wouldn’t be closed for hours yet and since he was locking up that night, they would be longer still, and she was growing impatient for him, certain that her panties were already damp. He was still watching her, and she saw, with satisfaction, that he seemed as pent-up as she was, his fist clenched on the bar so hard that his knuckles were white.

He was still watching her.

_Jesus…take the wheel…_

“Will you stop eye fuckin’ and take your shot!” Mellie whined, “I’m about to win anyway but somethin’ tells me I’ve got an advantage here…”

Ignoring her comment, Rey walked slowly around the table, measuring her shot, feeling his burning gaze fixed on her. Well, if he wanted a show, she was going to give him one, bending over deliberately, the skirt of her dress hitching up until the hem was just below her ass, dangerously close to exposing her underwear.

Clyde tilted his neck. Either someone had turned the thermostat on in the bar or his shirt collar was getting very tight. Whichever it was, his mouth was going dry and the pressure below his belt was getting worse. He growled under his breath. His little babydoll was being a fucking cock tease and she knew it.

“Jimmy, can you watch the bar for a sec? I gotta get somethin’ from the cellar,” Clyde said with an unsteady voice, walking out from the hatch and heading towards the storeroom.

“Mel, I’m…uh, going to use the restroom,” Rey muttered, draining her drink and putting the glass back with a sharp thud.

“That excuse would be more convincing if you were going the right direction,” Mellie quipped, rolling her eyes, “The ladies room is that way…doesn’t matter, I was winnin’ anyway!”

By the time Rey made her way to the storeroom, closing the door behind her, the cellar hatch was already open. Carefully so she didn’t trip, she walked down the stairs into the cool, dark basement, the rows of bottles on the shelves and the crates illuminated by a single hanging light bulb.

He was standing leaning against the back shelving, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a devilish smile on his face.

“You’re a fuckin’ tease, you know that?”

She smiled sweetly at him, approaching and standing up on her toes to kiss him.

“Only for you baby,” she whispered huskily, Clyde closing the distance between them and pulling her to him, his lips attacking hers with passion and she whimpered against him as her senses lit up under his touch. She tasted like top-shelf bourbon and ginger, the spice causing lust to spike in his blood.

“Bend over,” he whispered in her ear, the low timbre of his voice and his breath hot against her skin making the hair on the back of her neck prickle with anticipation. There was nothing she wouldn’t have done for him at that moment.

Holding her by the back of the neck with a gentle but firm grip, he guided her to the stack of crates, bending her over the boxes at the waist, her skirt riding up to expose the bottom of her ass.

“Now, what am I to do with a dirty girl like you?” He drawled, slowly lifting her skirt up and over her hips, the cool air caressing her skin, “You knew exactly what you were doin’, comin’ in here dressed all cute and teasin’ me. I’ll bet you wore a dress on purpose, didn’t you?”

Her fingers gripped the edge of the box as her body responded to his voice, the feel of his hips so close to her, her pussy clenching around air, desperate for any kind of friction to relieve the tension that was building between her thighs.

“Clyde…please…” she pleaded through panting breaths. He smirked, his hand roughly pulling the scrap of fabric away, exposing her to the cool air of the cellar, drawing a gasp from her.

“What do you want darlin’?” he asked, pulling the buckle of his belt loose and unbuttoning his fly, releasing his solid cock, almost red and weeping with a need for her.

She sucked in a sharp breath, smiling happily as his fingers found her, circling her languidly, making sure she felt every torturous movement.

“Stop…stop teasing me…”

“Not until you use your words babydoll,” he said, “Tell me what you want…”

_Beautiful teasing dirty motherfucker…_

He was reducing her to nothing more than a shaking wreck of nerves, taking over her senses and while she wanted to keep his hand where it was since it was doing _magical_ things, she had been aching for him all day and she needed to feel him.

“Fuck. Me,” she ground out, “I need you to fuck me, please…I want you…”

“Hmm, yes you do,” he growled, pushing his jeans further down his hips and grinding his length through her soaked folds, “You’re always so wet for me, dirty girl…”

Clyde’s teeth clenched tightly as he entered her, feeling every curve and ridge of her soaked cunt, already pulsing around him. They could make love gently another time. All either could comprehend was the frantic need for release, to feel the other come apart around them as he set the pace, his hips pounding against her, working her raw.

“God you feel so good around my cock darlin’,” he groaned, his hand flat against the middle of her shoulders, holding her in place, “I’ve been thinkin’ about this all day…”

With her ever-decreasing brain power, she remembered where they were, shoving her fist in her mouth to try and muffle the particularly loud moan that escaped when his hand slipped from her back and around her hips to tease her, little shocks of white-hot pleasure shooting up her spine, and tailbone.

He fell forward, rutting against her, his hips slapping against hers with each sharp thrust as he licked at her, nipping at her skin with his teeth.

“Clyde…” his name was on her lips like a prayer, like a mantra she was repeating over and over, begging him to give her what she wanted, and she bit down hard on her fist as she came, her ridged walls pulling him tightly into her heat.

“Jesus…fuck!” he cursed, coming hard, his hips pressed flush against her riding out his release. Both were breathing hard as they descended from their highs, Clyde’s body on top of Rey’s over the crate. She huffed a light laugh, Clyde joining her and kissing between her shoulders as he carefully removed himself with a groan, delicately tucking himself back into his jeans.

Rey giggled as she straightened, pulling up her underwear and cleaning herself as best she could, her lower back stiff from the harsh position. She’d be sore in the morning, but she was so pacified it was difficult to care.

“I love you,” she mumbled against his chest, his fingers under her chin instructing her to look at him so he could kiss her properly.

“I love you,” he said softly, equally as mollified as she was, “Come on, we better get back before Jimmy ruins my bar…”

Earl, sitting next to Mellie at the bar, Jimmy on the other side, all watched as Clyde emerged from the stock room with a dopey smile on his face. He was followed two minutes later by Rey, her dress wrinkled and her hair looking well and truly fucked.

Earl sniggered.

“I’ve changed my bet,” he said, “Forget a ring. He’ll have a baby in that girl by Christmas,”


	10. Independence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am LOVING all the Earl love in the comments. He is my cinnamon roll and I won't have anyone tell me differently!
> 
>  Thank you for all your comments, kudos, Tumblr messages etc as always. I do this because I love it and hearing people love my work too makes me smile!

[](https://imgur.com/M3iFc0I)

Rey already regretted getting that damn phone.

Especially as it vibrated against the nightstand, rousing her from a very peaceful sleep. Without looking, she reached out blindly fumbling to grab the obnoxious device, feeling Clyde growl next to her, equally as annoyed to have been woken.

“Don’t answer,” he mumbled, his face pressed into the pillow, shifting closer to her.

“It’ll just keep ringing baby,” Rey said, scowling at the screen.

_Mellie Logan Calling…_

“Morning! Are you guys ready?!”

“Mel…it’s 8 in the morning and we’re still in bed,” Rey yawned, “Have you lost your mind?”

“I had to get to the store before it gets cleaned out! Have you ever tried to buy barbecue food and a keg on Independence Day weekend?!”

Rey rubbed at her tired eyes. It was a fair point, by 9am there was a good chance the stores would be on their way to being cleaned out and Mellie had put so much planning into the day that she wanted it to be perfect.

“I’ve still got some things to prepare,” Mellie continued, “Potato salad is better made fresh, obviously, but I made two kinds of cobbler last night ‘cause I couldn’t decide which so we got peach _and_ strawberry…do you think one keg’ll be enough? We got a few more people comin’…and of course I’ll need to get something for Sadie and the other kids…”

“Mel…I’m begging you…I’m just awake,” Rey pleaded. Clyde growled again, louder, rolling to his back and grabbing his pillow, stuffing it over his head.

“You can tell Clyde that I heard that, and I don’t appreciate his tone!” Mellie said.

“Mel said she doesn’t appreciate your tone…” Rey said to his pillow covered face.

“And I don’t appreciate being woken up before 9am on a holiday weekend but here we are…” he grumbled darkly, muffled from his hiding place. Rey reached over from her place, rubbing his chest consolingly, his large hand coming to cover hers.

“Alright well, I gotta run to the store,” Mellie said, “We’re gonna be settin’ off early to get that good spot so be ready!”

“We will Mel,” Rey promised, bidding the excitable girl goodbye before the line went dead.

“Every year,” Clyde moaned, pulling the pillow away from his face, his long hair a tangle all over his face, “Every. Fuckin’. Year,”

“Oh, come on. She’s just excited,” Rey reasoned, “It’s cute!”

“It’s cute to you cause you ain’t had to deal with it your whole life,” he said, pushing his hair out of the way, “She was always like this, then after mommy died she decided to take over the whole thing…every holiday, without fail…”

“That’s sweet though,” Rey thought, “Keeping your family traditions going,”

“Oh, it is, don’t get me wrong,” he said quickly, “But some of us like to sleep…”

His arm snaked around her waist to roll her gently on top of him, her small body draped across his like a blanket, her contours molding against him. His dog tags around her neck fell onto his chest with the quiet jingle of metal.

“Seems like you’re awake now,” she teased softly, feeling his morning wood pressing against her stomach.

“Hmm, that’s just my constant state ‘round you darlin’” he breathed, his hand coming to cup the back of her head to pull her to him, “You do somethin’ to me. How ‘bout we ditch today and just spend the holiday here…in bed…”

“You know Mel would kill us,” she said trying to sound flippant, but her voice was rough. He smirked, rolling her over onto her back, his delicious weight just on her, holding her body down.

“She would,” he shrugged, kissing her softly, capturing her lip in his teeth gently, “But wouldn’t it be worth it?”

Rey sighed, her head tipping back giving him access to her neck as he moved, suckling along her skin while his hand trailed tenderly down her body, stopping only to pinch at her nipple through the thin fabric of her tank top, rewarding him with a light moan from her lips.

He was moving slowly, slower than she was used to from him. Heat pooled in her stomach and she tried not to fidget under his touch, but he was making it difficult, the light fluttering touches bordering on ticklish.

For all he said she did something to him, her body responded to him just as much, her blood rushing, flushing her skin with a glow that could never be replicated.

“I could make you cum over…and over…” he drawled slowly, his southern voice a low rumble in his chest, dark and seductive. Her head was swimming by the time his fingers traced the outline of her slit through her shorts.

“I’d have you screaming my name…” his hand mercifully slid past her waistband, cupping her mound, his middle finger teasing her with the lightest of taps and she whined under him, unable to take her eyes off the beautiful, powerful man that had her at his mercy.

Christ, it wasn’t even 9am yet.

“You’d be so full of my cock you wouldn’t be able to walk for days after…” he continued, so casually, his hip grinding lightly against her own, Rey groaning at the dual sensation of his hard shaft against her body and his finger circling her aching clit driving her crazy with want, “You’d be so full of my cum it would be drippin’ out you…cause you’re mine…you’re all mine,” he whispered, his lips barely touching hers.

She was panting for him now, her back arching from the bed. Clyde smiled wickedly. He planted a chaste kiss on her lips, barely a peck and he abruptly withdrew his hand, her eyes snapping open wide with confusion and panic, watching him suck her juices from his finger.

“But you’re right…we don’t have time,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “Gotta get ready for this barbecue…”

Her eyes followed him, dumbstruck at the change of pace and tone, her pussy soaked and throbbing with dissatisfaction and he got up from the bed, his erection still tenting his boxer briefs as he headed towards the bathroom.

_Dirty teasing motherfucker_

“CLYDE LOGAN YOU GET BACK HERE AND FINISH WHAT YOU FUCKING STARTED!”

He was back in the room instantly, chuckling to himself as he quickly stripped his boxers and climbed back on the bed, kissing her soundly, leaning on his elbow as his hand pulled her shorts from her roughly.

“That wasn’t…fucking…nice,” Rey growled with difficulty, her head spinning feeling him line up with her slicked entrance and there, _there_ , he pushed in slowly. Her head tipped back against the pillow as he moved, feeling every inch of him as he entered her with deliberate hesitation.

 “I’m sorry babydoll,” he breathed, a dreamy smile on his face at his own relief, “Does my baby want to cum?”

She nodded frantically, her pupils blown with frenzied lust because her man was the worst, incessant tease she had ever met, and he knew it. It would have been frustrating if he didn’t deliver well on his promises every damn time.

He moved his hips slowly, methodically stroking her, forcing her to feel every part of his length as he did, pulling out until he was barely in and pushing back to the hilt. It was a glorious kind of torture that made her body want to melt.

But he was growing impatient, as if teasing her was just as frustrating to him and his pace increased, his hips pistoning against her.

“I love how tight your pussy is around me…” he groaned, “Your perfect little cunt takin’ all of me…”

She moaned loudly. His voice would lower when he was turned on, his accent would thicken, and it drove her crazy, igniting a fire in her gut making her pulse around him.

“Touch yourself, baby,” he ordered, “I love seein’ you play with yourself for me…”

Licking her fingers, she fingered her nipple, tweaking and pulling while her other hand drifted down to her heat, rubbing her oversensitive clit. Clyde groaned, feeling her fingers brush his shaft as he drove into her again and again.

“Clyde…oh, God…I’m so close…” she moaned, panting as her fingers and his cock worked her.

“Show, don’t tell…” he grunted, his hips snapping against hers, “Show me how much you want me…show me how you cum for me…”

The blood was pounding in her ears, her over stimulated body quivering feeling him rut into her, his smooth cock sliding into her just below her fingers, that last piece of tangible sensation tipping her over the edge and she screamed his name, her back arching from the bed so much her crown was practically pushed into the pillow below.

The pace of his thrusts began to turn erratic, bottoming out against her and he came with a long, low groan, his head dropping to her shoulder, teeth scraping along her collarbone.

“Fuck…I love you,” he breathed, kissing her tenderly, rolling to the side. She smiled, sated and content, her body singing having finally been released from the tension he had caused in the first place.

“You’re an asshole,” she giggled, rolling into his chest, “I love you too…so much…”

He sighed, feeling her pepper his neck with whisper-light kisses.

“And you’re sure we can’t just stay in bed this weekend?”

00000

Mellie had insisted on being one of the drivers, knowing full well that Jimmy and Clyde wanted to drink, and Rey didn’t know where they were heading. The trunk of her car was fit to burst with things, from the barbecue, all the food and drink plus blankets, towels and changes of clothes.

The location was stunning. They were on the edge to the Potomac River, near the shade of some trees but with enough space on the sandy edge for everyone to spread out. A well-worn trail leading upstream, towards where the water was falling rapidly around the rocks, white foam bubbling around the surface. Sun was shining overhead, bright against the backdrop of the cloudless blue sky.

Immediately, the boys set to work unpacking the essentials from the car. The essentials being the cooler and the keg, Clyde taking it upon himself to set up the tap.

“We’ve got a full cooler there, the keg and there's a few bottles of somethin’ in the back,” Mellie said, “D’you think that’ll be enough?”

“Mel, you’ve got enough to stock a bar…I should know. How much do you expect people to drink?” Clyde asked, finishing with the tap and setting the keg up in a bucket next to the shaded area with the rest of the food. Mellie shrugged as she set up a makeshift trashcan near the barbecue.

“Well, there’s us…so that’s 5…”

“Sadie doesn’t count, Mel…” Jimmy reminded her, setting about lighting the grill.

“Right, okay 4…”

“Well you’ve got enough alcohol in there for way more than 4,” Mellie rolled her eyes.

“Let me finish, I ain’t done!” she snapped, “Like I said, there’s us…Bobbie-Jo, Moody, Earl, Sylvia…”

“You invited Sylvia!” Jimmy shouted, “What the hell Mellie?!”

“Look, you said you wanted to work things out and I thought this would be a great time for you to show her that you’re not an idiot…even though we all know you are,” Mellie shot back.

Clyde pulled his shirt off, leaving him in his long camo swim trunks settling himself on the ground with his back against the tree, Rey stripping off to her bikini and coming to sit between his legs to watch the siblings. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled happily.

“Do they always fight like this?” Clyde nodded.

“Oh yeah, all the time…” he replied, “Was worse growin’ up. I was always stuck in the middle. Least I’ve got you here with to watch…”

Mellie’s voice traveled to them.

“And I invited…someone else…”

“Who?” Jimmy asked tentatively, his face wary.

“and he might’ve invited…2 more people…”

“ _Who_ , Mellie?”

“Joe…” Both Jimmy and Clyde paled, Rey looking around in confusion.

“Joe _Bang_?” Jimmy choked, “ _That_ Joe? Mellie, you gotta be kiddin’ me…”

“And he invited Sam and Fish,”

“Of course, he fuckin’ did,” Jimmy deadpanned, “You ain’t still seein’ Joe are you?”

“Who is Joe?” Rey asked Clyde, her eyes still on the bickering brother and sister. Clyde shifted uncomfortably.

“Remember how I told you about that…thing?” He said carefully, “That job that me and Jimmy pulled?”

“Yeah…”

“Well…Joe was in on it,” he muttered, “Sam and Fish too…”

Rey hadn’t exactly been thrilled when Clyde had confessed about what they had done but it hadn’t made her look at him any differently. After all, it wasn’t like he had murdered someone. They had stolen money from a corporation, it was _almost_ a victimless crime. Not to mention the amount of good they had done with the money afterward.

And really, who was she to judge someone for their past?

She should have told him then, that night when he had lain with her in bed and confessed his sins to her, but she was afraid. Afraid he would look at her differently, knowing that she had lied about her name and how she had come to be there.

Feeling his arms around her as they sat together in the shade, she knew she had to tell him, but not now. Not today. It was too perfect a day to dredge up painful memories.

“I’ve only been seein’ him a little…occasionally,” Mellie said, “Besides, what’s it to you? Focus on your own damn relation…oh, look at that, speak of the devil!”

More cars and a truck parked up next to Mellie’s, the rest of their party arriving, pouring out of their vehicles. Bobbie-Jo was bickering with Moody, Rey heard, something about having given the boys too much sugar already, the twins screaming and shouting.

From the other car, a man covered in tattoos with bleach blonde hair stepped out, followed by two more men, equally as tattooed but far less polished. If Rey could define the term white trash, she was looking at it.

“That’s Joe, the two weird lookin’ fellas are Sam and Fish,” Clyde explained, his voice dripping with distaste. Rey winced at the noise everyone was making.

“We should probably go and say hi,”

“Do we have to?” Clyde whined, “I’d much prefer to sit here with you in my arms…” It was no use, Rey was already getting to her feet, brushing the dirt from her bare legs.

“Come on big guy,” she smiled, pulling at his arm, and walking towards the group, Clyde trailing behind her with a deep frown on his face.

“Now, who is this?” Joe asked, his ice blue eyes looking Rey up and down. Automatically, she leaned back slightly against Clyde’s body, feeling uncomfortable under the man’s gaze, “What’s your name honeybunch?”

“Joe, this is Clyde’s girlfriend, Rey,” Mellie introduced with a smile. Joe grinned widely.

“Well it is delightful to meet you, Rey,” Joe said still smiling. Behind him, Sam and Fish stood leering at her confidently, no hint of subtly in their eyes.

“Damn Clyde!” Fish cried, “You got yourself a hot little lady…”

“Got that right,” Sam agreed, “What you sayin’ baby? Fancy spending some time with the bang boys later?” Mellie rolled her eyes.

“Rey, I think I see Earl and Sylvia arrivin’, let’s go and say hi!” Mellie said, grabbing Rey by the shoulders and ushering her bewildered person away from the men, leaving them alone with Clyde and Jimmy.

Clyde glowered darkly at the brothers, glancing towards his own in their own form of silent communication.

“Jimmy?”

“On it,”

Before Sam and Fish could react, the Logan brothers had them by the throat, Clyde’s large hand around Sam’s neck, squeezing formidably, as the far smaller man struggled against his grip, coughing and wheezing.

“Talk to her like that again, look at her like that again…and I’ll drown ya,” Clyde snarled, ensuring he kept eye contact with the man, “You got that?”

Next to the cars, Mellie and Rey stood next to Sylvia, watching the men, Mellie with her face in her palm.

“Oh my God! What…are they doin’?” Sylvia asked incredulously. Mellie sighed.

“Being idiots…”

00000

Tubing, as it turned out, was the most fun Rey had ever had.

She had stood at the top of the rushing water, watching it with trepidation, her rubber ring in hand.

“Go on Rey, you’ll be fine!” Mellie shouted to her over the bubbling of the water, “I promise!”

_Be Brave_

She had thrown herself down, screaming and laughing as she went, landing at the bottom with a huge splash. Mellie wasn’t far behind her, her own ring crashing into Rey’s and sending them both into the water. More than once, Rey had gone up with Sadie, having got permission from Bobby-Jo, the small girl in her lap as they bounced through the rapids.

As promised, Jimmy had taken up residence by the barbecue along with Moody and Clyde, refusing to let anyone else take over the grilling duties.

Some decided to take the more relaxed approach to the day, Earl floating happily with a beer in one hand and a smoke in the other, occasionally coming back to dry land for a burger and to chat with everyone else.

After spending hours throwing themselves down the water, Mellie and Rey had followed Earl’s example, floating together, enjoying the sun, holding hands so they didn’t drift away from each other.

“Do you want a beer?” Mellie asked. Rey looked up, tilting her sunglasses down to quizzically look at the other girl.

“Uh…sure?”

Mellie flicked her foot, a smaller float with a tiny cooler drifting back towards them, attached to the girl’s ankle with string. Rey blinked at the sight.

“Is…is that a cooler? On a float?”

“What? Did you really think if I wanted a beer I was going to get out of the water all the time?”

Rey laughed, shaking her head and accepting the drink, opening the ring pull and touching the can to Mellie’s in a small toast.

“You know, you really are a bit of a miracle,” Mellie said offhandedly, tipping her head back on her ring towards the sky. Rey lifted her head again from the relaxed position to look over at the southern girl.

“Explain…”

“I’ve genuinely, in all my years, never seen Clyde so happy,” Mellie said, “Seriously, he’s like a different person,”

“Is that…a bad thing?” Rey asked, unsure what Mellie was getting at.

“Not at all! He’s…confident, he smiles way more, he doesn’t even wear his fake arm as much unless he needs it and he used to _never_ go out without it,” she elaborated, “and it’s down to you,”

“Well, he’s pretty amazing,” Rey blushed, fingers the tags around her neck, “I love him…but what about you and Joe? What’s going on there?!”

Mellie glanced up across the water to the shoreline where Joe was standing with Earl and Jimmy by the barbecue.

“It was just meant to be a casual thing. I never expected to actually _like_ him!” Mellie said, “I dunno, it’s all a bit…weird. When he’s by himself he’s great, but those brothers of his are fuckin’ weird…clearly, God decided to take a day off when he made those two!”

“Never a truer word was spoken,” Rey said sardonically, “and what’s happening there?” Rey nodded her head in the direction of the barbecue where Moody had moved away to play with his boys, replaced by Sylvia who seemed to be in deep conversation with Jimmy. At least they were smiling.

“Jimmy bein’ Jimmy,” Mellie said, “They’d been dating but then Jimmy got spooked ‘cause, let’s face it, Syliva is way too good for him…so he started actin’ like an idiot and they decided to take a little break. I don’t think it’ll last long, he’s smitten with her and she likes him just as much. I was hopin’ if she came along to our little party today that they’d talk…and it looks like I was right,”

The two girls watched the interaction on the shore carefully. Sylvia laughed at something Jimmy had said, and they continued to stare in glee when the dark-haired woman leaned in, kissing Jimmy sweetly.

“I told you!” Mellie smiled smugly, “Maybe I should get into match makin’…clearly, it’s my callin’ in life!”

“Maybe focus on your own relationship,” Rey sniggered.

For her comment, Rey found herself suddenly in the water again, Mellie grabbing her float to tip her over and she reappeared at the surface with a riotous laugh.

From the shore, Earl had pulled himself out of the water and he sauntered towards Clyde. He had watched the younger man for the best part of 15 minutes and not once had he looked away from his girlfriend. It would have been sickening if it wasn’t so damn cute.

Nudging him on the side, Clyde finally tore his eyes away to glance at Earl, accepting the beer he was being handed by the mechanic with a thankful smile.

“So…you gonna marry that girl?”

“Yup,”

“Good,”

00000

The kids were asleep in the back of the car, wrapped in a blanket, knocked out from the excitement and activities of the day. They were sure to wake up when the fireworks eventually started but for the moment, Bobby-Jo and Jimmy thought it was best to let them nap.

As the sun had begun to set, the barbecue had been cooled, abandoned to the side in favor of a large bonfire. Slowly, but surely, everyone was starting to wind down, the combination of a days’ worth of sun and beer bringing a mellow lethargy to the happy, content group of people.

Joe and Mellie had snuck off long ago and where they had gone, nobody could tell. Nobody really wanted to ask, and nobody said a word when they returned later, Mellie with twigs in her hair.

Earl and the other Bang brothers had broken out cards, the occasional curse coming from their game while the rest of the group had paired off.

Rey was nestled safely between Clyde’s long legs, his arms around her body as she leaned against his chest, her head tucked under his chin.

It was everything she had dreamed of. A loving family who took care of each other, who bickered and laughed together. A man that loved her for who she was, who was proud of her, who treated her like she hung the stars in the sky.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the surge of relief feeling that she was finally free of it all, but to her horror, Rey’s eyes began to sting, her throat becoming uncomfortably tight. Her eyes shone, wet with unshed tears in the light of the bonfire. She took a deep breath in and out, trying to calm herself.

Everything was fine. It was fine.

“Hey, you alright sweetheart?” Clyde whispered in her ear, feeling her body tense. She smiled quickly, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah, baby…yeah,” she yawned, “I’m just tired,”

It wasn’t the best excuse and she had no idea if he bought it, but if he didn’t he stayed quiet, pressing a kiss to her hair lovingly and holding her that little bit tighter, his nose nuzzling her temple. As the fireworks began, she smiled, their party illuminated in the bright colors that lit up the sky of red, white and blue.

Soon she would tell him everything.


	11. This Woman Needs Containin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written and re-written this chapter over and over before I could be satisfied with it! I hope you guys enjoy it because I've been having a wee stress about it all!
> 
> As always, I heart you all! Smoochies! xx

[ ](https://imgur.com/46JToIF)

Poe growled under his breath, booting up his computer as he threw himself down into the chair behind his desk.

Nothing. He kept searching and searching and still, he found nothing. It was as if she had vanished into thin air, that he had woken up on the floor of his living room and the only evidence of her existence was her picture in smashed photo frames.

He hadn’t touched any of his actual cases for months. Not really. He passed enough of the work on to his junior partner, who was smart enough to say nothing about it, thrilled to be getting anything more to do than filing. It didn’t matter. Soon she would be back, and things could go back to normal.

With a few idle taps on the keys, Poe brought up a large database. Truly, he wasn’t meant to be using it. This database was reserved for more in-depth searches. For weeding out names from internet searches and bill payments. As he did every morning, he typed in her name, expecting nothing.

_1 match_

Poe blinked at the screen, suddenly sitting up straight in his chair. Quickly he clicked on her name, opening up the record. A ‘Rey Jackson’ had registered with a cell phone company weeks ago, the registration finally showing up now she had used it. He scowled, there was so little information to go on. Other than her name and her date of birth, there was no full address, only the name of the state she was in.

But it was her.

“Poe, Captain wants to see you,”

He all but snarled at the other officer, standing up and stalking towards the office, pushing his way in without bothering to knock. He was so close, he didn’t need this frustration.

“Sit down detective Dameron,”

Captain Leia Organa was small in stature but what she lacked in physical height, she made up for in a formidable attitude. She sat behind her desk, her back straight and shoulders squared, staring at him with a cool, professional glare.

“Captain, I’m actually in the middle of something right now…”

“ _Sit down_ ,” she ordered. He grumbled, taking the seat across from her, “Poe, some disturbing reports have reached me, and I hope to God they aren’t true because for years you’ve been an exceptional detective. I’ve had reports that you’ve been abusing your position, that you sent out an APB on Rey Jackson?”

Poe shifted uncomfortably in his seat, fidgeting with his hands but he said nothing.

“We’ve also received a complaint that you intimidated a woman named Rose Tico? That you tried to force your way into her home without any just cause?” Captain Organa exclaimed, “Poe…these are all serious accusations,”

“I…Captain, I have to find her…you don’t know what it’s been like…”

“Not like this Poe!” she snapped, “Do you think we can’t see what’s been going on here? You’re behind on your cases, your paperwork is non-existent and, quite frankly, you look a mess!”

It was true, he knew that. Every day he was turning up less and less polished, more concerned about his obsessive hunt than his own appearance. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin sallow from the constant toxins in his system.

But then how else was he going to sleep?

“In light of the recent allegations made against you,” Captain Organa continued, “You are to be suspended while a full investigation can be carried out…”

“No, Captain please!” Poe begged frantically, “I just…I need to find her…I don’t know why she left…but things will be fine when she comes back…”

“You put out an ABP without any justification! She’s not a murderer Poe or a person of interest, she’s your girlfriend!” Captain Organa snapped, “And you need help. Turn in your gun and your badge,”

He stood roughly, slamming his badge on the table and putting down his gun before turning to storm from the room. The only thing he grabbed from his desk was his travel cup, swigging the hidden liquor inside as he left the building.

00000

Tonight.

She was definitely going to sit Clyde down and tell him everything.

It was becoming a vicious cycle. She would become nervous, terrified to bare her soul because it was a scary thing. By sharing her truth, by saying it all out loud it was like admitting it was real, that it wasn’t some horrible nightmare she had conjured up, a nightmare she had worked so hard to try and forget.

Rey knew the longer she omitted that part of herself, the worse it could be. Surely, he wouldn’t care what her name was? Especially when she told him her reasons. She wasn’t some con artist trying to pull the wool over their eyes, she was just a girl who had gotten in way over her head and was trying to rebuild herself.

Yes, that’s what she would tell him.

Rey was just finishing up for the day when Mellie walked into the shop, a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

“Boy do I have a surprise for you!” She smiled, “Remember how you told me you missed driving?”

“Yeah…”

“Well…just come outside!”

Rey and Earl both shared a confused look, Earl shrugging his shoulders and gesturing that they should follow.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Earl shouted, stopping in his tracks at the sight in front of him while Rey just stared at it with wide eyes.

“Is that…”

“It is!”

“Where did you…”

“Oh, Moody owed me a favor,” Mellie shrugged, “So we have this baby on loan for the afternoon!”

In front of them was a bright red Mustang V8 convertible GT AT, fresh from the car lot and ready to go, gleaming in the sun.

“Oh my God,” Rey gasped in awe, her hand running over the hood, “I don’t think I’ve ever been sexually attracted to a car until now…”

“I know right!?” Mellie gushed, “So, you wanna take her for a spin?”

“Fuck yes!” Rey shouted, not even giving her answer a second thought, “Earl, am I good to finish up?” The man nodded.

“Who am I to stand in the way of true love?” he joked, “Shall I call Clyde and let him know that he’s been replaced?”

“Nah, it’s all good,” Rey shrugged, “I’ll be taking him for a ride later,” she finished with a wink.

“Forget I said anything,” Earl deadpanned, wishing he hadn’t heard the girls comment, “Have fun girls!”

The wheels screeched as they set off, the car rocketing forward with such acceleration that they were pushed back into the plush leather seats. Mellie was right, Rey had missed this more than she let on, the car’s speed climbing and climbing as they sped along the quiet back roads of Boone County, the cool breeze in their hair and against their skin as they sped.

Twisting and turning, Rey felt alive with the machine under her control. She could still remember the day Poe had taken her car from her, claiming that it was better for the environment to have one car in the house while knowing full well that he would be taking his own car away every day and leaving her with nothing.

The wide grins and excitable laughter soon died down when they were interrupted by the unmistakeable pitched whine of a police siren, blue and red flashing lights reflecting in the rearview mirror.

“Shit!” Rey spat, slowing the car down, “Fuck, fuck, fuck…you didn’t tell me there was a Musker on this road!?”

“Relax!” Mellie said, “It’ll just be for the speed we were goin’. I’m sure it’s just the local boys anyway, Jimmy and Clyde know most of ‘em!”

Mellie turned in her seat to squint at the car parked behind them, quickly turning back to look ahead of her with a wince.

“Shit!”

“What?”

“They ain’t local…they’re state…”

“FUCK!”

Rey’s heart was pounding in her chest, her hands shaking as it gripped the wheel with white knuckles. She had done so much to try and lay low, to not give herself away to anyone, especially the police. All it would take was one report, just one, and he would know where she was.

“Is there a problem officer?” Mellie asked innocently while Rey continued to try and control her breathing.

“Ladies, do you have any idea how fast you two were goin’?” the officer snapped, “When you passed us you were hitting at least 90. Now that’s _very_ dangerous on these roads! I’m gonna need to see your license and registration,”

Rey glanced up at him, a painfully lost expression on her face.

“I…uh, I don’t think I have my license with me…” she muttered, her face panicked. The officer sighed heavily.

“Ma’am, please step out of the vehicle…”

“No!” Mellie said firmly, frowning, “She ain’t done nothin’ wrong! Rey, I’m sure you’ve got your license in your purse…”

“Excuse me but if you don’t mind…”

“I do mind!” Mellie snapped, “Don’t you see you’re scarin’ the poor girl?!” The officer grunted in frustration, Rey still sitting frozen with her hands attached to the wheel, practically hyperventilating, her neck going a blotchy red.

“Ma’am, please step out of the vehicle, I will not ask you again!”

“You know what? You’re just actin’ like a bully if you gave her a minute she’d be able to get you’re her license but you’re just throwin’ all your weight around!” Mellie yelled, her face scowling at the officer, his own face turning an annoyed shade of pink.

“That’s it, I’m takin’ you both in,” he said, gesturing for his partner to come away from the cop car and help him before he reached out and pulled Rey’s hands from the wheel, firmly assisting her out of the car.

While Mellie was screaming like a banshee about how unfairly they were being treated and what rights they had, all Rey could do was try and suppress the blind panic that was brewing in her system as she felt the handcuffs go on around her wrists.

00000

“Fuckin’ state muskers thinkin’ they can act all tough and try and intimidate two ladies!” Mellie growled as they walked towards the cell, “And why the fuck did we need to be cuffed?! Do we look like hardened criminals to you!?”

“Hey, Mellie, come on now, don’t be using language like that!” the officer escorting them said, “It’s not exactly nice,” Mellie gave the man a remorseful look.

“Sorry Mike,” She muttered, “I’m just a little pissed off…”

“I get that Mel, but you’re lucky they brought you local instead of takin’ you elsewhere,” the man said, “Don’t worry, we’ve taken care of things here. I’m sure Jimmy’ll be here in no time!”

Rey was sitting with her head between her knees, her breathing coming in short, shallow pants while her vision was spinning with panic. Cells. She was in a jail cell which meant she was definitely going to have her name on a record that he could find. It would only be a matter of time until he turned up on her doorstep. Mellie sat down next to her, rubbing her back in small, soothing circles.

“I take it this is your first time getting’ hauled in huh?” Mellie said, “I know it’s kinda scary but don’t worry, we’ll be gettin’ off light this time! The boys here all went to school with Clyde and Jimmy! Most you’ll get is a court date and probably a fine…”

Little did the southern woman know a fine was the least of Rey’s worries and the idea of going to the court made matters worse. She felt sick to her stomach. All her carefully laid plans and months of living in tension were unraveling in front of her and she felt powerless to stop it. Her only saving grace was that the boys at the local precinct all seemed to know the Logan family and were willing to cut them a little slack considering what they were being taken in for.

But her truth was about to come out, ready or not.

“Mel…I…I got something I need to tell you,” Rey said, her voice muted from between her knees and carefully she sat up, still holding her rolling stomach tightly.

“Rey, are you alright? You look white as a sheet…”

“No, no I’m not,” she choked, her eyes stinging with impending tears, “I need to get this out because it’s eating me alive but…but before I do I just need to know that you’re not going to freak out because I’ve been so fucking scared…and I just need you to listen to me…”

“Whoa, okay…shh, it’s okay,” Mellie soothed, continuing the circles she was rubbing on her friends back, “What’s wrong? You can tell me…”

“I…I’ve been lying about my name,”

“Your name?” Rey nodded, her eyes cast to the floor.

“My name isn’t Kenobi…it’s Jackson,” she said quietly, “I didn’t just come here for a fresh start. I…I did something really bad back in Washington…I almost killed someone,”

Mellie sat silently trying to process what she had just been told, nodding slowly as the metaphorical wheels turned in her head. Rey Jackson. Not Kenobi. Jackson. Did she say _killed_?

“Alright…you’re gonna need to tell me a little bit more than that…” Mellie said carefully. Rey shuddered. If she was struggling to tell Mellie then how the hell was she going to be able to tell Clyde?

“I had this boyfriend back west and…he became…mean. He started beating me if I didn’t make him happy. He hadn’t always been like that but…there was one day when I thought he was going to kill me and I knocked him out. He wasn’t moving…”

“Holy shit…” Mellie breathed, blinking in astonishment at Rey’s story.

It all made sense, Mellie realized. No cell phone, no bank account, not wanting to put her name down on anything, living in such a remote area. The poor girl didn’t want to be found.

“So, I took my shot and I ran, I got out of there…someone helped me. My neighbor, Rose. I got rid of everything, my phone, my bank accounts, _anything_ that he could use to find me…because he’s going to find me…He’s a cop. He can do that, and I know him, he won’t stop…”

“Have you told Clyde?”

The heartbroken look Rey gave her told Mellie her answer.

“Rey, you have to tell him,”

“He’s going to be so mad…”

“What?!” Mellie cried, “Are you fuckin’ kiddin’? Rey, Clyde loves you more than he’s ever loved anybody in his whole life, you’re his world. If there’s someone out there who is goin’ to hurt you then he needs to know,”

“But I lied…”

“About your name? That don’t change who you are. A name is just a name,” Mellie grabbed the girl, pulling her into a tight hug, “He loves you. _You_. Tell him the truth and I promise everythin’ is goin’ to be alright! You’re our family now, okay?”

Like the floodgates that finally burst open, Rey sobbed on Mellie’s shoulder, shaking with every loud cry that wracked her body. Saying it all out loud stung, like tearing open a wound she thought was healing, leaving her raw and vulnerable, but she had done it. She had taken the first step, even if circumstances had forced her hand and finally someone knew the truth of her journey, even if it was only a snippet of what she had been through.

An officer approached their cell, opening the door.

“Mel, Jimmy and Clyde are here,”

_Be brave._

00000

“Hey Mike,” Jimmy said with a smirk on his face, “I take it you’ve got our jailbirds?”

Jimmy had received the call first, Mellie rushing her words down the phone about how they had been caught speeding and that the officer who had stopped them had been an asshole and, long story short, could he and Clyde come and get them. He had only agreed because Clyde had immediately said yes. Jimmy would have been happy to at least let Mellie cool her heels.

Jimmy had been in the same class as Mike all through school, having met the officer when they were in first grade. Most of the boys in the station knew Jimmy or Clyde in some capacity, a lot of them frequent patrons at Duck Tape, and for that reason alone, the girls had a low bail.

That still didn’t mean Jimmy was going to let them away with not paying him back.

“Yeah we got them, they’re waiting for ya,” he said, “You comin’ to sign them out?”

“Yeah I’ll do it,” Jimmy sighed, “Stick around the truck, I’ll be back in a minute,” he said to Clyde, heading through to the office to sign the paperwork.

Clyde nodded, letting his brother carry on and leaving him in the station, annoyance still bubbling in his chest. He and Rey were supposed to be on a date right now but of course, Mellie would have gotten them pulled in on something as simple as speeding. Rey may have been the one driving but he knew his sister and that girl had a mouth on her that didn’t know when to quit and if she hadn’t opened said mouth, they would have just been given the damn ticket.

The walls were plastered with the usual informative posters. Don’t drink and drive. Call 911 for emergencies only. Boone County Police Auction. He paused suddenly, a particular group of flyers catching his eye.

The wanted flyers were all bunched together, overlapping and pinned to the corkboard with little care. He wondered if any of the officers had even bothered to look at them properly. His eyes scanned the faces of the pictures idly until a very familiar face stared back at him.

_What the fuck…_

Swiftly he grabbed the paper, tearing it from the wall, frantically reading the information on the front.

Rey Jackson. 5’5”. Brunette. Brown/green eyes.

ABP Person of Interest – Wanted for attempted murder.

00000

“Rey, why don’t you head on out, I think Clyde’ll be waiting with the truck,” Jimmy said, “Me and Mel got a few things to finish dealin’ with here,”

Rey shot him a relieved smile, nodding before pushing her way out from the back and to the front of the precinct. Through the glass of the door, she could see Clyde standing exactly where Jimmy had said he would be.

She had told Mellie. The band-aid had been ripped off, as uncomfortable as it had been, but she had done it once, she could do it again and she oddly felt lighter for having finally shared her burden. This was it, she was going to go out and get him, take him back to her place and before they did anything else with their evening she was going to sit him down and tell him everything, the way she should have done months ago.

Walking out into the late afternoon sun towards him, her smile faltered. He was standing, leaning against the truck, staring down at a piece of paper with her face on it.

“Rey Jackson?”

_No…_

The confusion in his voice, that pained, perplexed tone as he struggled to fathom what was going on made her stop in front of him. He held up the paper.

“What is this?” he asked quietly, his jaw set firm, mouth in a grim line. Rey shook her head, at a loss to answer.

“I…I don’t know…”

“I’ll tell you what it is, it’s a wanted poster with your face on it…sayin’ that you’re wanted for attempted murder?” he said disbelievingly, “Is this some kind of a joke? Cause I ain’t laughin’,”

Her stomach churning, Rey grabbed the paper from his hand, her own face staring back at her. A nationwide ABP for any information on her whereabouts to be sent back to Washington. To him. Her chest clenched, her heart beating so hard that it pained her, her legs feeling like they were going to give out at any moment.

_Stupid Rey. Stupid. You should have just told him…_

“No!” Rey breathed, “Please, Clyde, it’s not what you think…”

“Then tell me what I’m supposed to think here, Rey!” He said, “You barely told me anythin’ about where you came from and I let it go, but this? I told you everythin’ and I mean _everythin’_ there is to know about me. Have you been lyin’ to me this whole time?”

“Clyde, it’s…okay, that is my name,” she stammered, “My name is Rey Jackson…”

“and who did you try and kill?!”

“It’s not like that!” she shouted, “He…he’s my ex-boyfriend,”

Every word he pulled out of her, every stuttering excuse felt hollow under the scrutiny of his disbelieving stare. Rey had always loved Clyde’s dark, expressive eyes but now? Now the hurt and confusion in them were making her feel sick and the parking lot of the local police station was the last place she had expected to have this conversation.

_You should have just told him…_

“You tried to kill your ex-boyfriend?!” he repeated, “Well that makes it all better…Jesus Christ…”

“Please let me finish, you don’t know what happened…”

“How do I even know you’re tellin’ the truth?!” he shot back, “You barely tell me anythin’ about yourself, not really, and it turns out I don’t even know your real name…Fuck, you must take me for some kinda’ redneck idiot…I let you into my life, my family…what am I supposed to tell them?”

Rey scowled, hot tears coursing down her cheeks, pressuring building between her eyes as her head pounded. He wasn’t listening to her, barely stopping to think and hear her side of things out and the idea that he thought she was using him hurt her more than she could say.

 No, she had come too far now for everything to crumble.

“You tell them that I was stupid okay!?” She shouted, “You tell them that I was a stupid young girl who fell in love with a bad guy who hurt me!”

Clyde stilled, his chest still heaving and his brows furrowed, not in anger but in confusion, the initial rage, and betrayal he had felt seeing her face melting away to something akin to apprehension.

“You…what?”

Fear, trepidation, uncertainty. It was all making way for something far more determined, a fierce resolution to be heard, truly heard for once in her damn life. She was so sick of living a lie. She had lived a lie with Poe, putting on a brave face in public, making excuses for the bruises and canceled plans. Not anymore, she was done, sick of not facing her fears and if she was going to speak, if he wanted nothing more to do with her after this then he was going to stand there and listen.

“Yeah, you heard me,” she said, “I was in a relationship with a man who isolated me, controlled me, beat me…and if I hadn’t done what I did and gotten the fuck out of there, I’d be dead!”

Boldly, her tear-soaked eyes met his with gritty determination, silently willing him to know that every word she was saying was the truth. Both breathing hard, the silence between them was deafening, the only other sound being her own heartbeat thundering in her chest, reaching her ears.

His pupils scanned over her, moving rapidly while he processed her words, his mouth opening as if to speak but pausing when he just couldn’t think of the right thing to say, her confession striking him dumb.

Rey wiped her face taking a deep steadying breath. She was angry, so angry. Not at Clyde but at Poe because even on the other side of the country, even having broken away from him, he was still like a virus, infecting and corrupting everything that was good in her world.

It was the first time Clyde had ever raised his voice to her and It was all because of Poe.

“I know how it looks,” she said quietly, her voice tired, “but if you trust me, maybe listen to me first before you start jumping to conclusions…”

Throat bobbing as he swallowed, his jaw working. He wanted to say something to her, anything but even as she turned and walked away from him, no words came.


	12. I Would Shiver The Whole Night Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooft the response to my little cliffhanger was immense! Don't worry all, you know how I can't stay away from the fluff for long. Then again, what's Poe up to?
> 
> As per usual, thank you to everyone who is reading and especially to those who are giving Reylogan a shot for the first time! Ya'll the real MVPs! xx

[ ](https://imgur.com/p6Zxlix)

Trust had always been somewhat of an issue for Clyde.

He trusted his family. Jimmy Logan was the football star, the homecoming king, one of the most popular guys in school. Clyde was quiet, taller than most boys his age, awkward and as a result, people in school were intimidated by him. Jimmy could have easily ignored Clyde, brushed him off to protect his reputation, but he never did. When their parents died, the three siblings banded together tightly, because that’s what family did.

He trusted his brothers-in-arms. The army had taught him that there were people out there, a motley crew of misfits who joined for their own reasons, who would throw themselves into life and death situations with him. Time and time again they would demonstrate that they weren’t going to abandon him, and Clyde did the same because that’s what soldiers did.

But people?

Sometimes people were different. They had their own motivations, their own agendas. Trusting that people were sincere more often than not got you burned and Clyde had been burned more than once in his life.

He was the type of guy who fell hard. When he committed to something or someone, he was there for it all come hell or high water but that didn’t mean that others were the same. He had been with girls who had used him, decided that someone better had come along, and it had stung. Every single time.

Things with Rey felt different. There were no expectations of him. She didn’t care about how much money he spent on her or going to fancy places. She just wanted him to love her and that was enough. He did, he _did_ love her but there was always an underlying insecurity that he hadn’t been able to figure out until now.

While he had told her all about himself, the fact she wasn’t so forthcoming with her own truths had bothered him more than he liked to admit. It had begun to make him feel like something was coming, brewing silently, ominously in the background like hearing the thunder of an impending storm. If she didn’t trust him enough to tell him then clearly that meant she would be leaving him soon? She didn’t care enough to stick around?

_I was a stupid, young girl who fell in love with a bad guy who hurt me…_

_A man who isolated me controlled me, beat me…_

Now he knew.

Suddenly, like the final piece of a puzzle clicking into place, everything became clear. Clyde bent down, picking up the abandoned APB crumpled and thrown on the ground. Instead of listening to her, he had done what he was used to, falling back on old habits and automatically assuming the worst and he had let her walk away. She had told him just a snippet of what she had gone through and he had let her walk away.

 He stared down at the picture of her face, a cold weight sitting like a lump of ice in his stomach.

He felt like the biggest asshole there was.

“Fuck…”

“Clyde? Clyde, where’s Rey?”

He looked up from the paper, his jaw still set firmly as Mellie and Jimmy walked towards him in the parking lot. Without saying a word, he handed Mellie the APB notice.

“Shit,” she breathed, “This is what she’d been afraid of…”

“You knew?!” Clyde exclaimed sharply, and Mellie nodded.

“Knew what?” Jimmy asked.

“I only found out today, like an hour ago!” Mellie defended, her eyes still looking over the notice, “She was so worried when we got pulled in…he’s a cop. Did she tell you he’s a cop?”

“Who’s a cop?” Jimmy asked, his head snapping between his brother and sister, clearly privy to information that he didn’t know.

“He’s a cop?” Clyde repeated, his brows knitting, “Fuck…then this…”

“Likely isn’t what it looks like,” Mellie finished, “Where is she, what happened?”

Clyde cast his eyes to the ground, his chin dipping to his chest as he shuffled uncomfortably, rapidly ashamed of his behavior. Mellie scowled.

“What did you do…”

“I didn’t…react well,” he said carefully, “I jumped the gun, I didn’t give her a chance to explain,”

“So, you what? Yelled at her?” Mellie accused, “Poor girl has been scared outta her mind…”

“Then why didn’t she tell me?”

“Tell you _what_?!” Jimmy snapped, his annoyance at being excluded growing.

“She was going to tell you!” Mellie said, “She just didn’t know how, she loves you that fuckin’ much that she didn’t want to drag you into somethin’, she didn’t want any of us involved. You should know as well as anybody that you don’t have the right to someone’s story!”

Clyde fell silent, screwing his eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose to try and relieve some of the tension there and he heaved a sigh, the sick feeling still in his stomach.

“Mel, I think I really fucked up…” he sighed sadly, a pained expression crossing his features, “What do I do?” Mellie smiled at him sadly.

“Look, it couldn’t have been easy to see this,” She said waving the paper, “But does this change anythin’? Do you still wanna with her?”

“Of course, I do!” Clyde snapped, offended that Mellie would suggest otherwise now he knew the truth.

“Then you need to find her, tell her that you love her and make this right!” she said firmly, “She’s scared, Clyde and she’s gonna need you,”

“Will someone _please_ tell me what in the love of fuck is goin’ on?!” Jimmy snapped, both Mellie and Clyde turning to him in annoyance. Mellie grabbed his arm.

“I’ll explain in the car, Jimmy,” she huffed, “Clyde…make this right!”

He said nothing, watching her drag Jimmy towards his truck and slowly explain the cliff notes of the situation to him. She was right, he knew. He loved Rey, there was nothing else to it and he would be damned if he was going to lose her over this.

He was going to fix this, but first, he had to find her.

00000

Everything hurt.

Her feet hurt. Rey hadn’t stopped walking since she had left the police station parking lot. Walking gave her something to focus on, the constant motion of one foot in front of the other over and over again. Not that she knew where she was going, or even really where she was for that matter.

Her chest hurt. It wasn’t the dull, throbbing ache that she had experienced before, that she had lived with for so long. This pain was sharp, tearing her open, leaving a wound that was raw and gaping. The way he had looked at her like she was a stranger to him. His eyes had been so full of hurt, confusion and _she_ had been the one to do it.

All because she wasn’t brave enough to tell him.

Her head, her face, her throat, all of it hurt because as soon as she was a safe distance away she had broken down, falling to her knees at the side of the quiet road, sobbing her heart out until she could barely breathe. Eventually, she had picked herself up, continuing on her path but her body felt tired and heavy. She just wanted to lie down and close her eyes.

Stupid. She had been so damn stupid. The dog tags around her neck felt like lead weights as they swung, the tinny sound crashing in her ears. This was Clyde. He wasn’t a _nice_ guy like other guys were _nice_ , he was a good guy. He would have held her close, listened to her, kept her safe because he loved her in a way she had never experienced before.

Unconditionally.

Another sob tore unexpectedly from her throat as she walked, wrapping her arms around herself in the rapidly cooling evening air, gooseflesh rising on her skin. What was she going to do now? Even if he forgave her, she couldn’t put him through that. He deserved to be happy, not to be dragged into a mess that wasn’t his.

She would go. It would break her heart to do it, but she would go. She would give him a chance to be happy without her, to find a nice girl without the added emotional baggage. He deserved that at least. The man she loved would be happy and she would always have her memories of their time together. That would be enough.

Right?

The sun was lowering in the sky by the time Rey recognized where she was, almost smiling in relief when she spotted a recognizable door that she could knock on.

“Rey? What’s wrong?”

“I need help, Earl,”

00000

She wasn’t in her place.

She wasn’t at his place, at the bar, Mellie’s or Jimmy’s. She wasn’t even at Earl’s auto shop and Clyde was nearing his wit's end with worry. Calling her phone was useless now, he’d filled up her voicemail long ago begging her to call him, to call anyone and let them know that she was at least safe.

There was one last place he hadn’t looked and if she wasn’t there, at least there was a chance the mechanic could tell him where she was.

“Clyde? What the fuck is going on?” Earl cried, opening the door to the frantic younger man, his face etched with confusion and panic.

“Is Rey here?!”

“She was,” Earl answered, “She turned up all upset, beggin’ me to help her, goin’ on about how she had to get outta here…that she couldn’t stay, somethin’ about putting you in danger? What’s goin’ on, did you two have a fight?” Clyde paled.

“Get outta here? Where? What did you tell her?!” he pleaded. Earl flailed helplessly, at a loss of what to do to help.

“I told her that she should sleep on it, said she could even crash here, take the time to really think about what she was sayin’ but she wasn’t havin’ it. Told me if I wasn’t gonna help her she would just have to help herself, said somethin’ about the bus station…”

“When?!”

“Must’ve left here…maybe a half hour ago?” Earl said uncomfortably, “She’s on foot. I’m sure you can still catch her, but…well, she wanted me to give you these…”

Earl reached into his pocket, the light metal of his dog tags jingling as Earl dropped them into his palm.

_No. No, no, no, no…_

Clyde didn’t even say goodbye to the other man, wordlessly turning in a panic back towards his truck, the wheels screeching as he set off on his search. She couldn’t leave, not now. Not before he had a chance to say that he was sorry for how he had reacted, for how he had spoken to her before she had been given the chance to explain herself.

Fuck, how scared had she been and for how long? The thought made his heart hurt, a violent surge of anger brewing in his gut towards the faceless man who had made her feel that way.

The back roads were dark now, barely a streak of orange left in the summer sky as the darkness descended, littering the descending blackness above with stars. Clyde frowned deeply, a permanent fixture on his face since he had spoken to Mellie in the parking lot. The idea of her walking alone in the dark on these roads made his gut twist with anxiety.

She was hardly a helpless wallflower, but she was his. She was his girl to love and protect from harm, until she said otherwise, and he promised himself if he found her, if he convinced her to stay with him that he would spend every single day making sure she was treated the way she deserved.

He squinted as he drove, spotting a figure walking on the grassy verge, a backpack slung over their shoulder. Slowing the truck, the headlamps illuminating the space in front of it, shining on the person. It was a body he would have recognized anywhere.

Slamming his breaks on, the truck jutted to a halt and she stopped, jumping with fright, her eyes wide.

“Rey!?” He shouted, jumping out of the truck and jogging towards her, “Stop! Please…”

“Clyde? What are you doing…”

“I’ve been looking for you for hours!” He stressed, coming to stand in front of her on the side of the dark road, the only light coming from his headlamps, “Please…please don’t leave…”

Fresh tears welled in her already red, tired eyes and she shook her head, biting her lip to hold back the strangled sob. Seeing him there, his dark eyes begging her to stay was making her choice even more impossible. She hadn’t wanted to see him, not now, not when her resolve was already so fragile.

“I have to,” she choked, “I’m so, _so_ , sorry…”

He was so close to her, gazing down at her with so many mixing emotions that it was making it difficult to speak, the light scent of his aftershave tinging the night air. She couldn’t touch him. If she touched him, she was done for.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked softly, his voice thick. It wasn’t just his voice that took her breath away, so full of compassion and longing. His eyes, almost onyx black in the fading light, shone with moisture that threatened to spill over his lashes, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

“Because I wanted to forget about it, all of it. Clyde, I’m so scared all the time…you have no idea,” she sobbed, her tears flowing freely down her face, “But it doesn’t matter, because I can’t stay…he’s going to find me eventually, he’ll find you and your family, and I can’t put you through that. It’s not fair, it’s not your burden…”

“I don’t care!” he said fiercely, “Rey, I love you! I’m so in love with you and I’m not afraid of some asshole who think’s he can raise a hand to you. We can fix this, go to the cops…”

“He _is_ the police,” she said, wiping her face, “He’s a detective, back in Seattle, that’s how he can do all that. He’ll find me eventually…”

“I’m not going to let him hurt you, okay?” Clyde said sincerely, silvery trails of stray tears tracking down his own cheeks, “Kenobi, Jackson, I don’t care about your name…or where you’ve come from, I love you. Just you and I promise that if you stay I’m never leaving your side,”

Tentatively, he reached out, his hand cupping the back of her neck as his back curved down to meet her, his forehead barely a whisper against hers.

“I’m so afraid…” she whispered, closing her eyes tightly as she trembled.

“I know you are darlin’,” he said gently, “But you don’t have to be scared anymore, I’m here…you’re not alone,”

She wasn’t alone. Three words that meant more to her than she could articulate, the crushing feeling in her chest relenting as he closed the distance between them, her tears mingling with the dampness of his cheeks as he kissed her, pouring every ounce of desperation, fear, and love that he had into the action, her fists coming to grip the collar of his shirt tightly like a lifeline, trying to find purchase in anything solid.

“Stay,” he whispered against her lips, “Please stay…” eyes closed, still gripping him firmly, relishing in the feeling of his arm had slid around her waist, holding her to his body, she nodded.

“Okay,” she breathed, “I want to tell you everything…I will tell you everything,”

He gave her a small smile, the corners of his lips finally lifting, his eyes relaxing now he knew she was safe and with him and he let out a long sigh of relief. She was going to tell him everything, but not here, not on the side of a dark road in the ever-growing night of Boone County.

“Come on,” He said, “Let’s get you home,”

00000

The drive back to her home had been silent, but not uncomfortable.

She was worn out, her head leaning on his shoulder as they drove, basking in the feeling of his body next to her radiating warmth. They moved through the motions of entering her home, locking the door behind them, throwing her bag into the corner of her living room before she wandered through to her bedroom.

She felt like a damp towel that had been thoroughly rung out, limp, lifeless and ready to collapse onto the mattress at any moment. As if sensing her rapidly dwindling strength, he was behind her, his arm around her body holding her to him.

“What do you need? Tell me,” he whispered, kissing the side of her neck gently. Smoothly, she turned in his arms to face him, reaching up and kissing him softly, her tongue probing for access to deepen the action.

“You,” she breathed, watching him with large eyes, “Just you,”

He kissed her softly, his lips moving against hers instinctively with what she wanted, his hand barely touching her skin as he cupped her cheek, fingers grazing the hair behind her ears.

Firm hands ran down his chest, pulling at the hem of his shirt and the tee below causing him to inhale sharply through his nose at the sudden action. She was exhausted, she was upset, and he didn’t want to push her.

“Rey…” he tried to tell her to stop as she pulled him back towards the bed, but she pressed a hand to his lips, shaking her head.

“Shh, don’t think,” she whispered, “Just love me…”

She found herself under him, his large frame hovering over hers, weight carefully balanced on his elbows as he kissed her long and slow, focusing all his attention on the action while her hands snaked their way under his shirt, smoothing over the expanse of skin on his chest and around his back.

They moved slowly, wordlessly undressing each other, faint whimpers resonating from her chest as his hand skimmed her naked body, gently pushing her legs apart and feeling how ready she was for him.

“I love you,”

Three words whispered so quietly against her open lips, gasping inaudibly when he pushed into her. Skin on skin, forehead to forehead, he rocked into her slowly feeling every ridge of her walls around him holding him tightly.

This wasn’t two people tearing into each other, giving into their carnal, visceral side. This was honesty, vulnerability. This was handing him every piece of her, his intense gaze ripping down every barrier she had built until there was nothing left except what they shared and in turn, he was silently telling her that he could be trusted with her body, her heart.

His mouth broke from hers as he groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder to kiss along the column of her throat, her jaw as her breathing shallowed, coming in small pants of air, the tension rising, heat coiling low in her belly as he rolled his hips, moving just that little bit faster, stoking the fire in her.

He was defenseless, his eyes completely open to her while the actions of his body told her everything he wanted to say when he couldn’t find the words. She was trembling beneath him, from the intensity of his gaze, the feelings of defencelessness between them, the smallest whimpers and moans leaving her lips as her fingers gripped at his shoulders.

“I love you…I love you…” he repeated it like a prayer, a hymn so sacred that it was making her dizzy, hearing unbridled devotion that she had been made to believe she didn’t deserve.

She tilted her hips upwards, meeting his deep thrusts, gasping when the changing angle hit that particular point inside of her. Her vision whited as she came, her whole body tensing around him, nails digging into his back, clinging to him tightly, tears spilling over her lashes to her cheeks and he followed with a long, low groan through gritted teeth.

Breathing deeply, he kissed away her tears, pulling her close to his bare chest when she burrowed against him, needing as much contact as possible. His nose stroking against her temple, he whispered sweet nothings of devotion, swearing piety to her because she was his world now.

Heartbeats slowing, breathing calming, they lay together in the darkness of her bedroom, her head tucked safely under his chin. Clyde was the first to break the silence.

“Tell me what happened to you,”


	13. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very close to the bone for me to write, far more than I expected it to be. I, myself, am a survivor of domestic violence, and while my experience is not nearly as severe as Rey's is in this story it still did bring back a lot of memories. However, it was a long time ago and I'm now married to a wonderful, kind man who loves me. Writing this turned out to be cathartic.
> 
> For this reason, I will say *Trigger warning* on this chapter. Rey goes into a little more detail on her experience with Poe which some people may find upsetting.
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely responses on the last chapter! xx

[ ](https://imgur.com/lngeVjP)

“Tell me what happened to you?”

It seemed like such a simple question so why was the answer so complicated? Physically, she had been abused. Beaten. Mentally, she had been worn down until she had turned into a person that she didn’t recognize anymore, until any aspect of her personality that he decided he didn’t like had been stripped away from her.

“I don’t even know where to begin…” she said quietly. She was glad that they were lying in such a way that she couldn’t see his face, but his soothing presence was still there, his strong heartbeat against her ear.

“Start at the beginning,” he coaxed gently, nuzzling his cheek against the crown of her head. He felt her take a deep inhale, steeling herself for confession.

“His name is Poe Dameron, I met him about 6 months after I started college,” she said, “He was…nice, charming, confident. An older guy with a good job, I guess he was everything I thought I was looking for,”

She sighed heavily, her fingers gripping Clyde’s waist just a little tighter. He stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt her.

“Everything was great at first. He treated me like a princess, bought me things I never asked for, took me out. We’d only been together a few months when he moved me into his place and I didn’t think anything of it. My apartment was terrible, and he told me it was because he wanted to take care of me,”

She could remember the look on his face when she had first brought Poe to her apartment. It was in a lousy part of town and was barely more than a bedsit, but it was what she could afford between her student loans and her part-time job. He had been horrified at the way she was living and only weeks later had insisted that she moved in with him. Smitten with him, believing that he only had her welfare in mind, Rey had instantly said yes.

“It was slow at first,” she continued reflectively, “He’d make comments about what I was wearing, or how I’d done my makeup. He didn’t get along with any of my friends and after a while…I just didn’t see them anymore, it didn’t even seem strange...”

Clothes she had always worn were suddenly too revealing. She must have been wearing them to try and attract other men and instead of telling him he was an idiot, that he was paranoid, Rey found herself trying to placate him. She would agree to anything because he loved her, and he just wanted to take care of her right?

“When did he hit you?”

Clyde’s voice was quiet asking the charged question. He sounded calm, but Rey knew better. She could feel it in his body, every muscle under her tense, his chest twitching under her fingers where she had rested her hand on him.

“He…he had asked me to stop talking to someone, a guy I went to college with called Finn. We were pretty close, but Poe never liked him, always thought he was trying to make a move…I came home, and he had been looking through my phone, found a message that he didn’t like…he slapped me, hard. It was just a slap…”

_Just a slap_

Clyde grit his teeth, his jaw clenching almost painfully. Closing his eyes tightly, his brows coming together, she felt his grip on her tighten.

“Of course, he promised it would never happen again. He was beside himself,” she sighed, “The next day he came home with all these gifts. That was how it would be. He’d hurt me and then apologize with something expensive. Like…putting a band-aid on a bullet wound…”

Slap to the face? Louboutin heels. The concussion from cracking her head against the wall? Gucci handbag. Broken rib and an overnight stay in the hospital? That was worth at least a pair of diamond earrings.

“But, you know, eventually…the gifts stopped and everything else just kept going,” she said, her lip trembling. She didn’t want to cry, she had shed so many tears already, but with every word she could still feel his hands on her, his words cutting her down until she believed everything he said to her.

_It’s your fault…_

_If you hadn’t spoken back to him…_

_You made him angry…_

_You should be grateful…_

_Who else would want you…_

He pressed a kiss to her hair running his hand over her naked back as she snuggled herself to him. It was painful to say it all out loud, so fucking painful, but he was there with her, keeping her so tightly as if he was trying to squeeze all her broken pieces whole again.

“The day I got out…I thought he was going to kill me,” she sniffed, her voice heavy as she took a deep, shuddering breath, “He was on top of me, choking me…and I knew if I didn’t do _something_ …so I reached and grabbed the first thing I could. Smashed it right over his head,”

She could remember lying there, his body falling limp over hers, his hands going slack from her throat. The only sound in their home had been her own heavy breathing, punctuated by her distraught cry when she had realized what she had done, rolling him off her and scrambling to her feet.

“My neighbor, Rose, she helped me,” Rey smiled, “She helped me get what I needed so I could leave. I didn’t have a plan, I just…hopped on the first bus I could. I didn’t decide to come here until I was halfway to Texas,”

“So…why here?” he asked.

“The only family I had, and he wasn’t even really family, lived in Madison,” she said, “He died a while ago, but I figured if I was going to go anywhere West Virginia was the best place to start. Boone County was just a random pick,”

“Well, I’m glad it was,” he murmured, nuzzling his cheek against her. She smiled at the sensation.

“Guess it was fate,” she said, “I got here, stayed at a motel for a few nights until I turned up on Earl’s doorstep asking for a job. Poor man seemed so confused but…without him, I don’t know where I’d be…”

Her literal lifesaver, that’s what she had called him. Now Clyde finally understood why, and he felt a surge of gratitude for Earl being the type of man that he was. Rey yawned intensely, her face pressing up into his neck. Clyde glanced at the clock on the nightstand, the orange glowing numbers the only light left in the room.

“You should sleep darlin’,” he said softly but no reply came. Despite how he was feeling, he smiled feeling the even rise and fall of her chest and the small huffs of air from her nose on his bare skin as she dozed.

He was like a guitar string being tuned, the peg turning and turning, tighter and tighter until the tension was so much that it could have snapped at any moment. Her words, everything she had told him, tumbled around his head. His gums ached from grinding his teeth, his jaw working as he thought.

If there was something his daddy had always taught him and Jimmy, it was that a man that raised his hand to a woman was no man at all. Rey was a good person, she was so light, and the idea that he had put a hand on her even once, forced himself on her, was sending white-hot, burning anger through his veins.

He glanced down at her. She was sleeping soundly, dead to the world. He didn’t blame her, the past 24 hours had exhausted them both, but he couldn’t drift off. His body was flooded with adrenaline, keeping him alert and primed in a way he hadn’t experienced since his army days. He needed to move, his shoulders trembling with the strain.

Carefully, he slid out from under her, making sure she was safely on the pillow and covering her bare body with the sheets. Pulling on a stray pair of shorts from the bedroom floor, he wandered to the kitchen, his fist clenching and unclenching by his side as he paced the room in agitation.

She had been alone. She had been young, scared, terrified even. The thought of it made him feel sick, tears of anger and frustration welling in his eyes as he walked back and forth. He was going to kill him. He had tried to choke her to death. If that son of a bitch ever showed his face in Boone County, he wasn’t going to hesitate in wrapping his fingers around the asshole's throat until he saw the light leave his eyes.

_An eye for an eye…_

Like the peg turning just one time too many, the string snapped, the strain of trying to keep his incandescent fury in check finally cracking under the pressure. With a primal roar, he swung his arm at the nearest object unfortunate enough to be within his reach. The force of his swing sent his fist straight through the drywall of the kitchen.

Breathing hard, he stared at his fist, slowly and carefully pulling it from the hole. His knuckles were stinging, bleeding and split in places, the stinging pain lifting the red mist that had descended.

“Clyde?”

Spinning around, he faced her, the moonlight streaming through the kitchen windows illuminating her tired, concerned face.

“Are you alright?” she asked quietly, standing there in one of his shirts, taking in his tear-stained face. He nodded shakily, experimentally moving his fingers. Nothing seemed broken at least. She crossed the space between them, immediately wrapping her arms around his trembling frame.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, “I…I didn’t mean to scare you…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” she soothed, “Everything is okay,” he huffed a humorless laugh, bringing his arms around her.

“Shouldn’t it be me tellin’ you that?”

“We take care of each other. That’s the deal, right?” She replied, “Come on, bed,”

Eventually, after he had settled her back in his arms, Clyde managed to fall asleep.

00000

He watched her.

From his window, he could see her movements. The notepad on the windowsill jotted and marked with times and dates.

_9am leaves home_

_1pm returns_

_5pm leaves home_

_10pm returns_

This had been his routine for weeks now. He would wake having barely slept at all and move to the window, watching for her movements, until he could establish a pattern. Some days she would leave early and not return until late into the night. A full-time job, he assumed.

That’s when he could move.

Being suspended had become a blessing in disguise. The station? They were just holding him back, but now? Now he had time to research. He knew where she was generally, but West Virginia wasn’t a small place and if she got word that he was there, she would run, he knew she would. No, he had to be precise. He only had one chance at this.

Rose Tico. She knew _something_ , he was sure of it. Fuck the warrant, fuck it all, he didn’t need one. He just needed her out of the way long enough to find what he was looking for.

His stomach gurgled painfully as he swallowed, wiping his mouth haphazardly of the liquor. He wasn’t even sure what he was drinking anymore, grabbing the first bottle that came to hand. Vodka? Gin? It was colorless anyway.

His fingers holding apart his drapes, he watched his neighbor close her door and get into her car to start her day. The light of the morning stung his sensitive eyes, but he couldn’t care. Today was the day. This was his chance.

Leaving his house, he silently walked to the back door of her property. There was nowhere obvious she may have left a spare key, and chances were that she had removed it, knowing he was nearby. It didn’t matter. He grabbed a rock, wrapping it in his sweater and smashing it through the thin glass of the door with ease, reaching through carefully with his hand to release the catch.

She was a tidy person, he noticed. Everything in her home seemed to have a place, to the point that you could almost have assumed nobody lived there. The only evidence being framed pictures of herself with loved ones, friends and family.

Methodically, he searched. Using everything he could remember from his training he scanned her home. No messages on her voicemail that were of any interest to him. Her mothing double checking she was still visiting for the weekend, a friend saying they had fun the previous night and let’s do it again sometime. Bending down, he picked up her mail. Bill. Bill. Bill, until something caught his eye.

A postcard.

It was a pretty picture. Green forest under a blue sky next to water, picturesque and peaceful. Poe frowned, turning the card over, expecting the usual _wish you were here_ from whoever had sent it but instead he was met with two words.

_I’m safe_

His pulse quickened, a spike of adrenaline hitting his blood. It was from her, it had to be and there it was, confirmation that he had been right all along. She _had_ helped Rey run from him. His hands shook with fury as he gripped the card, so tightly the lightweight paper began to crumble under the pressure from his hand. He turned the card over in his hand, looking closely at the picture again.

There, printed on the white border in light grey, so faintly you could barely have seen it without looking closely, he saw what he was looking for.

_Boone County, West Virginia._

00000

Rey had woken feeling lighter.

Baring her soul to him until she felt like there was nothing left and finally falling asleep in his arms had allowed her to wake with a new sense of purpose. She could finally begin to believe that it was over, truly over. There were no secrets between them. She knew his truth and he knew hers and it allowed them both to greet the new day as a fresh start.

As she set up the coffee pot, he came up behind her. Smiling, she felt the cool metal of his dog tags slide over her head, resting on her neck and chest where they belonged. Nothing needed to be said about it, the silent action spoke loudly enough.

“Stop looking at me like that,” she said in a firm but gentle tone, not looking up from pouring them coffee.

“What?” he said, and she turned to look at him.

“Stop looking at me like that. I don’t want pity from anyone, least of all you,” she said. He frowned.

“I’m not…”

“You are,” she smiled sadly, “Remember when you told me how you felt about how people looked at your arm when you came home?” He nodded silently, “Well I don’t want you to look at me any differently. So please, stop,”

He silently agreed, kissing her by way of an apology. It was the last time she had been anything akin to pity cross his features.

Since they had woken so late, having not slept until the early hours of the morning, Clyde had to leave to go to the bar. He hadn’t wanted to go, telling her that he could easy call a member of his staff to cover and that they would understand. She had kissed him soundly, telling him that life didn’t stop and that she would see him there later.

She had someone else to talk to.

“Earl? Are you here?” she called out into the shop, looking around for a glimpse at the man, holding two coffees in her hands.

He emerged from the side office, a wide smile of relief on his face.

“Rey!” he cried, rushing towards her and grabbing her in a crushing hug, “Thank God you’re alright, I’ve been worried sick about you!”

The familiar stinging feeling returned to her eyes and Rey wondered how it was possible she had any tears left in her. Earl, while always warm and friendly, wasn’t the kind of man who was overly emotional, and the physical display had caught her off guard. She hugged him back as best she could, holding the coffee carefully.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed, “I didn’t mean to worry you,”

She handed him the coffee as they wandered outside into the sun, taking a seat on the stacks of tires.

“What happened honey?” He asked, “You were so upset, nothin’ was makin’ any sense…”

“I know,” she said, “I’m so sorry for just turning up like that. It wasn’t fair on you…it’s been a _very_ long night…”

“Are you and Clyde…”

“We’re fine!” she assured quickly, “We just had some truths to straighten out,”

“So? Do you wanna tell me what happened?” he asked gently. She smiled at him because honestly, she did want to tell him.

Opening to Mellie had been hard, she felt like her hand had been forced but really, it had been the best thing that could have happened. Once the dam had broken, once the initial start had been made it was slowly becoming easier to come to terms with talking about her past. She had told Clyde, the most important person in her life and now, she was going to tell Earl.

She began slowly, telling him how she didn’t have a family, how she had met Poe during college and the slow, sinister way his behavior had changed over time. Earl didn’t ask questions, he simply sat with her and listened, a comforting hand on her knee as she told him her story.

Eventually, she elaborated on how Clyde had found the notice, how he had reacted, shedding light on why she had turned up at his door the way he had. When she was finished, he whistled in astonishment.

“That’s…quite a story, honey,” he said, “I wish you’d told me sooner. Could have done somethin’ more to help,”

“You helped me more than anything by giving me this job,” she smiled, “And…I feel better, I think, now that people know. It’s not quite so scary anymore,” He gave her knee a squeeze.

“Well, you _always_ have a job here with me,” he promised, “Now, I don’t have anything else on the board today…what’d you say me, and you get outta here and play some pool, huh?”

Together they locked up the shop, moving the conversation onto happier topics and they headed towards Duck Tape in the fading orange-yellow light of the advancing summer evening.

Nobody batted an eyelid as they walked in, Clyde smiling at her lovingly as she approached the bar, standing on her toes to kiss him hello.

Nothing else mattered anymore. Her scars would fade, her soul would heal because this was her life now, she thought as she lined up her shot, sinking a ball on the break and giggling at Earl who cursed. Her friends who supported her and the gentleman with the dark eyes who loved her unconditionally.

This was her life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been affected by anything brought up in this chapter, I've included a few links below to sites that can help or offer more information:  
> https://www.womensaid.org.uk/  
> http://www.thehotline.org/  
> https://www.justice.gov/ovw/domestic-violence
> 
> PD3 xx


	14. Plant a House. Build a Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to extend a big thank you for the overwhelmingly positive response to the last chapter, as well as to people who have contacted me to share their own stories. As my Mum says, you live through the darkness to bring other people into the light.
> 
> Please enjoy this copious amount of fluff before the tension train arrives ;)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Pv1rSbk)

 As the weeks went on from Rey’s confession of her past, life began to settle into an easy routine.

Each morning she would wake at Clyde’s side, his face buried into the back of her neck or her head on his chest, where he would lazily kiss her good morning. On days she was working, Clyde would drive her there even when she insisted she was happy to walk.

“You might be, but I’m not so get in the damn truck,”

Each evening she was at the bar with him, sometimes playing a few games of pool with Earl or sitting gossiping with Mellie. Other times she would sit quietly, perched on a stool content to read while he was working. Sometimes men would give her the once over, with tilted heads and hungry eyes but they were soon put in their place and not even by Clyde. It was a fact well known by all the regulars that the cute little brunette at the end of the bar was Clyde’s girl and she was to be treated with nothing but respect.

He had made a vow to treat her like a queen if she had stayed and from then, Clyde had done everything in his power to keep that promise. She hadn’t wanted fancy dates and lavish presents, that much she made clear, but he made the effort every day to tell her how much he loved her, how wanted she was to him.

More than once she had arrived at work to find flowers waiting for her with a note that was too private to share with curious eyes.

“How come nobody sends me flowers?” Earl joked one morning, seeing the beautiful arrangement of white roses, “I fixed that dude’s radiator hose last week, that’s worth at least a daisy!”

Every sweet action was punctuated with a passionate, masculine dominance that made her feel like her bones were going to melt, his filthy, lust filled words sending heat through her body.

It was early afternoon and Duck Tape was quiet, which suited Clyde just fine. Deep in thought, he was fidgeting, passing the delicate piece of jewelry through his fingers, his eyes trained on the stones as they sparkled in the low light of the bar.

He had been thinking about it for weeks but was it too soon? Boone County had seen it’s fair share of shotgun weddings, most times with a baby being born suspiciously quickly after the nuptials but this wasn’t like that at all.

He hadn’t knocked her up, it was nothing to do with making an honest woman out of her. He loved her, from the minute he had realized and said those words to her he knew deep in his soul that this was the woman he was going to marry, have children with, grow old with. What was the point in waiting?

But with everything she had been through, there was a twist of hesitation in his gut wondering if she would feel the same way. They had just started to build a life for themselves together. Hell, they didn’t even live under the same roof yet. Something he was also keen to remedy.

“Clyde? CLYDE?” he jumped at the voice, his head snapping up from where he was leaning on the bar to see Jimmy standing there, “I’ve been standing here callin’ your name. What’re you doin’?”

“Uh…”

“Holy shit,” Jimmy breathed, “Is that a ring?!” Clyde shrugged awkwardly, unsure how his brother was about to react.

“I guess it is…” Clyde said, holding it out, Jimmy taking it from his hand, “Careful with it!”

Jimmy examined the ring, delicate rose gold twisted into an intricate design leading to a diamond surrounded by a halo of smaller gems. His eyes widened.

“Wait, is this…”

“Yup,”

“I didn’t know mommy left it to you!” Jimmy exclaimed, “I’m the oldest, wonder why she didn’t leave it to me,” Clyde quirked an eyebrow.

“Cause she knew you’d give it to Bobby-Jo and end up divorced a year later,” he said wryly, a sarcastic smirk across his face as he crossed his arms.

There was a thick layer of truth behind his sarcasm. When their mother became terminally ill, she had made a point of gifting some of her treasured heirlooms before she passed. As a result, while Jimmy was given her grandfather’s pocket watch, Clyde had been given his great grandmothers engagement ring. His mother hoping that he would eventually find a girl to give it to. He’d long given up on that, intending to pass the ring to Sadie when she was old enough, but that was before he had met Rey.

“So, you gonna ask her?” Jimmy said, ignoring Clyde’s comment. He nodded nervously.

“Yeah…I just don’t know when or how,” he sighed, “She deserves somethin’…perfect,” Jimmy looked thoughtful before suddenly snapping his fingers, an idea clearly springing to his mind.

“Oh! You should ask her at homecoming!” he said enthusiastically. Clyde blinked at him, his face passive.

“Homecoming?” he repeated tonelessly and Jimmy nodded proudly, “You want me to ask Rey to marry me at homecoming?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Clyde rolled his eyes.

“Jimmy, I’m askin’ her to be my wife not tryin’ to get her to wear my damn letterman jacket!” Clyde drawled.

“I asked Bobby-Jo to marry me at homecoming,” Jimmy said petulantly.

“Yeah, and look how that worked out…”

“Hey, guys!”

The two brothers had been so focused on their back and forth that neither noticed Rey enter and approach the bar, a bright smile on her face. Jimmy jumped. The ring was still in his hand and Clyde would kill him if she saw it. In a panic, Jimmy did the first thing that came into his mind.

He put it in his mouth.

“Hey babydoll,” Clyde smiled easily, leaning over the bar to kiss her, her lips sliding over his smoothly as she teased him with her tongue, “You’re early,”

“Yeah, Earl didn’t need me this afternoon and it’s too nice a day to sit around the shop watching TV so I was headed home,” she said happily, “I just thought I’d stop by and see how my man was doing. Want to do something tonight? Dinner, movie, maybe find somewhere to scandalize some of the local bridge club?” she teased, biting her lower lip playfully.

“How could I say no to that?” he grinned, “I’ll be finished here in a few hours, just gotta wait for Mikey to get in to cover the bar. I’ll pick you up at your place?” She nodded enthusiastically.

“Sounds perfect,” her eyes glanced to Jimmy who was sitting with his mouth firmly closed, “Jimmy, are you okay?”

“Mmhmm,” he nodded, his teeth clenched. Rey raised an eyebrow in question, looking back to Clyde who shrugged.

“Toothache,” he lied smoothly, “Don’t worry, he’s goin’ to the dentist real soon,”

“Oh, okay,” she nodded, the excuse good enough for her, “Feel better, Jimmy! I’ll see you later handsome,” Reaching on her toes, she kissed him one last time.

“Later darlin’,” Clyde smiled.

The smile dropped from his face as soon as she had left, his head turning slowly towards Jimmy, murder in his eyes watching his brother spit the engagement ring back into his hand.

“You’re goin’ to the dentist cause I’m ‘bout to smash your teeth in!” Clyde growled, “Did you really have to put the damn ring _in your mouth_?!” Jimmy blushed sheepishly.

“Sorry, I panicked!” he said, handing the ring back to Clyde, his younger brother immediately running a tap and rinsing the jewelry, “Where else was I supposed to put it?”

“Your damn pocket!” He snapped, each word clipped. He sighed, pocketing the precious ring, “Do you think it’s too soon?”

“Not for you two,” Jimmy smirked, “If theres two people more meant to be together, I ain’t seen ‘em. Hey, need me to shine up the ring before you pop the question?” he quipped, sticking out his tongue.

“Jimmy, I swear to God…”

00000

Rose paused as she entered her home.

She had been on tenterhooks constantly, ever since Poe Dameron had turned up at her door, demanding answers about his missing girlfriend. At least she had been able to hold it together long enough to give the impression that she had no idea what he was talking about.

He didn’t need to know she had monitored his unconscious form long enough to get Rey out of the house and to the bus station.

Nothing seemed out of place as she walked through, dropping her bag at its usual place at the end of the sofa. All her pictures were still there, her valuables. So why was she getting a sensation that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end?

The kitchen was another matter. A glass panel on her backdoor was smashed, fine shards crunching under her boot as she approached to inspect the damage further. Her face paled and she sucked in a sharp breath.

Someone had been in her home.

For what? Nothing valuable was taken. Nothing seemed missing. It wasn’t until she walked back through to the front hall that something caught her eye. Her mail was lying scattered around the laminate floor but lying next to it was a crumpled piece of card.

Fingers shaking, she bent down and picked the discarded item up, unfurling and straightening the postcard out until she could read it.

_I’m safe_

There was only one person this could have been from.

_Rey_

She had done as she had promised, sending word in some way to tell Rose that she had reached somewhere safe, that she was fine, but why was the card crumpled? Suddenly Rose hurled the front door open, running out and sprinting to hammer on the front porch of the house next door.

“Poe!” She shouted, “Poe are you in there?!”

He was dangerous, unstable, but she had to know. Had he broken into her home just to find information on his ex-girlfriend? No answer came, and she moved around to the front windows, finding them all covered by dark, heavy drapes. Moving back to the door, she tested the handle, her heart racing as she found no resistance.

Inside was a mess. A sour, musty smell invaded her nose as she took a tentative step inside, clearly, he hadn’t been taking care of himself. Through the cracks of light that seeped in via the gaps in the drapes, she could see dust floating in the air. Pictures of Rey lay smashed all over the living room floor, even more disturbingly, some had the eyes scratched out.

The whole place was a quiet as a graveyard.

“Poe?” she called out, her voice shaking.

No answer came.

His laptop had been left open. Checking her surroundings, Rose slowly moved towards it, tapping on a few keys and hoping it wasn’t locked. The screen buzzed to life, the light illuminating the immediate space around her.

Google maps were open, a route already being shown. Seattle WA to Boone County WV by car. The whole trip would take at least 40 hours and that’s if he was driving non-stop and without traffic.

In a panic, Rose looked down at the postcard she still clutched in her hands, turning it over. Nothing Rey had said gave away her position until she noticed the picture and the soft, grey writing under it.

Boone County, West Virginia.

_Shit_

Hysterical with panic, Rose rushed out of the building. His car wasn’t in the driveway, he was nowhere to be found after having spent all his time locked away in that house for weeks and right then Rose knew that Poe had found her.

She only hoped she could get a warning to her in time.

00000

“Ya know, when you said we should go out later, this wasn’t exactly what I had pictured,” Clyde said dryly as they walked through the aisles of the Grocery Castle store.

Clyde was pushing the cart while Rey had parked herself, cross-legged, inside the basket.

“Oh, hush now,” she grinned, tipping her head back to grin at him, “I needed to pick up a few things and you happened to turn up early. Besides, it’s domestic, don’t you think?” Clyde smirked, his eyebrow raising as he looked down at her tipped back face.

“Did you just say, ‘hush now’?” he quipped, “My, my Miss Jackson, you’re turnin’ native…”

“Hmm must be something in the water,” she smiled, looking forward again and pointing, like a general commanding an army, “Onwards, to cereal!”

He laughed heartily as he pushed the cart forward, his black prosthetic gripping the handles. He used to feel so self-conscious about it, especially before he received his technically advanced model. If he didn’t wear it, people would stare, especially those that weren’t local and didn’t know him. If he did wear it, it was heavy and awkward, just as ugly as if he hadn’t worn it at all. His robotic prosthetic was at least lighter and allowed him to do things a little easier like driving.

And pushing shopping carts.

With Rey, it was all easier. She didn’t care about his missing hand, it had never been an issue. He had stopped feeling so awkward about it because it didn’t matter how others saw him, all that mattered was that Rey loved him, battle scars and all. Just the way he loved her.

“Excuse me young lady but you are _not_ supposed to be sittin’ in the cart!”

A woman dressed head to toe in shades of purple, complete with purple hair stared at the pair, aghast at the sight. Rey stifled a giggle at the woman’s face, she was practically clutching her pearls in such a ridiculous fashion. Awkwardly, Rey stood, Clyde, holding the cart steady as she climbed out.

“Sorry ma’am,” Rey said, “I forgot grocery shopping was serious business!”

The woman rolled her eyes, walking away while muttering something about youngsters today.

“Who is _that_?” Rey asked Clyde, casually linking her arm around his, her fingers feeling the softness of his flannel shirt.

“Everyone just calls her purple lady,” he said, “Woman’s got a crazy obsession with the color. Seems to think it makes her fancy,”

“It makes her look like a giant plum…” Rey said, Clyde, snorting a laugh, “Come on, better get this all done before we cause more of a scene. Remember, serious!” she said, a mocking somber frown on her face.

“I should probably pick up a few things too. Pantry is runnin’ low,” Clyde commented, growing thoughtful as he watched her scan the brightly colored cereal boxes, trying to make the important decision between Lucky Charms and Captain Crunch.

He smiled gazing at her. She looked adorable in her knee-length jeans and white tank top, her hair braided back in two pigtails and a wicked thought crept into his head when he thought about how she would moan his name when he pulled on them later, but soon another thought crossed his mind.

“You know, doin’ two rounds of grocery shoppin’ seems pointless,” he said casually, “What if we just did one?” Rey looked up from the boxes in her hands, her brows twisting in confusion.

“Well…then one of us wouldn’t have any food in the house…” Clyde nodded.

“Okay, so what if there was only one house?”

“Then where would the other person stay?” Clyde stared at her, his mouth forming a frustrated line.

“What if you understood what I was gettin’ at and moved in with me?” he said.

Rey stood blinking at him, her jaw slack while she processed what he was saying. Move in? He wanted her to live with him?

“You…you want me to move in with you?” she asked. It pained him that she sounded so young, small and unsure. It occurred to him the last time someone had asked her to live with them, it had been Poe. He let go of the cart, so he could approach her, his eyes soft.

“Of course, I do,” he said sincerely, “Rey, I told you I would never leave your side and I was serious…so, yeah, move into my place and let me take care of you the way you deserve,”

The cereal boxes in her hand fell to the floor of the supermarket with a rattle, denting the corners, and she rushed towards him, her arms flying around his neck as she threw her body at him with such force he stumbled back against the shelving.

He could taste the peppermint chapstick on her lips as her warm tongue gracefully pushed its way into his mouth, smoothly gliding over his, her nose bumping against his cheek and he could feel her smile against him, the corners of her mouth lifting. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his body and lifting her from the ground easily, stray boxes tumbling to the floor around them falling on deaf ears as she kissed him, her hand migrating from his neck to his hair.

“So, is that a yes?” he asked breathlessly, pressing his forehead against hers as he held her aloft from the ground. She grinned widely at him, enthusiastically nodding her head and bringing his lips back to hers.

“Oh, good Lord! Clyde Logan, you should be ashamed of yourself!”

The older woman’s shrill voice echoed throughout the market. Chortling, he placed Rey back on her feet, a blush rising on her cheeks to match her kiss-bruised lips.

“This is no place for that kind of…of…fornicatin’!” The purple lady snapped. Rey had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

She was literally clutching her pearls.

“I don’t see what is so funny here, I have half a mind to call security!”

Like naughty high school kids caught fooling around under the bleachers, Rey grabbed Clyde’s hand and pulled him from the Grocery Castle, giddy and giggling as they went.

“Good thing we’re eatin’ out tonight,” Clyde shrugged, “Looks like we need to find a new market…”


	15. Little Girl, Little Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should be signing the Jaw's theme as each chapter looms closer and closer...
> 
> *Dun dun...dun dun...dun dun...*
> 
> There's fluff here, I promise!

[ ](https://imgur.com/rboUgcp)

Moving Rey into Clyde’s place had taken no time at all.

It turned out that fleeing home for fear of her life made Rey far pickier about her personal possessions and what was essential to take with her. As a result, other than clothes and books, Rey had very little to pack. Everything else in the cottage was rented, furniture and all.

Within the space of one afternoon, everything had been packed and loaded onto the back of Clyde’s truck. She stood in the doorway of the living room, looking around reflectively. This was hers. It was the first place in a long time she had felt safe and secure, the place she had told Clyde the truth about herself, where she had spent countless nights in his arms, lying on his chest as the spoke of everything and nothing.

It was the place that made her who she was again, and she would miss it.

She tipped her head back to rest against him, feeling him approach her from behind, wrapping his arms around her gently.

“Ready to go?” he whispered, kissing her temple. Rey smiled, breathing in the scent of his aftershave. Sandalwood, vanilla and just a hint of bourbon.

“Yeah,” she said, “Let’s go,”

The heat of summer was slowly beginning to ebb as the month of August moved on and there was only one subject on everyone’s lips.

“What’s the big deal?” Rey shrugged, snuggling closer to into Clyde’s arms. The Logan siblings along with Rey, Sadie, and Sylvia were sitting around the firepit in Clyde’s backyard, enjoying the last of the summer nights in peace.

“The big deal? Rey, it’s _homecoming_!” Jimmy exclaimed incredulously, “It’s a huge deal!” Sylvia snorted.

“It’s a big deal for _you_ cause you’re a football hero,” she smirked, “To everyone else…”

“It’s still a big deal!” he pressed, “Come on, It’s fun! The whole town gets together, there’s cookouts, parties, the parade…”

“Which you only are interested in cause you get to be part of it…” Mellie rolled her eyes, sipping her beer.

“Know what? Laugh all you want, ya’ll not take this away from me!” he pouted, Sylvia laughing and kissing him on the cheek.

“I guess it’ll be interesting to see how you guys do homecoming here,” Rey said, “I can’t imagine it being much different from Washington though,”

“Oh, it can be plenty different,” Sylvia winked, “You thought the county fair was an experience? Wait until you see a tailgate on game day!”

The sun was sinking lower in the sky as the hour went on. Sadie was fast asleep on her daddy’s shoulder, the rest of the circle falling into a quiet lull. Clyde sighed lightly. It wasn’t that he was having a bad time with his family, far from it, but he had been itching to get Rey to himself all day.

“Looks like it’s time for me to get movin’” Mellie said, slyly looking at her phone. Jimmy smirked.

“Booty call from Joe by any chance?”

“No!” Mellie cried, standing up and smoothing her skirt, “I mean…no, it’s just gettin’ late is all,” She insisted, her cheeks turning a suspicious shade of pink.

“Well, I guess we should get goin’ too. Gotta get this little girl to bed,” Jimmy said, carefully standing so as not to wake his daughter, “See ya later guys,”

“Night guys,” Rey called, “Say hi to Joe for us, Mel!”

Rey sagged against Clyde’s chest, bracketed in by his legs and arms, happily watching the fire in front of them, finally able to relax now they were alone. The day had been a long one. Earl’s shop had been busy all day, people trying to get ahead by getting their cars checked over before fall and winter began in earnest.

Her hand stroked his forearm absently, Clyde shivering when her fingers brushed close to the base of his amputation since he opted to not wear his prosthetic for the evening.

“Sorry!” Rey said quickly, “Does it hurt?” He shook his head.

“Nah,” he replied, “It’s just sensitive, feels kinda weird sometimes. Like, it still feels like I got fingers…I can bend ‘em and stuff,”

“That sounds odd,”

“Not so bad now I got the new arm that moves,” he shrugged, “It’s been a while. Doesn’t bother me…s’long as it doesn’t bother you…”

“You know it doesn’t,” Rey crooned, reaching back to stroke his cheek. They fell into another comfortable silence, the cracking of the wood in the flames and the chirping of crickets the only sound in the air.

Clyde stared at the fire thoughtfully, his cheek nuzzling against the crown of her hair, inhaling the faint scent of vanilla and jasmine. It didn’t feel too soon. People got married quickly all the time, but what they had was profound. She had told him that coming to Boone County had been a random pick, but Clyde was a believer in fate, what was meant to happen would happen, and there was no doubt in his mind that Rey was meant for him.

He kissed her temple, trailing featherlight lips down her jaw, her head tilting as a quiet whimper escaped her. His hand gently caressed her collarbone, encouraging her to allow him access to the soft skin around her pulse and he almost groaned, feeling her fingers reach back and twist lightly into his hair.

Heat growing in her, she turned in his arms, throwing a leg over to straddle his hips, her fingers curling around the lapels of his checked flannel shirt pulling his lips to hers, her teeth nipping at him sensually.

Her breath caught feeling his hips lift and grind against her, the thin barrier of her panties doing nothing to dull the sensation of his painfully hard cock straining against the fabric of his shorts.

“Fuck…”

Rey’s breathing shallowed, catching in her throat feeling his hand travel up her bare thigh, pushing aside her skirt and rubbing her through the thin fabric of her panties, already growing wet for him.

“Always so ready for me darlin’,” he drawled, circling her sensitive clit through the fabric, “Like you were made for me,”

Her head dropped to his shoulder, sucking in a breath when he moved the fabric to one side, a single digit slipping into her soaked entrance, pumping her slowly. He hissed at the nip of her teeth sinking into the junction between his neck and shoulder as two more fingers joined the first, keeping his lazy pace.

“Keep that up baby and we ain’t gonna make it back into the house,” he teased, angling his hand to flick his thumb erratically over her pulsing clit, eliciting another choked gasp from her throat.

“Forget the house,” she growled, pulling his hair back to look at him, “Right now, I just want to get your damn pants off,”

It was all the encouragement he needed. His fingers left her causing a whine as she frantically grabbed for his belt, Clyde raising his hips to shimmy the fabric down with all the grace of a man who was about to get lucky in his own backyard, his cock finally feeling relief at being freed. Rey hiked up her skirt, pulling her soaked panties to one side and they both groaned together when she sank down onto him, her slicked cunt guiding him to the hilt.

“Fuck, that’s it…” she moaned, a sweet relief of finally getting what she wanted traveling to every nerve in her body feeling him stretch her. His head tipped back in ecstasy when she rolled her hips against his. Aware that they were very much in his backyard on the wrong side of midnight, Clyde bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep from moaning too loudly.

“Christ, you feel so fuckin’ good babydoll,” he whispered as she moved, “You’re perfect…”

She gazed down at him through half-lidded eyes, panting as she moved, her soft pink lips parted chasing her bliss. Moving his hand from her hips, he pushed her shirt up, pulling at her bra to expose her breast, greedily sucking on the tender flesh there.

Her walls fluttered around him, holding him tightly when she picked up the pace of her movements.

“Touch me, baby,” she moaned breathlessly to his ear, “Make me cum for you…”

“Do it,” he groaned, “Let me feel you…”  

Bringing his fingers to rub unevenly across her aching clit, she convulsed around him, a gush of warmth spilling over him as she came, pushing him over the brink with her. He kissed her roughly, swallowing her loud cries of pleasure until she stilled against him, slumping forward onto his chest.

“I love you…I love you,” she breathed against his neck, showering the skin she found there with light, delirious kisses, still hazy in the afterglow of their impromptu lovemaking.

He loved her, but it was so much more than that for Clyde. She was his world now, the sun would rise and set with her, always. He took care of her but in turn, she took care of him too. They were a team, a package deal. There was no Clyde without Rey, not anymore. Overwhelmed with the intensity of his feelings, his chest fit to burst, Clyde said the only thing that came into his mind.

“Marry me,”

Two simple words whispered against her lips as he kissed her. Rey froze, leaning back to look at him, her eyes wide and shining in the dying light of the fire.

“Wha…what did you say?”

He silently cursed himself for his impatience. He should have waited, found the perfect moment with flowers and candles and the other romantic things that ladies wanted from a proposal. Blurting it out of nowhere two minutes after sex in his backyard was _not_ how he had expected this to go.

But in for a dime, in for a dollar.

“I want you to marry me,” he said shakily, “I know it’s fast and I ain’t the smartest guy. I don’t have much, but I promise you ain’t ever gonna find anyone who loves you as much as I…”

Her lips crashing down on his halted his words, catching him off guard kissing him soundly, her hands holding his face.

“Yes,” she breathed tentatively. He blinked back at her dumbly, his eyebrows flying to his hairline.

“Ye…yeah?” She nodded, swallowing nervously.

“Yeah…I…I want to marry you,” she said, “I told you, I’m all in. Forever,”

Like a weight had been lifted from his body, every muscle he had relaxing in relief, he grinned wide and bright, his eyes lighting up. Rey laughed happily as he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her chin, moving back and claiming her lips again sweetly in excitement.

She was going to be his wife.

“I love you so damn much, Rey,” He said sincerely, wiping away a stray tear that fell on her cheek.

“I don’t understand why sometimes,” she said softly. He tilted his head, gazing at her curiously. She really couldn’t see just how precious she was to him.

“I came alive when I met you,” he said seriously, his hand stroking the tears from her face, “Come on, I think it’s time we got inside…we’ve given the neighbors enough of a free show for one night!”

She shrieked with laughter as Clyde picked her up over his shoulder, walking them back into the house.

00000

How the hell did you track down the information of someone who didn’t want to be found?

Rose had spent days on google, pouring through databases that she could access, calling as many phone companies that she could trying to find any trace of a ‘Rey Jackson’ but it was useless. The only company she had made any progress with had strictly told her they weren’t at liberty to give out their customer’s private information.

_Shit_

“Look, I’m not asking so I can be a creep here. This is serious, it’s a life and death situation!” Rose yelled down the phone. The operator had been no help at all, telling her that if it was so serious she should go to the cops.

Poe _was_ the cops. If she went to them then there was a chance he was going to find out that they were onto him. Even suspended there was a risk, but it was one it was looking like she would have to take.

“So, you’re telling me that you believe Poe Dameron is on his way to West Virginia to find his ex-girlfriend…who he was abusing, and he found this information by breaking into your home?” Captain Organa reiterated to Rose.

The girl nodded fretfully from her place, sitting on the other side of the desk. Captain Organa pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Do you have any evidence that it was Poe who broke into your home?” She asked. Rose squirmed nervously in her seat.

“Well, only the postcard that I showed you…”

“The postcard with no name or return address,” She said, “And you know he’s headed to West Virginia because you yourself entered _his_ home and found evidence of a trip on his computer…”

“I know how it sounds…” Rose began to say but Captain Organa waved her hand to quiet the girl.

“Miss Tico, between you and I, I believe what you’re saying. Poe has been acting irrationally for months and his behavior only got worse. Your complaint resulted in his suspension and it’s too much of a coincidence that your home was broken into…however, without evidence, there isn’t much I can do,”

“ _Please_ Captain, you have to do something. Rey is in danger! He’s not going to stop, he’s obsessed!” Rose begged.

“As of now, Poe is a missing person. I’ll send out an APB of the highest importance to see if we can find him. If he’s out there, we’ll know,”

“But what about Rey?” Rose pressed, “She should be told! Someone needs to warn her,”

Captain Organa regarded the girl carefully, sighing deeply, she relented and gave her a slow nod.

“This goes against every protocol,” she said, “But let me see what I can do,”

Rose sat quietly, her hands fidgeting in her lap as she waited to see what the police captain was going to do. Captain Organa tapped on her keyboard a few times and grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling down a number.

“You did not get this cell number from me,” she said sternly, “Rey Jackson, Boone County West Virginia. Since we have no evidence that she’s in danger yet, we can’t do anything official. The APB is sent out, but there’s nothing to say you can’t call her,”

“Search his house!” Rose pressed, “If he’s officially missing, search his house! There’s lots of evidence there, but, thank you. I’ll try,”

The moment Rose left Captain Organa’s office, she put Rey’s number into her phone, slamming the call button.

“Come on Rey…”

_Pick up_

_Pick up_

00000

His head was pounding.

While Google had told him the drive would take 40 hours, between road closures, stopping for gas and traffic, it had really been more like 70. Not to mention the occasional bouts of sleep he had scrunched up in an awkward position in the back of his car.

His eyes felt hot and itchy. Probably because traveling across the country had meant facing the equivalent of four seasons on one trip. Blistering heat, hellish rain, freezing cold. He had been through all of it, but it didn’t matter. None of that mattered because he had made it.

He squinted at the sign to say he was crossing the state line.

_Welcome to West Virginia – Wild and Wonderful_

He sneered, grabbing his water bottle and taking a swig. It had stopped being water long ago, the burn trailing down his throat. It was okay, it would help him focus. Boone County wasn’t a big place, not nearly as big as Seattle. He would find her.

The car swerved slightly, parking at an angle against the sidewalk. His eyes hurt in the afternoon sun, looking around him. Flags and banners were hung everywhere in the little town, all supporting the Valley View ‘Cougars’. Turning, he noticed the largest banner that ran around the bandstand in the town square.

_Homecoming 2018_

People were buzzing all around him, busy with decorating and preparing for the evening's events. Most ignored him, but some gave him more side-eye than he was comfortable with. He knew how he looked. His clothes were wrinkled, smelling of stale sweat and alcohol, his skin pale with large dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

It didn’t matter.

On shaky feet, Poe wandered into the first store he came across, leaning heavily on the counter of the little coffee place.

“Can I help you?” the waitress asked warily, looking him up and down. Poe fought to keep his lip from curling. If there was one thing he hated more than the humidity of the south it was the accent.

“I’m looking for someone. A young girl, brunette, Rey Jackson, have you heard of her?”

“Ain’t heard of a Rey Jackson like that but there’s a Rey Kenobi!”

_Kenobi?_

Poe pulled out a crumpled picture from his wallet. It was the only picture of her he hadn’t destroyed.

“This her?”

“That’s her! Cute little thing, comin’ here all the way from Washington,” she said happily. Poe grit his teeth, his knuckles popping from the strain of clenching his fists.

“Do you know where I can find her? I’m…uh…a friend from back home, surprising her with a visit,” The woman beamed at him.

“Well isn’t that nice, surprising your friend for homecoming,” she said, “That’s what it’s all ‘bout you know! She works over at Earl’s auto-shop. If she ain’t there then Earl will know where to find her,” Poe smiled.

“Do you know if there’s a motel around here. I’d like to get cleaned up before I see my friend,” The woman looked him up and down once more, deciding that it was definitely a good idea that he washed.

“There’s one ‘bout a mile down the road there,” she said, pointing in the general direction.

“Thank you, ma’am. You have no idea how helpful you’ve been,”

00000

Rey frowned at her phone, hitting the button to ignore the call that was coming through. It wasn’t the first time the unknown number had called her. Turning her phone off completely, she shoved it in her purse, so she could give her full attention to the man by her side.

Holding her left hand out, she smiled down at the ring on her finger.

“Do you think we should tell them?” Rey asked, walking hand in hand with Clyde around the town square.

Danville was never the biggest town. With homecoming week and multitudes of people descending, the place was fit to burst. Faces Rey didn’t recognize from her time there all mingling with locals, laughing and chatting excitedly about the upcoming football game. The whole place seemed to come alive with music and chanting, football players from the local teams all sporting their jackets proudly.

“And steal Jimmy’s thunder?” Clyde smirked, “If they don’t notice the ring first, we can probably keep it to ourselves a while longer,”

She grinned up at him happily, wrapping herself around his arm, leaning her head against his bicep. They continued to stroll together, Clyde keeping Rey close to his side always while they socialized with friends and family. A deep sense of togetherness and community hung in the atmosphere, filling Rey with a warmth that she had always craved.

They sat blissfully together, Rey parked on Clyde’s lap watching with a laugh as Earl spun Mellie around the dancefloor to a Meatloaf song, complete with over exaggerated hand actions and mouthing along to the lyrics.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she felt the rumble of his chest as he sang along to the words quietly, his sweet breath warm against her skin.

“You took the words right outta my mouth,” he sang along, Rey giggling as his nose tickled against her jaw, “It musta been while you were kissin’ me,”

“You’re ridiculous!” she teased, “You big sap!”

“Only for you darlin’,” he said with a smirk, “And I swear it’s true I was just about to say I love you…”

She laughed, her eyes shining brightly at him, her hands carding through his hair when she leaned in to kiss him playfully, teasing him with her tongue.

So in love, so involved with each other, neither Rey nor Clyde noticed the man with murder in his eyes watching from across the square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's here...


	16. Tell Me Where Did You Sleep Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written and re-written this chapter so many times. Deep breath. Here we go.

[ ](https://imgur.com/W1LWkPA)

Poe sat on the edge of the bed in the dingy motel room he had rented.

After so long searching he had finally found her but his elation was short lived when he had seen with his own two eyes that she wasn’t alone. From across the square he had watched her, perched on the lap of a bearded man with long dark hair, his arms around the body that rightly belonged to _him._ The man was whispering in her ear, causing her skin to flush that pretty shade of pink. She giggled, her hands stroking the man’s cheek as she kissed him, smiling against his lips. His fingers traced something around her neck. Dog tags?

The whole display made him sick.

White-hot fury had pounded through his veins watching them. He could remember how he had felt, his hand trembling on the grip of the handgun hidden in the waistband of his jeans. It could have been so easy. One shot, straight to the stranger’s forehead.

No. He had to be smart about this.

If he caused a scene, he’d be taken down and locked up in seconds. They may have been relaxing and enjoying themselves but there was enough of a police presence for him to know that shooting someone at point blank range in the middle of a crowded square was beyond stupid.

He had to get her alone, away from the stranger. Even from the distance, Poe had been watching them, the man didn’t look like he was small. As soft as he seemed with Rey in his arms, Poe didn’t fancy his chances if he happened to have a temper.

Where had that woman said he could find her?

Earl’s auto.

00000

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay and help you? I’ve got time!”

Rey heard Earl chucked from under the large vehicle, his legs dangling out between the brightly colored fringe of the Valley View Cougars float. The whole thing was trimmed in bright red and white, a huge sparkling paw in the center ready for the team to stand around it later when the homecoming parade kicked off. It couldn’t have looked more out of place in the shop if it had tried.

Earl wheeled himself out from under the float.

“I already told ya, honey, I got this covered,” he said kindly, “Now, you’re already dressed and ready to go and I can see your man waitin’ out there for ya,”

“I know but if you _do_ need help my overalls are right in the office…” she said, gesturing with her hand. Earl peered at her, something sparkling on her finger in the light of the shop.

“Rey…let me see your hand,” Earl said interestedly. Rey blushed awkwardly, biting her lip to keep from grinning too wide when she stretched out her left hand for Earl to take a closer look.

“Well I’ll be damned, the boy actually did it…” He beamed proudly, “I knew it was only a matter of time!”

“We’re keeping it quiet just now,” Rey said, “Just until after homecoming dies down,”

Still grinning like a Cheshire cat, Earl grabbed her in a tight hug, Rey’s feet dangling as he swung her side to side.

“I’m so happy for you honey,” he said enthusiastically, “I told you, you ain’t gonna find a man who’ll treat ya better,” Rey nodded.

“You did tell me!” she agreed, “And you were so right. Now, are you _sure_ you don’t want me to stay behind and help you?”

Earl rolled his eyes with a smile, grabbing her by the shoulders to spin her around, physically marching her out of the shop.

“Clyde, I believe this is yours,” he drawled, “She’s insistin’ on tryin’ to do some work. Rey, you have the day off…go and enjoy it! I promise I’ll be down to join ya’ll before the parade starts!”

“You better be!” Rey warned.

“Think I’m gonna miss Jimmy tryin’ to fit into his old jersey?! Hell, we take bets every year on whether it’ll finally rip at the seams. Whoever told that boy he’s still the same size he was in high school done him wrong, but damn it makes me laugh!”

By the time Clyde and Rey made their way to the main streets of Danville people were already lining up, excited chatter punctuated with football chants filling the air. The streets were lined in red and white, the marching band and cheerleaders warming up.

“Hey! What took you guys so long, I didn’t think you’d make it!” Mellie said with a smile as they approached.

“I wanted to see if Earl needed anything before I left,” Rey said, “But the float is pretty much ready to go. Should be getting picked up any minute now…” she turned as others approached, “Oh sweet Jesus what is he wearing?”

“What? It’s my jersey!” Jimmy said defensively. The fabric was pulled tightly over his shoulders and chest, the numbers and letters contorted and twisted with the strain. Rey stifled a giggle.

“Yeah, when you were 18!” Mellie said, “Honestly, couldn’t you have got a new jacket or somethin’? You know the school would just give you one!”

“This is my lucky jersey and I ain’t gettin’ rid of it! Every time I wear it for homecoming, the team win!”

“Now that just ain’t true…” Clyde said sardonically, and Jimmy glared at him.

“Okay, we _almost_ always win!” he said, “Come on guys! Where’s your homecoming spirit?”

“I got mine right here,” Mellie said smirking, nudging Rey and letting her peak at the flask in her purse.

Clyde felt something tug at the edge of his jacket. He looked down to see Sadie smiling up at him.

“Uncle Clyde, can I sit on your shoulders like last year? I can’t see from down here!” Clyde smiled, crouching down.

“Climb on little lady,” he said, feeling his niece clamber onto his back and up to his shoulders, leaning her hands on his head for balance.

Rey smiled at the sight, Clyde looking up at the adorable little girl. Her chest constricted suddenly, the idea that one day it would be a little boy or girl with dark hair and even darker eyes. For so long the idea of having a family of her own seemed impossible, a dream that kept her going through darker days. Now, it was right in front of her.

A call went out for the parade participants to take their place.

“Shoot, that’s me,” Jimmy said, moving over to Sadie, “Give Daddy a kiss. Be good while I’m gone, I’ll wave at you from the float!”

“See you soon Daddy!” Sadie called, kissing her father on the cheek as Clyde bent down to accommodate for his height. They walked towards the sidewalk of the parade route, picking out a spot to settle in.

00000

_So, this is Earl’s?_

It wasn’t much to look at. Clearly, the old building had seen better days. The sign on the front had faded over the years, the weather taking its toll on the paintwork. The metal shutter doors were mottled with rust, stacks of old tires lying around outside, and the side door was splitting and chipped, but it was the only place for miles that fit the description of what he was searching for.

Poe sauntered up to the entrance, his bleary eyes darting around the place. It seemed to be empty until a man with long hair and overalls strolled out of the office, wiping his hands on a clean rag.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t even hear ya come in,” Earl said, looking the stranger up and down. The man in front of him looked a mess. His short wavy hair was sticky with grease, his pale skin covered in a layer of sweat despite the weather being cool. The stranger blinked at him with unfocused, red-rimmed eyes, rubbing his hand over the stubble on his chin.

“Yeah…I’m looking for Rey,” he said, his voice rough, “Someone told me that she worked here,”

Earl regarded the man warily. He looked a mess, sure, but it was his accent that caught him off guard. Whoever this person was, he wasn’t from around there and the fact he was looking for Rey immediately put Earl on edge.

“Can’t say I know what you’re talkin’ bout,” Earl shrugged, “It’s just me here,”

Poe walked closer to him, a cold smile on his face.

“See, I think you do know what I’m talking about,” he said, clenching his jaw, “I’ve traveled a very long way to see my…friend,” Earl tilted his chin in silent challenge.

“Your _friend_ huh?” he said, “Well…that’s a real shame and I’m sorry that I can’t help ya with that, but there ain’t no-one with that name here. So, you best be gettin’ along…I’m ‘bout to close up shop for the day,”

“Listen to me, I _need_ to find her,” Poe growled, stalking up to stand chest to chest with Earl, “You understand me? Now tell me where she is…”

Earl scowled, shoving the man back sharply, Poe stumbling backward.

“I don’t take kindly to being threatened!” Earl snapped, “Now I told you that I can’t help ya, so get the fuck outta my shop before I call the cops. Go on now, get!”

Poe smirked, brushing off his chest.

“Fine, I’ll go…” he said, moving to turn around but stopping to watch Earl as the other man turned his back on him. Glancing at his feet, Poe bent down to grab a nearby wrench.

He swung hard, the metal colliding with the back of Earl’s head. The man hit the floor with a dull thud, blood trickling down his neck, soaking into his long hair and the collar of his overalls.

Breathing hard, Poe threw the wrench to the floor, satisfied that Earl wasn’t going to be moving any time soon. He bent down, searching the man’s pockets until he found what he was looking for, pulling out Earl’s cell phone.

_Stupid son of a bitch didn’t even lock it._

He scrolled through the contacts, smiling maliciously when he found the name he was looking for and sending the message.

_Come to the shop. I need some help._

00000

“Oh, my lord, would you look at him!” Mellie laughed, “Every year he looks proud as punch to be up there!”

The parade was in full swing, the sound of snare drums and whistles echoing all around the town from the marching band as they lead the procession. Onlookers cheered and clapped for the football alumni, proudly waving from the ostentatious float. Sadie beamed at her dad, waving manically from her uncle Clyde’s shoulders. Rey looked around her in concern.

“Where is Earl?” she sighed, “He said he’d be here for the start of this…”

“He’ll be here darlin’, don’t worry,” Clyde soothed, rubbing her back while Sadie clung onto his head tightly, “He’s probably just been held up at the shop…”

“I did tell him that I’d help him!” she huffed, “Stubborn man that he is!” Clyde felt Sadie tug at his hair, glancing up at his niece.

“Uncle Clyde, I need down. Aunt Mellie said she’d take me for ice cream once daddy passed us!” He nodded, crouching his large frame down towards the ground, feeling the little girl slide off his back. Sadie grabbed Mellie’s hand, the two set off towards the ice cream truck parked near the crowd.

Rey watched them thoughtfully.

“Do you ever…think about kids?” Rey said carefully, wrapping herself around Clyde’s arm. He smiled down at her.

“With you? All the time,” he answered softly. Rey’s stomach fluttered, pressing her face into his shoulder.

“Oh yeah? What were you thinking? Boy or a girl?” she asked curiously. He blushed bashfully, clearly having put more thought into it than she realized.

“I kinda always wanted a girl,” he admitted, “There's enough Logan boys runnin’ around, but I guess I don’t really mind…as long as you’re their momma,”

She grinned up at him, grabbing at his jacket to pull him down to her, kissing him softly. Their leisurely kiss quickly deepened, the idea of her pregnant spurring him on to explore her mouth. She whimpered against him, the grip on his jacket tightening along with the urge to grab him and take him somewhere away from prying eyes.

Rey’s phone buzzing in her pocket made her jump, breaking their kiss and Clyde growled in annoyance.

“Still that unknown number?” he huffed, “Ignore it, we were in the middle of somethin’…”

Rey rolled her eyes at him, pecking him on the lips playfully and pulling out her phone.

“No, it’s Earl…Well what do you know, he _does_ need my help after all!” she said smugly, “I’m going to run back to the shop, see what needs to be done,”

“Want me to come with?” Clyde asked. Rey shook her head.

“No, don’t worry about it!” She insisted, “Stay here with Mel and Sadie,” Clyde frowned.

“Are ya sure?” He said, “They’ll understand…”

“Clyde, I’m only going to the shop. It’s not that far away, okay?” she soothed. She knew that Clyde didn’t really like letter her out of his sight, especially when the place was so crowded. Even if he knew he was being irrational, he still worried. “Tell you what, if I don’t call you in…20 minutes, come and get me? Sound fair?”

“Hmm. Fine,” he said, “You’ve got 20 minutes then _please_ let me know that you’re safe?”

“I promise,”

00000

“I told you, Earl!” Rey called loudly with a triumphant smile, her voice echoing into the shop, “If you’d had just admitted that you needed my help then you could have been…Earl?”

She froze in the open entrance of the auto-shop, her blood running cold at the sight. Earl was lying on the ground face down, completely still.

“Oh my God, Earl!” She cried in panic, rushing to his side, “Earl can you hear me?!” He wasn’t responding, his face peaceful, as if he was only asleep. Feeling around his neck, Rey managed to find a pulse, huffing a sigh of relief.

“Shit,” she muttered frantically. Her phone rang in her pocket, her fingers shaking as she grabbed for it. Without looking at the name, she answered, assuming it was Clyde.

“Clyde! Something’s happened to Earl he’s…”

“Rey?!” Rey paused.

“Rose?” she heard the other woman breath a massive sigh.

“Oh, thank God I got through to you…”

“How did you get this number?!” Rey demanded, “This…this isn’t a good time…”

“It doesn’t matter! Rey, I need to warn you. It’s Poe, he’s coming for you…he knows where you are!”

Like a hand wrapping around her throat, Rey choked, her chest constricting painfully. No. Not now, she did _not_ need to deal with this now.

“Rose…I…I gotta go…” she stammered, hanging up with shaky fingers, dropping the phone on the ground and looking back to Earl, still unconscious. She would call 911 and get Earl some help, then she would call Clyde. She would tell him what Rose had told her and everything would be fine.

It would be _fine._

“You changed your hair…”

_No_

That voice. That rough, gravely west coast accent cut through her like a knife, splitting her nerves open, her heart hammering in her chest. It was her imagination, her mind playing tricks on her. She was just scared by what Rose had told her, that’s all it was. When she turned around she would find that there was nobody there and she could call 911 and everything would be _fine._

“It looks nice that way...”

Trembling, her jaw set she stood turning to face the direction of the voice. Rey inhaled sharply seeing his face, her eyes stinging. She wouldn’t cry. She couldn’t show him that she was afraid.

“Poe…” She breathed, her voice betraying her fear, “Did…did you do this?”

Tears welled in his bloodshot eyes, his lower lip quivering to match the pained expression on his face. Rey recoiled when he took a stumbling step towards her. He looked terrible, she thought, taking in his appearance. Like a shadow of the man she remembered. It was almost pitiful.

“I found you…,” he said breathlessly, “It took me so long, but I finally found you…”

“What do you want Poe?” he looked her up and down, blinking at her through his haze.

“I just want to talk,” He said holding his hands up, “Like we used to. Don’t you remember how we used to talk about everything…all the time…I missed you so much, baby!”

He reached for her and she took a step back, glancing down at Earl’s still body. Rey wrapped her arms around her body defensively.

“Okay so let’s talk…”

Clyde. She hadn’t called him yet. If she could just keep him talking, keep him distracted then Clyde would come for her and everything would be _fine._ He watched her carefully, tilting his head as if she was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

“I want to take you home,”

“I _am_ home,” Rey snarled, her lip curling. The simpering smile on Poe’s face fell, twisting into something akin to disgust.

“Here…with _him_?” he growled. Suddenly his hand shot out, the back of his knuckles colliding with the side of her face. A burst of pain erupted through her skull as she hit the floor, her head spinning.

“You know I saw you two last night…”

“You were spying on us!?” She spat, spitting out the blood that was pooling in her mouth.

“He doesn’t know you the way I do baby,” he said, “He doesn’t love you the way I do…”

“No, he doesn’t,” Rey said firmly, feeling a tear spill down her swelling cheek, “He’d never hurt me the way you hurt me…you kept hurting me…”

“I know…I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry…” he choked, “Come home with me and we can fix it…” he begged, reaching down to pull her to her feet. She shook her arm free of his tight grasp, marks from his nails imprinted in her skin.

“You want me to go is that it?” he snapped, his face contorting into a cruel scowl, “You want to stay here with him…”

“Yes! Go, Poe. Leave me alone…” She begged, her head pulsing with pain.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do!” He screamed, pulling the gun from his waistband and leveling it at her face, “See, you’re going to come home, and everything is going to be the way it was…this place…you’re going to forget all about it, you’re going to forget _him_ …”

Her blood was pounding in her ears like a war drum, her whole body shaking with adrenaline. She couldn’t look away from him, keeping her eyes locked on his. Instinctively her fingers grazed the tags around her neck, Poe’s eyes flicking to them with a repulsed sneer.

This had been inevitable. She had been trying to fight it for so long but deep down in the back of her mind, she had always known he would come for her. She had been stupid to allow herself the luxury of believing that she was free.

Clyde would move on, she hoped. He’d find someone else to love, to have that family with. The thought was tearing her apart, like ripping her heart from her chest.

“Rey?!”

Relief so palpable she sobbed hearing his voice, short-lived as Poe lunged for her, grabbing her roughly against his chest. She screamed, terrified to move, his hand around her throat and the barrel of the gun pressed against her temple, holding her like a shield.

Clyde stopped immediately, staring at Poe with intense, unbridled fury in his eyes, so dark they were almost black. He scanned her face, homing in on the bruise that was already forming on her cheek. He had dared to put his hands on her, on his Rey and for that he was going to tear the son of a bitch limb from limb. First, he had to get her to safety

“Let her go…” he growled. Poe sniggered.

“And here he is…this is the guy you want to stay with over me?” he demanded, waving the gun erratically, his face pressed against her temple, “He’s missing an arm! You can’t seriously tell me that he’s more of a man than me!”

Clyde ignored his comment, keeping his eyes on Rey the whole time. He wanted to rush forward to rip Poe’s throat out, to swing his fist until there was nothing left but broken bone and sinew, but control was key. Rey’s life depended on him, and he had to stay strong for her.

“Rey, darlin’ look at me,” he said, holding her eyes, “Just focus on me. You’re gonna be fine, I promise…” Poe growled.

“Don’t you fucking talk to her!” he snapped, pointing the gun at Clyde, “You don’t get to speak to her. She’s mine, you hear me?! She’s always been mine and now I’m taking her back where she belongs!”

He needed a distraction, something that would take Poe’s attention away long enough that he could grab her and get her behind him. Clyde growled, a deep rumbling in his chest, his teeth bared in frustration while his whole body shook with tension.

“Okay!” Rey cried, “Okay…I’ll come with you, alright? Just…put down the gun!”

“You will…you’ll come home with me…” Poe breathed uncertainly, loosening his grip slightly on her neck. She nodded shakily, holding back her tears.

“I will…just put down the gun, okay?” she reasoned, “We can fix this…”

“Rey, what are you doing?” Clyde said anxiously. A forlorn expression written in her features, she looked back at him.

“I’m keeping you safe...,” she said. Clyde’s jaw clenched painfully, watching on helplessly as the barrel was pushed further against her temple, Rey silently mouthing to him that she loved him.

_Everything will be fine_

The sound of Jimmy’s truck pulling up behind the scene caused Poe’s head to snap towards the sound, the gun dropping. The momentary lapse of focus was all the time Rey needed, driving the point of her elbow directly into his solar plexus to knock the air out of him. He doubled over, falling to his knees coughing and gasping for air.

Rey pulled from his loosened arms, rushing towards Clyde.

“No! Get back here!” Poe screamed, reaching and fumbling for the gun.

The world slowed around him. She collided with his chest hard, turning to see the barrel pointed directly at them.

The crack of the gun going off was loud and sharp, reverberating around the shop.

All at once he was unexpectedly shoved to the side, looking up just in time to see the bullet find a mark against her stomach, a sickening gurgled noise escaping Rey’s throat, and she doubled over, hitting the ground with a scream of pain, blood soaking through her shirt.


	17. Why Did Love Put a Gun in My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the response to the last chapter...I did NOT expect that! Apparently, I've given some of you an emotional breakdown...DON'T PANIC!
> 
> You know me, I love my babies and I won't let them hurt for long, but...maybe grab some tissues just in case?

[ ](https://imgur.com/6zME3G8)

The world muffled around him watching Rey fall to the ground with a dull thud.

The only sounds he could hear was his own ragged breathing, his heart thundering in his ears. He barely heard Jimmy jump out of the truck.

“What the fuck?” Jimmy cried, “Jesus Christ…Mellie, keep Sadie in the truck! Get her away from the windows and call 911!” He shouted back to his sister.

All Clyde could focus on was the blood spreading across the fabric of her shirt, dripping onto the dirty floor of the shop. He straightened himself from where he had been shoved to, slowly turning his head to face the man who had fired.

Poe was on his feet, his hands shaking and his face in a state of shock, staring at the gun like he didn’t recognize his own hands. Clyde growled, his teeth bared like a wild animal as he sprinted forward, tackling Poe to the ground, driving his shoulder into his gut to take him to the floor, the smaller man landing with a winded groan.

Acting on pure instinct, Clyde mounted him, holding him down with his prosthetic arm while his real hand swung wildly at Poe’s face. The first hit landed solidly, a satisfying crunch when the downed man’s cheek caved under the force. He swung again, and again, ignoring the sting in his knuckles, his hair flailing wildly around his face as he screamed. Not since his army days had Clyde lost himself to anger like this, the sound of her pained cry fuelling his rage.

An inhuman cry erupted from his throat as he swung, Poe’s nose shattering, spraying blood across Clyde’s bare knuckles.

“Clyde that’s enough!” Jimmy shouted, running to his brother’s side and wrapping his arms around him, trying to pull him back but Clyde was far stronger, Jimmy’s interlocked hands struggling with the strain.

“I said that’s enough!” He screamed, “Go to Rey, I got this!”

_Rey_

Clyde stilled, his breathing hard and rough as adrenaline continued to surge through his blood. He felt dizzy, his eyes bleary looking down at the bloody mess that was Poe’s face. He felt Jimmy pull at him, encouraging him to move.

He stood from the man, scrambling to Rey’s side, pulling off his top layer shirt to press against her wound, cradling her body as gently as he could in his lap. She was so pale already, her eyes barely focused and glassy.

“You’re okay…” she said weakly, smiling up at him. He pulled her closer to him, pressing down on the wound, wincing as she cried out in pain.

“I’m sorry, I know it hurts darlin’,” he grimaced, fighting the tears that blurred his vision, “Why’d you do that huh?”

“Couldn’t lose you,” she choked, “It’s okay…this is okay…you’ve got your family…”

“ _You’re_ my family,” he said, tears rolling unchecked down his cheeks, “We’re gonna get you to a hospital, you’re gonna be fine. Said you’d marry me remember?”

She hissed in pain, her body shuddering in his arms. Clyde screwed his eyes closed, his jaw tight, feeling the blood slowly saturate the shirt in his hand. He was helpless to do anything but sit there and watch his beautiful, brilliant girl fade away, his body giving in to the strangled sob that had been building in his chest. Slowly, her eyes began to drift closed.

“No! Rey, come on sweetheart…look at me!” he begged, “Keep your eyes on mine okay? Stay awake for me, can you do that?”

“I love you…so much…” she whispered, her speech slurred. He squeezed her hand, holding it against his face. She was so weak, using the last of her strength to keep her eyes open.

“I love you,” he breathed helplessly, “Don’t do this to me, baby…not now…please,” she shot him a ghost of a smile, her thumb moving in ever so light strokes against his cheek.

“Shh, it’s alright…don’t cry,” she mumbled, her eyes growing heavier by the second.

“Rey…REY?!” he cried, desperately trying to shake her awake, willing her closed eyes to open again, to look at him. Feeling her hand go limp, it slid from his face leaving behind a trail of crimson.

Clyde had been so concerned with the woman in his arms that he hadn’t noticed the commotion around him. The area outside Earl’s shop was bathed in blue flashing lights, Earl being wheeled past him on a stretcher. Fuck, he hadn’t even realized that someone had called 911.

“Clyde,” Mellie said gently, approaching her brother from behind, her hands holding his shoulders carefully, “You gotta let them take care of Rey now okay?”

“I can’t…Mel…she ain’t movin’” he sobbed helplessly, the paramedics kneeling next to him and carefully taking her from his motionless body.

“Shh,” Mellie soothed, rubbing his arms and kissing him on the cheek, “I know, but you gotta get up…she needs you to get up,”

In a haze, Clyde allowed Mellie to pull him to his feet. He was a mess, covered in dirt and blood. Some belonging to Poe but sickeningly, most belonging to Rey. He turned to look back at where he had left Poe unconscious to find that he was gone. Nothing was left but splatters of blood on the floor.

“Medics took him away,” Jimmy said coolly, seeing where Clyde was looking, “Cops have gone with him though. They’re, uh, they’re gonna wanna take a statement from you when you’re ready,”

Clyde nodded wordlessly, his mind racing while his body shook. His hand was beginning to ache with the adrenaline leaving his system. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except Rey and getting her to a hospital.

Wordlessly he climbed into the ambulance, holding her hand the whole way.

00000

They had been rushed to Boone Memorial Hospital. Rey, Earl, and Poe.

Clyde had followed Rey’s bed as far as they would allow, the doctors eventually pushing him back from a swinging set of double doors.

“I’m sorry Mr Logan, but she’s going to the operating room now,” A doctor explained to him, “You can’t go any further, you’ll need to wait out here,” He strained his neck to try and see around the doctor’s head, but her bed was already out of sight.

A nurse had approached him, tentatively asking if he needed help cleaning himself up. They had taken his shirt from him, soaked with her blood, leaving him in his black tee which wasn’t much better, the coppery acidic smell invading his nostrils mingling with the sterile environment of the hospital. The combination of it all was making him feel vaguely nauseous.

The blood had been washed from his skin, his knuckles treated. The police had taken his statement as sympathetically as they could as well as one from Mellie and Jimmy. He only nodded gravely while they were told that there was an APB out for Poe from Seattle and that when he was in a fit state, he would go to court. There was too much evidence against the man for him to get off the hook.

Eventually, they were left alone in the miserable surroundings of the hospital waiting area, Clyde contorting himself into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs next to Mellie while Jimmy paced restlessly.

“Fuck, I never even asked is Sadie okay?” Clyde said quietly. His niece was too young to ever witness anything so horrific. Jimmy nodded.

“Yeah, don’t worry. She didn’t see nothin’,” He promised, “I dropped her off with her momma in town. She’s fine,” Clyde nodded shakily, occasionally stretching out his battered, throbbing knuckles.

“They told me that Earl is awake,” Mellie said softly, breaking the thick silence, “He’s got a pretty bad concussion but he’s gonna be fine. We can go and see him later once he’s rested,”

“Good. That’s…that’s good,” Jimmy said, desperately trying to find anything to say to diffuse the atmosphere that was growing in the room, “I’m gonna go get a coffee…anybody want anythin’?”

Mellie shook her head while Clyde didn’t respond, continuing to stare at the floor, his elbows balanced on his knees. Jimmy nodded uncomfortably, heading somewhere, anywhere, to get coffee just for something to do.

It seemed like hours they sat in silence for. People came and went without giving them a second look. Mellie had taken care of everything that Clyde was in no fit state to, calling friends and family, calling the bar and making sure his business was still going in his absence.

He felt like his skin was stretched too thin over his body, his eyes prickling, torn between unbearable heartache and a bloodlust that hadn’t been sated yet. What if she didn’t wake? The question kept rolling around in his mind, bile rising in his throat. He couldn’t think that way, it would lead to madness. She was going to be _fine._ She was going to be fine and they were going to be married and have children and he was going to spend every day treating her the way she deserved.

After the 4th hour of silence passed Clyde spoke.

“We’re gettin’ married,”

Mellie looked up from her phone in surprise. He had been practically catatonic for hours, not looking or speaking to anybody and for a moment she wondered if she had imagined his soft voice.

“What?” He sighed deeply, his shoulders heaving with the effort.

“We’re gettin’ married,” he repeated, only slightly louder than before. Mellie stared at him, her heart aching for her brother.

“You asked her then?” she said, trying to keep him from closing again. She knew Clyde better than anybody. He was like a pressure cooker when he was upset and if he didn’t let his feelings out slowly, constructively, he was likely to explode at the first unsuspecting person. He nodded shakily.

“Yeah I did, and she said yes,” Suddenly he stood from his seat, a deep, agitated frown on his face as he paced back and forth in front of his sister, breathing heavily, “What kind of husband am I gonna be if I let somethin’ like _this_ happen?”

“Clyde…this wasn’t your fault…”

“Spare me, Mel! She took a fuckin’ bullet for me, so got shot cause I wasn’t there!” he snapped, his voice echoing around the waiting area, continuing his erratic pacing, “I knew I shouldn’t have let her go alone, I let her out of my sight and now she’s lyin’ there and I don’t know if she’s gonna open her eyes again!”

He broke, the sick pressure in his gut boiling over with a screamed sob, kicking the nearby vending machine hard. He had failed her. He had promised that she wasn’t alone, that he was going to take care of her and he had failed. He had been a soldier for Christ sake, but he had been so focused on getting her back to him that he hadn’t even noticed the gun pointed at them until it was too late. Even when she had been lying in his arms bleeding out, _she_ had been the one to comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay.

He had failed her as her future husband, as a partner, as a man, and now all he could do was give in to the helplessly agonizing sobs that wracked his body, sliding down the vending machine to the floor. In a flash, Mellie was by his side on her knees to hold his shaking frame tightly, her own tears falling free.

“It’s okay,” she continually whispered to him, holding his head against her chest as she stroked his hair, “She’s gonna be okay,”

“What if…what do I do if she…”

“She won’t,” Mellie said firmly, sniffing back her tears, “Don’t think that way…come on, let’s get you up. She doesn’t need to see you like this,”

He was numb being pulled back to his feet, sat back into the ridiculous plastic chair and fussed over like a child. In normal circumstances he would have shooed his sister away with annoyance, told her that he was a grown ass man who could look after himself. Now, he wasn’t so sure. She wiped his face, smoothing his hair with the kind of affection that only family could give, kissing him on the forehead.

Jimmy returned, coffee in hand with a serious look on his face. He sat down heavily next to his brother, staring ahead.

“I…I saw that guy…” Jimmy said quietly, “Cops outside his door. You really did a number on his face…”

“Will he live?” Clyde asked, his tone eerily calm.

“He will,”

“Too bad,” Clyde growled, “He deserves worse,”

“I ain’t sayin’ he doesn’t,” Jimmy sighed, “Cops speak to you?”

“Yup,”

“And?”

“We’ll need to go to court,” Clyde said quietly, “But there’s too much evidence against the guy. They don’t think I’ll get pulled in…” Jimmy nodded in acknowledgment. Even if Clyde did get pulled in, he was certain there wasn’t a judge alive who would come down on him for beating the shit out of his girl’s abusive stalker ex-boyfriend. Not hard at least.

As the 5th hour rolled on, a doctor finally appeared.

“Mr. Logan?”

His whole body ached, his hand swollen and bruised but he pushed himself to his feet, waiting with bated breath for the doctor to speak. Clyde studied the man in front of him carefully, nothing in his expression giving him away, much to Clyde’s frustration.

“I’m Doctor Ackbar, I was your fiancée’s surgeon,” he said, “Rey lost a lot of blood, but we were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage,”

“And?”

“And she’s going to be sore when she wakes but her vitals are looking good, all things considered so we do expect her to wake soon and make a full recovery,”

His body felt like it was deflating, every muscle that had been solid with tension softening, his knees feeling like they weren’t going to hold his weight anymore with the relief.

“Can I see her?”

“Of course, Mr. Logan, follow me,”               

00000

People called him brave.

He had been a soldier. He had completed two tours of Iraq, putting his life on the line every day for his brothers and sisters in uniform. He protected people. Even when he had lost part of his arm, all everyone had told him was how brave he was, how he had faced the challenge head-on with dignity.

Walking towards her room, he didn’t feel brave. His hands were trembling reaching for the handle of the door. It creaked open and he closed it quietly behind him, staring at her lying there on the bed. The bruise on her cheek from where he had struck her was already turning a nasty shade of purple and blue.

She looked peaceful now at least as if she was simply sleeping but Clyde knew better. He’d watched her sleeping next to him, how she would snuggle closer to him if he moved, how the corner of her lips would lift when he stroked her cheek. Now, as he sat on the edge of her hospital bed, brushing her cheek with the back of his knuckles, she was completely unresponsive.

Next, to her bed, they had left some of her things. Her clothes that could be salvaged, her sneakers. The only jewelry they had left on her was the engagement ring he had given her. He reached into the bag of her possessions, finding what he was looking for.

“These belong to you darlin’,” he mumbled quietly, taking the dog tags and gently pulling the chain over her head and arranging them on her chest, “Just like I do,”

He smoothed the hair from her face, his throat bobbing as his jaw worked in frustration.

“Just…Jesus fuck Rey, why?” he demanded, “Why did you do that? It’s my job to look after you, to protect you! I could have taken it but you…you…”

What else could he say? He wanted to be angry with her, to tell her how stupid she had been, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it because it didn’t matter. It wouldn’t change the fact she was lying there instead of him.

Bending forward he pressed a kiss to her motionless lips, hot tears from his stinging, blurred eyes dripping onto her cheeks.

“Please,” he whispered, “Please don’t leave me…”

He would wait as long as it took for her to open her eyes again. He was the last person she had seen when they closed, and he was going to be the first person there when she opened them. Holding her hand in his, he parked himself in the chair next to her bed.

“Clyde?”

His eyes opened slowly, sore and sticky from sleep. The hospital bed was soft under his cheek, the smell of antiseptic wafting from the sheets. Blinking once, twice, three times he realized he had fallen asleep and had no idea how long he had been gone for.

_Fuck_

From his position slumped forward from the chair onto the bed, he could feel something in his hair. Fingers. Fingers were stroking his tangled hair sending light tingles from his scalp down his spine. It was nice, comforting and familiar.

“Clyde, baby, wake up,”

That voice. That beautiful, light voice calling his name brought his full attention back to the room and he sat up straight to stare at her in open-mouthed awe. She was still pale, her eyes exhausted but she was awake and smiling at him like he was the most precious thing in the world to her.

“There’s my big guy…”


	18. Cobbler a Day Keeps The Blues Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF. EXCESSIVE FLUFF.
> 
> I promise the smut will return cause my babies are thirsty...but, well, she was just shot so...give her a minute.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and messages. I never would have dreamed a little ship like Reylogan would be so popular!
> 
> and as if I could EVER have killed of Earl!

[ ](https://imgur.com/b3JIsTm)

“Oh, come ON ref!”

“What the fuck was that?!”

“There’s no way that was legal!”

The first 4 days after Rey had woken had been tense. While the doctor had assured Clyde that she was going to make a full recovery it was also going to be a slow process. When Rey wasn’t sleeping she spent most of the time in a morphine-induced haze to take the edge away from the pain she was in.

To nobody’s surprise, Clyde barely left Rey’s side. Between the two, there was a seemingly unspoken need for constant contact. He would perch on the side of the bed, so she could snuggle against his chest, his arm around her body protectively, watching and waiting like an attack dog ready to tear the throat out of anyone who came near her. His reasoning was simple.

If Poe Dameron was still in the building. So was he.

It wasn’t just Clyde. Rey became jittery if he wasn’t there, too anxious to sleep soundly. She would hold his hand, stroke at his face, his arms, his hair, anything to keep the skin on skin contact that assured her he was there.

The times when Clyde wasn’t with her, Rey was kept company by Mellie or Jimmy. He hated leaving, it made him feel just as anxious but having sat in the same filthy clothes for days, eventually, Rey had given him his marching orders.

“Go home, take a shower and get some fresh clothes. You’ll feel better for it,” she had insisted, “If you won’t do it for yourself will you please do it for me?”

He had relented, Mellie physically pushing him out of the room and promising that she wouldn’t move until he came back. It had been the longest few hours of his life, but it had meant he could grab some of Rey’s things.

Earl was recovering well but was still being kept in for monitoring. The hit he had taken to the head was harder than they had initially thought, a hairline fracture being found at the back of his skull. Being the stubborn man that he was, and dying of boredom, Earl had commandeered a wheelchair and had taken it upon himself to make his way down the hall to Rey’s room.

“I can’t be that bad if I can still get bored!” he insisted, “Gonna take more than a bump to the head to keep me down honey!”

Within the space of 24 hours, the news of Rey and Earl’s attack had spread like wildfire around Danville and the rest of Boone County.

“Did ya’ll hear? Earl over at the auto shop was attacked by some guy, split his head open like a damn melon. Same guy _shot_ that cute little girl Rey, ya know? Clyde Logan’s lady? Those poor dears…”

As a result, Rey’s room had been flooded with flowers, cards, stuffed animals and food from the well-intentioned community. The local football team even sent her and Earl a custom letterman jacket, Earl laughing that it was the only time in his life he was ever going to have one considering during his high school days he spent more time smoking weed under the bleachers than he ever did on the football field.

This was how Clyde found Rey and Earl when he returned to the room. Both sitting, eyes glued to the screen of the small TV in the corner of the room watching the homecoming game on the local network with a tray of cobbler.

Each.

“There’s no way that was a touchdown!” Rey shouted at the TV with garbled speech, her mouth still full of the last spoonful of cobbler she had eaten. Earl snorted.

“Now I know why I drink to watch these games,” he huffed, “Doin’ it sober is just too tense…”

Rey shuffled over on the bed carefully to make room for Clyde to sit with her, immediately moving into the space next to his body, nuzzling in at his neck.

“I missed you,” she whispered, breathing in the comforting scent of his aftershave and smiling as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Aw damn, not that you two weren’t sickly sweet before…but now…” Rey rolled her eyes, smirking at the older man.

“Shut up and eat your damn cobbler!” Rey quipped, sticking out her tongue and turning back to Clyde in time to notice he had grabbed a nearby spoon and was about to dig in.

“Hey!”

“Oh, what? You’re gonna eat the whole thing?” Clyde said, “Should you even be eatin’ this anyway?” Rey nodded happily.

“There’s nothing wrong with my stomach!” she declared, “Besides, we have to. People made it for us, it would be rude to let it go to waste,”

She had a point. Already their refrigerator and freezer at home were full of Tupperware with anything from casseroles to homemade cornbread. It was sweet really, Clyde thought. People assumed, and assumed correctly, that they wouldn’t have time to shop or cook, most of the older ladies insisting that it was better they had a good home cooked meal instead of takeout.

“So, did you speak to the doctor?” Rey asked, teasing him by blocking his spoon with hers as he tried to grab the dessert.

“I did,” he said, tapping at her spoon with his own, the two dueling with their cutlery, “They said provided that you _behave_ yourself, you should be able to come home tomorrow…” Rey grinned widely, her blocking attempts forgotten, and Clyde took a spoonful shoveling it his mouth.

“Really?” she gushed, “Holy shit…that’s awesome…”

“Remember I just said the word behave?” he stressed after swallowing his food, “They’ll only let you home if you’re gonna rest and take it easy,”

“I will!” He stared at her blankly, his eyebrow slowly raising in question, “What? I will!”

“Will you really?” he said skeptically, “Like when you told me you were gonna stay put the other day and have a nap, but I found you and Earl rollin’ around the hall in those chairs?”

Rey averted her eyes from his, blushing sheepishly. He hadn’t exactly shouted at her, he would never do that, but Clyde hadn’t been happy finding them two-wheeling themselves around the floor when she was supposed to be sleeping.

“Well…at least I wasn’t walking?” she said with a pitiful shrug, but Clyde’s face remained the same and she knew he wasn’t buying it, “Can I just kiss you and make it better?”

“Wise choice,” he drawled, tilting down to capture her lips softly.

“Can you two stop bein’ cute over there for one damn minute?” Earl said, his eyes still on the TV, “Football ain’t no time for kissin’” It was Clyde who responded.

“Eat your damn cobbler, Earl!”

00000

For the first time in almost 8 days, Rey was feeling like herself.

She still hurt. Jesus Christ, did she still hurt, but finally, she was up and wearing something that wasn’t pajamas, or more accurately, one of Clyde’s old shirts. There was no IV in her hand, she wasn’t connected to any machines and she had been able to actually enjoy a shower on her own instead of needing help.

Mellie had already collected all of Rey’s flowers and cards to take back to the house in advance, Clyde had taken her larger bag, leaving her with her purse full of her essentials while she waited for the doctor to give her the prescription for her painkillers and discharge her. Earl had been taken home the day before, Clyde had run home to make sure everything was perfect for her and since Jimmy had to work, it was the first time Rey was truly alone.

She was nervous but there was something she had to do, and it was the only opportunity she would have.

Cautiously, she left her room and headed down the hallway, stopping at the room, the two police officers standing at the door eyeing her curiously. It had to be quick. Clyde would be livid if he knew what she was doing but it wasn’t about him, not this time.

“Can I see him?” she asked. The cop nodded hesitantly, opening the door.

“We’ll be right outside if you need us, Ma’am,” he said, “But a word of warning, he doesn’t look good,”

Her hands were shaking as she walked into the room. The blinds were drawn leaving the room bathed in a dull, yellow light from the lamps above the bed. Rey sucked in a breath as she approached him, taking in the full extent of his face.

The officer hadn’t been lying when he said Poe didn’t look good. His face was virtually unrecognizable. His nose was all but gone, his right orbital bone caved in and his eyes were marked with red. His jaw was essentially wired together. It shouldn’t have surprised her. Clyde was a large, strong man and given enough of a motivation, she knew he had the potential to be dangerous. Just not to her.

Never to her.

Poe’s eye’s widened looking up at her and he tried to sit up, the cuff on his wrist clinking against the bed. He couldn’t move. Nothing came from his mouth but a muffled sound that she thought may have been her name but the wires around his jaw kept it from moving. He couldn’t speak.

Good.

Gazing down at him, her face void of any compassion, Rey wanted to hate him. She wanted to feel that burning anger towards him, so she could tell him how he had almost ruined her, how he had whittled her down to the bone until there was nothing left except insecurity and despair.

But she couldn’t.

Instead, when she looked into his eyes and saw his beaten face she felt nothing but pity for him. This pathetic man who was so overtaken with a need to control everyone and everything around him. He had turned from a young, optimistic police officer who only wanted to do good in the world to someone she no longer recognized. He mistook possession for love, control for passion and bribery for generosity.

“I know you can’t talk. That’s fine, I don’t need you to talk,” she said coolly, “I need, you to listen and I need you to understand, alright. Nod if you understand,”

His eyes searched her, his head nodding after a moments pause.

“I thought I knew what love was when I was with you, but I was young, and I was stupid because I let you convince me that I was only worth what you would give me. You hurt me over and over because you could and now that I know what love is _really_ like…I’m convinced you never loved me at all. Not really,”

He stared up at her silently, his jaw working as he swallowed, tears glazing over his red, bloodied eyes.

“Because love doesn’t hurt. It’s warmth, it’s safety, it’s a partnership and…I love Clyde. He loves me,” she said boldly holding his eyes, “And that’s why I’m here. To let you go, because I want to move on with my life. I want to get married to him, have a family of our own, and I don’t want to do that with your shadow always hanging over my head,”

Rey smiled softly, fingers the tags around her neck.

“So…I forgive you,” she said shakily, her eyes prickling, “I don’t hate you. Hatred doesn’t do anything, it’ll just eat away at me until there’s nothing left, and I won’t let you hurt us like that anymore. I pity you because you’ll never be as happy as I am now,”

Rey watched his reaction closely, hard to decipher with his face so contorted but she could see tears leaking from his eyes, trailing down his cheek. He didn’t need to say anything to her.

“Goodbye, Poe,”

Rey wiped her eyes hastily leaving the room, walking back to her own room to wait for the doctor. When Clyde arrived moments later, she beamed at him, genuinely feeling lighter than she had in months.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, “Let’s go home,”

00000

“What about this one?”

“Too…fluffy,”

“This one?”

“Too fancy,”

“…this one?”

“Fuck no,”

“Well, what _do_ you want?!” Mellie cried in frustration, throwing down the wedding magazine.

Since Rey had been allowed home from the hospital and was recovering, Mellie had taken it upon herself to steer the Logan clan in a happier direction. Namely, Clyde and Rey’s wedding. She had arrived at their door with a stack of wedding magazines in her arms and Sadie in tow, pushing Clyde out of the door much to his irritation.

They had moved out to the porch to sit in the sun, Mellie laying back in the old rocking chair while Rey and Sadie had taken up residence on the porch swing. Rey huffed an annoyed sigh.

“I…I kinda know but all of this stuff it’s just too much,” she sighed, “It doesn’t need to be about all that expense. Clyde knows what I look like…I don’t need a five-thousand-dollar dress!”

“But it’s _so_ pretty!” Mellie whined, “Come on, it ain’t like Joe is gonna ask me any time soon…”

“I thought you guys weren’t officially a thing…”

“Not that point,” Mellie said firmly, “Let me live vicariously through you! Rey, you’re like the sister I never had, and I love Clyde to death. I just want this to be perfect for the two of you,”

“I know you do,” Rey reasoned, “I want it to be perfect too, but don’t you think it’s going to be perfect no matter what we do? It’s me and Clyde, we could go to Vegas and…”

“Rey Jackson _don’t you dare_!” Mellie shouted incredulously, “I have waited my whole life to see Clyde marry a girl that actually deserves him, and you will _not_ take that away from me!” Sadie looked up at Rey with wide, imploring eyes.

“I thought I was going to be a flower girl!” She said with a petted lip. Rey sighed once more.

“You are sweetie, I promise,” she said with a smile and Sadie looked thoughtful.

“If you’re marryin’ Uncle Clyde, does that mean you’re gonna be my Aunt Rey?” she asked.

“Uh…yeah, I mean, I guess it does…if you want to call me that,” Rey said tentatively.

A warmth spread through her watching the little blonde girl beam up at her with a wide toothy grin, nodding enthusiastically. Life had a funny way of working out, she decided. Within the space of six months, she had gone from having no family to speak of to being called someone’s Aunt. Even if it wasn’t a blood connection, it meant more than Rey could put into words.

“Now, we have gotta start talkin’ venues,” Mellie continued, “I’ve looked up a few and the best I could find can fit 200…” Rey choked on the sweet tea she was taking a sip of.

“200?! Mellie what in the world?” She gasped, wiping her mouth on her sleeve, “I don’t even know 200 people!”

“No, but do you really think after everythin’ that’s happened that people don't wanna come to this weddin’?” Mellie said, “Lotsa folk here have known Clyde since he was born, and even if you don’t wanna admit it, folk here have grown awfully fond of you too. They’ve all been followin’ your romance since ya hooked up at the county fair…”

“We didn’t…”

“It’s a modern-day fairy tale and ya ain’t tellin’ anyone different. People are gonna wanna see that happy ending. So…like I was sayin’…venues,”

By the time Mellie was finished, Rey suddenly had an aching resentment towards her inability to drink on the painkillers the hospital had sent her away with and she wondered if it was worth taking the risk.

Between the endless pictures of ludicrous dresses, insane notions of five-tier cakes and the idea of inviting the whole damn county, Rey was suddenly feeling like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. Since when was getting married so complicated?

Sure, some girls went crazy over it. Rey had watched enough E! to know that much but getting married had never been something she had given much thought to, but now? Now Rey couldn’t remember a day she hadn’t heard the word ‘aesthetic’.

According to Pinterest she had to pick one before she could plan anything.

“Rey, it’s just me darlin’” Clyde called as he entered the house, “I know we’ve got all that stuff in the fridge but how’d you feel about pizza cause…Rey?”

The house was quiet. Clyde frowned, stilling to listen carefully. The lights were on, but it was quiet, far quieter than when he had left that morning. An irrational panic began to grip his chest, his pulse quickening while he walked through the house looking for her.

“Rey?” he called again, trying to keep panic from rising in his voice.

Clyde sighed in relief pushing open their bedroom door, his head tilting as he curiously took in the sight in front of him. She was hidden underneath layers of sheets. The duvet was pulled completely over her body where she was lying on her side, hugging her knees to her chest.

“Hey baby,” her muffled voice said from under the thick layer of duvet and comforter, “How was work? Everything good at the bar?” Clyde sat on the edge of the bed, his hand gently reaching out to try and find her head.

“Rey? You alright?” He asked in concern, “What do you need? Tell me…”

“It’s the wedding…” she moaned. Clyde frowned in confusion.

“What about the wedding?” he asked carefully. What the hell was she talking about? “You…you do still wanna get married…”

“Yes!” she cried, the sheet suddenly alive with motion, Rey’s head popping out making Clyde jump with surprise. Despite his worry, he smiled in amusement. Her dark hair was a mess, tangled and manic around her face, “Of course I do, it’s just…Clyde, your sister…”

“What did she do now?”

“I love Mellie. I do, but she is relentless!” Rey stressed, “She kept going on about how many people were coming to the wedding and the size of the cake and how we’d need a band and the dress…Jesus fucking Christ, the dress…and…”

“Hey, come here,” he said opening his arms to her and pulling her gently onto his lap, “Shh, it’s okay…we don’t need any of that stuff,”

“Mel _really_ wants to see you get married,” Rey said softly against his neck, “She wants it to be perfect,”

“Yeah well that’s great an’ all but all I care about is gettin’ married to you,” he said, “Hell, I’d be happy just goin’ straight to the courthouse tomorrow,”

“Is…is that what you want?” Rey asked. He tilted her back to look her in the eyes.

“What I want is you healthy, happy and by my side until the day I die,” he smiled, “Which would probably be the day after tomorrow if we go to the courthouse…C’mon darlin’, it’s just you and me okay? Nothin’ else matters,”

Reaching forward she pressed her lips against his softly, her hand running through his hair as he almost purred against the feeling of her fingertips against his scalp. The smile on his face slid away when he took in how tired she actually looked. His sister’s enthusiasm was well-meaning but Rey was still recovering from a near-fatal gunshot.

“What do you want?” He asked quietly, stroking her cheek. Rey sagged against him.

“Sleep,” she sighed, “I want to sleep,”

Without a second thought, Clyde stood, pulling her up with him before putting her small body back into the bed, pulling the sheets up around her and kissing her on the forehead.

“I’m gonna lock up. I’ll be right back,”

By the time he returned only minutes later, Rey was already dead to the world. He smiled affectionately, stripping to his underwear and crawling into the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her body protectively.

"Sleep tight babygirl," 


	19. Take Me To Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you fluff, I bring you a bit of plot, I bring you smut, and you better believe we're taking the lords name in vain!
> 
> I'll get to confession now...

Rey had barely slept.

The clock on the nightstand flashed 6 am. Sighing lightly, she rolled over onto her other side deciding that there was no point in trying to get any more sleep, it wasn’t going to help anyway. Her mind had been turning as much as her body all through the night about the upcoming events of the day, despite her best efforts at distraction.

Clyde was sleeping soundly, lying on his side facing her. She smiled to herself, indulging in watching him and memorizing all his features. It still amazed her that he didn’t know how handsome he really was.

She’d watched before at Duck Tape how some girls would approach with fluttering lashes and pouting lips, leaning on the bar in their best attempts at seduction. When it was subtle enough that Clyde didn’t notice, he treated them the same as anyone else he was serving, with southern hospitality and politeness. When he did notice, he treated them the same only making a point of casually wandering over to where Rey would sit, gently holding her chin to brush a sweet, soft kiss against her lips, silently broadcasting that he was a taken man.

They got the message one way or another.

Rey bit her lip smiling to herself when a pang of giddy excitement hit her. He was hers. His eyes fluttered behind his lids as he slept, his long dark lashes twitching. From his bearded, angular jaw to his patrician nose and his skin speckled with beauty marks, he was hers. Relaxed in sleep, he looked so much younger. Clyde had the ability to look so serious, almost intimidating to people who didn’t know him but when he slept, his whole face relaxed into a peaceful serenity. The only thing she was missing was staring into his deep, dark brown eyes. Another aspect of his looks that made her knees weak.

“Darlin’, you’re starin’ at me,”

Rey jumped slightly when he spoke, his voice breaking the silence in the room and those eyes she had just been fantasizing about opened, blinking at her through a haze of sleep.

“Sorry,” she muttered, “I couldn’t sleep,”

He heaved a sigh, rolling onto his back and yawning before opening his arm to her and pulling her against his chest, Rey’s chin resting on her hand as she looked up at him.

“You know, I meant what I said…you don’t have to be there today,” he said quietly, his hand stroking her hair gently, “He’s pleaded guilty, they have all the evidence they need…they’ll sentence him today and that’ll be the end of it,”

“But you’re still going,”

“Damn straight,” he growled, “I wanna see that fucker put in jail, but if you asked me to I wouldn’t. I’d stay at home with you…or if you wanna take your mind off it we can go and do somethin’ else…”

“No, I need to see this finished,” she said firmly, “I’ll be fine if I’ve got you there,”

“You’ve always got me darlin’” he said sincerely, “but just…if we get there and you wanna go, tell me, please?”

Rey nodded in agreement. She hadn’t told Clyde about her one-sided conversation with Poe, and she didn’t intend to. His worry all came from a good place, but she couldn’t stand the idea that he might feel like she went behind his back. It had served a purpose. Rey had said her piece, told Poe what she needed to tell him and today, he would be sentenced, and the door would finally be closed on the whole ugly ordeal.

They dressed in companionable silence, Clyde not wanting to crowd Rey or overly fuss. She had told him she was fine, and he believed her, he couldn’t act like an overly protective mother hen no matter how much he wanted to.

Jimmy, Earl, and Mellie met them outside of the courthouse, most sharing the same somber expressions. It wasn’t a sad day, not by a long shot, but it was hardly the time and place to act jovial. The only person who was cracking even a ghost of a smile was Earl.

She was fine. She simply had to keep telling herself that she was fine. Poe was lead out to face the judge, cuffed and flanked by an officer. There was no way he wouldn’t know they were all here, Rey thought. Instinctively, her hand tightened around Clyde’s as she took a deep steadying breath.

He looked better than he had when she had seen him in the hospital but then again, it wouldn’t have been difficult. The bruising on his face had healed but the bone structure was still contorted, his nose still practically non-existent in comparison to how it had once been, and his orbital bone still caved at a strange angle.

Rey kept her face as passive as possible, not wanting to give away any sign of discomfort. It would only worry Clyde and frankly, she didn’t want Poe to have the satisfaction. There was nothing he could do to her anymore. Clyde on the other hand, along with Jimmy, Mellie and Earl each held a scowl darker than Rey had ever seen.

“Poe Dameron, we have looked at the evidence and considered eyewitness statements. The fact that you have pled guilty to your crimes makes the decision for this court a simple one,” The judge said clearly, “Your actions and the manner in which you carried out your hunt for the victim was methodical and without remorse, abusing your power to intimidate others. There is no doubt in my mind that you are a danger to people and that you have the ability to repeat the same behavior,”

Poe remained motionless listening to the judge speak, his face completely blank.

“Due to the extent of your crimes, I sentence you to 25 years in state prison,” the judge said clearly, “You will be transferred back to Washington state to carry out your sentence,”

The gavel landed, ringing with a sharp smack. An exclamation on the judge’s final word and they watched closely as Poe was lead away. Still, his face remained emotionless but for the first time, he turned, his eyes catching Clyde’s. Through just his fingers, Rey could sense the tension through Clyde’s body. He didn’t relax until Poe was out of sight and not once did remorse cross Poe’s face.

Rey wondered if that should have made her angrier, but she didn’t have it in her anymore to care, not when she was surrounded by a family who loved her. They were the only people who mattered now. Slowly they filed out of the courtroom and made their way towards the main doors.

“Rey?!”

_Oh my God_

Rey stopped walking, the rest of the Logan clan ahead of her, her abrupt stop pulling Clyde to a halt where she held his hand. Turning to face the familiar voice, she gasped in elation, tears immediately springing to her eyes.

“Rose?!” she cried in surprise, dropping Clyde’s hand and rushing towards the woman, throwing her arms around her in a bone-crushing hug, “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“I’ve been trying to contact you for weeks, but your phone’s been dead since I last got through!” Rose said, wiping her own tears away, “Captain Organa in Seattle asked me if I wanted to be here to give evidence…holy shit, Rey I’ve been so worried about you. I saw what happened on the news!”

Rey winced awkwardly. She knew the attack had been reported on, although many of the finer details had been missing and she felt a terrible guilt sink into her gut.

“I’m so sorry…I…I haven’t even looked at my phone since that day, it was all too much, but I should have called you, let you know I was alright,” Rose gave her a watery smile.

“It’s alright, I’m just _so_ relieved that you're safe,” she said, “And…you seem to be with good people,”

“I am,” Rey smiled, turning her head to look at Clyde and the others, all who were watching the interaction with interest, “Hey, we’re going to this bar…fancy a drink?”

“God, yes,”

00000

Rey had introduced Rose to her new family, explaining exactly who she was and how she had helped her. Clyde, normally so reserved around people he didn’t know, had wrapped the woman in a hug, thanking her sincerely. Without Rose, Rey literally would never have made it into his life and he vowed that Rose would never pay for anything in his bar ever. It was the very least he could do.

Rose and Rey sat together at a booth in the far corner, the others giving the two women a chance to talk and catch up alone. Clyde wandered over, putting Rey’s drink down in front of her, kissing her sweetly and shooting her a wink before he moved back to the bar. Rose watched as Rey’s eyes followed him across the room.

“So…that’s Clyde huh?” Rey turned back to Rose with a blush.

“That’s Clyde,”

“He’s a doll,” Rose smiled, “Really, I can’t tell you how happy I am that you found a guy like that…you deserve someone who treats you right. He _does_ treat you right?”

“Oh my God, Rose…you have no idea,” Rey gushed, “He’s…the most unselfish man I’ve ever met. He’s kind, he’s so sweet and…his whole family are just amazing,”

_He’s incredible in bed…_

“And I noticed the rock on your finger too,” Rose winked, “Hmm. Maybe I should move out here and get myself some southern comfort. You said Clyde has a brother?”

“He does but Jimmy is taken,” Rey said, “But I’m sure we can find you someone!”

“Shame I can’t drag my mystery man back to Seattle,” Rose sighed, “Although, I’ve been thinking of moving,”

“Really?” Rey asked, sipping at her drink, “Any reason?”

“I just…it sounds so stupid but after everything, even when I know he’s been locked away, I don’t feel safe in that house anymore,” she said. Rey smiled sadly in understanding, reaching across the table and giving Rose’s hand a small squeeze.

“It’s not stupid. If anyone understands that, it’s me,” she said sincerely, “Where would you go?” Rose shrugged.

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll move here…be your neighbor again!”

Rey grinned widely, holding her glass up to toast.

“Well, I’ll certainly drink to that,

00000

There was a hole in her gut.

An inch below her navel and a little to the right, there was a hole in her gut. Below that hole was a white line of scar tissue a few inches across where the surgeon had to cut her open to repair the damage made by the projectile.

Not literally, she knew. It wasn’t an _actual_ hole. The bullet wound had healed but in its wake, it had left an ugly, raised circle paler than the rest of her skin. It stood out to her like a beacon, a reminder of what Poe had almost cost her.

When Clyde entered their bedroom, he found her in front of the full-length mirror in her panties and a tank top, the shirt raised enough so she could scrutinize the mark on her stomach. Clyde let himself flop down onto the bed, his head leaning on his hand as he watched her, catching her eyes in the mirror.

“What are ya lookin’ at?” he asked quietly. Rey frowned.

“Just…this,” she said, her hand tracing the skin, “This ugly damn mark that I’m stuck with,”

“Ugly?”

“Yeah, ugly,” she repeated, “Just another scar I guess I’m stuck with,” Clyde shook his head.

“Do you really believe that?” Rey nodded in the mirror.

Clyde sat up on the bed and carefully removed the black prosthetic from his amputated arm, placing it on the nightstand.

“Let me put it a different way, do you think this is ugly?” he asked. Rey whirled around to face him, her face horrified.

“What? No! You know I don’t!” she cried, “It doesn’t change anything about you!” Clyde smiled, standing up from the bed to hold her around the waist, easily picking her up and popping her onto the mattress. She giggled despite her mood as he crawled up her body.

“Exactly,” he drawled, kissing her softly, “Rey, there ain’t a single thing about you that’s ugly. Inside or out,” Rey glanced at him skeptically.

“Still don’t believe me?” he said innocently, “Looks like I’m gonna have to take you to church then. Let’s start here…”

He leaned forward again to kiss her softly, his tongue gently tracing against her lower lip with deliberate slowness.

“Your lips…that give you that beautiful smile and kiss me every mornin’ when I wake up, that call my name. Nope, nothin’ ugly about them,”

She was breathless listening to him, his low southern drawl holding her captive. Leaning back slightly, his coffee dark eyes met hers, blinking up at him widely.

“Those eyes that I could stare into forever that change like the seasons…perfect,” he whispered softly, “Not ugly,”

His mouth returned to her skin, trailing soft kisses from her cheek and down her jaw and throat, a whimper rising from her when she felt his hot tongue swirl just so over her pulse. Completely lost to the sensations he was causing in her body, Rey hadn’t even noticed when he had pulled her shirt up.

“Now these…these are almost my favorite part of your body. Your breasts are perfect,” he said, his rumbling voice only growing deeper, dipping his head to take one of her nipples between his lips, the small bud pebbling in response, “And _so_ responsive for me,”

“Clyde…” Rey moaned breathlessly, feeling his teeth lightly graze her skin sending shocks straight to the apex of her thighs. Clyde removed his mouth with an obscene pop where he had suckled a love bite on her ribs, and he smirked up at her.

“Now, now, if the congregation could kindly remain quiet until the end of the sermon,”

She giggled, his beard tickling against her stomach as he made his way lower on her body, stopping at the bullet wound.

“And this? This…is part of you,” he said softly, kissing the skin, “Just like my arm. We’re stronger people for it…and there ain’t nothing ugly about that,”

Tears prickled behind her eyes lying back against the pillow hearing the conviction of his words, another light laugh escaping her when he kissed her scar again. Any anguish or uncertainty that Rey was feeling soon melted away, his touch stoking the fire that had ignited in her for him.

Clyde all but purred reaching the hem of her panties, his finger tracing her folds above the damp fabric, his body nudging her legs apart.

“This is my favorite part of your body,” he growled playfully, his eyes darkening as he took her all in, “Hmm. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were sinnin’ in church,”

He nuzzled at her mound, his teeth grabbing at the fabric to pull them away, leaving her throbbing cunt bare to him. Clyde grinned wolfishly.

“There it is,” he said, eliciting a strangled gasp from her as he lightly blew over her, the sudden cooling sensation against her soaked center tingling along her tailbone, “You’re absolutely perfect in every way. Do you want me to show you how perfect you are?”

Her whole body felt like it was on fire, that she was about to combust under his intense gaze and all she really wanted to do was grab fistfuls of his hair and put his pretty lips to work. Frantically she nodded.

“Please…”

“Please what darlin’?” he teased, “God ain’t gonna be able to hear that prayer…”

“Show me,” she breathed, “Please…”

The flick of his tongue against her oversensitive nub made her arch from the bed with a throaty moan, the constantly changing circular motions making her eyes roll back in her head. The things her man could do with his tongue bordered on blasphemous and Rey would happily go to confession every day for the rest of her life as penance.

“Oh fuck…oh fuck Clyde,” she was panting, her breathing coming in small, shallow gasps as he continued to explore every fold of her, lapping and savoring her taste, coating his lips while he moved.

“Baby you taste so good,” he growled, “I love hearin’ you call my name,”

Knowing her body so well, he grinned feeling her clench around his fingers when he pushed into her, groaning at the sensation of her slicked heat as he pumped her relentlessly. Her fingers scraped along his scalp when she reached for him, one hand twisting as his hair while the other fisted in the sheets.

He was making her see stars, her eyes fluttering as he continued his relentless assault on her senses. Ever so gently, with just enough pressure, his teeth scraped over her clit, his fingers curling like so and she came, keening loudly and arching from the bed. Masterfully, he moved away from the overworked nerve center to continue his focus elsewhere, drawing out her orgasm for as long as she could take. Her whole body had been reduced to a trembling wreck and Christ, she adored him for it.

Satisfied, he sat up, wiping his face of her and crawling back up her body where she lay back exhausted, her chest heaving with the effort of trying to catch her breath. A lazy smile appeared on her face as he kissed her, her essence still tinged on his tongue.

“Now do you believe me?” he said softly, gazing down at her clearly proud of himself, nuzzling against her hand when she smoothed his hair out of his face.

“Amen,”


	20. Mrs. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your hat. Get your tissues. We're having a wedding everybody!

[ ](https://imgur.com/LyAkHAC)

The shop was exactly how they remembered it.

Not that Rey or Earl had been gone from it so long that it should have changed much but since the incident neither had been back. Jimmy and Clyde had checked in on the place every so often, making sure nothing had been damaged or stolen. It had been locked up tightly by the local police once they were done collecting any evidence they needed.

Rey stood next to Earl, both staring at the entrance to the auto-shop having pushed the old shutters up. It still creaked and stuck halfway as it always did. She stole a glance in his direction. It was the first time she had ever seen Earl so disturbed by something, trepidation written all over his face. Gently, she nudged his arm, taking a hold of her friend’s hand.

“Together?” Earl smiled and nodded in agreement.

The crime scene investigators or Rey assumed the people who did the clean up after, had done the best they cool cleaning the blood from the old worn concrete floor but there were still marks, faded, but darker than the rest where the blood had soaked into the porous stone.

Rey stood staring down at the stain, the strange shape where she had almost bled to death. The previous day, Clyde had insisted that he would come with her if she wanted him to, worried that she would be upset or that being back there would trigger something in her. Although touched, she told him that it was something she and Earl needed to do by themselves. Besides from her rented cottage, Earl’s Auto was the first safe place she had ever found, and she wasn’t about to give that up because of Poe.

Truthfully, Rey felt a strange sense of pride filling her chest, smiling to herself. He had come for her, he had tried to take her, and, in the end, it still hadn’t mattered. She had stood up for herself, putting her future first instead of allowing her past to drag her backward.

And what a future it was going to be.

“Ya know, I’ve owned this place for so long…I can’t remember a time I actually took a step back and really looked at it,” Earl said stroking his beard thoughtfully, “Could do with investin’ a little into the place, what do ya think?”

Rey looked around the shop. Earl wasn’t wrong. It was clear that the shop hadn’t been updated for years. Cosmetically, the place was a mess. Every surface had peeling paint, the occasional spot of rotting wood. The metal shelving holding the tires were rusted past the point of no return and some of the windows were cracked. The office space was even worse, with records dating back God knows how many years and all on paper. Rey considered herself an organized person but even that room was too much for her impeccable skills.

“I mean…you’re not wrong,” Rey agreed, “Maybe the place could use a little bit of an update…like a computer, for a start…”

“There is actually somethin’ I had been meanin’ to talk to ya about too,” He said, sitting himself down on a stack of tires, “And you gotta just let me get this out cause you know I ain’t good at this sorta thing…”

Rey regarded him curiously, turning to face him with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smile.

“Earl…are you breaking up with me?” she teased, “Because normally a girl likes to be at least taken for coffee…”

“Hush up!” he said affectionately, “Now I ain’t as young as I used to be, still got a good few years in me still but it’s got me thinkin’ about the future. What are your plans with Clyde once ya’ll tie the knot?” Rey shrugged.

“We…don’t really have any set plans…”

“I mean, are ya plannin’ on movin’ anywhere else…maybe headin’ to Madison or the like…” Rey shook her head.

“Oh, no! Not at all,” she said, “Clyde has the bar here, the whole family is here…there’s no place we’d rather be,” Earl smiled, satisfied.

“Good. That’s good,” he said, “I don’t have any kids of my own, never did have any before the two divorces and I never did find anyone else so…I guess what I’m sayin’ is…I think of you like the daughter I never had…”

“Oh, Earl…”

“Let me finish!” he insisted, “Anyway, uh…fuck it, I’m just gonna say it…Rey, I want to leave the shop to you,”

Rey stared at him dumbfounded. Did he really say he wanted her to inherit his business? With wide eyes she blinked at him, her mouth hanging slack.

“You…wait, what?”

“We’re the only place ‘round here for miles and you’ve seen the books, so you know we turn an alright profit. The whole place was paid off so ain’t no mortgage for ya to worry about…”

“You want to give me the business?!” He nodded.

“Well, first of all, I’d make ya a partner, get your name on the sign and everythin’,” He grinned, “Then when I finally decide I’d rather be fishin’…I’m gonna leave it to you,”

“Earl…I don’t know what to say,” Rey sniffed, her eyes growing wet, “I…holy shit…” Earl suddenly laughed, holding his arms open.

“Don’t need to say nothin’ honey,” he smiled, “Just come and give your ol’ buddy Earl a hug,”

Rey threw herself into Earl with such force he almost toppled from the tires he had perched on. Her arms squeezed him tightly, happy tears trailing down her cheeks.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, still locked around his neck, “You…you don’t know what this means to me,”

“Oh, I have an idea,” Earl said, “Now, we have other things to discuss…like this upcomin’ weddin’ of yours!”

Rey let him go, wandering over to a crate to turn it over and sit herself down.

“What about it?” she smiled.

“Well…it’s two days away and I hear Mellie is still givin’ you a hard time,”

It was true. The whole planning process had served to highlight that while Mellie and Rey could be so alike in many ways, in others they were polar opposites. It came from a good place, Rey knew that. Mellie wanted her and Clyde to have the best of everything from designer clothes to classic cars to a cake that could feed the whole of Boone County. Rey, on the other hand, wanted something small, intimate and beautiful. Something that celebrated where she had chosen to make her home, the man she had fallen in love with.

None of that involved an eight-foot chocolate fountain.

“I think we’ve come to an understanding,” Rey smirked.

If by understanding, she meant they had multiple shouting matches that eventually had to be policed by Clyde, the larger man stepping in to firmly remind his sister that while they both loved her and appreciated her enthusiasm, they were going to get married their way.

Mellie had relented, toning down her bridesmaidzilla ways. Earl grinned at her, his eyes sparkling.

“So…are ya ready to become Mrs Logan?” Rey smiled widely, her fingers playing with her engagement ring.

“Absolutely,”

00000

< _Rey > You awake?_

_< Clyde> You alright? Thought you’d be sleeping by now_

_< Rey> I can’t sleep without you here…been looking at the ceiling for hours_

_< Clyde> Me too babydoll_

_< Rey> You’ve still got time to back out you know. Tomorrow there’s no going back._

_< Clyde> Not a chance baby. You’re stuck with me for life_

_< Rey> Bed feels cold without you here, I don’t like it. Who said it was tradition to stay in two separate places before the wedding?_

_< Clyde> For us? Mellie. I miss you too. Doesn’t feel right not having you here._

_< Rey> Damnit. I should probably try and sleep. Don’t want you to have a bride with bags under her eyes._

_< Clyde> You’re going to look beautiful._

_< Rey> I love you Clyde x_

_< Clyde> I love you Rey x_

00000

It had taken time, but Rey had eventually been able to drift off into a comfortable sleep making the shrill beeping of her alarm bittersweet. For the briefest moment, while still in a daze, Rey forgot what day it was, slamming her hand on the obnoxious device and rolling over only to sit bolt upright when she remembered, her heart hammering.

She was getting married. It was her wedding day.

_Holy shit_

_Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck_

Rey had no time to let the moment sink in as the door to Mellie’s guest bedroom was thrown open, Mellie rushing in and bouncing on the bed, the motion combined with Rey’s just awake body making her a little seasick.

“IT’S HERE!” Mellie screamed, jumping up and down, Rey’s body bouncing with her, “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT’S FINALLY HERE!”

“Mel...please…I’m going to be sick…” Rey moaned. The girl stopped bouncing, grinning down at her friend.

“Well, aren’t you excited?!” Rey returned her smile.

“…I’m getting married today!”

“That’s the spirit!” Mellie beamed, jumping down from the bed, “Okay, so get yourself up and get a robe on, breakfast is ready down the stairs with the others. We got bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, hash browns, fruit, toast, coffee…”

“How have you found the time to do all that…”

“I’ve been awake since 5am,” Mellie said flippantly, “Come on! UP!”

Not that Mellie was giving Rey a choice. Even as she spoke Rey found the sheets pulled off her body, the excitable young woman practically shoving her to the floor and herding her to the kitchen table where she was met by an equally as excited Sadie and a sympathetic Rose and Sylvia.

Once the caffeine of her coffee began to flow, Rey began to pick up and join in the excitable chatter, even if Mellie was still the one dominating the conversation. For all Rey had been irritated by Mellie’s controlling ways, now that the day was finally here, it was somewhat of a relief to know that everything was under control.

The arrangements of dwarf sunflowers they were carrying were prepared and ready, the dresses were steamed and hung up, Mellie was taking care of everyone’s hair and makeup so that wasn’t going to be an issue. Really all Rey had to was turn up on time and hope Clyde had done the same.

It still amazed her how much life had changed, how one snap decision to fight back and take control had lead to an adventure into the unknown and straight into the arms of the man she was marrying. It felt like something out of a fairy tale and sometimes, although the incidents were few and far between, Rey would wake up in the night terrified that it had all been in her head like something she had conjured to protect herself from the horror of her real life.

It wasn’t a dream, it was real, and the sudden realization hit her like a sledgehammer, driving the air from her. To Rey’s horror, she could feel the hot prickle of tears from behind her eyes.

“Oh, Rey sweetie why are you cryin’?” Sylvia asked in concern, her hand covering Rey’s. Rey smiled quickly, wiping at her eyes.

“I just…I can’t believe I’m getting married, after everything…” She sniffed, “It’s okay! These are happy tears!”

“This is good!” Mellie said, wiping her own damp eyes, “We need to get all of this out before the makeup goes on!”

The dressing process was far less hectic than Rey had imagined but the only time she found herself alone was when she was showering. Even then Mellie had shouted things through the door. Simple had been Rey’s instructions to Mellie when it came to her style, her hair being lightly curled and pulled into a half up-do, decorated with some simple flowers. It matched her tea-length, lace dress. Elegant in its design with lace sleeves falling to her elbow and the A-line skirt flaring gently from her waist. From the minute she had tried the dress on, Rey knew it was the one.

“I’m so pleased the weather looks like it’s going to hold,” Sylvia said, “You guys really did take a chance on an outdoor weddin’ at this time of year!”

“Looks like the man upstairs likes us,” Rey quipped, checking over the makeup Mellie had completed. Her whole look had been finished off with winged black eyeliner and pale pink lip stain, accentuating her wide, hazel eyes and plump lips.

“Holy shit Rey,” Mellie gasped, “Clyde is going to blow a fuse when he sees you…”

“You really think so?” Rey said, staring at herself in the full-length mirror of Mellie’s bedroom. Sylvia, Sadie, and Rose were already dressed and down the stairs, waiting for them to appear so they could leave, “Mel, I just want to say thank you…you’ve done so much for me,”

“It was nothin’…”

“No, really!” Rey insisted, “You found me and introduced yourself when you didn’t have to, you were a friend to me when I didn’t know anyone and without you, I might never have met Clyde…I love your brother _so much,_ but I love you and Jimmy too. You’re the family I never had,” She choked, trying her best to keep from crying lest she ruins the makeup that Mellie had painstakingly applied.

“You know, I always wanted a sister,” Mellie said with a watery smile, her own eyes glistening, “and fuck, I’m so glad it’s you,”

Mellie grabbed her in a fierce hug, squeezing her tightly before inhaling sharply and trying to compose herself.

“And what did I say about cryin’ once the makeup was on!” she laughed, “No matter, that’s what the settin’ spray is for!”

A few more minutes of Mellie fussing passed by before Rey was finally given the nod of approval. Hand in hand, they descended the stairs, heading out towards the car.

00000

“Clyde, will you stand still?” Jimmy huffed, “You’re makin’ me crazy with that all that pacin’,”

Clyde scowled at his brother, continuing his walking. Shipping out to Iraq was a piece of cake in comparison to how he was feeling now. His stomach was in knots and his chest was tight. Glancing at his watch and realizing she was due any moment didn’t help his calm.

“Don’t listen to him, son,” Earl smiled, “I was nervous as hell on my weddin’ day too!”

“Earl, I thought you got married drunk in Vegas?” Jimmy said with a confused frown. Earl nodded.

“That was the second time,” he said, “I meant the first one…”

“Huh. Amazed that didn’t work out for you…”

“Can we discuss this later?” Clyde snapped, “Like when I’m not about to have a heart attack…” Jimmy smirked.

“Clyde, you have gotta relax,” he said, “You have nothin’ to worry about!”

Clyde glanced out over the small group of people that had congregated, mainly very close friends and family only. As discussed, their wedding was for them. To make amends for her meddling, Mellie had discovered the perfect location for their ceremony. She had found a small clearing in the forest near the edge of town, close enough people could walk but far enough that without an invitation people wouldn’t know how to find them.

He had to hand it to his sister, the place was transformed. She had arranged blocks of hay in rows, covered by brightly colored blankets for people to sit on, an aisle covered in flower petals running up the middle and mason jars with carefully placed candles dotted around. At the front, she had decorated and repurposed an old wooden archway with ribbons and flowers. It was simple, beautiful and exactly what Rey and Clyde wanted.

Not a chocolate fountain in sight.

The only music they had was someone playing acoustic guitar softly, in keeping with the mood of the day, people smiling and swaying along with an unnamed song. Clyde was nervously using his thumb to play with the horseshoe ring on his finger, having moved it to his middle finger to make room for his wedding band.

“Well, I’m gonna take my place,” Earl said, reaching out to shake Clyde’s hand, “Good luck, Clyde,”

“Thanks, Earl,” Clyde replied, his voice still wavering with nerves. The officiant was there with them, instructing the men to take their place so they could wait for the ceremony to begin.

Just off the beaten track towards the clearing, Earl watched the car pull up with a damp smile on his face as Rey emerged from the car in her finery.

“My days…Rey, you look beautiful!” Earl sniffed.

“Oh my God, Earl please don’t cry because then you’ll make me cry and there’s a been a lot of that already this morning!” Rey exclaimed, blinking rapidly and waving her hands around her face.

“Can’t help it, honey,” he said, offering his arm, “Now…are ya ready?” Rey nodded enthusiastically.

“Let’s get you married,”

00000

The afternoon sun of fall filtered through the trees, bathing the area in a warm glow of orange and yellow. Sylvia had been right, the weather holding well, just warm enough that nobody was uncomfortable sitting outdoors.

Clyde focused on keeping his breathing steady to calm his nerves. In and out. His eyes trained on the end of the aisle as the guitarist played. First to walk was Sadie, dressed in her blush pink princess dress, scattering flowers as she walked. The Logan men smiled proudly, Jimmy waving at his daughter who shot him a toothy grin reaching the end of the aisle, taking her place next to her mother.

She was followed by Rose and Sylvia, both looking radiant in their silver-grey, single shoulder, knee length dresses, Rose sending Clyde an encouraging wink that did nothing to help steady the churning in his stomach. Mellie as the maid of honor came behind them, grinning wildly at her brothers and practically vibrating from excitement.

When the ladies had taken their place, the guitarist changed his tune. It was time.

Clyde felt his chest tighten painfully, almost forgetting that he would need oxygen to function.

“Don’t forget to breathe, Clyde,” Jimmy whispered to him, “Breathin’ is important,”

All controlled aspects of his breathing were long out of the window, his breath coming in small pants through his nose, his hand tightening into a fist so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

_Fuck_

Like something from a dream, he finally saw her arm in arm with Earl at the end of the aisle. People stood, all teary smiles watching her walk towards him, but Clyde could focus on nothing else. Not the guests, not Jimmy nudging him, nothing. There was only Rey.

_Jesus take the wheel_

Rey often liked to indulge herself by how handsome her man was, even if he didn’t realize it, but seeing him there at the altar of their own choosing on their wedding day had rendered her stupefied. She clutched Earl’s arm a little tighter, not trusting her knees to carry her weight.

He hadn’t gone too formal for the day, both of them agree that if he wasn’t going to be comfortable then there was no point. Instead, Clyde stood in a simple pair of black dress pants, a white shirt unbuttoned at the top, the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of suspenders. He’d neatened his beard at least but his long dark hair hung beautifully disheveled around his face.

A blush rose on her cheeks under his gaze, Rey glad that nobody could hear the entirely inappropriate thoughts she was having about those suspenders.

Then she was there, in front of him and he was holding her hand, looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world like she single handily hung the stars in the sky and she knew right then that everything was going to be fine. The touch of his skin against hers instantly soothed the last of her ragged edges, the final piece of her puzzle falling into place as her erratic breathing calmed.

“We are gathered here today to share and celebrate the marriage of Clyde Logan and Rey Jackson,” the officiant began, “Two people who have found in each other a kindred spirit and a freedom to be themselves without fear of judgement or rejection, freedom to surrender to the vulnerability of true intimacy – to be known and loved unconditionally,”

Staring into his eyes, Rey knew every word to be true. Clyde had never once asked her to change. He didn’t sneer at her profession, he didn’t try to dictate how she dressed. Everything he professed to dislike was always something inconsequential like her taste in TV shows and it was always said with affection like it was something endearing to him.

Because he loved _her_. Not the idea of her.

“Nothing is easier than standing and saying these words, nothing is more difficult than living them day to day. When you love someone, you do not love them all the time in exactly the same way. It’s impossible, yet it’s what most expect. In love, as in life, the only stability is in change, in growth, and in freedom. Therefore, what you promise today must be renewed and reaffirmed tomorrow and all the tomorrows to come,”

Clyde smiled shyly, feeling Rey’s thumb trace the back of his palm. Since the day she had told him she didn’t want to be just friends, he had been making the same promise. Every morning when he woke by her side, he had promised that he would love her, protect her and make her smile.

“Take a look at your partner's hand,” the officiant said with a smile, “So you may see the gift that they are to you. This is the hand of your best friend, holding yours on your wedding day. This is the hand that will work alongside you, together as you build your future. This is the hand that when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours. Before we move on to the rings, Clyde and Rey have prepared their own vows,”

Clyde took a deep, shuddering breath, squeezing Rey’s hand slightly for support.

“Everyone always said my family was unlucky,” He began, a smattering of laughter rippling through the crowd, “I never really knew what I was meant for. I joined the army thinkin’ it was that but…we all know how that turned out,” he smirked, “Then I met you and everythin’ just…made sense. It was like seein’ sunlight for the first time after being kept in the dark. I know what I’m meant for…cause with you, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world,”

Rey swallowed thickly, her mouth suddenly dry at the emotion and sincerity in his voice and she realized that the officiant had nodded to her, saying it was her turn to speak.

“My whole life I was told what to do. I wasn’t a person, I was just another possession. When I came here I didn’t know anybody, and I didn’t even want to. I just wanted to hide but…then I met you, and your family, and I felt like a person again. You didn’t put me back together or rebuild me yourself, you just, held my hand and told me that everything was going to be alright. And I believe you,”

The officiant cleared his throat to begin speaking again as the guests wiped at their eyes, Jimmy noticing with amusement that Joe had browed a tissue from Earl and was subtly trying to dry his tears.

“People talk about wedding bands being a perfect circle, having no beginning and no end, but we all know these rings have a beginning. Rock is dug from the earth, hot metal is forged, cooled and polished. Something beautiful emerges from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all,”

He turned to Jimmy, asking for the rings and instructing Clyde to place the delicate, rose gold band on Rey’s finger.

“I, Clyde, take you, Rey, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love you, protect you and remain loyal to you always, in sickness and in health, until death parts us,”

“I, Rey, take you, Clyde, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love you, stand by you and remain loyal to you always, in sickness and in health, until death parts us,”

“By the power invested in me by the humanist society of America and the state of West Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the officiant declared, “You may kiss the bride,”

Even with such a small crowd, the noise that rose as the guests cheered was deafening, loud whistling and clapping as they were finally joined together. Rey and Clyde were oblivious to all of it, so wrapped in each other as her fingers wrapped around his braces, pulling him closer to her. He gazed softly at her, his nose nuzzling over hers, his mouth shooting her a teasing smile.

“Hello, Mrs. Logan,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, there's a few more chapters to go ;)


	21. Say 'Cauliflower'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think after all this I wouldn't give you a wedding night? I'm not a monster!
> 
> The suspender kink is dedicated, as always, to the lady who started it KyloTrashForever ;) and chapter art featuring my favorite photo of Mr. D ever. So soft...

[ ](https://imgur.com/uWJkGzc)

The rapturous applause continued as Clyde and Rey walked down the aisle hand in hand, confetti raining down on them like a pink and white snow flurry. The second Clyde was sat in the car, crawling in behind Rey, her leg was thrown over his hips to straddle his lap and her hands were in his confetti covered hair, kissing him soundly.

They only had a few minutes before Mellie would join them for the drive and she intended to make the most of it.

“I missed you last night,” she said softly, both breathing heavily from the effort of their kiss, “I don’t like sleeping alone,”

“You’re never gonna be alone again darlin’, I promise,” he groaned, feeling her hips grinding against his as she smiled down at him mischievously, “You look beautiful but fuck, I can’t wait to get you outta that dress…”

“Hmm shame we don’t have time now,” Rey teased, grabbing his suspenders and lightly snapping them against his chest, “I want to get my _husband_ in bed as soon as possible,”

“God, I love hearin’ you say that,” he groaned, holding the back of her head and pulling her back to him, pushing his hips upwards and smiling at the feel of her whimpering against her lips.

_Knock knock knock_

They broke apart, startled at the sudden sharp rapping and dazed from the raging hormones between them. Mellie was standing there grinning widely on the other side of the window. In the past, being caught essentially dry humping in the back of a car would have embarrassed Clyde to death. Now, he simply glared at his sister through the glass, Rey giggling in his lap, pressing her face into his neck.

“God fuckin’ damnit Mellie…”

“Keep it in your pants you two,” She teased, throwing the drivers door open and climbing in, “You still have the rest of the day to go!”

Reluctantly, Clyde released his hold on Rey’s waist and she slid to the seat, keeping her body pressed tightly against his.

“Speaking of,” Rey said cautiously, “You never did tell us what you’ve planned? Please tell me it’s not something big and fancy…”

Mellie started the car, pulling away and beginning their journey. She glanced at Rey from the rear-view mirror.

“I know, I know…I have it handled,” Mellie assured, “I really think you guys are gonna like it. It’s nothin’ fancy,”

The drive was relaxed, Mellie chattering away excitedly oblivious to the fact that the newlyweds weren’t listening intently. Instead, Clyde was more focused on Rey’s hand as it slowly slid up his thigh. Starting at his knee, her fingers caressed upwards with just enough pressure through the fabric of his pants, edging her way closer to his inner thigh and tracking the outline of his rapidly stiffening cock.

He groaned, coughing suddenly to try and cover the noise as she gripped him lightly, stroking him deliberately. Rey giggled, his hand covering hers as he leaned closer to her ear.

“Just wait ‘til I get you home,” he whispered playfully, his voice full of promise that made her stomach clench with desire, pulling her lower lip between her teeth.

“I’ll be counting down the minutes,” she whispered back huskily. Clyde grunted. He wanted to enjoy and remember the rest of his wedding day, but he had a suspicion his wife was going to be a distraction.

But two could play that game.

Her dress was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but another thing Clyde appreciated about it’s design was the distinct lack of layers. Instead of having to fight through various levels of lace and taffeta, his hand subtly crept under her skirts, tracing the hot, bare skin of her inner thigh. Rey bit her cheek hard to keep from whimpering, a smug smile appearing on Clyde’s face.

“Just remember darlin’,” he drawled quietly, “Anythin’ you can do…I can do better. What’s more? You’ll let me,”

Her eyes almost rolled back in her head, biting her lip hard feeling his dexterous fingers tease her through the thin layer of satin, running up and down her slit without ever pushing through and offering her the release she was looking for.

The car came to a halt and Rey whimpered under her breath when he abruptly removed his hand. Clyde was faring far better under the pressure than she was, much to her chagrin. Mellie jumped from the driver’s side to open the passenger door of the car and as they stepped out, Rey realised they were at Duck Tape.

“The bar?” she smiled, “Really?” Mellie nodded proudly.

“Uhuh. Ya’ll said you didn’t want anythin’ fancy and I figured where’s the one place that we all love and have in common and it turns out…it was here!”

Rey grinned widely at Clyde who returned her smile. It was the last place they would have suspected Mellie to choose given the other locations she had thrown at them. It was where they had met for the first time, where she spent many nights playing pool with Earl, gossiping with Mellie or talking cars with Jimmy. It was the place she’d spent the bar’s quieter nights sitting propped up on a stool, sipping her bourbon while talking about everything and nothing with her man, stealing kisses across the wooden barrier between them. It was his and it held so many happy memories of their relationship.

It was perfect.

“Thanks, Mel,” Clyde said sincerely, “but…tell me ya ain’t covered the place in glitter? That’ll take me weeks to clean…”

“Don’t worry!” Mellie said throwing her arms around the two of them and ushering them inside, “I have listened and learned, and I think you’re gonna love it!”

The front porch of the bar had been decorated with white ribbons all around it and a beautifully painted sign that read ‘Congratulations Mr And Mrs. Logan’ on the front. They threw open the doors to the bar to see the room packed to the rafters with people, clapping and hollering for them as they entered.

The room as decorated much the same as the porch with ribbons and balloons. Mellie had enlisted the help of Clyde’s staff, moving the tables out to the sides of the room to make space on the floor for everyone to dance while a live band played in the corner.

“Got to hand it to you Mellie,” Rey smiled, “It’s perfect. I couldn’t have picked a better place,”

“I knew it!” Mellie grinned, handing her a glass of champagne, “Food will be ready in a little bit but I’m pretty sure there’s gonna be more than enough to go ‘round. Some of the townsfolk out front are startin’ to light a few grills!”

“Are you telling me folk are going to be tailgating in the parking lot?”

“Yup!”

Jimmy pushed himself up, standing on the bar and tapping his glass, motioning for the room to be quiet, eventually giving up on using the delicate sound and shouting over the din.

“Quiet now!” he shouted, the room turning to give him full attention from his elevated position, “As the best man, I know I’m supposed to share a lot of embarrassin’ stories about my brother but…well I’m gonna have to disappoint ya’ll. I ain’t gonna keep ya long neither, we gotta lotta drinkin’ to do and I can already smell them grills outside! Clyde, you’re the best guy I know and I’m proud to call you my brother. Rey, you ain’t just the best thing that's happened to Clyde…but you’re the best thing that’s come to this town for a long time and I can’t imagine him being with anybody else. So, I want ya’ll to raise a glass…to Rey and Clyde!”

“To Rey and Clyde,” the room echoed, all taking a drink to toast the happy couple.

Clyde watched Rey from the corner of his eye carefully, noticing that she tipped the glass against her mouth, but no liquid moved.

It was the type of wedding she had dreamed of. Surrounded by friends and family, good music, in a place that was special to them. Money and how lavish they could make the day wasn’t nearly as important as the man who was twirling her around the makeshift dance floor and all the years they were going to spend together.

The party in full swing, Rey felt almost dizzy trying to keep up and mingle with so many people. It was natural that on her wedding day everyone wanted to monopolize the brides time. With so many people indoors, Rey eventually excused herself, pushing her way outside into the rapidly chilling fall evening. Immediately she was met with the smell of charcoal from the tailgate, but it was a refreshing change from the thick atmosphere indoors.

“There you are,” Clyde’s voice called from the door, “Was wonderin’ where you’d gone,” he said, wandering towards her at the end of the porch.

“I just needed some air. It’s so warm in there,” she replied, standing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck, “Not to mention, I’m anxious to get out of here…”

“Hmm, think we could sneak off and no-one would notice?” Rey bit her lip, inhaling sharply at the feel of his body pressing her against the side of the building.

“Tempting as it is, we _are_ the focal point of today. I’m sure someone would miss us eventually…”

“Nah, most folks in there are just a few shots away from passin’ out…put that dress on Jimmy and they won’t be able to tell the difference…plus it would leave you in nothin’ but your underwear and that’s gonna make my job later so much easier…”

“Is that right?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow, “What do you have in mind?”

“Oh darlin’, I got plans for you,” He drawled, “Remember what I said in the car? You can’t out tease me…”

“Maybe not,” she shrugged, grinding the front of her thigh between his legs, “but I’ll have fun trying,”

His hand behind her head to cushion the wall, Clyde’s lips glided over her own, his warm tongue flicking and teasing at hers while his teeth bit at her bottom lip roughly offering a taste of his promises. Rey’s hands curled around his braces, pulling him closer to her, lust spiking in her gut sharply.

Not that she wasn’t having a wonderful time at her wedding party. She had danced with Earl, Jimmy and even Joe Bang. The Bang brothers, Sam and Fish, had attempted to ask for her hand but found themselves ushered away by Jimmy before Clyde could put them through the drywall.  She had eaten cake with Sadie, gossiped and chatted with Sylvia and Rose, discussing viable options and convincing Rose that moving to Boone County was a brilliant idea.

Now? Now that she was pressed against the wall by her new husband, Clyde looking sinfully handsome in his relaxed wedding suit, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief and love, Rey couldn’t care less about the party.

She just wanted to drag him home by his hair.

“What time is it?” she panted, pawing at his chest. A dark laugh rumbled in Clyde’s chest.

“I think it’s time I got you outta that dress,”

00000

He had been right. Not a single person noticed them slipping out. It had taken a little convincing, but Rey had managed to keep him there long enough to at least whisper to Mellie that they were leaving. Her sister-in-law only shot her a knowing smile, telling her that she would take care of the lockup.

Rey giggled as she was pulled by the hand from the bar, the various partygoers in the parking lot cheering and whooping in knowing fashion that once would have made Rey’s ears burn. Now she simply winked and laughed along.

Maybe she really was turning native after all.

If Clyde noticed, he didn’t show it. He continued his enthusiastic march towards their home, silently thanking every deity he could think of that he chose a place only a short walk away from his business. Every few steps they would stop for a stolen kiss, urgent and scalding. Finally losing all patience, Rey shrieked with laughter as he scooped her from her feet, throwing her over his shoulder to close the remaining distance between them and the front door.

“You know, this isn’t the traditional way brides get carried over the threshold!” Rey teased from over his shoulder. Much of their courtship hadn’t been traditional, but this was something he _could_ control. He set her to her feet only to scoop her up again, kicking open their front door and carrying her inside.

The minute the door was slammed behind them he was on her, his kiss migrating from her mouth along her jaw and down her neck, nipping delicately at her throat as he carefully pulled the flowers from her hair.

“Bedroom,”

It was the only word she could articulate, his hot mouth on her skin combined with his teasing over the day driving her to distraction. Wriggling from under his sizeable frame, she grabbed hold of one of his braces, pulling him towards the room.

“I like these, they’re handy…” She joked, snapping them against his chest lightly as the back of her knees hit the bed. Clyde smirked down at her darkly, an eyebrow raised as a wicked idea formed in his mind.

“Take that dress off darlin’” he growled, “I wanna see my wife,”

Her small fingers picking at the catches on the back of the dress, she slid the clothing from her body landing at her feet in a pool of satin and lace, leaving her in nothing but her bridal lingerie. He sauntered to her, standing so close his chest was almost against her and she gazed up at him through dark lashes.

“Get on the bed,”

She did as he asked, lying back, her heart thundering in anticipation as she watched him methodically pull down the straps of his braces, his darkening eyes locked on her the entire time.

“Now, you said these were _handy_ ,” he teased, his voice low, “Let’s see just how handy they really are. Hands above your head,”

Biting her lip feeling heat coil in her lower abdomen, tingles running along her body, she did as he asked. Carefully he wrapped her wrists with suspenders, fixing her to their headboard. Experimentally, he tugged at her makeshift restraints, satisfied that she wasn’t going anywhere. Sitting back on his knees, he gazed down at her with hungry eyes.

“Holy fuck babydoll,” he ground out, “You are so beautiful,”

He removed his prosthetic and carefully began to unbutton his shirt, watching her the whole time. Rey’s head felt like it was spinning. Just from the intense look in his eyes, he was teasing her, moving slowly and knowing that every second he wasn’t touching her was driving her further towards madness.

“Clyde…please…”

The smirk on his face broke into something softer as he crawled up her body, capturing her lips with his own gently. Rey pulled at her restraints, instinctively wanting to run her hands through his hair.

“Ya need to say somethin’ if it’s too much. If you want me to untie you,” Rey smirked at him.

“How about _cauliflower_?”

Clyde could barely contain the surprise on his face, an incredulous bark of a laugh escaping him, and he kissed her urgently, his tongue dancing with hers while his hand, his _blessed_ hand, roamed her body giving her the touch that she had been craving from him.

Not being able to touch him was a curious form of frustration. She loved feeling his skin under her fingers, the ridges of his muscles under her palms and how they would twitch with every sensation she was giving him. Lying back, being able to do nothing but feel as he worked his way down her body was pushing her senses to new heights. He was staring at her like she was a work of art, worshiping every inch of her skin with his mouth. Unclasping the front of her bra, he took a nipple between his teeth, rolling the other between his fingers and she keened for him, pulling at her ties.

“If you play nice and keep still, I’ll give ya what you want…” he drawled, “but the more you keep wrigglin’ the longer I’m gonna draw this out…”

“You’ll never last…” Rey panted. The uncertainty in her voice was enough to make Clyde grin widely. He kissed down her taut stomach, his tongue swirling around her belly button making her giggle.

“That might be true…but this ain’t about me and I ain’t the one tied to the bed right now,”

Rey whined in her throat pathetically, feeling his tongue dart out to tease her through the fabric of her already soaked panties.

“Oh God…please…”

“You have no idea how amazing you look lyin’ there wet for me,” Clyde rasped, “Come on baby, tell your husband what you need…”

She squirmed, trying to push her thighs together to relieve the tension he was creating but his body between her knees stopped her in her tracks.

“You keep those thighs where I want them, sweetheart,” he commanded, grinning wolfishly, “Go on, say it…”

“You…I need you!” she groaned, “I need you to make me cum…I need your cock to fill me until I’m split in two, I want you to fuck me so hard I’ll be ruined for the next week…please…do _something_!”

She was babbling almost incoherently and couldn’t care. She was just so delirious with an insatiable need for him. He chuckled, pulling off the latch of his belt and shoving the last of his clothes away.

There was no preamble as he lined up with her entrance, pushing into her with a long, low groan. Sitting back on his knees, he brought her leg up against his chest, watching with slack-jawed awe and glassy eyes where he sunk into her.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good,” she moaned, “I love you so much…”

“I love you, Rey, I love you…” he panted, his hips crashing against hers as he thrust with abandon, lost in the sensation of her tight, slicked walls holding him.

Rey strained hard against the makeshift ties he had bound her with, her body like a live wire and he was her earth. She needed to touch him, to own him. As much as she was his, he was hers, two halves of a whole.

“Fuck, Clyde…”

“You like that darlin’…you like it when I make you mine?” he grunted, his abs tightening as he pumped into her.

She moaned loudly, the tension and pull of her arms finally breaking the hold of the braces freeing her from the headboard. Dropping her leg from his shoulder, Rey locked her thighs around his waist, pushing forward, the sudden change in angle pushing Clyde to his back. She leaned forward over him, catching his lips in a bruising kiss.

“I do…but sometimes I like more when I make you _mine_ ,”

He was helpless below her, his head tipping back against the mattress as she rocked her hips, riding him with abandon. Fingers gripped her hips so hard as he thrust up into her to meet her movements. She was certain there would be bruises but they were the kind she would welcome from him every time.

“Cum with me baby…I’m so close…”

His fingers moved to the dripping apex of her thighs, finding the oversensitive bud of nerves and circling frantically. It was all she needed to tip her over the edge and she came, gushing over his hips and crying out his name. Feeling her walls flutter around him, his name spilling from her perfect lips, he thrust up hard and felt his own sweet release wash over him.

Exhausted, she slumped against his chest, their duel heartbeats hammering together. The sound of their shuddering breathing echoed around the room, joined by Clyde whispering how much he loved her while pressing featherlight kisses against her temple.

“Hmm, next time I’ll need to tie you tighter,” he chuckled, kissing her softly.

Gently, she rolled from him, lying on her back. Clyde lay on his side, watching her with soft, worshipful eyes, his hand trailing down her sweat-sheened body to land on her stomach, caressing the skin softly.

“Do you think we should have told them?” She said quietly, her hand coming to rest on his. Clyde pressed his forehead to hers, Rey pushing his damp hair from his eyes lovingly.

“It can wait,” he shrugged, “We’ve got 9 months,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earl totally won that bet...


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sad that this story is coming to a close but I feel this is a good stopping point for our southern couple, allowing them their happy ever after.
> 
> Big shout out to the ladies of The Writers Den and my Reyl-Hoes as well as the #ThirstOrder. A special mention has to go to my southern belle Lindsay who has given me so much help with all things South!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, given kudos and shared my work. It means the world to me, especially when I wasn't even sure how popular a Reylogan story would be.
> 
> Until next time, I've been PD3 and you've all been wonderful x

[](https://imgur.com/Eo7kgVx)

Rey sighed, her hand absently stroking her heavily swollen stomach.

Given the size of her husband, it shouldn’t have surprised her that their baby was large but given that she had a petite frame, at almost 38 weeks pregnant it was making getting comfortable increasingly difficult. Rey reached to the nightstand for her phone, glancing at the time.

_Too fucking early_

Sleep wasn’t something that was coming easily to her these days. Between the pain in her lower back and legs, her anxiety about the birth and their daughter decided that the middle of the night was the perfect time to practice forward rolls, it didn’t make for the most relaxing environment to drift off.

She smiled into her pillow, feeling Clyde’s large hand move around her stomach to pull her closer to his body. Despite the heat, she snuggled against him, sighing in contentment as he pressed a sleepy kiss to her neck.

“What do you need?” he whispered, his voice still rough.

Clyde had been nothing less than perfect throughout her pregnancy and it filled Rey with more than a little guilt. Her hormones hadn’t made life easy for them. The second trimester had been full of mood swings, often resulting in her snapping at him for no good reason. Not once had he ever snapped back or raised his voice to her. Clyde, with the patience of a saint, would simply let her get it all out until she would realize just how unreasonable she was being, turning to him with wobbling lip and damp eyes.

“I’m sorry…I love you!” she cried into his neck, sitting on his lap while he stroked her back, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

“You’re carryin’ our baby,” he replied patiently, “You’re doin’ all the hard work here…just tell me what you need, and I’ll do it,”

The only time they had almost come to an actual shouting match was when Clyde had voiced his worry about her working in the shop while she was so far along. As far as she was concerned there were no issues. Provided she could still reach things, then she could still fix cars. Clyde felt differently, seeing how exhausted and sore she was when she came home.

Rey had tearfully gone to Earl about it, seeking validation only to find the older man awkwardly agreeing with her husband. As a compromise, Rey had agreed to stop any heavy work and stick to dealing with paperwork and suppliers. She was still around it all and able to oversee the transformation of the shop from the comfort of her desk.

Over the months since Earl had offered to make her a partner, the auto-shop had been completely changed. The building had been repaired and updated, the paintwork freshened. A new, automatic shutter had even been installed. Thanks to Rey, the office had been modernized, doing away with the old paper files and transferring everything to the computer system. She had even treated them to a flat screen TV on the wall, much to Earl’s delight. On quieter days, Clyde had appeared to find them both watching ESPN, feet up on the desk.

Rey groaned tipping her head back against his chest.

“My back is killing me,” she sighed, “I just can’t get comfortable,”

His large hand trailed from her stomach around her hip to her lower back, rubbing firm, slow circles and Rey moaned in appreciation.

“Better?”

“Mmm. Much better,” She purred, “I hope she hurries up…I don’t think my body can take much more,”

“She’ll be here soon darlin’, I promise,” he crooned, “With you as her momma, she won’t wanna wait much longer,” Rey giggled in the darkness.

“Are you kidding? She’s going to be a daddy’s girl through and through…I just know it,”

Clyde smiled smugly, knowing full well that Rey couldn’t see the look on his face and he kissed her temple, nuzzling against her skin.

“We’ll see,”

00000

Rey imagined their daughter arriving would have been a dramatic affair.

Years of watching movies and TV had told her that her water would break at an inopportune moment and there would be a crazy rush to the hospital, full of flashing lights and in less than an hour she would have her daughter in her arms.

The reality was far less theatrical.

It was a typical evening in the Logan household. Clyde had come home from the bar early, insisting on only taking day shifts while Rey was so far along. The young couple was preparing to settle in an evening of Netflix when Rey felt a sudden stinging pressure rippling around her hips.

She tried to hide her discomfort but lying together, her legs thrown over his thighs, Clyde immediately felt her body tense.

“Rey?”

“It’s fine,” she said flippantly, “Probably just more Braxton Hicks…they’ll go away,” Clyde nodded warily, and she knew that he didn’t really believe her. Even so, he said nothing, rubbing her thigh absently.

A few minutes later when she hissed, sitting upright sharply, gripping her swollen belly, Clyde moved to kneel in front of the sofa.

“Rey? Talk to me, baby…”

“Okay…I don’t think that was Braxton Hicks…” she panted, feeling the damp soak through her leggings, “Clyde, I think my water just broke…”

Clyde was a disciplined kind of man. Years in the army had taught him that panicking would do nothing. It was a different kind of situation to the one he had found them in when Rey was shot. This time he was useful, he could contribute and control his reaction.

“Darlin’ look at me,” he commanded gently, holding her eyes, “We’re gonna get you to the hospital and everythin’ is going to be fine, okay?”

She nodded shakily, still gripping her stomach. Gently Clyde helped her up, grabbing the pre-packed bag to take her to the truck.

What followed was a long, drawn-out labor that lasted almost 14 hours until Rey was actually ready to push. Messages had been sent. She was visited by Mellie who would chat about anything to try and take her mind off the pain. Earl had stopped by too but the moment a contraction hit her body, the man paled in horror, muttering that he would be back to see her once the baby was born.

It was the first time Rey had laughed in hours.

Clyde had been by her side the whole time, holding her hand, not even flinching when she squeezed so tight his knuckles cracked. Briefly, he had considered joking to her to be careful because he only had the one good hand left but the look on her face told him that if he wanted to _keep_ that hand, then it was better just to keep his mouth shut.

“I can’t do it!” She cried, “It’s too much…I can’t…I give up…”

“You can babydoll, you can do anything,” He said firmly, “I’m right here. You just gotta be brave okay…”

_Be brave_

Covered in sweat, loose tendrils of hair sticking to her face, Rey roared as she pushed for the final time. The sweet sound of their daughter’s first breath echoed around the room.

Clyde watched in amazement as the bawling infant was taken and wrapped, Rey accepting her with shaking hands holding her against her breast with tears in her bleary, exhausted eyes.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Clyde muttered against her temple in admiration, “I’m so proud of you…I love you…”

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Logan, you have a perfectly healthy baby girl,”

He could barely hear the doctor, so enraptured by the infant. She stilled in her mother’s arms, blinking up at them with unfocused, dark eyes. A small crop of dark hair was already showing on her soft head. Clyde’s eyes blurred with tears watching his wife kiss his new daughter gently on the forehead, whispering how much she was loved, how wanted she was.

“We’ve been waitin’ for you little lady,” he said softly tracing her tiny cheek with the back of his knuckle.

“Do you have a name for her yet?” The doctor asked. Rey looked to Clyde before looking back at their child.

“Grace,” she said, “Her name is Grace,”

00000

The evening was warm.

He had suggested Rey had taken a nap after Grace had been fed. She was incredible in his eyes, taking to motherhood as naturally as breathing but that didn’t mean she wasn’t exhausted. Their daughter demanded almost all their attention so when she began to fuss, Clyde took it upon himself to attend to his daughter before she woke his wife.

Cradling her against his bare chest he had walked around their home, eventually settling in the rocking chair on their back porch. It still amazed him how delicate she was against his large body, smiling as he felt the tiny huffs of air from her nose against his skin. The love he had for Rey was passionate and all-consuming. The love he felt for his daughter was unconditional, like an anchor holding him to the earth. There wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for his girls.

Quietly, he sang, his voice barely above a whisper as he rocked her to sleep.

“Almost heaven…West Virginia…blue ridge mountains…Shenandoah River…”

_My girls_

“Clyde?”

He glanced up from his chest, smiling gently at Rey who stood in the frame of their back door wearing his Bob Seger shirt, hair messy and her face dozy from her nap.

“Sorry darlin’, did I wake you?” She shook her head, tiptoeing out onto the deck.

“No baby,” she said, “Is Grace asleep? You know it’s going to make it impossible to put her down quietly if you keep letting her sleep on your chest like that,”

She wanted to chastise him properly, but really, Rey found it too adorable for words. The first time she had caught him that way, Grace lying peacefully on his chest while he lay back on the sofa, she had taken a picture on her phone, hastily wiping away her tears before he woke.

Carefully, so as not to wake his daughter, Clyde stood with a sheepish half smile.

“I know but I couldn’t help myself. Once I’ve got her here it’s hard to let her go,”

Reaching up on her toes, she pressed a light kiss on his lips.

“Well…she’s been fed, changed and she’s had some daddy time. I think if you put her down we might actually have a few hours to ourselves and I’ve _missed_ you,” she smiled playfully, pushing herself lightly against his body, her bare leg rubbing against his.

Clyde smirked, his eyebrow quirking in response, deciding that putting Grace in her crib as quickly as possible was the right plan of action. The thoughts he was having were entirely inappropriate with his infant daughter in his arms.

“I love you. I’m going to put her down,” he growled playfully, “I want you in that bed in 1 minute!”

Rey bit her lip, watching her husband walk inside, throwing her a wink and sinful smile before he disappeared.

This was her life now. The man she loved, the baby they were raising and the life they created together.

In the dying orange glow of the summer night, Rey followed Clyde into their home.


	23. The Logans: Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 years later, Clyde faces his greatest challenge: His daughter is going on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a cute prompt I was sent on Tumblr by @Cutereylochan/CuteMariaClara and it was so adorable I couldn't resist!

“Hey darlin’”

Rey smiled dreamily, allowing herself to fall back against his chest as he approached her from behind, the dinner she was making forgotten feeling his lips press a kiss to her neck.

“Hi handsome,” she smiled, turning in his arms to face him, “You’re home early,”

“Well, that’s the best part of ownin’ the business. If I want to be home with my family, I can,”

Rey brushed his hair from his face, kissing him soundly. The years had been kind to them since Grace was born. Clyde had expanded his business, opening 4 more locations around the county. It meant he took far less bartending shifts and spent more time with his family.

Rey had taken over the auto-shop when Earl decided he was finally ready to retire. He still turned up to the shop every other day, but Rey didn’t mind. He was good with her apprentices and helped with the running of the place when she had her hands full at home. More often than not, her youngest, Ben spent his free time there, listening to Earl’s stories and staring with fascination at the machines his mother worked on.

She gazed at her husband. 16 years, 3 kids later. His hair was starting to grey in places and they were a little softer around the edges than they had been in their younger days, but daily, he still treated her like a queen.

Clyde jumped hearing a frustrated yell from the top of the stairs.

“MOM! TELL SOPHIE TO GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM. I HAVE TO GET READY!” Grace yelled, her voice echoing to the kitchen. Rey chuckled.

“Get ready for what? Grace goin’ out?” Clyde asked. Rey gave him a look he couldn’t quite decipher.

“She is. Baby, sit down,” Confused, Clyde found himself pushed to sit down at the kitchen table, “Grace is…going on a date,”

He blinked at his wife.

“A date?”

“Yes,”

“With a boy?”

“Yes,”

“No! No way!” he snapped, shaking his head violently, “I know 16-year-old boys and my daughter is _not_ goin’ on a date!”

“Clyde, come on…she’s a smart girl and I know his mom, he’s a good kid!” Rey said calmly, wrapping her arms around his neck where he sat, “Listen, Grace is going on a date, Sophie is going bowling with her friends and Ben is camping with Jimmy and his kids…we might _actually_ have the house to ourselves for once…don’t you want that?”

Clyde huffed a sigh, noticing how Rey was pouting at him, fluttering her lashes and wiggling her hips just slightly. He growled in his chest. They could steal alone time here and there, but it _had_ been a while since all 3 of their kids made themselves scarce.

“Gross guys. This is where we eat!”

Sophie, their middle child at 14 years old, wandered over to the fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice and taking a slug.

“Yeah, speaking of gross…get a glass please!” Rey said firmly, “When are you heading out?” Sophie wiped her mouth.

“Now. Jordan’s mom is gonna drive us there and pick us up,”

“Alright. Does she know what time…”

“She already knows my curfew is 10:30,” Sophie drawled, rolling her eyes. Rey was about to scold her for her sass but a car horn outside pulled their daughter's attention. She skipped forward, kissing Clyde on the cheek. Rey smirked. Her daughters were well and truly daddy’s girls.

“Bye, mom! Bye, daddy!”

_2 kids down. 1 to go._

Rey smirked. Clyde was still sitting with his jaw clenched, his dark eyes narrowed.

“I’ll tell ya somethin’, if that boy honks a horn and doesn’t come to the front door he ain’t gettin’ anywhere near my daughter!”

“It’s our daughter and you need to calm down, baby,” Rey replied, “She’s 16. We talked about this, she’s allowed to date…it’s normal. Come on, you remember being that age!”

“Yeah and that’s the problem!” he growled.

Clyde loved his wife and children. Grace was his firstborn, unplanned but never unwanted. He always said it was fate that brought her to them. Rey’s predictions that Grace would be a daddy’s girl had never been so accurate and as a result, Clyde was very protective over his daughters.

She walked into the kitchen wearing a pale green sundress, doc marten boots and a denim jacket covered in patches. Her long, dark hair was braided back into pigtails. Rey smiled but Clyde’s lips were a thin line.

“You look nice, baby,” Rey said, and Grace self-consciously smoothed the skirt of her dress.

“Really?” she beamed, “Aunt Mellie took me shoppin’ yesterday,”

“Aunt Mellie needs to learn to measure skirts…” Clyde muttered, standing and wandering to the fridge. His daughter was going on a date wearing a skirt that was much further above the knee than he was comfortable with and he needed a beer.

“Daddy…”

“Don’t you ‘daddy’ me!” He said, “Who is this boy? Do we know him?”

“It’s Nick, Daddy…you know Nick? The guy from my math class?” Clyde paused in thought, his eyebrows raising quickly when he matched the name with a face.

“Nick Miller? From the football team. Grace, don’t you know what football players are like?!”

“They’re like Uncle Jimmy?”

“Exactly!” Rey patted Clyde on the shoulder, shooting her husband a stern warning look before she turned to Grace.

“What your dad is _trying_ to say, is that he just wants you to be careful, be responsible and don’t do anything that you’re uncomfortable with okay?” Grace huffed a sigh.

“He’s not like that Mom and we’re just goin’ to a movie!” Clyde snorted.

“Great, dark room…nothin’ ever happens at the movies…”

“Clyde!” Rey hissed at her husband, crossing the kitchen to reach into her purse. She pulled out some bills, handing them to Grace.

“Look, not that you should be paying, but just in case, here’s some money and if there are any problems you call us alright?” Grace smiled gratefully.

“Thanks, Mom,”

A knock sounded at the door and Clyde put down his beer, glowering slightly.

“I’ll get it,” he said darkly, walking out of the kitchen. Grace sighed.

“Oh, God…Mom? Is daddy gonna kill my date?”

“…maybe,”

00000

Clyde opened the door, being sure to pull himself to his full, considerable height as he did so. If this little punk was going to be taking out _his_ daughter, then he was going to know who the hell her dad was and what he’d have to deal with if he broke her heart.

When Grace had told him, she was going on a date with a football player, Clyde had expected a large, muscle-bound jock type, standing there in his team jacket. That was not the case.

“H…hi, Mr. Logan. I’m…uh…Nick Mi…Miller,” the boy stuttered, his voice pitched, “Is Grace ready?”

Clyde almost smirked at how nervous the kid was. He was standing, practically quivering, in his jeans and a smart, button-down shirt. His short, sandy blonde hair was brushed, and he’d clearly attempted to neaten whatever he was trying to pull off as facial hair. Clyde shook the outstretched, trembling hand the boy had offered.

_So far, so good_

“She’ll be out in just a second,” he said, “Where are you takin’ her tonight?”

“We’re…uh, just goin’ to a movie, sir,” Clyde nodded.

“Alright. Grace is to be home, walkin’ through this door by 11pm…anythin’ happens to her that I don’t like…it’s your ass I’m pepperin’ with buckshot you got that?”

Clyde watched smugly, almost literally seeing the blood drain from Nick’s face. He had no time but to simply nod hastily in agreement since Grace appeared from behind her father.

“Hey, Nick!” She grinned, “Ready to go?” He nodded shakily as Grace turned to her father.

Smiling at him with affection, she reached on her toes to kiss Clyde on the cheek.

“Bye, daddy. I promise I’ll be home before curfew,” Clyde sighed.

“Alright sweetheart. Have a good time,”

Hand in hand, he watched his eldest daughter walk away, chatting excitedly with the young boy next to her. Rey’s arms snaked around his waist, her face pressed against his back.

“You okay?”

Clyde nodded.

“Yeah…just…when did our babies stop needin’ us?” Rey pressed a kiss against his back, squeezing him tightly.

“Clyde…your kids are always going to need their dad,” she said gently. She released her grip on his waist, turning him to face her with a cheeky smile on her lips.

“Come on, baby,” she said, “We have an empty house and right now, your wife needs her man,”

She squealed as he bent down, throwing her over his shoulder as he’d done so many times over the years. Flicking his foot, he kicked the front door closed, walking his wife towards their bedroom.


	24. The Logans: Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is the good one. Sophie is the quiet one. Ben is the hellraiser.
> 
> Clyde get's a call from the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to some wonderful prompts I've decided when I need a fluff break, I'm going to add a little one-shot onto this story with snaps of Rey and Clyde's life together after marriage. In no order of time and all random! If you want to send me a prompt of something you'd like to see then pop one over on Tumblr!
> 
> "The Logans" moodboard was made for me by the wonderful xXCuteMariaClaraXx who is just the personification of fluff and I heart her!

[](https://imgur.com/Jvjo1dR)

Clyde huffed a sigh, pulling himself from his truck and closing the door.

His morning had been busy. He’d had to deal with some management issues at one of his bars in Charlotte, there was a stock take being done that he’d needed sign off on in Madison and the original Duck Tape in Danville had two staff members call in sick. He felt like he’d spent most of his morning in his truck or on the phone.

So as the afternoon began to roll in and the school called, it was really the last thing he needed.

“Mr. Logan, we need to you come down to the office. The principle would like to speak with you and your wife regarding your son, Benjamin,”

_What had the little hellraiser done now?_

Grace had grown into a well-mannered, happy young lady. She did well at school, kept in with a good crowd of friends and rarely caused any trouble. Her younger sister Sophie, much to Clyde’s relief was the same. Although she professed otherwise, Sophie secretly idolized her big sister. Past the usual growing pains and occasional tantrums that came with living in a house of 3 women, Clyde generally didn’t have much to worry about with his kids.

Then there was Ben.

Ben was a happy accident. Born 4 years after Sophie, he was the youngest of the household, the baby of the family. He had no issues using that fact to his advantage either, doing his best to wrap Rey around his finger when he wanted something. It would never fail to make Clyde chuckle watching him, knowing that his wife was made of far stronger stuff.

While Grace and Sophie took after Clyde, Ben took far more after his mother. He had the same hazel eyes; slim nose and his hair was just a fraction lighter.

Wandering into the school, Clyde ignored the stares from the kids he passed. Most of them knew him anyway, or at least their parents did. They loved to spin tales about how he lost his arm, each one more outlandish than the last. It didn’t bother him, as long as it didn’t bother his children.

When he finally made it to the office, the principal was sitting behind his desk and Ben was already sitting in one of the seats, the collar of his tee shirt torn and his jeans covered in dirt. He was glancing up at his father with a sheepish expression, trying to avoid Clyde’s eyes.

“Thank you for coming Mr. Logan,” the principal said with a tight smile, “Will your wife be joining us?”

“Not today,” Clyde said, “She’s been held up at work,” The principal nodded.

“I’m afraid to tell you, Mr. Logan, that we had to pull Benjamin out of class today for fighting,” He said with a disappointed tone.

“It ain’t _my_ fault…I wasn’t the one who started it…” Ben protested but Clyde cut him off with a sharp look.

“Don’t interrupt!” he said firmly, “Go on,”

“As you know we have a strict zero tolerance policy for violence. Detention doesn’t seem to be getting through to your son, I’m afraid he’ll have to be suspended for the rest of this week,”

Clyde wanted to groan out loud but instead, he clenched his teeth tightly. Already in his head, he was trying to work out how they would manage childcare for another 3 days. He supposed Ben could go to the shop with Rey, or he could ask Mellie if she was free.

“That’s not fair!” Ben cried, “I didn’t start it…Mikey was the one who…”

“Enough Ben,” Clyde snapped, “Is there really nothing else that you can do? Extra homework or somethin’?” The principal shook his head.

“I’m sorry Mr. Logan, not this time. We’ll expect Ben back in class on Monday,”

Clyde was silently seething as they walked through the halls of the school and out the front door towards the school parking lot.

“But Dad…”

“Not another word, Ben,” he said, “We’ll talk about this in the truck!”

Ben closed his mouth, frowning in annoyance until they reached the truck and he climbed inside ahead of Clyde.

“Right, you wanna tell me what the hell happened?” Clyde said. Ben grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms petulantly.

“I didn’t start it!”

“Well then who did?”

“Mikey Reynolds did!” Ben exclaimed, “He’s an asshole…”

“Language!” Clyde scolded, “and just why would Mikey Reynolds just wander over and pick a fight with you outta nowhere? Jesus, Ben, I thought I raised you better than that!”

Ben squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, avoiding his father’s penetrating gaze.

“Well, come on…spit it out,”

“He…he was sayin’ some real nasty things about you and Mom…”

Clyde paused, the angry scowl on his face softening.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Ben sighed, running his hand through his messy, scruffy hair. Clyde tried not to smile watching the action. It was something he did often when he was agitated, and he’d noticed his children were picking up the habit.

“He said that you were…like…half a man cause you only got the one hand and that maybe Mom has a thing for cripples,”

Clyde sighed heavily, mirroring his son’s action with his hair.

“Benjamin, look at me,” he said, “I have been called everything that you can imagine, a lot of it I ain’t gonna repeat to you cause you’re too young. It doesn’t bother me. You know why?”

“No…”

“Cause the people who matter know the truth,” he replied patiently, “Do you think I’m half a man?”

“No way! Remember at the county fair when you won that strong man game over everybody?! You did it one arm, that was so cool!”

Clyde did remember that day. Ben had dragged him around the fair at breakneck speed, making him play every game they found. When he stepped up to the high striker, grabbing the mallet with his one good arm, the attendant had glanced at him skeptically, telling him nobody had been able to ring the bell. Clyde knew what he was getting at. If men hadn’t been able to do it with two arms, how the hell could Clyde do it with one?

When the bell rung, Ben had walked away with the largest stuffed animal they had.

“Yeah it was pretty cool, but being strong ain’t what being a man is all about,” Clyde said, “Being a man is about doin’ the right thing, takin’ care of the people you love and standin’ up for what you believe in…even when it’s hard,”

He thought about what Rey had gone through all those years ago and even now, it made him angry. He’d sometimes lay awake at night, his wife sleeping on his chest and he’d squeeze her just that little bit tighter. She knew what it was about. She always squeezed back. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that he would raise his son right.

Ben nodded slowing, taking in what Clyde was saying to him.

“But I did stand up for what I believed in…” Clyde smirked.

“That doesn’t always mean you throw a fist, son,” he said, “Well…sometimes you do…some people just need a punch in the mouth,” Ben frowned in confusion.

“Being a man is confusing…”

“You’re tellin’ me…”

“Dad…are you gonna tell Mom about this?” Clyde sighed, reaching out and smoothing his son’s hair.

“I gotta tell her somethin’” he said, watching Ben’s face fall, “But I’ll tell her it’s dealt with and that you said sorry. She won’t go hard on you, I promise,”

He started the truck, pulling out of the parking lot.

“Was it at least a good hit?” Ben grinned.

“Broke his tooth!”

Clyde smiled proudly.

00000

“Fighting?! You got suspended for fighting? Ben what am I going to do with you!” Rey cried, pacing across their kitchen while Ben sat at the table and Clyde leaned against the counter.

“Sorry, Mom…”

“You will be sorry mister!” Rey warned. Clyde pushed himself from the counter, wrapping his arm around his wife’s shoulder.

“Come on now, I’ve already had a long talk with him and he’s sorry. He knows what he did wrong,” Clyde says gently, throwing a look towards his son who nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Rey sighed.

“I’m still not happy about this Benjamin! I never want to hear about you getting into a fight again, do you understand me?” Ben nodded in agreement, “Alright, go and wash up. Dinner is in an hour,”

Ben pushed himself away from the table, running up the stairs. Rey turned to Clyde with tired eyes.

“What are we going to do with him? He’s fighting now?” Clyde pulled her into his arms.

“He’s a good kid darlin’, He meant well…just didn’t exactly show it in the right way,” he said, feeling Rey nod against him.

“Well, I guess I’ll take him to the shop with me. Earl will probably be around, or he can help me out…” Clyde pushed her back, so he could see her, Rey’s arms still looped around his neck.

“Actually, I’ll get some cover and take the rest of the week off,” he said, “Might do Ben some good to spend a bit of time with his Dad,”

“Really? You’d do that? Baby, I know your busy,” Clyde nodded.

“He ain’t gonna be a kid forever,” Clyde said, “If he’s gonna have an example to follow, should be from me,”

Rey grinned up at her husband, standing on her toes to kiss him soundly. His tongue glided over hers and she gripped his hair pulling him closer, wondering if 5pm was too early to send the kids to bed. The feeling of his teeth nipping at her bottom lip made her toes curl and she smiled against him.

“What are you doing later Mr. Logan?” she teased, nuzzling her nose along his.

Their moment of bliss was ruined by the shrill shrieking of their middle child.

“MOM! DADDY! TELL BEN TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!”

Rey laughed quietly, her forehead falling to Clyde’s chest and her shoulders shaking silently. Clyde pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll get ‘em,” he said to her quietly, his voice rising as he left the kitchen, “BEN, LEAVE YOUR SISTER BE!”

Rey smiled to herself, watching her husband walk away with a titled head, biting her lip. Later, she thought to herself.

Dinner wasn’t going to make itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can check out my other Reylo AU story "Where is my mind?" which is updated almost daily at the moment but I'll warn ya....it's dark!


	25. The Logans: Sophie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the middle child isn't easy but it helps when you're a Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with another installment of "The Logans" and this time it's Sophie Logans turn!

[](https://imgur.com/Jvjo1dR)

If there was one thing Rey underestimated about family life, it was how much laundry she would have to do.

Whistling to herself, a basket tucked under her arm, Rey wandered around their home, picking up the stray items of clothing that her children hadn’t bothered to put in the hamper, stopping to roll her eyes occasionally when she realized that some of the clothes belonged to the largest child in the house.

_How many times do I have to tell him…_

As she passed her middle child’s room, the door was half open and without any intention, she spied Sophie standing in front of her full-length mirror. Rey frowned, putting down the basket and knocking on the door lightly.

“Sophie? What are you up to sweetie?” she asked, standing in the doorway. Sophie quickly let go of her shirt, allowing the fabric to cover her stomach.

“Uh…nothing,” she replied sheepishly, a flush rising on her cheeks.

Rey smiled gently. She knew exactly what her daughter was doing. When Sophie was 10 years old, she had been rushed to hospital with appendicitis. The surgery had resulted in a scar across the lower part of her abdomen that heeled into a thick white line. 10-year-old Sophie thought this was the coolest thing in the world but 14-year-old Sophie, the girl who was growing up and becoming more aware of her body, was becoming more self-conscious of the mark every day.

Rey walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

“You were looking at your scar again,” Rey said, without any hint of accusation. Sophie sighed, ringing her hands uncomfortably.

“I mean…I have this pool party next weekend and I wanted to wear that bikini I got when we were shoppin’”

“You should. It’s a cute outfit,” Sophie looked pained.

“I _can’t_ mom, people are gonna stare!” She cried, “Every time I get a tan it gets worse!”

Rey looked at her daughter thoughtfully. Sophie was 14 years old, the middle child. Equally as loved as Rey and Clyde’s other two children, but admittedly between Grace being the oldest and Ben being a tearaway, Sophie sometimes got lost in the shuffle.

Rey smiled, gripping the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up to reveal her own torso.

“Do you see that?” she said, nodding down to the scar on her stomach. Sophie narrowed her eyes, squinting at the strange pattern of the circle and the line.

“It’s your scar…” Sophie said, bringing her eyes back up to meet her mothers, “Daddy said I’ve not to ask you about it,”

Rey sighed, dropping her shirt and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, patting the space next to her.

“Your daddy…is very protective. He means well,” Rey said fondly. Sophie frowned, her brows coming together as if she was working out a difficult math problem.

“So…did you get your appendix out too?” Rey shook her head.

“No baby,” she replied carefully, “When I was much younger, I was in a relationship with a man who I thought loved me…but he didn’t, not the way your daddy does. I left him, and I came here, but he followed me. I ended up with this scar because of him,”

“Jesus fucking Christ…”

“Language!”

_God Damn Jimmy…_

 “Anyway, what I’m trying to tell you is that our scars are nothing to be ashamed of. They tell a story. Mine tells me that I survived something awful and I came out the other side. I married your daddy, I had you,”

Sophie sat quietly, evidently deep in thought and for a moment, Rey had wondered if she had told the young girl too much. Sophie was mature for her age, but she was a sensitive girl. She nodded in firm understanding and Rey relaxed somewhat.

“But…my scar is ugly,”

Rey smiled to herself, her daughter’s words reminding her of a time she had told Clyde the same thing. While she was sharing some of her secrets with her daughter, it was a little too much information to tell Sophie how her father had convinced Rey otherwise.

But she did make a mental note to see if Clyde would be game for preaching that particular sermon to her later when the kids were out.

“Scars are what they are. They don’t define you,” Rey said firmly, “That scar doesn’t determine how smart you are, how kind you are…and anyone how judges you by how you look, they aren’t worth knowing,”

Rey knew Sophie understood what she was saying to be true, but how easy was it really to convince a teenage girl that looks weren’t everything?

Almost impossible. Another tactic was required.

“Hey, you know what? It’s a gorgeous day and it’s so hot…how about we go down to the lake? Just you and me? You can wear your new bikini,”

After a beat of thought, Sophie nodded happily in agreement. Rey stood, instructing her daughter to get ready while she skipped off to her own bedroom to change.

00000

It had been too long since she had spent one on one time with Sophie and Rey felt guilt gnawing at her.

Grace being the oldest didn’t demand attention, it wasn’t in her nature but at 16, soon to be 17-years-old, attention in the house naturally gravitated towards her. She was reaching so many milestones and quickly. Ben being the youngest, in fact, did demand attention and at great length and volume. He was their only boy, he only knew one volume and that was loud.

Sophie, on the other hand, was sensitive. She was a quiet girl with a sweet nature who reminded Rey so much of Clyde. She was social and chatty with people she knew well but took time to come out of her shell. Reading was her favorite past time. Rey had so many fond memories of watching Sophie sitting on Clyde’s lap as he read with her.

They had spent the day together at the lake, Rey taking the lead and stripping down to her bikini in front of the other swimmers. Tentatively, Sophie had followed suit, painfully aware that there were other people around.

Soon, her caution was forgotten, and she was jumping into the water with abandon, laughing and joking, the scar on her stomach a distant memory.

They lay back in the sun, blissful smiles on their tired faces.

“I guess my scar ain’t too bad,” Sophie shrugged, Rey smirking in amusement at the sudden flippancy of her daughters’ tone.

“Oh really?” Rey said, “and why is that?”

“Well…you have one…and I guess daddy has one too with his arm,” she explained, “It makes me just like you. Grace and Ben don’t have that!”

Rey smiled, pulling Sophie to her in a tight, motherly hug.

“Come on you, let’s get home,”

00000

Clyde sat back in their bed, his arms above his head lazily as he watched Rey change into her pajamas. Her hand stopped to trace the raised scar tissue on her abdomen and Clyde frowned.

“You’ve not let that bother you in years darlin’” he said, “What’re you thinkin’?”

Rey smiled, pulling her fitted tee shirt down over her stomach, and she clambered into the bed, Clyde chuckling as she threw herself onto his body clumsily.

“Sophie was feeling self-conscious about her scar again,” Rey said, cuddling up to his chest, “So I had a little day with her, took her to the lake. I think it’ll do her some good to get a little more alone time with us,” Clyde sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“You’re right,” he said, “The other two have been pullin’ at us a bit. Think I’ve got an idea though. I’ll have a talk with her,”

Rey smiled whimsically, trailing a finger down his bare chest, her mind drifting.

“I remember when I first got this little scar of mine,” she said, “and I also remember a certain man preaching the truth to me,” Clyde smirked, feeling her hand wander closer to his waistband.

“Just doin’ God’s work sweetheart,” Rey giggled, finding herself suddenly rolled to her back, her husbands gaze dark and hungry.

“But I have noticed you ain’t been in church recently,” he drawled, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties, “And that just won’t do…so if the congregation could please be seated…”

For the remainder of the night, her scar as the furthest thing from her mind.

00000

Clyde was sitting quietly at the kitchen table reading the morning paper as Rey poured them both another mug of coffee.

Ben had been packed up and was off to join Jimmy for a day of fishing while Grace had plans with her friends. That left Sophie, who wandered into the kitchen still in her pajamas, rubbing her bleary eyes.

 She bid her parents good morning with a yawn, sitting at the table across from her father. Clyde smiled, putting down the paper and picking up his mug.

“Hey Soph, there’s a great bookstore in Madison I’ve been meanin’ to check out,” Clyde said casually, “Wanna join me?”

Sophie blinked up at Clyde, still half asleep and processing his question.

“Well sure, but don’t Grace and Ben have plans today?” Clyde shrugged.

“I ain’t askin’ Grace and Ben, I’m askin’ you,” he said, “I figured we could make a day of it, just you, me and your mom,”

Sophie looked wide-eyed between her parents, in disbelief at what she had heard. She couldn’t remember the last time it had only been the three of them, at least either her brother or sister coming along too. She grinned widely.

“Okay!”

“Good, go and get ready,” Rey said brightly.

Sophie squealed happily, jumping from her chair and kissing Clyde on the cheek before running towards her room to change. Rey wandered over to her husband, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing him on the cheek.

“You are a good dad Clyde Logan,” She said in his ear, nuzzling against his hair lovingly, “Those kids are so lucky to have you,”

Clyde nuzzled back against his wife, a serene smile on his face.

 


	26. The Logans: Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Grace is born, Rey is still trying to fit the mold of a southern wife. This is not what Jesus would have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, by popular demand, since so many of you enjoyed preacher Clyde and his sermons, I present you to one of the many many many reasons I'm going to hell.
> 
> But you're all coming with me.
> 
> This is all done in good fun and is in no way intended to offend or even be religiously accurate!

“You know…when you told me that we were goin’ to church…this is _not_ what I had in mind…”

Rey glanced up from fixing Clyde’s tie, his mouth turned down in a sulking frown. 6-month-old Grace was balanced on her hip and she gurgled happily, blinking up at her father with the same dark eyes. Clyde relented, smiling and tickling his baby girl on her cheek as Rey smoothed his shirt.

“It’s Easter time,” she said simply, “And people go to Church at Easter!”

In actual fact, people went to church every Sunday as most of the women of the Danville women’s society were quick to point out to Rey in their own backhanded way. They were older, southern ladies, stuck in their habits and highly opinionated on everything. Rey had only just stopped receiving the comments about how it was a shame so many people weren’t invited to her and Clyde’s actual wedding ceremony when the observations about how quickly Grace was born began to reach her ears.

It didn’t bother Rey, not really, but if she was going to be married to a southern boy then she was determined to try and fit into the community as best she could.

Apparently, that meant going to church on Easter Sunday.

“We didn’t even get married in a church…hell, God was barely present at the weddin’,” Clyde complained, taking Grace from Rey’s arms and facing his daughter, “Do you think Momma’s gone crazy?”

“Don’t you use our daughter against me like that Clyde Logan!” Rey scolded, leveling a finger at him but a good-natured smile remained on her face, “She’s too young to know what Mom crazy is yet…”

“I still don’t see how us goin’ to church is going to make any difference,” He said, watching her smooth out her sundress, “Those catty old ladies are gonna talk about anyone and anythin’ no matter what you do…just wait, they’ll soon find someone else to complain about…” Rey finished dressing, slipping on a pair of simple ballet flats, the lack of heel making the height difference between her and Clyde all the more noticeable.

“Baby, it’s a few hours. It’s Easter Sunday. The rest of the family will be there, then we can all go to Mellie’s and have our Easter lunch okay?”

“Fine,” he grumbled reluctantly, “but I’m tellin’ ya, those women? This ain’t gonna make a blind bit of difference…”

Rey shot him an exasperated glance and he surrendered, leaning in to kiss her delicately. What began as an innocent peck soon evolved as her tongue swiped at his lower lip. Immediately allowing her access, she moaned lightly feeling the heat of his mouth capture hers, her tongue gliding along his.

“You know…we could just…”

“No,” Rey said begrudgingly, “We’re going to…church,”

Clyde smirked, watching the flush creep along Rey’s neck, the way her chest heaved ever so slightly. Whoever told him that sex dried up after marriage clearly hadn’t been married to the right person. Over a year since they tied the knot, 6 months since they had Grace and they still acted like giddy teenagers.

Clyde would have it no other way.

“Come on, otherwise we’re going to be late!” Rey fussed, still flustered by her husband’s attention.

Clyde continued to smile, following her out the door.

00000

By the time they made it to church, the place was already bustling with people, most wearing their Sunday best and making their way into the old building. They walked together side by side, Grace nestled in her father’s arms.

“Well if it isn’t the Logans…we didn’t expect to see you here today!”

For all the time Rey had been in West Virginia, she still hadn’t learned the purple lady’s name. The woman stood dressed head to toe in obnoxious shades of lavender, her lilac hair shining in the Sunday afternoon sun. She gave them both a pleasant, tight smile.

Rey had a feeling she never had quite forgiven them for their display at the Grocery Castle years ago.

“Well, it’s Easter Sunday,” Rey replied, “Where else would we be but here?”

“At home…” Clyde muttered under his breath, receiving a sharp dig to his ribs for his trouble. Rey continued her polite smile as he rubbed his side. The purple lady looked them both up and down.

“How true. Perhaps it’ll start a habit for the two of you,” she snipped, “Enjoy the sermon. I’m sure it’ll be delightful,”

The smile fell from Rey’s face the moment the woman turned her back and she gave Clyde a thin-lipped stare.

“Baby, please try and be polite? _Please_?”

“You’re lucky I love you…” he grumbled, and Rey grinned widely at him, standing on her toes to kiss him on his stubbled cheek.

“Yes, I am,” she said, “Okay, I’m going to put Grace into the church daycare and I’ll meet you inside…I’m sure Jimmy and Mellie are already in,”

Clyde sighed heavily watching his wife walk into the church with their daughter, his eyes drifting to the hem of her skirt.

_Surely that’s too short for Jesus?_

He wandered into the hall, the rows of pews already filled with people. Clyde himself hadn’t been to a proper sermon in years but even to his recollection, the place was never normally so busy. Spying Jimmy near the back, he took a seat next to him, nodding his greeting to Mellie and Sylvia.

“I thought you two would never get here!” Jimmy exclaimed, “I’ve had to fight off old ladies for these last two seats. You any idea how uncomfortable that is in the Lord's house?”

“I have an idea,” Clyde replied dryly, “Is it always so crowded?” Jimmy smirked.

“Nah. Easter Sunday right? Time for people to act like good church goin’ folk…should tide us all over ‘til Christmas,” Clyde snorted a laugh as Rey sat down next to him at the edge of the pew.

“She’s all settled,” She told him happily, her body pressed next to his, “We don’t need to worry about her for another hour,”

“An hour?” Clyde choked, “Darlin’ you did _not_ tell me this sermon was gonna be an hour…”

“It’s Easter!” Rey said incredulously, “Jesus died for your sins Clyde, the least you can do is sit here to say thanks,”

“Remind me to send him a fruit basket,” he drawled with a heavy sigh, his hand resting on her bare knee.

Father Conner stepped up to the front of the room, pushing his glasses up his nose with one hand while clutching his bible in the other.

“I’d like to welcome you all here today on this blessed Easter Sunday!” he greeted, his round face beaming at the congregation.

He continued to talk about what Easter meant to the community and the people. Clyde could already feel his eyes starting to grow heavy. The whole hall was stuffy, the sunlight streaming in through the glass, reminding him that they could have been outside playing in the park with Grace or still at home, lounging in their garden.

Anywhere except a stale church hall, surrounded by the extended chapter of the Danville bridge club, listening to an equally as old man drone on about religion.

“And our love for God on this day rings true. I’m reminded in this way of ‘Song of Songs’, which is as pure a description of man’s love for God and his faith,”

The priest cleared his throat, opening his bible at the verse he was looking for and began his reading. Clyde raised an eyebrow silently. His reading was a little (very) rusty but if he remembered correctly, ‘Song of Songs’ was _not_ about a man’s love for religion.

“Awake, north wind, and come south wind!” he read aloud, “Blow on my garden, that its fragrance may spread everywhere. Let my beloved come into his garden and taste it’s choice fruits,”

Clyde bit the inside of his cheek hard. Clearly, he hadn’t been paying nearly enough attention in bible class as a boy. Had it always been so…lewd?

Rey’s skin was warm under his hands and he suppressed a shudder. He’d been yearning for her all morning, her teasing kiss before they left the house doing nothing for his restraint but since she was so insistent on being here and having to look after Grace, there had been no time.

Testing her reaction, Clyde slowly circled his thumb against the inside of her knee lightly, smiling to himself when he felt her jolt. He kept his eyes forward, innocently watching the priest as he spoke while keeping up the pressure of his hand.

“Like an apple tree among the trees of the forest is my beloved among the young men. I delight to sit in his shade, and his fruit is sweet to my taste. Let him lead me to the banquet hall, and let his banner over me be love,”

Rey could barely keep her expression in check. Was this preacher serious? Whoever wrote that verse was _not_ talking about their love for _God_. A surge of desire ran through her body sending a shiver up her spine and she could feel the wetness growing between her legs.

_Church. Church. REY LOGAN YOU’RE IN CHURCH._

Her mind had one, very sensible idea but her body clearly had a different agenda, driven forward by her husband’s hand slowly drifting below the hem of her sundress. From the corner of her eye she could see his face, calm and focused on the speaker at the front, but she could see the corner of his mouth lifting.

_Teasing bastard…_

“My beloved thrust his hand through the latch-opening, my heart began to pound for him. I arose to open for my beloved, and my hands dripped with myrrh, my fingers flowing with myrrh, on the handles of the bolt,”

Rey inhaled sharply, schooling her face to remain calm despite the war her body was waging on her common sense. His fingers brushed the front of her soaked underwear and he leaned to her, his lips a breath away from her ear.

“Dirty girl…what would Jesus say?”

Rey rolled her neck, trying to relieve any of the tension that was growing rapidly in her body. This was all a strange joke, it had to be. God was messing with her on purpose.

“I said, ‘I will climb the palm tree; I will take hold of its fruit.” May your breasts be like clusters of grapes on the vine, the fragrance of your breath like apples, and your mouth like the best wine,’”

She couldn’t take it anymore. Either the bible was written by a lot of sexual deviants or she had been so wound up that her mind was helpless to think anything else. Her panties were soaked, beyond useless and if she didn’t find some relief soon she was going to start speaking in tongues.

_If you’re going to get wet…_

“I’m going to confession,” she breathed in Clyde’s ear, her voice thick with desire.

Standing as serenely as she could, Rey walked from the hall. Clyde turned, his eyes following her with a wicked smile. He turned his attention back to the priest, listening to him for a further few minutes.

“Is Rey alright?” Jimmy whispered. Clyde nodded.

“She wasn’t feelin’ too good. I’ll go check on her,”

It was all he could do to keep from sprinting from the hall.

Having been renovated, the confessional had been moved to a separate area in the building, in a calming prayer room, designed for private reflection. Closing the door to the prayer room behind him, Clyde walked over to the elaborate, dark wooden structure, pulling the door open.

Rey stood inside, grinning at him when the door opened.

“Forgive me, father for I have sinned,” she smirked, “It’s been a long time since my last confession…we may be while!”

Clyde rushed inside, closing the door to the confessional behind him. It was a tight fit for his huge frame, but as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss, her teeth nipping at the tender flesh, he couldn’t have cared less. His hand roamed her body, roughly caressing her breasts and she whimpered against him.

“You’ve been drivin’ me fuckin’ crazy darlin’” he was pushed to a sit, Rey pulling her underwear off and abandoning them to the floor before making quick work of his belt.

“Me? You’re the one who was literally feeling me up as the preacher was talking!” she shot back. Clyde lifted his hips, allowing her to grip the waistband of his jeans, pulling the annoyance of a garment to his knees, releasing his solid cock. He stifled a loud moan when he finally felt her fingers wrap around his length, watching with hungry eyes when she dropped to her knees.

“We don’t have much time baby doll,” he growled, his head tipping back against the wood feeling her stroke him.

“I took you to church…now let’s see if I can make you see God,”

There was no reply he could give past a strangled groan when she spat on her hand to pump his shaft, languidly at first, then picking up her pace. Her mouth joined, her pink tongue darting out to taste the shining bead of cum that leaked from his slit.

“Mmm baby you taste so good,” she whispered, “I love having you in my mouth,”

She licked along the underside of him, her tongue swirling around the head and sucking, her cheeks hollowing and she hummed at the back of her throat, the vibration working it’s way to the base of him making his eyes roll. Forcing himself, he tipped his head forward to watch her through a half-mast gaze.

His wife. On her knees. Sucking him off. In a confessional.

On Easter Sunday.

If he wasn’t going to hell before, he certainly was now, but he was determined he wasn’t going alone.

“Are you wet for me baby?” he growled. She nodded up at him with depraved eyes, her mouth smiling around his cock, “Touch yourself, show me how you wanna sin…”

Removing her hand from his balls, she found her dripping heat, his aching cock the only thing that muffled her moans as she circled herself, finally feeling relief from the frustration that had been building.

He was close, he could feel it but as much as he loved watching her swallow his cum, and as little time as they had, he wasn’t done with her, not by a long shot. Moving his hand from her hair to under her arm, he pulled her up to him.

“Get up here sweetheart, I wanna feel you…” he rasped, Rey throwing her legs over his hips to straddle his waist. They moaned together, feeling his cock rub between her slicked folds, his lips attacking the soft skin of her neck, biting his way to her collarbone as she sank onto him.

There was nothing gentle about her actions, her hips rolling with wild abandon and Clyde thrust upward to meet her with every stroke, skin slapping against skin.

“Fuck, baby you feel so perfect…you’re always so perfect for me,” he snarled into her neck, her head tipped back, mouth parted in ecstasy.

“Oh my God…please…make me cum…I need it,” she practically whined, biting her fist to keep from screaming when his fingers found her clit, rubbing with a delicious friction that caused her cunt to clench around him in waves.

It was depraved and debauched in all senses and Rey now realized why so many taboos felt so damn good to break. Her whole body shuddered, her thighs trembling as she came, sinking her teeth into the meat of his shoulder to keep from drawing any more attention to themselves. He followed with one final, sharp upward thrust, his head falling forward to her breast.

With an unsteady breath, Rey laughed lightly, her pulse slowly returning to a regular rhythm. Clyde joined her, chuckling with a dozy grin.

“How many hail mary’s do you think _that_ was worth?” Rey teased. Clyde snorted.

“I doubt we’ll be able to atone for this any time soon,” he quipped, kissing her softly, “Come on, we better get back,”

She climbed from his lap, using her discarded underwear to clean herself. They warily left the confessional, relieved that it seemed as if the sermon was still going on. As they walked, they passed an empty office and Rey threw her useless panties in the trashcan. Idly, she wondered if she could convince Clyde to don the collar in the privacy of their own bedroom.

They were already going to hell. She was just making sure they’d be in the VIP section.

00000

“Eggs, milk, cereal…” Rey muttered to herself, reading the grocery list in her hand as she idly wandered around the market.

She reached for a bright red box when her hand paused, two voices reaching her ears from the end of the aisle. Immediately she recognized Linda Monroe, a friendly woman who worked at the local diner.

“It’s shameful, Maggie, shameful!” Linda said, “and on Easter Sunday too!”

“Did they catch who it was?” said the other woman.

“No! Nobody knows but Regina swears she found a pair of _panties_ in the office trash and the confessional was left wide open…”

Noticing Rey standing there, they both turned to her, Linda with a cheery smile on her face.

“Oh, hi there Rey! How are you today?” she said, her tone completely changed.

“I’m great…thanks, Linda, how’s Billy?” Rey asked awkwardly, hoping driving the conversation towards the woman’s husband would derail her topic.

“He’s wonderful thank you dear,” she smiled, “Did you hear the latest? Regina Crawford found a pair of panties in the church office! She swears that two people were _fooling around_ in the confessional. Can you imagine?!”

Rey was sure her face had turned the same shade of scarlet as the cereal boxes on the shelf, the collar of her shirt suddenly unspeakably tight.

“That’s…No, that’s…awful!” she exclaimed dramatically, “I’m sorry, I can’t stay and chat…I just remembered…I have to pick up Grace from her aunts,”

As quickly as her feet could take her away from the mortifying situation, Rey could only just hear the woman telling her friend what a nice girl she was and what a beautiful family she had. Sitting in her Ford pickup, Rey suddenly laughed and she pulled her cell phone from her pocket, typing out a message to her husband.

< _We need to find a new church… >_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every line Father Conner speaks from the Bible is an actual quote from 'Song of Songs'


	27. The Logans: Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace's first boyfriend breaks up with her and the Logans attempt to deal with it in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment of The Logans!
> 
> I wanted to write something harmless and fluffy, a chapter of Clyde family nonsense to give me something to update between my other two wip!

[](https://imgur.com/Jvjo1dR)

“Beer or wine?” Rey called from the kitchen.

“What are you havin’?” Clyde called back, his voice traveling from their living room.

“Wine,”

“I’ll just have the same,”

Rey smiled to herself, closing the fridge door and turning to the wine rack on the counter, grabbing a bottle of red and two glasses. Twisting the top, she poured two generous measures, leaving the bottle on the counter to carry them with her.

Ben was at a sleepover with Jimmy. Sophie was spending the night with her Aunt Mellie. Grace was out on a date with her boyfriend, Nick, and wouldn’t be home until her new curfew of 11:30pm. Both Rey and Clyde had toyed with the idea of going out for their date night but after a brief discussion, they had agreed that the house was so rarely empty that just sitting in peace with a movie was the perfect way to spend their Saturday night together.

“Ready?” she asked, draping herself over Clyde’s wide lap, her thighs hanging over his. He took the wine glass from her and nodded.

“Just waitin’ for you, darlin’” he replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Snuggling as close to her husband as she could, her head finding her favorite spot between his shoulder and chest, the movie began, the opening of Moulin Rouge sounding through the room.

“I still don’t know how you convinced me to watch this…” Clyde muttered. Rey grinned, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Because it’s romantic and tragic and you love me,” she said lightly, “Besides, you watched Mama Mia and you loved it,”

“Abba is an underrated band and _that_ is still our little secret!”

Christian and Satine had just begun their secret romance when the serenity of the Logan household was abruptly disturbed. The front door slamming shut, their eldest rushing past the living room and powering up the stairs.

“Grace?” Rey called, “Is everything alright?!”

“Leave me alone!”

Rey turned to Clyde with a concerned frown, pushing herself inelegantly from his lap to follow their daughter. Both approached her door, Rey knocking lightly. From behind the wood, she could hear loud sniffles.

“Honey, what’s happened?” Rey asked carefully, “Come on…talk to us,”

“Nick broke up with me!” came the muffled reply from behind the door, followed by a sobbing sound. Rey sighed, her face falling into a forlorn expression for her daughter.

Grace had only just turned 17 and Nick had been the first boy she’d ever gone on a date with. He was a sweet kid. His parents were nice, he got good grades, he was on the football team and he seemed genuinely taken with Grace. That was the issue with teenage romance. It was fleeting and now the oldest of their children was getting her first taste of heartbreak.

“He did _what_?” Clyde growled, “Where is he now?”

“Clyde, calm down!” Rey soothed before turning back to the door, “Grace, why don’t you let us in and tell us what happened?”

“Tell me where the hell this kid is so I can put the fear of God in him!”

“I don’t wanna talk about it!” Grace cried, “Just…leave me alone!”

Clyde stood staring helplessly between the door and Rey. Grace told him everything, until now, there was nothing she hadn’t felt comfortable telling him (everything except some specific female problems that he was more than happy to let Rey deal with) and it was unsettling that suddenly his daughter didn’t want to open her door to them, let alone talk.

“Come on baby, let’s leave her to calm down,” Rey said softly, holding him by the arm to pull him away.

“We can’t just leave her like that when she’s upset!” Clyde insisted, “We need to do something…”

“We need to give her space,” Rey replied with a gentle smile. Clyde was a wonderful father, but a heartbroken teenage daughter was uncharted territory for the man and it was clear the whole thing was making him anxious, “Let’s go. Grace will come and talk to us when she’s ready,”

Reluctantly, Clyde was pulled from the door, lead by the hand back down the stairs. Instead of returning to their place on the sofa, they both wandered into the kitchen. Rey set about putting a pan of milk on the stove, grabbing some items from the pantry while Clyde grabbed a beer from the fridge.

“So much for a quiet night in an empty house together,” Clyde grumbled, taking a swig of his drink. Rey smiled sadly.

“That’s the tradeoff when it comes to having a beautiful family, big guy,” she said, turning the heat down on the stove top, “I’ll bet by the time the kids are all off at college you’ll miss the noise!”

“It’s just…Grace tells me everything,” he sighed, “I hate that she’s just shut us out like that!”

Rey grabbed the hot chocolate mix, whisking it into the pot.

“She’s upset. She just needs a little time to cry it out. Come on, don’t you remember what it was like to be 17? Hormones pulling you in a million different directions while you try to work out who you even are as a person?”

She poured the hot chocolate into a large mug, topping it with some marshmallows and spraying whipped cream on the top. When she was done, Rey turned to Clyde, wrapping her arms around his neck from his place sitting at the kitchen table.

“Grace will be fine,” Rey assured, “Now, I’m going to take this up to her and when I come back, how about we finish that movie huh?”

He nodded, accepting her sweet kiss freely. Rey grabbed the mug from the counter and walked from the kitchen, leaving Clyde to stare thoughtfully at his beer. Taking a long drink, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial.

00000

“Grace, honey?” Rey knocked softly, “It’s just Mom…can I come in?”

She was met by silence until a tiny voice told her to come inside. Slowly, Rey opened the door to Grace’s room. Her daughter was lying on her bed in the far corner, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks stained with mascara trails.

“I brought you a little something,” Rey smiled, putting the mug down on the nightstand and sitting down at the edge of Grace’s bed, “Since it’s just you and me, do you want to tell me what happened?”

Sniffing loudly, Grace pushed herself to a sit, wiping her tear-stained face on the sleeves of her top.

“It’s so embarrassing,” she muttered, her throat rough from crying. Rey reached out, stroking her daughter’s hair lovingly.

“You know there’s nothing you can’t tell me, sweetie,” Rey promised, “So go on…try me,”

“Well…things have been going great but…well, Nick, he wanted to take things…further,” Grace said awkwardly, fidgeting with her hands and avoiding her mother’s eyes. Rey took a deep breath. She’d already had that particular talk with her daughters (much to Clyde’s mortification) but knowing that Grace was _really_ at that age made her long for the days where problems could be solved with a trip to the ice cream shop and Sesame Street.

“Alright,” Rey said calmly, “and…did…you?”

“No!” Grace cried, her face flushing crimson, “I just…I like him but I’m just not ready for that, so I told him and he…he…”

“What did he do?” Rey all but growled, her features darkening. Fresh tears spilled over Grace’s cheeks.

“He told me that if I really liked him then I would!” she sobbed, “but…that’s not right, cause I remember what you and daddy told me about sex and how if a guy loved me then he’d understand. Now I don’t think Nick really liked me at all, I think he just wanted to…to…”

“Oh baby, come here,” Rey soothed, pulling her daughter into a tight, motherly hug. Grace sobbed against her chest, Rey’s heart hurting for her little girl.

First love was so intense. Hormones pulling in every direction, pressure from friends to conform and fit in with the crowd. Grace was a pretty girl, witty and intelligent, and Rey suddenly swelled with pride knowing that instead of giving in to this boy, Grace had taken on board Rey’s advice and had listened to her own feelings.

“You know, I’m very proud of you,” Rey said, kissing Grace on the forehead, “Any boy that doesn’t want to be with you because you won’t sleep with him is stupid and he doesn’t deserve you!”

“But…I really liked him,” Grace sniffed.

“I know you did, baby,” Rey crooned, “but you know what, he’s just one guy and I know you probably won’t think so now, but it’s much more important to take care of your feelings instead of his!”

Grace sat back, wiping her eyes and offering Rey a watery smile.

“Thanks mom,” she said, “It’s like daddy said, if a guy ain’t got respect for me then he ain’t a guy I should be with…and it’s not like he was the quarterback,” Rey laughed lightly, a weight lifting from her shoulders. Grace was upset, a little bruised, but not nearly broken.

“Your dad is worried about you,” Rey said, stroking her daughters’ arm, “Do you want to freshen up a little and come downstairs? I’m sure he’d love to give you a hug,”

00000

“Alright, so who is this little punk?” Jimmy demanded, accepting the beer that Clyde handed him.

“Nick Miller,” Sophie answered from her place standing loyally next to her father, “He’s on the football team but he ain’t very good!”

“Well I don’t give a damn what team he’s on, ain’t no boy makin’ a Logan lady cry like that!” Mellie declared, “Ben, you outta be takin’ notes!” The youngest of Clyde’s children nodded in determination.

“On it Aunt Mellie!”

“Is this really necessary?” Sylvia asked, sitting at the kitchen table with her and Jimmy’s 6-year-old, Lucy, on her knee, “I know she’s upset but it’s just a teenage romance…you guys are goin’ to embarrass the poor girl!”

“Of course, it is!” Jimmy said, “What if it was our baby?” Sylvia shrugged.

“Then I’d do what Rey is doin’ right now and talk to her…I wouldn’t invite the family into my kitchen to start some kinda lynch mob!”

“We ain’t gonna lynch him,” Clyde drawled, “Just put the fear of God in him a bit,”

He paused, hearing the doorbell.

“That’ll be Earl…”

“Uncle Earl is here?” Ben cried, “This is gonna be fuckin’ awesome,”

“Ben, watch your language!” Clyde shouted from the hall, opened the front door to let Earl inside.

“Evenin’ folks,” he greeted, “So…what’s the plan? Throw the kid in the back of the pick-up and take him to the lake? It’s dark this time of night, doubt anyone would see…”

“No!” Sylvia snapped, “You guys are _not_ kidnapping a teenage boy for making Grace cry. This is insane!”

Clyde felt Sophie pull on his hand.

“Daddy, if a boy makes me cry…is this what’s gonna happen?” He smiled warmly, wrapping his arm around Sophie’s shoulders, bending down to press a kiss to her hair.

“Absolutely baby girl,” he said confidently. Sophie grinned up at her father proudly, cuddling his arm.

“So…when are we heading out?” Jimmy asked, looking around the room expectantly.

“I just need to speak to Rey,” Clyde confirmed, “Sophie says she knows where the kid lives so you’re riding with me kiddo. Jimmy and Earl can follow in…”

“What the hell dad!?”

Clyde paused in his instruction, the whole room turning slowly to see Grace standing next to her mother, her face a mask of unadulterated horror.

“What’s going on here?” Rey asked incredulously, scanning the faces in the room. The only person who looked apologetic was Sylvia, Lucy bouncing on her knee.

“We are going to take care of that boy!” Jimmy announced proudly, “Don’t you worry Gracie, your daddy, Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Earl got this!”

“Got _what_?!” Grace cried, “You can’t just roll up to Nick’s house and…and…you don’t even know what really happened daddy!”

“I know that he made you cry and that’s enough in my book!” Clyde growled, “I ain’t lettin’ any boy treat my daughters like that!”

“Oh my _God_ , dad!” Grace shouted, “You got the whole family involved? Jesus, I’m so fuckin’ embarrassed!”

“Language!”

Grace screamed in frustration, turning on her heel to barge past Rey, running back up the stairs. The sound of her room door slamming echoed through the house.

“Well, thank you, everyone, for adding gas to the bonfire I had almost put out!” Rey sighed gruffly, “Why is there a Logan lynch mob in my kitchen? All you guys are missing is torches and pitchforks!”

“Clyde called us and told us the situation,” Mellie said, “and ain’t no boy treating any girl in our family that way!” Rey carded her hand through her long hair, pushing it roughly from her face.

“As much as I appreciate everyone’s concern, can you all please leave? I need to have a talk with my husband…” she said sharply, her eyes locked on Clyde’s.

“Ooooh daddy’s in trouble!” Sophie sang as Mellie ushered her from the kitchen, the rest of the Logan clan following sheepishly, filing out of the room to avoid to growing tension.

“Bye, mom!” Ben called, “Try not to kill dad, he promised to take me to soccer practice on Monday!”

“I’ll call you kids later okay?” Rey called back, hearing their children bid them goodbye once more.

The front door closed, leaving Clyde and Rey alone standing on opposite sides of the kitchen. It was rare that Rey was ever angry with Clyde, the two barely fighting at all during their almost 18 years of marriage, but watching his wife standing there with a scowl on her face, her arms crossed in front of her tightly, Clyde knew he was in trouble.

“Do you want to tell me just what in the blue hell you were thinking?” Rey snapped, “Telling the family our daughter’s business?!”

“Hey, it’s not like that…I called Mellie for some advice!” he replied defensively, “Before I knew it, she had Jimmy on the phone, Jimmy called Earl and they all decided to come over, so we could deal with the problem…and I just kinda got caught up in it all!”

“It’s not _our_ problem to solve!” Rey stressed, “You want to know what Grace told me? She told me that Nick wanted her to have sex…”

“That little son-of-a…”

“And that she remembered what we both taught her about respect and she said no,” Rey continued, her voice softening, “You have raised a smart girl, Clyde. If she needed you to do something, she’d ask you, but we’ve got to trust that she can make her own decisions…and mistakes,”

Clyde sighed, his shoulders dropping as he leaned back on his elbows against the kitchen counter.

“I’ve made a real fuckin’ mess of this…” he drawled, “Think I should go talk to her?” Rey shook her head, closing the gap between her and her husband.

Even though it was rare, she hated being mad at him. It was never an emotion she could stick with for long when it came to Clyde. Her hands pressed against the muscles of his chest, rubbing gently as she smiled up at him.

“I think you should give her a little space tonight,” she suggested, “Let her cool off and talk to her in the morning,” He nodded in agreement, heaving a sigh.

“Alright,” he said quietly, “Still wanna finish that movie?”

“Wine,” Rey corrected, “I want to finish my damn wine…”

00000

Clyde had barely slept a wink.

In the same way that he rarely fought with Rey, he rarely had any confrontational issues with his girls. Ben was another matter completely, but Grace lived up to her name. She had always been open and honest with him, content to come to him first with her problems.

Now that he knew the reason for her breakup with that boy, Clyde could understand a little more why she might have felt uncomfortable telling him.

_Obviously, look at your reaction dumbass…_

He’d been filled with a kind of indignation that any boy would have rejected _his_ daughter. A direct conflict with the fact that he didn’t want any boy putting their filthy teenage hands anywhere near her. It was a strange catch-22 that Clyde hadn’t quite managed to come to terms with yet.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he could see it was still early. Rey was sound asleep on his chest. Gently he kissed her forehead, sliding his body out from under her and replacing himself with his pillow. She sighed lightly in her sleep, snuggling closer to the blankets.

He was going to make this right. When Grace woke, he was going to apologize and speak to his daughter. In the silence of the early Sunday morning, he padded through to the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot as he rubbed his bleary eyes.

Thank God Rey didn’t insist on trying to go to church anymore.

_Not that it was all bad…_

Grunting, Clyde sat down at the kitchen table, sipping at the hot drink as he flipped through the notifications on his phone, making a mental note to reply to a few work emails later.

“Mornin’ daddy,”

Clyde looked up from his phone in surprise. Grace was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, still in her pajamas, her hair messy from sleep. Her eyes were still a touch pink from crying. She offered him a shy, half smile.

“Mornin’ darlin’” Clyde said quietly, “You’re up early,”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she huffed, sitting herself down in the chair opposite him, “Why are you awake?”

“Same. I don’t really like it when your mom is mad at me,”

“Was she really mad?” Grace asked, her nose wrinkling. Clyde shook his head.

“Nah, not as mad as she probably should be,” he said, “Listen, Gracie, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to upset you. Your mom told me what happened…”

“Oh, _God_!” Grace groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“And you should know that I’m proud of you,” he said, taking a deep breath, “You ain’t a little girl anymore…hell, you’ll be goin’ off to college in a year, and I gotta trust that you can make your own choices,”

Grace nodded thoughtfully, tucking her long dark hair behind her ear. She looked back up at her father, her eyes a mirror image of his.

“I just…I remember those stories you used to tell me about you and mom,” she said, “and I see you guys, that’s what I want…I know it ain’t gonna happen with the first boy I meet, and Nick was nice and all but…”

“But nice don’t mean you owe him anythin’,” Clyde finished, “I know it sucks, but a guy that treats you like that…he…”

“Ain’t the guy for me,” Grace recited with a smile, “I know, daddy. I’m real sorry for yellin’ at you like that, I didn’t mean it,”

Clyde shuffled his chair back, opening his arms to her, Grace moving around the table to hug her father tightly.

“You had every reason to sweetheart,” he said, holding her tightly, “Tell you what, how about we both go back to bed and get some more sleep then later I’ll take you to the mall?”

Grace smiled brightly at him, excitement evident on her face. Clyde was certain he could already hear his credit card protesting, but it was a small price to pay for seeing her so happy.

“I love you, dad,” Grace said, “Thanks for…being you, I guess,”

She kissed him on the cheek, leaving the kitchen to head back to her room. Abandoning his coffee, Clyde did the same, silently sneaking back to his own room to crawl into bed.

Sliding back between the sheets, he smiled softly as Rey snuggled back against his chest in her sleep, trying not to think of the abuse his credit card would be taking later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diamond Dogs will be updated on Wednesday.
> 
> Set for One Fall will be updated on Friday.
> 
> Happy reading and as always, thank you for your support and comments. I love all of them and it really keeps me going!


	28. The Logans: Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben learns that his sister is a gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a terrible time with my headspace over the weekend and I really needed to just write something daft, pointless and fluffy. This is the result of that! It's not as long as other installments I've written and I'm not even sure of the quality, but here it is!
> 
> This little prompt actually came from one of the members of Reylo Trash on Facebook.

[](https://imgur.com/Jvjo1dR)

“MOM! DADDY!”

Rey almost dropped her phone in fright hearing Sophie’s voice boom through the house like a foghorn.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Rey shouted back, “and your Dad is in the yard. What the hell is wrong?!”

Sophie came running into the kitchen, carelessly throwing her school bag into the nearby dining chair. Since Grace left for college, Sophie had grown and blossomed into a more confident 17-year-old lady. The girls were still close, talking almost every week, but without her older sister’s shadow, Sophie was free to follow her own tastes without Grace’s influence.

However, it was still unusual to see her middle child so riled up. Sophie ran to the kitchen door, throwing it open to yell at the backyard.

“Daddy, get in here!” she shouted, turning back to Rey with a manic grin. Clyde bolted into the kitchen, perplexed panic all over his face.

“What in the blue hell….”

“Shh! Just come and look!” Sophie insisted, grabbing both her parents by the arms and pulling them into the living room next to the front window. Letting them go, she pointed to the sight outside.

Rey and Clyde both squinted at what their daughter was pointing at across the street, Sophie crouched between them, practically shaking with excitement.

“What am I lookin’ at here? Who is that with Ben?” Clyde asked, looking down at his daughter. She grinned up at him.

“It’s his _girlfriend_!” She squealed, “Look…LOOK!”

Sophie frantically gestured for them to look back out of the window where Ben was standing on the other side of the street. Since turning 13, puberty had hit him hard. The genes he had inherited from Clyde didn’t appear in his looks but did in his size, growth spurts causing the boy to be so much taller than a lot of the kids in his class. His hair was long and shaggy, not unlike his father’s but he still kept Rey’s coloring.

The girl he was standing with was certainly pretty with her long blonde hair pulled back into two braids. She was standing smiling up at him leaning forward expectantly. All three Logans watched from behind the glass as Ben leaned in, kissing the unknown girl on lips sweetly.

“Oh my God, this is precious!” Rey gushed, grabbing her husband’s arm, “Do you think that’s his first kiss? I always knew he was going to grow up to be a lady killer,”

“Not from what I heard,” Sophie snorted, “I heard from Lisa, who heard from Jessica, who has a sister in Ben’s class that he’s been seen headin’ under the bleachers more than once!” The smile fell from Rey’s face and she leaned closer to Clyde’s ear.

“Baby, have you had that talk with him yet?” she whispered. Clyde rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Which talk? With Ben, there’s a lotta talks…”

“You _know_ which talk!” Rey hissed, “You know…S-E-X…”

“Guys, I’m 17…I know how to spell three letter words,” Sophie drawled, still spying on her brother out of the window. Rey rolled her eyes.

“Well, anyway, you need to have that talk with him quickly…I’m not ready to become a grandmother!”

“That’s a little much don’t you think?” Clyde replied, “He’s 13…and besides, you know Ben, I talk with him and it goes in one ear and out the other!”

“I listen to you Daddy!”

“I know you do baby, that’s why you’re my favorite,” He said, smiling fondly at his daughter. Rey sighed.

“Clyde, we do not have favorite children…”

“It’s okay Mom,” Sophie shrugged, “It’s just us here, you don’t need to lie…”

“Oh damn!” Clyde said hurriedly, “He’s coming, act natural!”

Running from the living room, Rey, Sophie, and Clyde darted into the kitchen. Sophie and Clyde throwing themselves down at the table while Rey leaned against the counter as casually as she could, but nothing could keep the knowing smirks from their faces as Ben walked into the house.

He paused in the doorway, frowning at each member of his family.

“What?”

Sophie grinned wickedly from her place at the table as Clyde shrugged, Rey busying herself by filling the kettle.

“Nothing at all, sweetie, how was school?” she asked. Ben narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his family.

“Yeah, Ben, how was oral studies?” Sophie giggled. Her brother’s eyes bulged in horror, his face turning a peculiar shade of pink.

“Shut _up_ Soph!”

“Ben, you don’t need to hide it…we know all about your little girlfriend,” Rey said softly. Ben groaned.

“You _told_ them!” Ben cried, “What the hell Sophie?!”

“Oh, I’m sorry…guess I didn’t know it was meant to be a secret when you were kissin’ in front of our house!” she shot back. Ben scowled.

“Yeah…well…Sophie was making out with Bobby Fisher last week when she said she was studyin’!” Ben exclaimed, desperately trying to push the attention onto anyone else but him. Sophie scowled, seething.

“BEN!” she gasped, “Daddy, that is _not_ true!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is…”

“ENOUGH!”

Clyde’s deep voice echoed through the kitchen, bouncing off the walls, effectively shutting his two bickering children up and Rey realized exactly where her kids learned their ability to project their voice.

“Soph, go to your room and give us a minute,” Clyde said, considerably softer than before with a firm edge that clearly said his request was to be obeyed.

“But Daddy…”

“Sophie, go to your room please and we’re gonna be talkin’ about this Bobby Fisher boy later!” Glaring daggers at her younger brother, Sophie pushed herself back from the table, grabbing her bag and making her up the stairs with a stomp.

Clyde stood from the kitchen chair.

“Darlin’, I’m gonna have a little talk with our boy here,” Clyde sighed, “Ben…outside,”

“Aw c’mon Dad…”

“Out. Side,”

Grumbling under his breath about how unfair the whole situation was, Ben marched past his father, making his way out onto the back decking. Clyde moved to Rey, offering her a kiss.

“This shouldn’t take long,”

Clyde pushed his way through the screen door, Ben already sitting on the porch swing with a deep frown on his face.

“Dad, it’s not fair…how can I be in trouble? I didn’t do anythin’!” Clyde smiled gently, sitting down next to his son.

“You ain’t in trouble,” he said, “but…you are becomin’ a man and there’s some stuff that I really should have talked to you about before now,”

“If it’s about sex then I already know,” Ben muttered uncomfortably, “We do get sex-ed Dad,”

“Good, um…right, good,” Clyde stammered, clearing his throat, “But…Jesus, how do I put this? Look sex ain’t just about…mechanics,”

“Mechanics?”

“You know…how it all works and stuff,” Clyde tried to elaborate, “It ain’t about that. There are emotions and feelings that you gotta think about…it ain’t all about you. Do you…understand?”

“Um…kinda?” Clyde groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. This was why he had been putting off the talk for so long. Explaining the mechanics of how sex worked was one thing but explaining the emotions and considerations of relationships to a 13-year-old was another entirely. Hell, Clyde was in his forties and he still found it confusing on occasion.

“Okay, let me put it another way. You wanna do somethin’ with a girl? You gotta get permission and if she’s sendin’ out all those hints…even if it’s clear as day if you ain’t sure… _ask_ ,” Ben nodded thoughtfully.

“Oh, I knew that!” Ben insisted, and Clyde smiled in relief, “It’s like Uncle Jimmy said, you know that line? ‘Better to ask forgiveness than get permission’? Well, Uncle Jimmy said that’s bullshit,”

“Language,” Clyde snipped, “but your Uncle Jimmy is right. When it comes to girls, get permission first…cause there ain’t gonna be no forgiveness and I don’t ever wanna hear about a boy of mine takin’ advantage of a lady!”

“I got it Dad,” Ben said, “What about Mom?”

“What about her?”

“Did…you ask…permission?” Ben asked, the awkward question feeling strange on his tongue. Clyde smirked, remembering the first time he and Rey had ever slept together. She had literally leaped into his arms like a koala.

_I want you…_

“I did…when I had to,” he smiled, “Your Mom jumps me most of the time…”

“Gross!”

“Well, you asked!” Clyde chuckled, “So…who is she?” Ben squirmed with embarrassment.

“Jenny Baker. She’s nice,” he shrugged, “She just kinda kept followin’ me around, turnin’ up to soccer practice…leavin’ notes in my locker,”

“Do you like this girl?” Ben cast his eyes to the sky in thought before eventually nodding.

“Yeah…yeah, I do,”

00000

“Clyde! Come on we’re going to be late!” Rey called, rushing through the house as she pulled on her denim jacket, “We’re meant to be meeting Jimmy and Sylvia in 10 minutes!”

Standing in the kitchen, rummaging through her purse, Clyde appeared behind her to pull her gently around the waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Rey giggled, savoring the feeling of her husband’s beard tickling at her skin.

“Darlin’ you know Jimmy is always late, we got time,” he said lightly. A knock at the door caused them both to turn towards the sound.

“That’s for me!” Ben shouted, racing down the stairs with the grace of a bull in a china shop.

Leaning out from the kitchen, Clyde and Rey watched their youngest answer the door. Jenny stood on the other side, smiling brightly when the door opened, a backpack hanging over her shoulder.

“He…hey Jenny,” Ben greeted nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hi, Ben, ready to study?” Jenny said. He nodded, standing aside to invite her in. She followed him towards the kitchen, Rey and Clyde quickly moving so it didn’t appear obvious they had been spying once again on their son.

“Hey Mr. and Mrs. Logan,” Jenny smiled shyly, pushing some of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

“Hi Jenny,” Rey greeted, “What do you guys have planned today?”

“Oh, we’re just gonna study a bit,” she said. Ben fixed his parents with a pointed look.

“And my Mom and Dad were just leavin’” he said, “Right?” Clyde gripped Rey by the shoulders.

“Alright, we’re goin’,” he drawled, “Sophie is right upstairs and if there are any problems…”

“I know, I’ll call…” Clyde nodded in satisfaction, turning to his wife.

“Come on sweetheart, you’re the one who said we were gonna be late,” Keeping his grip on his wife, Clyde began to maneuver Rey from the room.

“There are snacks in the fridge!” she called as she was marched away, “And there’s some money next to the phone just in case…call if you’re going to go anywhere!”

“Let’s _go_ , baby,” Clyde commanded with a smirk, pushing her out the front door and closing it behind them, “Leave the boy be,”

She followed Clyde to their truck, jumping into the cab next to him.

“They are _so_ freakin’ cute!” she gushed. Clyde smiled, stifling the laugh in his chest.

The poor girl had no idea what kind of family she was getting into.

 

 


	29. The Logans: College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace leaves for college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a little drabble and decided to add it on as a Logans installment. Enjoy!

“I just don’t see why she has to be so far away!”

This was not the first time they’d had this conversation. From the second Grace had told her parents she was applying to New York University, it had been an all-consuming topic that Rey was almost sick of hearing. Grace had applied for other schools, but in the end, her first choice had accepted her application. Rey had hardly been thrilled about the decision, she didn’t relish the idea of her firstborn moving so far away, but Clyde was taking it so much harder.

Rey sat on the bed, watching her husband pace in front of her. Grace was barely a few days away from leaving for college and they were still having the same talk.

“Because it’s where she wants to go Clyde!” Rey reasoned, “Baby, she’s not a little girl anymore and she’s made her decision. We need to let her do this…”

“But it’s almost an 8-hour drive away and New York is so _big_ , she ain’t ever lived anywhere like it and I ain’t gonna be there…and…”

“Clyde!” Rey exclaimed, jumping up from the bed to stop her husband pacing, “You raised a smart girl. She is going to be just fine, and she knows that if there’s ever any problems she can call us,”

Clyde sighed, sitting down heavily, the mattress dipping with his weight. It was all true, he knew that. Grace was a smart, witty girl who was tough as nails when she had to be. Everyone said she looked just like him, but he saw so much of Rey in his eldest daughter. That same bravery inherited in her genes was now the reason she was leaving them.

“What if she doesn’t want to come back?” he asked quietly, the helplessness in his voice making Rey’s chest hurt. She sat down next to him, taking hold of his hand.

“This is her home. No matter how far she goes, who she meets or what she does, this is her home,” she said softly, “You have to let her go so that she _can_ come back,”

“I know,” he relented, “I just…feels like yesterday she was a bawlin’ little thing in my arms and now she’s all grown up. Guess I didn’t appreciate the time I had with her,” he said with a humorless laugh. Rey wrapped her arms around his large shoulders, squeezing Clyde tightly.

“You’re a good Dad, Clyde,” she said firmly, “So keep being a good Dad,”

00000

The final family dinner had been a riotous affair.

As well as Grace’s immediate family, Jimmy, and Sylvia had turned up with Lucy, Mellie was there with Joe as well and Earl had arrived just in time. There was nothing fancy about it. All of Grace’s favorites had been made, scattered all over the kitchen table for everyone to simply grab a plate and help themselves.

So many stories had been told over the meal, laughter ringing throughout the house, as well as more than a few tears when the evening ended, and the family said their farewells, Mellie promising to visit her niece when she was all settled.

Clyde had been quieter than usual. He had to let her go, that was all there was to it. She wasn’t a baby and he couldn’t hold her hand forever, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Rey was still fast asleep as he stared at the ceiling. Turning to check the time, the LED numbers flashed 3am obnoxiously. He sighed, carefully rolling himself from the bed so as not to disturb his sleeping wife.

The night was clear and warm as he stepped out onto the back deck, the stars twinkling in the sky above. Sitting himself down on the porch swing, Clyde tipped his head back, enjoying the peace.

“Daddy?”

His head snapping up in surprise at the sudden interruption, Clyde turned to see Grace standing there, a large sweater pulled on over her pajamas and a pie dish in her hand.

“Gracie? What are you doin’ up?”

“I couldn’t sleep, and I heard someone gettin’ up,” she said, “Figured it was you though,”

“Yeah I couldn’t sleep either,” he sighed. Frowning, his gaze narrowed in on the dish in her hands, “Is that your Mom’s pecan pie?”

Sheepishly, Grace nodded, holding the dish of leftovers.

“Well…go get your old man a fork, you ain’t eatin’ all that by yourself!”

Grinning, Grace dashed into the kitchen only to reappear with a second fork. Sitting herself down on the porch swing next to Clyde, she handed him the utensil, the pair placing the pie dish between them and digging in.

“Go on then, why can’t you sleep?” Clyde asked between bites, “Too excited?” Grace chewed her forkful.

“Somethin’ like that…” she sighed, “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Have I ever laughed at you?”

“What about that I fell off the stage at that dance recital when I was 8?!” she accused. Clyde stifled a chuckle.

“That was different, that was actually funny, _and_ I took you for ice cream after!” he defended, “Come on, you know you can tell me anythin’,”

“I’m scared, Dad,” Grace admitted, “This is all I’ve thought about doin’ for so long and now that it’s here…I’m scared. I don’t think I want to go,”

Clyde picked at the pastry in front of him. It had been exactly what he had wanted to hear for months, Grace wanting to stay, but as happy as it made him, he knew she didn’t really mean it.

“Baby girl, that’s just fear talkin’,” he said gently, “Believe me, I want nothin’ more than for you to stay, but I also know that’s not really what you want. Things are gonna be strange and different, but once you settle in, you’re gonna have the best time. I promise,”

“Did you have fun when you left home?”

“Well…I went to the army sweetie, they weren’t real big on fun,” he chuckled, “It was an adjustment. I’d never known anythin’ else but y’know what? It made me a better person. I learned a lot, got to see things outside of this town. You’re smart, just like your Mom, you’ll be just fine,”

They sat in silence, the sound of crickets chirping on the breeze and their forks clashing as they battled for a piece of the pie.

“I mean, I guess I won’t be gone long. I’ll be back for Thanksgiving,” Grace said cheerfully, “and Christmas…and…I can call whenever I want right?”

“Anytime and for any reason,” Clyde confirmed with a smile, watching his daughter yawn, “Come on honey, you should get some more sleep. We’ve got a long drive tomorrow,”

“Guess so,” Grace muttered, her fork landing on the dish with a clatter, “C’mon Daddy, let’s go,”

Grabbing Clyde’s hand, she helped haul her father to his feet, the pair wandering through to the kitchen and leaving the near-empty dish on the table. Stopping outside Grace’s room, Clyde was caught off guard when she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

“Thanks, Dad,”

Smiling to himself, he crept his way back to his own room, sliding into bed next to Rey who rolled over to snuggle into his chest.

“Clyde?”

“Yeah, darlin’?”

“Why do you smell like pecan pie?”

00000

The dorms were chaos.

Students were all arriving on mass from all over the country,  stressed out, anxious parents in tow all carrying boxes and bags of all shapes and sizes. Grace’s dorm room wasn’t nearly as bare as Rey had expected it to be and was a hell of a lot more modern than Rey’s had been in her first year of college. Wanting her daughter to be comfortable, they had agreed to pay for the better rooms that were more like a small apartment than just a plain bedroom.

Boxes all stacked in her room and ready to unpack, the car empty, Grace stood in the common area of her dorm, her eyes already brimming with tears.

“Okay, so you have everything and if there are any problems you just need to call us alright?” Rey stressed, holding her daughter by the shoulders to look at her, “Anything you need. _Anything_ , okay?”

She pulled her daughter into a fierce hug, stroking her back as her tears finally gave way. Stepping back, Grace looked up at her father, hastily wiping her eyes.

"You got money to start out?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Dad,"  
  
"You make sure you get that lock on your door checked too,"   
  
"I will, Dad,"

"And don't go out by yourself at night! This ain't like Boone...you 'member what I told you about smackin' guys in the nose?"  
  
"Always use the heel of my hand and thrust up the way...I got it, Dad,"

“I’m so proud of you,” Clyde said, his throat thick as he tried to choke back his tumultuous emotions, “I know you’re gonna be amazing,”

Tears streaming down her face, Grace hugged Clyde tightly, clinging to her father as she sniffed loudly.

“I’m gonna miss you,” she cried, her tears soaking into the flannel of his shirt as he rubbed his daughters back.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Gracie,” he choked, squeezing his daughter tightly as his own tears fell, “I love you,”

“I love you too, Dad,”

Reluctantly, he released her, both wiping their faces with watery smiles. He was silent as they walked back towards their truck, Rey giving his hand a squeeze every so often until they pulled themselves into the cab of the truck.

She was his firstborn. He could still remember clear as day when she came into the world without fuss or fanfare 9 months after he had said his wedding vows. His perfect little girl that had come from nothing but love. He’d cradled her against his chest, sang to her, chased away the monsters under her bed and kissed her on the forehead when she skinned her knees.

Now she was 18. The monsters would be different, but he’d still be there to chase them away when she asked him to because he was her Dad.

It was always going to be his job.

“Clyde?” Rey said quietly, “Are you going to be okay?” He took a deep breath and smiled.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m gonna be fine,”


	30. The Logans: Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry of _The Logans_ is a prompt from Squidsorbet who is the winner of my Tumblr Follower Giveaway!
> 
> The prize was a 1000+ word prompt of the winners choosing and a moodboard to match. Squidsorbet chose a Reylogan piece based on Rey and Clyde having a fall day together!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The faint crying from their daughter’s bedroom stirred Rey awake in the early hours of the morning.

Yawning, she carefully maneuvered herself out of Clyde’s arms, pulling on her robe so she could wander through to the nursery. Despite the ungodly time, Rey smiled warmly at her daughter, the 3-month old grinning up at her mother with wide, happy eyes.

“Right on time as usual,” Rey crooned, gently picking Grace up and cradling her against her chest. She counted their lucky stars that most nights, their infant child slept well, only occasionally waking. A blessing considering the horror stories she’d heard from the parents at the local Mother and baby group.

Humming to herself, Grace giggling up at her, Rey strolled to the kitchen, preparing the formula for her daughter as she did every morning. Since Grace’s birth, they had fallen into an easy routine. Earl was still looking after the shop giving Rey and Clyde much needed parent time but 3 months in and Rey was starting to feel like her role as a mother was beginning to take over from herself as a person.

By the time Clyde woke, his shirtless form meandering into the kitchen, Grace was propped up on Rey’s shoulder having finished her breakfast. Smiling at her husband, Rey patted Grace on the back to burp their child.

“Wrap up warm today darlin’” Clyde smiled, “We’re goin’ out,” Rey quirked her head to the side in question.

“Really? Where are we going?” she asked. Setting up the coffee pot, Clyde smile conspiratorially.

“Well, you’ve been saying how we ain’t been on a proper date since Grace was born so Jimmy and Sylvia are takin’ her for the day…and we’re goin’ out,”

Rey grinned wide with excitement, but apprehension swirled in her gut. She hadn’t left Grace with anyone other than Clyde for more than an hour and while she desperately wanted to spend some alone time with her husband, the idea of leaving her baby girl made her feel nervous.

“But…will she be alright? I mean…she’s still so little,” she mumbled, looking down at Grace. Clyde smiled gently, moving to his wife and kissing her softly.

“Grace will be fine,” he said, “If it helps, she ain’t gonna be far away,”

“Maybe,” Rey replied, still unsure before taking a deep breath and nodding firmly, “Alright, let’s do it. I guess I have to learn to do this sometime…”

“That’s the spirit!”

00000

With Grace strapped into her car seat, the family set off out into the fall day, the late morning sun streaming through the amber-hued trees. After only 20 minutes, they pulled into the makeshift parking lot.

“Oh my God,” Rey gushed, grinning widely at the sight, “I’ve been so out of it I completely forgot about the fall festival!”

Every October Boone County celebrated fall with a huge festival involving everything from apple picking to pumpkin carving. Stalls selling homemade knitwear and carvings, hot apple cider and other sweet treats were set up around various carnival rides, excited folk playing through the pumpkin patch to pick out their perfect canvas while the sound of laughter echoed from the large corn maze. Abuzz with excitement, Rey jumped out of the truck, Clyde following with Grace in his arms.

“I figure you deserve to have a day where you don’t need to be a Mom,” he smiled, “Remember how much fun we had last year?”

She did remember. Only 6 weeks pregnant at the time, they had spent the day hand in hand, basking in the glow of their new nuptial status and waxing lyrical about the new addition to their family. From another truck, Jimmy approached with Sylvia.

“Hey guys,” he greeted, turning his attention to Grace, “Hey little lady! Are you ready to spend a few hours with your Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Sylvia?” Rey bit her lip apprehensively, watching Clyde pass their baby daughter into Jimmy’s waiting arms.

“She’s been fed and changed but there are spare diapers in the bag,” Rey said hurriedly, “And she’s got layers on but if she gets cold there’s a little cardigan in there…make sure she keeps that hat on too…Oh, and she isn’t on solids yet so don’t give her any maple candy…”

“Rey, I got this…I do have a baby of my own, remember?” Jimmy said kindly.

“Don’t worry Rey, I’ll be with him the whole time,” Sylvia winked, “And we ain’t leavin’ the grounds. Go and have a good time!”

Kissing her daughter on her cheek, Rey felt Clyde’s hand slip around hers. Turning, she smiled up and him and nodded firmly.

“Alright…let’s go!”

00000

The fair was saturated in the smell of cinnamon and cider, the sickly-sweet aroma of maple candy and toffee apple in the air as leaves fluttered down from the surrounding trees that edged the grounds, children playing the large piles that had been raked together.

When they had begun their walk, Rey had spent the first 15 minutes fretting about Grace, worrying that she was warm enough, if she had forgotten to tell Jimmy something important. What, she didn’t know but she was certain there was something.

It wasn’t until her first pint of cider that she began to relax.

“Darlin’, Grace is _fine_ ,” Clyde insisted, “Will you please just relax? Come on, you couldn’t drink last year so try some of this. You’ll love it,” Approaching the stall, Rey could smell the alcohol mixed with the spice, her mouth-watering.

“You ever tried this stuff before, honey?” The woman behind the stall asked, “It packs some punch!”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine!” Rey smiled, grabbing the cup, “Oh my God…it smells amazing!”

Inhaling the warm vapors deeply, she could already feel the slight sting of the alcohol as it entered her nostrils. The liquid felt comforting as she drank, the deep warmth spreading through her chest and along her limbs, the tang of apple mixed with spice and the sweetness of honey on her tongue.

The first cup had been enough to relax her anxious mind, the second cup causing a flush to rise on her cheeks while she giggled up at her husband and by the third, she was experiencing a whole different kind of warmth.

Having a 3-month old hadn’t stopped their bedroom activities but it had put a serious dent in the time they spent together alone. Of course, it was to be expected, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t miss him.

His arm pulling her close to his warm body, the smell of his aftershave mingling with the scent of the cider and Rey was suddenly very aware that while she was having a wonderful time enjoying all the activities fall had to offer, they were alone for the first time in months.

Slipping her hand under his coat, she caressed the hem of his flannel shirt, Clyde jumping as her fingers brushed the front of his jeans. She gazed up at him with wide innocent eyes, her cheeks still rosy.

“Sweetheart if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were after somethin’…” he drawled, draining the last of his third cup. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes shone, pulling him closer.

“I was just thinking that since we’re all alone maybe we should take advantage,” she grinned playfully, “I do love you in plaid…”

“We are at a fairground in the middle of a field…where exactly are we supposed to go?” he asked quietly, lowering his voice so he didn’t scandalize a nearby group of pensioners. Rey looked around, her current state causing her actions to be far less stealthy than she believed.

“Corn Maze? Bet there’s loads of places to get lost in there…”

“And there’s loads’a places to get _caught_ in there. Fuckin’ in a corn maze where kids are playin’ is a fast way to get put on a very select list!” Clyde retorted. Rey snorted, annoyed that while he had a point, the urgency to have him out of his pants was growing by the minute. Suddenly she smiled.

“What about that barn over there?” she said, nodding towards the red and white structure by the edge of the trees, “It’s far enough away. I don’t think anyone will see us going in?”

Clyde grunted inelegantly as her fingers brushed him once more, the pressure against the fly of his jeans growing with every pass of her hand.

“It’ll have to do otherwise I’m throwin’ you in the back of the truck,” he growled, his hand curling around the back of her neck with just enough pressure to make her hair prickle.

00000

Getting to the barn had been a minefield of dodging well-meaning people who wanted to have a conversation and those who would know _exactly_ what the young couple was up to.

Grabbing at the side door, Clyde was relieved that it was unlocked, shoving the wood aside and checking their surroundings before closing them in. Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the walls, highlighting the dust that hung in the air from the straw that was strewn all over the floor, bales of hay stacked in neat rows near sacks of animal feed.

It was hardly the most romantic of settings but who was he to argue when Rey had her hands around his belt, pulling him towards her while her fingers opened the catch.

“Are you s…sure?” he stammered as her hand found him, her deft fingers wrapping around his length. Rey shot him a look that was halfway between exasperated and amused.

“I  _want_ you,” she purred, “and I know you want me too,”

“Fuck!” he cursed, grabbing her by the back of her head, his lips crashing down on hers urgently, her lips parting so he could explore her mouth unhindered. Gracelessly, he walked her backward until her knees hit a bale of hay, Rey falling back to lie on the improvised surface as he hovered over her, his tongue still plundering her mouth.

She whimpered in anticipation as his hand traced her body, finding the hem of her denim skirt and hiking it up above her hips to grab her tights. Groaning in appreciation, he stared at her hungrily, like a meal he was desperate to eat but didn’t know where to begin.

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to make good on the time we’ve got?” Rey teased, a low snarl emanating from his throat like a warning, only causing her wicked grin to widen. She loved him like this, pent up and dangerous as he stood over her with his imposing frame.

“Well I don’t know, are you able to keep quiet?” he growled, pulling down his jeans as his solid member sprung free, lowering himself to lean over her, his shaft teasing her folds, “So wet for me already, have you missed me darlin’?”

“You…you know I have,” caught between choke and a whisper, her voice faltered as he ground himself against her, gasping as his head nudged her sensitive clit with every pass.

His head falling to her shoulder, both groaning in bliss when he pushed into her heat slowly, her slicked walls gripping him for all he was worth.

“Fuck, baby you feel so good,” he moaned, his hips rolling against her powerfully, “It’s been too long,”

The sensation was dizzying, his formidable thrusts jostling her body against the hay as she clung to him, her fingers digging into the muscles of his back as they rippled with motion beneath the fabric of his red checked shirt. She had missed this, even a frantic, literal roll in the hay was enough to remind her just how much he affected her.

He wasn’t going to last, not when she was writhing beneath him lost in bliss, the heel of her hand clenched between her teeth to muffle the noises he knew she was capable of making.

“I’m close. Gotta have you with me, baby,” he grunted, thrusting with abandon, his hips snapping violently as he bottomed out within her.

Delirious, her free hand found where they were joined, rubbing furious, uncoordinated circles, her fingers brushing his cock as he moved. Her gut clenched, tingles running along her tailbone as she gave in to the pressure building, her thighs clenching around his waist as she came, pulling him deep as his own release followed with a long, low growl against her neck.

Hearts beating wildly, his kiss was soft and tender against her lips in contrast to the frenzied tryst she’d pulled him into. Chuckling lightly, he carefully pulled himself back, grabbing for his jeans as Rey slowly righted her own clothing.

“Think anyone will notice we were gone?” Rey smiled, trying in vain to brush off her clothes. Clyde shook his head.

“Nah, I doubt it,” he said confidently, kissing her sweetly, “I swear to God, as soon as Grace is down…ya’ll better get ready for a sermon…” Rey bit her lip, flushing with excitement.

“Oh? Are we going to church Mr. Logan?”

“Darlin’, you have some confessin’ to do…”

Giggling, she pulled him by the lapel of his shirt for one final kiss, reaching for his hand to make for the door. Checking outside, the coast was clear, and they wandered from the barn back towards the fairground, both still covered in hay.

00000

“Where the hell have you two been?” Jimmy cried as they approached, Sylvia cradling Grace as she watched Sadie at the petting zoo, “Look at the two of you!”

“What? We just…went…on a hayride…” Rey shrugged, her nose wrinkling, trying her best to ignore the fact that her tights were torn, her hair disheveled and that there were remnants of hay all over their bodies. Jimmy sniggered at her words, his smirk bringing heat to Rey’s face as Clyde rolled his eyes.

“Oh…OH, Mr. and Mrs. Logan,” He quipped flamboyantly, “At a county fair of all places! Whatever will we do with you?”

Rey’s cheeks were scarlet, her face buried in Clyde’s chest, feeling her husband laugh off her brother-in-law’s mocking.

“Come on darlin’” Clyde drawled, “How’s about we leave these guys to it and go pick out a pumpkin?” Rey beamed up at her husband.

“If we can get some cider on the way, you’ve read my mind!”


	31. The Logans: Literature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry of The Logans is for Mizuphoenix who came second in my Tumblr Follower Giveaway!
> 
> Her prize is a 500+ word prompt of her choosing and a moodboard to match. She chose the fantastic idea of Rey finding Clyde's stash of Romantic Novels! It cracked me up and I got a teeeeeeny tiny bit carried away.
> 
> This descends into smut. Just filthy. You've been warned!

[](https://imgur.com/C0UMz1Z)

_The wind billowed through the loose white silk of Miguel's shirt, his long hair flowing in the salty breeze as the ship rocked with the waves. Maria draped over him, clinging to his chest as her ample bosom strained against the tight restraints of her red corset._

_“Oh Miguel, how can I ever thank you for saving me from those nasty pirates?” She breathed huskily, her hand trailing the hair of his chest as he gazed at the sun setting over the horizon, “If not for you I surely would have been married to that evil baron!”_

_“That would never be your fate, Maria, I could never allow such a beautiful, young, vivacious woman to fall into such hands,” he declared boldly, his chiseled jaw set and his eyes fiery. Heavily a sigh, Maria swooned, Miguel's strong arms holding her tightly._

_"I have never seen such a fine specimen of a man!"_

_“You are a goddess,” Miguel gasped, her hands traveling down his torso, “I must have you…”_

_“Yes, Miguel! Make love to me!”_

“Wait…on the deck of the ship? Aren’t there people around?” Rey asked out loud, “That makes no sense…”

It wasn’t like she had _meant_ to find the books.

It was a day as unextraordinary as any other. Grace had been dropped off at first grade while Sophie had been taken to preschool, leaving Rey to her much needed day off. Not that she had time to relax. With two young children, another just announced, and two businesses to run, having a day off was less about sitting down to relax and more about finishing irritating tasks on a never-ending to-do list.

One of those tasks had been to fill up a few boxes for Goodwill. It was perfect. They would be helping those less fortunate and decluttering their ever-expanding home at the same time. Having made her way through Grace and Sophie’s rooms, collecting various long forgotten toys and clothes she knew they wouldn’t recycle, Rey had set upon her husband’s closet.

There hidden at the back, behind various pairs of boots, old hunting equipment and the box where he kept his military possessions, Rey found something altogether curious.

Books.

Clyde owning books was nothing new. The man loved to read, it was something she adored about him, especially watching him with a daughter on each knee as he read them the classics, but these were _not_ classics and she could see exactly why he didn’t want them on display.

“Jesus, Clyde, whatever happened to good old-fashioned porn?” Rey giggled to herself, grabbing at the small stack, shuffling through the titles.

_Count Giovanni’s Virgin_

_Ruthless Revenge: Sweet Surrender_

_Undercover Passion_

_The Duke’s Cinderella Bride_

_The Virgin Secretary’s Impossible Boss_

_Passion on the High Seas_

How long had he been reading this trash?

“Rey? You home darlin’?”

The sound of Clyde’s voice echoing through the house from the front door shook her, body jumping as she launched the books to the back of his closet, shoving everything back with haphazard care and slamming the door closed. She scrambled to her feet, grabbing the box and quickly walking to the kitchen to find him standing there, rifling through the other boxes already filled.

“There you are,” he smiled, “You alright? Seem a little…jumpy,”

“Oh! No, I’m fine…I just didn’t expect you home so early,” Rey replied, sitting the box on the kitchen table with the others, “Taking a half day?”

“Yeah, everythin’ is under control. New site in Madison is comin’ along nicely so I thought I’d take advantage. Figured I’d surprise the girls and be the one to pick ‘em up,” Rey smiled widely, wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck.

“I think that sounds great,” she said, kissing him sweetly, “and while you’re at it you can help me finish these boxes,”

Clyde nodded, his face suddenly cautious.

“Uh, yeah…I meant to say have you gone into my closet yet?” he asked. Biting the inside of her cheek hard, Rey did her best to keep her gaze as indifferent as she could.

“Nope, not yet,” she lied, “I’ve just finished the girl’s rooms and I was going to start on mine. Why?” Clyde shrugged flippantly.

“No reason!” He answered quickly, “I just…uh…there’s some stuff in there that I need to sort through myself and it’s a mess. Don’t want you worryin’ your pretty little head ‘bout it,”

Even if she hadn’t found the books, she had been with Clyde long enough to know when he was lying. Considering some of the past incidents on his record and the small matter of him robbing Charlotte Motor Speedway with Jimmy and the Bang Brothers, she had assumed her husband would have been better at concealing the truth. Other’s might have been fooled but she could see the tiny tells on his face and in his manner.

“Well, thank you, baby, I’d really appreciate the help,” Rey smiled innocently, her hazel eyes wide and shining with mischief. Clyde stared at her, his own eyes narrowing in scrutiny.

“Are you…sure you haven’t…found anythin’?” He asked suspiciously. Rey shook her head, barely concealing the grin on her face.

“Whatever would there be to find... _Miguel_?”

“Aw Goddamnit!” Clyde groaned loudly, “I _knew_ you’d been in my closet!”

His face grew hot as he buried it in his large hand, Rey breaking and laughing heartily, holding her stomach to try and contain herself.

“It’s not funny!” Clyde snapped, his face etched in mortification while his wife continued to laugh until tears streamed down her face.

“Romance novels, Clyde?!” Rey questioned, still gasping for breath as she composed herself, “I mean, I’d expect porn but tacky, gas station literature? I thought you took pride in your reading!”

“I do!” Clyde said defensively, “But I’m _married_ , I’d never have porn…”

“What? What does being married have to do with it?” Clyde grumbled under his breath, wiping his face with his hand.

“Come on, you know…I’m not…Once you get married you ain’t supposed to be lookin’ at that stuff,” he mumbled bashfully, the tips of his ears pink under his inky dark hair.

“Baby, that is so old fashion,”

“Well…I’m an old-fashioned kinda guy, you know that,” Rey frowned with confusion, the amused smile still written in the expression.

“But that still doesn’t explain how you have those books. Books. Plural!” she laughed, Clyde rolling his eyes, his mouth twisting petulantly.

“Look someone left one in the bar a while back. It was a quiet day and I just kinda started readin’. Next thing I knew I had finished the damn thing and…I dunno, they’re kinda…”

“Trashy? Ridiculous? Filling women’s head with unreasonable expectations about romance?” Rey interjected, “Your favorite author is Steinbeck! You read Hemmingway on a regular basis…what would they say if they could see you now?”

Huffing, Clyde rolled his eyes, stalking past his wife to their bedroom and slamming the door closed as Rey chased him, standing on the other side with a teasing grin.

“Oh, come on Clyde, I’m just playing with you!” She giggled, “Don’t you want to save me from an evil baron? I can be a beautiful, vivacious woman too. I can swoon for you and everything! Yes, Clyde…make love to me!” she called dramatically through the wood of their bedroom door.

Without warning, the door opened with such force the handle cracked against the bedroom wall, Rey shrieking as Clyde darted forward, throwing her over his shoulder to unceremoniously dump her on their bed.

His prosthetic arm already removed, Clyde hovered over her, caging her in with his long limbs as he kissed her, his tongue plundering her mouth with such aggression that she couldn’t prevent the whimper of excitement echoing from her throat.

Leaning on his forearm, his hand quickly found her belt, fumbling with the catch to pull it open roughly, Rey gasping as his fingers slid below the waistband of her panties to find her already damp for him.

“You gettin’ off on teasin’ your husband?” he growled, his low southern drawl and his breath against her ear sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine, stoking a heat in her gut as he slowly circled her, “That ain’t polite darlin’,”

“I…I’m sorry,” she gasped, bucking her hips towards his hand, desperate for more than he was giving. Grinning wolfishly, Clyde withdrew his fingers, Rey mewling a cry that sounded pathetic to her ears. Grasping the band of her jeans, in one sharp tug, he pulled them from her body, leaving her bare from the waist down in only her white tank top.

“I don’t think you are sorry,” he drawled, “I don’t think you’re sorry _at all_ ,”

Sitting himself down on the bed, he pulled her across his lap, her toes grazing the carpet as her bare ass was exposed to him. Wiggling in anticipation, one hand gripped the edge of the bed while the other found purchase holding his calf. Unable to see his face, she bit her lip to stifle the aroused smile on her face for her dominant man.

“How many do you think you deserve sweetheart?” he asked, his large hand caressing the smooth skin in front of him.

“Five,” she replied penitently, “Just five…” Clyde smirked.

“Mmm. Nope, try again darlin’” Sucking in a sharp breath, Rey tried her best to remain still, desperate to grind against his lap as her soaked cunt clenched around nothing but air.

“Te…ten?” she said, “I deserve ten,”

“You deserve ten,” he confirmed, “and you’re gonna count ‘em for me,”

There was a brief pause, her heart hammering against her ribs so hard she was certain he would be able to feel it in the muscles of his thighs when suddenly his large hand came down heavily on her backside, the slap sounding through the room, the abrupt sting causing her to gasp and her body to jerk violently.

“I don’t hear a number…” he reminded firmly, his hand rubbing soothing circles on the warm skin.

“One,” she cried, “I’m sorry!”

His hand came down again, this time on the other cheek, coloring it to match as she tried not to cry out too loudly. He alternated, his hand soothing on the inflamed skin after every hit, just sharp enough to cause a sting without actually doing her harm.

Her eyes damp, she rubbed her thighs together as discreetly as possible as she writhed against the feeling of pain mixing with arousal. His final smack landing across both cheeks, the edge of his palm colliding with her swollen, slicked folds.

A deep rumbling chuckle emanated behind her, his forearm against her upper back to hold her in place, pushing her ass up higher as a single digit spread her, exposing her sensitive cunt to the air.

“I’m not sure you really are sorry,” he said, “In fact, seems to me you’re enjoyin’ yourself,”

“No, I’m sorry…really I am!” she pleaded, his finger continuing its agonizing path, her hips bucking against his hand every time he passed over her sensitive clit like a shock. Rolling the throbbing nub between his two fingers, Clyde smiled to himself smugly.

“We’ll see. I’m gonna give you what you need darlin’. I want you to be as loud as you like…but you gotta tell me when you’re gonna cum. Got it?” he demanded, Rey frantically nodding her head.

“Yes! Please…please…I need it!”

Giving her no slow introduction, his two fingers slid into her heat with embarrassing ease, groaning as she felt his digits stretch her perfectly.

“God damn, you’re even more worked up than I thought,” he teased, slowly working his hand at a languid pace as she tried to rock her hips back, “Remember what I told you darlin’, you need to tell me when you’re gonna cum,”

Her response was a choked moan rather than words as he thrust into her, immediately finding the spots that made her squirm, her body trying to curl in on itself over his knees as she cried out. He’d always been good at teasing her, their years together making him an expert in her body, knowing all the right things that would make her eyes roll. With a twist of his knuckles, his brushed against the particular patch of nerves he was looking for, smiling triumphantly as she practically screamed, her whole body tensing, her back arching against the firm hold of his other arm.

“Clyde…baby…oh my God…that’s it! So good…I’m going to...fuck…”

So close. She was so close, the tension building around her tailbone, her abdomen beginning to flutter with increasing intensity, her breath catching in her throat as she wailed when suddenly he stopped, his fingers dragging roughly out of her cunt leaving her painfully empty.

“What? Clyde?!”

“See, it ain’t nice being teased is it?”

Panting for breath, her nails digging sharply into his legs as her head spun from the strange sensation of being over his lap for so long and the cruel build up he had denied her, Rey howled in frustration.

“No! Please, Clyde, I’m sorry! I said I was sorry baby,” she cried, “Please let me cum? _Please_?”

“Are you gonna tease me again?”

“Are you sorry now?” he asked, her body jerking violently as he rolled her oversensitive clit gently between his fingers.

“Yes! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I’ll be good,” Rey promised frantically. Clyde smiled in satisfaction.

“You wanna cum baby?” The keen that ripped from her throat was the only answer she could give, his attention rendering her incoherent with need.

Without warning his fingers returned, mauling her soaked cunt as he relentlessly fucked her, the palm of his hand slapping against the pink tinted skin of her ass with every stroke. Already so sensitive, within moments she was crying out with abandon, shaking under his hold as she came, gushing and soaking his lap with the orgasm he forced from her. Mercifully, he removed his hand from her overworked, raw cunt, her whole body still twitching with the aftershocks.

Carefully, he rolled her onto the bed, her face red and her eyes still bleary from his treatment.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, a stark contrast to his manner only moments ago. Lazily she smiled up at him, nodding her head in blissed-out euphoria.

“Where the hell did you pick up _that_?” Clyde smirked.

“Read it in a book…” Rey blinked up at him, an incredulous snort preceding her laugh.

“Okay…the books can stay,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the names of the books Rey finds? All real.
> 
> I am horrified and clearly in the wrong job! _Runs away to write smut for Mills and Boon_


	32. The Logans: Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Logans celebrate Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers and friends who celebrate Thanksgiving! 
> 
> I hope you have a peaceful, happy time with your loved ones <3
> 
> This entry is completely ridiculous. Do not expect any form of serious storytelling or beautiful poetry here. It's just something silly and fun that's allowed me to get out of my own head for a while. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Dedicated to the ladies of CaP and the OG Reylhoes.

[](https://imgur.com/2cxKZ8u)

The sweet potatoes were roasting.

As were the honey glazed carrots and parsnips. The cranberry sauce was made, the green beans were ready to be cooked. Thanks to the fuss her children caused there were mashed potatoes _and_ mashed yams ready to be heated for serving later. The bread sauce and gravy sat in pots and four varieties of pie waiting in the fridge.

A glass of wine in her hand, Rey stood back and proudly surveyed her work with a sense of satisfaction. This year she had it all under control. The kitchen was organized and clean, the food was on time and the dining table was set for the Logan clan to descend on their home.

Every year since Rey had offered to take over Thanksgiving from Mellie, something had gone wrong. The first few occasions she had chalked it up to inexperience. By the fourth year, she began to wonder if the Logan Family Curse had simply restricted itself to show up one day a year. The oven had exploded, the power had gone out, the turkey had still been frozen in the middle and there had been a year they’d discovered that Grace had developed an allergy to ginger, the poor girl swelling up after eating some key lime pie.

From the corner of her eye, Rey spied movement towards the fridge.

“Benjamin Logan, don’t you dare!” she warned, her 10-year-old frozen in place sheepishly reaching for the pecan pie.

“Come on Mom, I’m hungry!” Ben moaned dramatically, “Besides, you let Dad have some!”

“I…what?” Rey questioned, “Are you telling me your Dad has already been in at those pies?”

“Uh…no?”

“CLYDE!”

Hearing his name bellowed, Clyde sheepishly appeared in the kitchen doorway, watching his son creep away.

“Have you been in at those pies?” Rey demanded, staring up at her taller husband with unrelenting eyes.

“What? No…ain’t touched em’. Ain’t even looked at em’!” Clyde insisted, squeaking inelegantly as Rey suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her mouth. Her tongue pushed past his lips, kissing him with an enthusiasm he had no time to enjoy. Brusquely she pulled back with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

“Brown sugar, treacle, cinnamon…I knew it!”

“Oh, come on, it was _one_ slice of pie!” Clyde groaned, “I knew Ben would rat me out…” Rey huffed.

“Don’t blame your son! He was trying to follow your example!” Rey exclaimed, “Please don’t spoil your appetite. I really need today to go well!”

“In the 17 years we’ve been married have I ever _not_ been able to eat?” Clyde pointed out with a cheeky smile, reaching for Rey and holding her close, “Darlin’ you have got to relax! Today is going to be great. Everythin’ in here smells so good, you’ve worked so hard,”

“If Jimmy doesn’t arrive on time with the turkey, you know I’m going to kill him, right?”

“He knows,” Clyde assured, “And he will be here! He’s real excited about this year’s bird,”

Rey groaned. “It’s not another bargain hunt, is it? Because I swear that was just an abnormally large chicken…”

“That was one year and he promised he wouldn’t buy poultry from the back of a truck again,” Clyde said firmly, “Come on, relax. Everythin’ is under contr-…what the hell is that?”

Rey turned in Clyde’s arms, following his line of sight to the strange turkey shape on the kitchen counter.

“Oh! That’s tofurkey!” Rey shrugged. His face a strange mixture of confusion and horror, Clyde released his wife, ambling to the counter to inspect the food more closely.

“What the hell is a tofurkey and why is it in my house?” Clyde questioned, reaching out his hand to poke the spongy substance with his index finger, the tofu compressing only to slowly return to its former shape.

“Don’t poke at it!” Rey hissed, “It’s for Sophie. You know she isn’t eating meat,”

“That’s still a thing?! Christ, I really thought she’d moved on from that phase,”

Sophie Logan had always been a headstrong child in her own quiet way and just as stubborn as her father. Once an opinion was formed, it was difficult to convince her otherwise. In a single afternoon, after being shown a movie on the meat farming industry, Sophie had come home and announced to her parents that she was turning vegetarian.

Six months later and true to her word, Sophie hadn’t eaten meat since.

“Baby, it’s maybe time to accept that it’s not a phase and that your daughter is passionate about something other than books?”

Clyde wrinkled his nose in disgust at the suspicious looking turkey shape, turning to his wife. “Listen, Grace, Sophie, Ben…they can be whatever or whoever they want and I will love them. Gay, straight, everythin’ in between. Hell, I’ve ever come to terms with the fact that Sophie don’t want bacon in the mornin’ but _this_!? This wallpaper paste in the shape of a bird is an unnatural abomination and a sin!”

“Can we really talk about sinning Clyde?” Rey drawled, rolling her eyes, “Leave it alone. Nobody is forcing you to eat it!”

“Forcin’ you to eat what?” Sophie asked, wandering into the kitchen. Rey pointed to the Tofurkey.

“Your Dad isn’t impressed with your choice of protein this year, that’s all sweetie,” Rey shrugged, grabbing her glass of wine.

“You know Daddy, over forty-six million turkeys are killed just for Thanksgiving!” Sophie stated, “What do you have to say about that?”

“Thank you, humble turkey, for the great sacrifice you’ve made for our country. You taste great with sweet potato stuffin’…

“Daddy!”

“Sweetie, if God didn’t want me to eat this bird he wouldn’t have made it equal parts delicious and stupid,” Clyde shrugged, “I love you more than life itself but…”

“But not enough to stop eatin’ meat?!” Sophie challenged, Clyde scowling, leveling a finger at his daughter.

“We do not emotionally blackmail on Thanksgivin’ young lady!”

“Mom!?” Sophie cried indignantly, turning to Rey to stamp her foot like the little princess she was trying to be. Rey smirked.

“Your Dad is right. Emotional blackmail can wait until Black Friday…” Rey sniggered, earning an eye roll from her middle child.

The sound of a car horn pulled the attention of the three Logan’s away from the suspicious turkey substitute to the front door.

“That’ll be Jimmy,” Clyde muttered.

“Why is he honking the horn though?” Rey questioned, “He knows just to come right in. Does Jimmy really need help carrying a turkey?”

By the time Rey had downed her glass of wine and made her way to the front door, Jimmy was nowhere to be seen. Sylvia stood by the truck, holding her daughter Lucy by the hand and sporting a very apologetic look on her face.

“I’d like to start by sayin’ that this wasn’t my idea. I tried to talk him out of it. Really I did!” Sylvia insisted.

“Talk him out of what? Where _is_ Jimmy?” Rey asked. Sylvia nodded to the side gate.

“He’s gone into the yard…”

“Did he bring the-…”

“MOM!”

Grace was the one who screamed first, Rey scrambling to the backyard to see what all the fuss was about and why her eldest was trying to scream down the neighborhood. Throwing open the tall gate to her yard, Rey skidded to a halt on the gravel path.

There, in the middle of the grass in a large wire cage was a turkey.

A live turkey.

“Hey Rey, Happy Thanksgivin’!” Jimmy grinned proudly, “Isn’t he a beaut?

“He? HE?” Clyde cried from the back porch, standing next to his horrified eldest, “Jimmy why is there a live turkey in my damn yard?!”

“This year I figure we could do somethin’ different. We’re gonna eat like the pilgrims!”

“If by that you mean I’m going to smother you in a blanket covered in smallpox…” Rey growled, rubbing her face in exasperation, “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“We’re gonna cook him!”

Rey blinked dumbly at her brother-in-law, her incredulous, horrified stare switching between Jimmy and Clyde.

“Oh…is that all?” She babbled, “Clyde, I think I’m having a stroke…”

“Darlin’ why don’t you head inside with Sylvia and Grace? Relax, have another glass of wine and I will deal with this,” Clyde soothed, rushing to grab his wife by the shoulders and usher through the back door towards the kitchen. He had almost made it when the door burst open, Ben appearing with Mellie, Joe, and Earl in tow.

“Mom, Dad, Aunt Mel is…Holy fuckin’ shit is that a turkey!?”

“Language Ben!” Clyde snapped, “And…yes, that is a turkey,” he replied dryly, shooting Jimmy a scathing look. Ben’s eyes were huge and wild with excitement.

“That is so cool!”

“Jimmy, what the hell are you playin’ at?!” Mellie cried, “A _live_ turkey? You ain’t been huntin’ in years when is the last time you slaughtered and prepared an animal yourself?!” Jimmy shrugged glancing down at the huge bird.

“How hard can it be? It’s a turkey…turkeys are stupid!”

Earl sniggered. “Boy, that turkey gotta be at least forty pounds! You know they have razor sharp talons, right? Them beaks ain’t exactly soft either…” Jimmy waved dismissively.

“Ain’t no thing. We got this!” Jimmy insisted, “You’ll help me right little man?” he asked Ben. The youngest Logan nodded enthusiastically, only to be pulled away from the cage by his father.

“You ain’t goin’ near that animal until it’s safe,” Clyde barked.

“Jimmy, even if we can fit the damn thing in the oven, which I doubt, it’s going to take hours to cook!” Rey groaned, “Did you bring a backup turkey?”

“Um…might be some Chinese takeout menus in the car?” Jimmy replied, the collective group complaining loudly, their vocals mingling into one din of dissatisfaction, “Hey hey, relax! We have got this. We’re Logans! Our ancestors have been huntin’ and killin’ their own food for generations,”

“Which we stopped doin’ when Dominos became a thing!” Mellie snapped, “Jimmy, of all the ideas…”

“OH MY GOD IS THAT A TURKEY?!”

Sophie’s screech emanated from the back door, the girl rushing towards the cage. Clyde buried his face in his hand.

“Aw Jesus. Soph, baby, don’t go near that thing!” he called, his middle child ignoring his instruction, staring at the captured bird.

“The poor bird!” she sympathized, “What are we going to do with him?”

“We’re gonna eat him!” Jimmy announced happily, “We’ll just take the head off and…”

“NO!” Sophie yelled, “You can’t _kill_ a defenseless animal in our yard. Mom, Daddy, tell him!”

“We’re not killing anything!” Rey insisted, “Don’t worry sweetie,”

“Then what are we gonna eat?” Clyde asked warily, Sophie perking up at her father’s question.

“There’s always the tofurkey!”

“No! No, God no!” Clyde exclaimed, “We’ll just…work somethin’ out,”

Earl snorted. “Well, while you guys discuss this amongst yourselves, there’s a game on that I am missin’. Comin’ Joe?” He asked, clapping Joe on the back as the two made their way into the house, leaving the remainder of the family to deal with the ridiculous fact that there was no turkey in the oven but a very live one gobbling at them unhappily.

“So, how is this even gonna work?” Mellie asked, “Have you even done any research?”

“Oh yeah, I looked up a video on that there youtube site!” Jimmy shrugged, “Doesn’t seem that bad. Just get him down, chop off the head, take out his feathers…”

“NO! Daddy, tell him no!” Sophie cried anxiously, growing more distressed by the minute. Clyde growled under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Darlin’ I think I’m gonna join you in that stroke,” he mumbled, “Soph, please take Ben and go back into the house,”

“You’re not killin’ Randal!”

“Randal?!” Clyde shouted, “Did you just _name_ the turkey Randal?”

“Randal is a stupid name for a turkey, Sophie,” Ben snorted, his sister scowling at him.

“Leave her alone, Ben,” Grace chastised, “Can’t you see she’s upset?”

“But it _is_ a stupid name! It should at least begin with a ‘t’ then it would rhyme!”

“ENOUGH!” Clyde barked, “Kids, I ain’t gonna tell you again. Inside now! It’s Thanksgiving and Daddy’s got a…turkey to deal with,”

“You’re not killin’ Randal!” Sophie shouted passionately. Running as fast at her 14-year-old legs could carry her, Sophie barrelled into her uncle, shoving him back from the cage.

“Sophie no!”

The cries of protest from her family fell on deaf ears, the girl pulling open the latches on the cage to open the door, Randal the fat turkey waddling to freedom.

“Go! Run Randal!” Sophie shouted gleefully, pleased with her efforts of animal conservation despite the fact she hadn’t considered that Randal was now free in an enclosed yard.

Free and very, very angry.

Clyde had never seen a turkey scowl before. Outside of the confines of it’s cage Randal the turkey seemed even larger than before, flapping his wings and tail feathers indignantly while gobbling and cooing his protests at the treatment he’d received, his spikey feet clawing at the ground.

Nobody moved, frozen as Thanksgiving dinner stalked the lawn. Slowly, Jimmy stepped towards Sophie, holding his hands out warily towards the irate bird.

“Okay…okay…take it easy big guy,” Jimmy cautioned, “Ain’t nobody gonna eat you…”

“…Anymore,”

“Ben, not the time!”

“Sophie, get away from the bird,” Jimmy said, gently grabbing his niece by the arm to pull her back.

The turkey screeched, seeing the movement as a sign of aggression, dipping its head low to rush towards Jimmy and Sophie. Clyde sprinted forward, grabbing his daughter around the waist as the family ran back towards the house, hysterical screaming echoing around the backyard.

Practically throwing his children into the kitchen, Jimmy was the last into the house, Clyde slamming the kitchen door closed, locking Randal the irate turkey outside. Checking the door one last time, Clyde stepped back from the wood, listening to the scratching against the outer screen.

“Way to go, Sophie,” Ben grumbled sarcastically, “Now what are we supposed to eat?”

“What was that about youtube videos, Jimmy?” Mellie drawled. Jimmy sulked, reaching into the fridge to grab a beer.

“Ain’t my fault! That guy must’ve sold me some rabid turkey…” Jimmy complained, “And you were just gonna leave me out there!” Clyde nodded.

“Let’s see, protect my kids…or protect the fuckin’ moron who brought a live turkey into my yard!”

“Language Dad!” Ben sniggered, earning a light slap over the back of the head from Grace.

“Or he was just pissed because he was shoved in a cage and driven across the county only to be the subject of debate!” Rey growled, “So, now what?”

The screen door bashed against the house, every Logan in the kitchen staring where the noise was emanating from.

“How strong are turkeys?” Rey asked tentatively.

From the kitchen doorway, Earl stood sniggering, his beer still in hand.

“Were ya’ll just chased in here by a turkey?”

00000

Laughter echoed around the table, plates being passed between family members.

Green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, and stuffing were piled high, covered in lashings of gravy and cranberry sauce. The wine was poured as the bread basket was passed around, Rey tapping her fork on the side of her glass.

“Alright, it’s that time. Before we eat, we’re going to go around the table and say what we’re thankful for,” She smiled, “I’ll start. I’m thankful for my wonderful husband, my three beautiful children and the rest of this stupid, crazy family. I love you guys. I’m also thankful for wine…lots and lots of wine,” Laughter rippled across the table, Mellie holding up her own glass to toast that particular comment.

“Well, I’m thankful for Randal the turkey!” Sophie declared proudly when it came to her turn. Clyde snorted.

“And I’m thankful for animal control who will be taking Randal the turkey away come Monday mornin’,”

As they settled down to eat, Clyde stared down at his plate, his mouth a grim unimpressed line. Even carved, the tofurkey looked unnatural, a strange slice of pale sponge that looked out of place next to the beautiful food his wife had prepared. Sophie nudged her father with her elbow.

“Go on Daddy, try it!”

There was no need for a knife. The texture disintegrated the moment the metal touched it, ripping off a small square of the protein substitute. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Clyde put a forkful in his mouth.

The moment the tofurkey hit his tongue he wanted to gag. The fake meat turned to a paste as he chewed, squishy and unnatural. It tasted nothing like turkey. It didn’t taste of anything really, reminding him of nutritional ration bars given to soldiers for emergencies. With difficulty, he swallowed, immediately reaching for his wine to wash away the taste and texture.

“Good right?” Sophie grinned triumphantly, tucking into her own meal. Clyde sighed, forcing a smile on his face.

“Uh, sure…”

Sophie leaned on him, nudging his shoulder with her head affectionately. How could he say anything else?

“Happy Thanksgiving Daddy,”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Soph,”

_Fuck you Randal…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S This isn't a dig a meat eaters or Veggies/Vegans. I'm a veggie myself and I cannot stand meat substitutes!


	33. The Logans: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Clyde wants for Christmas is some alone time with his wife...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this one out. Honestly, I found this one clunky as hell to write, it didn't flow as easily but hell, I'm posting it anyway. A nonsense installment with a smattering of smut.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

[](https://imgur.com/HvVvMaj)

Clyde loved his family.

His eldest daughter Grace was a blessing that lived up to her name. His middle child Sophie was intelligent and creative. His youngest Ben was a tearaway for sure but surprised him in the subtle signs that he was growing into a fine young man.

His children were all so different from one another, but he loved each of them more than anything in the world. Along with his wife, they were the reason he worked so hard to expand his business, to take care of his fortune.

However, by December 24th, he’d have happily abandoned each of his children in the woods if it meant actual alone time with Rey.

The morning of Christmas Eve, he spied her in the kitchen starting the preparations for Christmas dinner. It wasn’t as stressful as Thanksgiving, everyone being tasked with preparing and bringing a dish for a potluck style party, and Clyde was grateful for it. Randal the Turkey was still a hot topic of discussion in the Logan home, Jimmy being told under no circumstances was he ever to provide Thanksgiving dinner again.

Grace being home from college meant that there was a full household and with the holidays being a time for family, stealing time away without raising suspicion was difficult. It had been almost three weeks since he’d felt anything except his own hand and even that wasn’t as relaxing as he’d hoped.

It was impossible to get yourself off when your kids were hammering on the bathroom door demanding to be next for the shower.

Casually Clyde glanced around, a triumphant smile forming on his face when he realized that his children seemed nowhere to be found. Silently, he slid up behind Rey, trapping her between his large body and the counter. Her head tipped back against his chest, offering the bare column of her neck and she moaned lightly as his lips found her skin.

“Hey big guy,” she crooned playfully, “Something you need?” he sucked in a breath, Rey’s ass wiggling against the growing bulge in his pants.

“Oh, I think you know what I need darlin’” he drawled, “It’s been way too long since I took ya to church…got time for some bible study?”

His hand traveled up her shirt, fingers grazing her stomach and pawing at her bra. Rey gasped lightly as his hand squeezed at her breast, his teeth nipping at the shell of her ear.

“Baby, I don’t know if we have time…” Rey tried to reply, her breath catching in her throat while his hand traveled towards her waistband, pulling at the catch of her jeans.

“Come on sweetheart!” Clyde insisted, trying his best to keep from whining, “The kids ain’t around, Jimmy and Mellie won’t be here for hours, I don’t have to go to the bar…it’s just you and me,” Rey smiled wickedly, turning to snake her arms around his neck.

“You paint a beautiful picture, Mr. Logan,” she purred, her fingers winding around his soft locks as she reached up on her toes to kiss him. His mouth molded softly to hers, tongues teasing as she rolled her hips against him, their kiss swallowing his groan.

“Gross!”

Abruptly they jumped apart, separating with scarlet faces while Clyde pulled his shirt to strategically cover his raging hard-on. Sophie was standing in the kitchen doorway, her eyes looking her mortified parents up and down with disgust.

“Honestly, you’ve had three of us. Don’t you think that’s enough?” the middle child said sarcastically, sauntering towards the fridge to pull out the orange juice carton, popping the lid and casually taking a swig.

“Please don’t drink out of the carton!” Rey scolded, “You know, we did have a life before you three came along!” Sophie snorted.

“No, you didn’t! You had us and then your lives truly began,” she smirked smugly, “Anyway, Uncle Jimmy was just on the phone for you Mom, he needs help with the truck. He’ll be here in a half hour,” Clyde scowled.

“Can’t he just call Earl? Your Momma and I have, uh…plans,”

“On Christmas Eve?” Sophie questioned, “No, he said Earl ain’t available and it’s gotta be Mom cause she’s the best mechanic in town,”

“Aw, he said that?” Rey gushed, grinning widely. Clyde turned back to his wife.

“No, do not fall for that!” he cried, “Tell your Uncle Jimmy it can wait!”

“Too late,” Sophie shrugged, “He’s on his way over,” Rey smiled up at her grumbling husband, the man muttering various obscenities under his breath about his cockblocking children and brother.

“Maybe it’s a good thing we’re going to church later,” Sophie sniggered.

“That’s enough Sophie!” Clyde warned, his tone still tinged with affection for his daughter. The 16-year-old grinned at her parents, wandering from the kitchen with the juice still in her hand.

“One of these days, she’s going to be too smart to argue with,” Clyde lamented.

“As if she isn’t already?” Rey laughed, still hanging around her husband’s neck, “Looks like we’ll need to take another rain check, baby,”

“No! No, no, no!” Clyde insisted, bending down to graze his nose over hers, “We still have time! Half hour Sophie said…I can get you off and more in a half hour!”

“Wow, you are really selling the romance here, big guy…”

“We have a full house and it’s Christmas eve…I’m workin’ with what I got!” he said simply, his hand roaming her body.

So close. He was so close to prying her away from the kitchen counter, his fingers finding the knot of her apron to untie it when the obnoxiously loud horn Jimmy had Earl install so many years ago sounded from their driveway, echoing through the house.

“God fucking damnit!” Clyde cursed loudly, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling while Rey shot him a sympathetic glance.

“Sorry baby!”

Clyde sighed, closing his eyes in defeat as she kissed his cheek, patting him on the chest and brushing past to head out to Jimmy and the noise he was creating. He glared down at the bulge in his jeans.

_Jesus fucking Christ…_

00000

Clyde gulped standing in front of the old building, a rush of fond memories flooding back and warming his cheeks.

The residents of Boone County surrounded him, all in their best clothes as they headed into the church for the evening service, shaking hands with the priest at the door pleasantly.

“Mom, what’s wrong with Dad?” Ben asked, “He looks…weird,”

“Nothing sweetie, go on in with your Aunt Mellie!” Rey smiled tightly, turning her son and pushing him towards the building. Once her children were out of earshot, she nudged her husband none too gently in the ribs, the point of her elbow making contact through his smart button down.

“What is with you?” she hissed, “It’s Christmas eve!”

“When you said we were goin’ to Church, you didn’t say it was _this_ church!” Clyde replied, “I thought we didn’t go here anymore? Y’know, remember…Easter?!”

“That was a long time ago!” Rey insisted, looping her arm in Clyde’s and walking him towards the ornate entrance, “Besides, I ran into a few of the ladies from the women’s institute and they mentioned that they haven’t seen us at the local parish and…how could I say no?!”

“Easily. You just say the word _No_!” he grumbled, nodding politely to the residents that greeted them.

Clyde’s eyes bulged in his skull realizing that they were sitting in almost the exact same place, his body reacting instinctively.

_The Lord is testing me…_

Awkwardly he sat wedged in between Jimmy and Rey, his wife perched at the end of the pew.

The last time they’d been here was almost 18 years ago. Just past their first year of marriage, Grace only a few months old, while Rey was still trying to figure out how she fitted into the community. Like horny teenagers they’d given in to their urges, the incident resulting in Rey’s underwear being found in a trashcan and the couple, although never discovered personally, unable to show their faces innocently again.

They still went to church, but it was far easier to praise Jesus in a building where you _hadn’t_ fucked your wife in a confessional.

The priest took his place at the front of the hall, beginning his Christmas sermon by greeting the community and welcoming back old faces.

“He is totally talking about you guys,” Jimmy whispered to Clyde under his breath, “This ain’t a big town!”

“Shut up!” Clyde snapped quietly, keeping his eyes on the preacher, “As if you’re here every damn Sunday,”

Rey snuggled close into his side, the scent of her perfume wafting towards him past the dust and old brickwork of the church. Small circles were rubbed against his knee, her hand warm even through the fabric of his Levi jeans. The V-neck of her dress and the angle he sat afforded him the most delicious view of her cleavage, her chest rising with her breath.

His cock twitched in response.

_Oh, for the love of…_

The preacher was still talking, rabbiting on about how Christmas was a joyous time to be spent with family and loved ones. While all of it was true, there was a certain loved one he was far more invested in spending time with than others and her hand just so happened to be drifting up his inner thigh. Clyde swallowed the lump forming in his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing. From the corner of his eye, he saw her smirk.

“And just what do you think you’re doin’?” he whispered throatily in her ear, low enough that only she could hear him. Rey shrugged casually, keeping her face passive except for the knowing smile on her face.

“Just reminiscing. If I recall I had quite the spiritual experience in this building,” She commented lightly, “Pretty sure tongues were involved,”

“Hmm and if _I_ recall, you started it,” he whispered in reply, his wife smiling proudly. An idea began to form in his mind as he glanced down the other side of the bench. Sylvia and Mellie were watching the preacher with bored expressions, Lucy bouncing on her mother’s knee. Sophie was on her phone, showing Grace something and giggling quietly while Ben and Jimmy both looked to be on the verge of falling asleep.

“Y’know, everyone is distracted…and it’s been a while since we went to confession,”

“Clyde, we _can’t_!” Rey hissed under her breath, “Not again!”

“Why not? Nobody’ll miss us…and you ain’t tellin’ me this sermon is better than anythin’ I can preach?” he whispered huskily, his breath hot against her skin sending a shiver down her back. For all Clyde had been missing her, she’d missed him just as badly.

_Well…since I’m going to hell anyway…_

“Go. I’ll meet you in there,”

He was thankful their pew was close to the back of the hall. Being well over six foot with a thick frame meant that subtlety wasn’t exactly one of his strong points and people were liable to notice him attempting to sneak out of the church.

By the time he’d emerged out the door, he found himself almost running towards the prayer room, giddy like a teenager meeting his girlfriend under the bleachers. He’d often heard men his age complaining about their wives, how unadventurous they were, how the spark had gone from their marriage. Clyde was in his 50s, Rey in her 40s and he still felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

He grabbed the handle to the door to push it open with glee, the smile on his face twisting to horrified shock when a group of children sitting on the floor all turned around to stare at him. Santa sat in front of them with a book in his hand.

“Clyde? What’s goin- Oh!” Rey skidded to a halt next to her husband, the kids switching to stare at her.

“So…they started doin’ kids story time with Santa,” Clyde grumbled.

“Can I help you with anything? Are you lost?” Santa asked, maintaining his kind character but behind the false beard, Clyde could see the annoyance in his eyes. He was sitting on a stool directly in front of the confessional. Rey shook her head.

“Oh, no…Santa!” She smiled with force, “We were just looking for…someone,” she muttered, awkwardly closing the door as she shuffled back out into the hallway behind them.

“Great excuse…really…”

“Shut up! Well, what now?” she asked desperately. The longer she’d had to ponder the idea the more she discovered that she really did _need_ her man. Clyde looked thoughtful.

“The truck?”

“I am _not_ having sex with you in our truck in the church parking lot on Christmas eve!”

“Oh, like we ain’t ever had sex in the truck before!” Clyde drawled, “We could take it somewhere else, bring it back for the end of the service?”

“We’ve only got a few minutes!”

“And we’re wastin’ time arguin’ bout it!” Clyde stressed, Rey’s facial expression acknowledging that he had a point, “Come on!” he reached for her hand, the two making their way towards the exit.

“My days, Clyde and Rey Logan!”

The couple turned towards the voice, the purple lady smiling kindly at both. She was so much older now, frail with age but still head to toe in various shades of purple and lavender. Gingerly she shuffled towards them, leaving heavily on her amethyst walking stick.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you two in forever!” she smiled, “How are those wonderful children of yours?”

“They’re good!” Rey smiled politely, maintaining the illusion of patience far better than Clyde, the taller man bouncing on his heels, frantically tapping his fingers against his thigh, “Grace is home from college for Christmas,”

“That’s wonderful! I can’t believe little Gracie Logan is all grown up and at college already. Sophie will be following her soon, no doubt. You two must be very proud,”

“Yup. Proud as hell,” Clyde said tightly, “Come on sweetheart we need to _go_!”

“Clyde, don’t be rude!” Rey scolded. The purple lady frowned with confusion.

“You two headed off somewhere?”

“Ah, Clyde got an emergency call from his work,” Rey lied, “I was just grabbing something from the truck,”

“That’s such a shame on Christmas eve an’ all!” the purple lady sympathized, “At least the sermon is over and ya’ll didn’t miss much!”

“It’s what?!” Clyde barked. True to what he’d been told, people started to migrate from the church hall towards the lobby, the first of them walking past to reach the exit, “God fuc-“

“Language, Clyde!” Rey snapped, “Don’t worry baby, we’ll get some time soon,”

“Not soon enough,” he mumbled, glowering darkly at the floor while his cock was already beginning to soften.

“Where the hell did you two go?” Jimmy demanded, the rest of the family joining them. Clyde shrugged.

“I, uh, got a work call I had to deal with,”

“Sure, ya did,” Jimmy smirked, “Think I ain’t ever tried to sneak outta church? God sees everything Clyde, remember that!”

_That’s what I’m afraid of…_

The Logan family ambled towards their respective cars, Clyde sullenly lagging behind. Enough was enough. They were grown ass adults and he had the means to create the time if they wanted. It was just going to cost him.

“Gracie, c’mere a sec,” he called, gesturing to his eldest daughter to talk to him quietly, “I need you to do your old man a favor,” Grace smiled at her father, flipping her long auburn hair over her shoulder.

“What’d need Daddy?”

“I need you to take Ben and Sophie to your Aunt Mellie’s or somethin’ and keep em’ occupied for a while,” he explained honestly, “I need the house empty for a few hours,”

“Hours? What am I supposed to do with them for a few hours?” Grace asked, “They’ll wanna go out and do stuff,”

“Well, take em’ out then?” Clyde shrugged, “To whatever’s open!”

“Daddy…are you tryin’ to get some alone time with Mom?” Grace asked with amusement. Clyde rolled his eyes, trying to stop the blush creeping up his neck. The last thing he really needed was his 18-year-old teasing him about his sex life.

“Ain’t none of your concern!” he said sternly, a smile still on his face. Grace grinned smugly.

“Okay old man, but it’ll cost ya!” Grace declared, “My services do not come cheap!”

“How much are we talkin’?” he asked disapprovingly, feeling his wallet already scream for mercy.

“Fifty dollars…”

“Fifty?!”

“An _hour_!”

“Fifty dollars an hour? Girl, I made you…don’t make me regret that!” Clyde scowled, his daughter only smiling at him proudly until his shoulders slumped in defeat, “Christ almighty, _fine_!” He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, watching in dismay as Grace removed some bills.

“Pleasure doing business with you Daddy!” she grinned, Clyde snorting in annoyance.

“Don’t forget who pays for that fancy school of yours!” He grumbled, shoving his wallet into his back pocket while she counted the notes in front of him. Grace turned towards her siblings.

“Guys, I’m takin’ ya out!” she shouted, Ben and Sophie smiling happily at the sister waving money in their direction.

Clyde smiled. All he had to do was get his wife home.

“Baby, I need to stop at the shop. Can I meet you back at the house?”

_Son of a…._

00000

Despite his initial grumblings that he couldn’t just throw Rey over his shoulder and take her straight home, the delay between him stepping through the door and her afforded him a little extra preparation time.

He rushed around the bedroom, grabbing stray clothes from the floor to launch them into the laundry hamper. The sheets were straightened out (although it felt like a pointless endeavor), the candles on top of the dresser were lit.

The rest of the house might have been a war zone but at least the bedroom was ready.

Checking his surroundings one last time, a flash of red from the corner of the room caught his eye. He picked up the Santa hat with a raised brow. It had become a Logan family tradition even since Grace was a baby that Clyde dressed like Santa on Christmas morning. Even though his babies were grown, the tradition still stood.

He tossed the hat between his hands, a wicked idea forming in his mind.

00000

“Clyde?” Rey called coming in through the front door, closing and locking it behind her. The rest of the house was in darkness, “Where are you?”

“I’m in the bedroom darlin’”

Rey smiled to herself, dropping her purse on the hall table and hanging up her coat. Of course, he was already in the bedroom, Grace had told her how Clyde had paid to keep the house clear for a few hours.

Truthfully, she had been feeling guilty about their lack of time together. It was nobody’s fault, but she missed him. For a couple who had been married almost twenty years, the spark was still very much there. She still thought he was the most handsome man she’d ever laid eyes on, his greying hair only adding to his appeal.

Climbing the stairs, she uncertainly pushed open the door to the bedroom, completely unprepared for the sight that awaited her.

Clyde Logan lay on his side, his head propped up in his hand, one knee bent like a porn star, naked as the day he was born.

All except for the Santa hat that rested over his erect manhood.

“Merry Christmas, baby!”

“Oh my God!” Rey howled with laughter, immediately grabbing at her clothes, peeling them from her body to join him, “You are ridiculous!”

“Maybe, but you married me!” he grinned, Rey stripping off her panties and crawling up his body, kissing him soundly. His arms held her tightly around her bare waist, her teeth nipping at his full lower lip. She could feel his cock rub against her, solid through the fluffy fabric of the festive hat.

“I think we should get rid of this!” Rey smirked, shuffling her way down his body, trailing hot kisses against the muscle of his chest until she settled herself straddling his knees. She grabbed this ridiculous object, throwing it across the room so she could take hold of him, her hand wrapping around his shaft.

“You’ve been so patient,” she purred, “You’re definitely going on my nice list!”

There was no blood left in his brain to respond, the only words a garbled babble mingling with a low groan as her tongue ran from the base of him to the head, Rey humming in approval as she savored the taste, swirling around the purple tinted skin.

“Fuck darlin’” Clyde groaned, his hand fisting in her hair, gently encouraging the bobbing motion she was making, “Damn, I’ve missed your mouth!”

He forced himself to look down, the sight making his gut clench as she stared back boldly, his cock almost completely swallowed by her pink lips, eyes watering and cheeks hollow with the effort. Weeks of frustration and it was almost enough to make him cum right there.

“Mmm you taste so good,” Rey purred, teasing his slit with feather light kisses, her fist still working his shaft. It killed him to do it but as much as he loved watching her, Clyde pulled her away, reaching down to encourage her back up his body. There was a question in her eyes as he kissed her flushed lips.

“Keep doin’ that it’ll all be over,” he chuckled darkly, “And I ain’t done yet. Not until I’ve felt my baby cum all over me,”

She straddled his waist, her slicked folds grinding over his solid member, the friction driving them both into a frenzy of desperation and need. Weeks of interruptions, well-meaning family members, work and a decimated wallet had brought their simmer to a boiling point, anticipation pushing her senses into overload.

Throwing her head back, she moaned in relief as she sunk down onto him, the familiar burning stretch of his size filling her as she braced herself by leaning on his chest. Slowly she rolled her hips, once, twice, before setting a far quicker pace. There was no time for slow and sensual, Clyde watching with blown pupils as her breasts bounced above him, Rey riding his cock with complete abandon.

“You feel so good, baby…fuck, I love watching you ride my cock,” Clyde groaned, “You gonna cum for me?”

She nodded shakily, eyes closed chasing her release. His hand slid up her bare thigh to find her heat, homing in on the soaked oversensitive bundle of nerves and circling and teasing as her walls began to flutter around him tightly.

“Fuck, Clyde…fuck, fuck…” she cursed, obscenities tumbling from her mouth as she came, falling forward against his chest while he continued to thrust upward, working her through her orgasm until his own release. They lay exhausted, covered in a light layer of sweat, their hips soaked with their combined spend.

Lazily she pressed kisses to his chest, his neck, her fingers tickling at his beard while their heartbeats returned to normal. Clyde chuckled under his breath.

“Best money I ever spent,” he drawled softly, “Merry Christmas Rey,”

“Merry Christmas, Clyde,”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come and say hi on tumblr! - https://polkadotdotdotreylo.tumblr.com/


End file.
